A Union
by SweeTarts151
Summary: Clarke would do anything for her people, so when they ask her to meet with the grounders, she does. Unexpected things happened in order to have peace. Anya is the Grounder Leader and Clarke the Sky Princess, together they must lead their people into a peace treaty. (ANYA X CLARKE)
1. Chapter 1

**A Union?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. The idea is from 'theseaisagreatplace' and 'orange-yarn' on tumblr**_

_**A/N: (This diverges off from episode nine, the first part is the bridge scene from episode nine but altered.)**_

A dark haired girl paces across a desolate and falling apart bridge. She nervously bites her fingers and keeps a look out. Green eyes darting to and fro with nervous energy. A short blonde walks out of the woods, followed by a lanky boy with disarrayed hair. "So that's how you set this up Finn?" The blonde looks to the boy then to the brunette girl. "Octavia, you helped him escape." It is not a question but a tired acknowledgment.

"I trust him Clarke." The brunette speaks sincerely.

"There's a lot of that going around." The blonde sighs and her eyes look at the two brunette that are fighting for peace.

"Someone's coming!" The boy speaks up, his voice loud and slightly hinged in alarm.

"LINCOLN!" Octavia's voice is relieved as a dark man, no older than 20 comes running to them, he snatches the brunette girl up into a long hug. Below them in the tree-lines wait three people, a tanned skinned girl with dark hair stares at the two hugging. "I guess we know how he escaped." The two brunette boys, one with similar features to Octavia and the other with long scrawny limbs make a face.

Hooves sound on the ground and the tall man, Lincoln, pulls Octavia behind him. A woman rides between two men. The horses huff and stomp as they come to a stop."Horses." Clarke's voice is full of shock and awe as she stares at the huge creature.

The boy, Finn, speaks up as he looks over the three riders. "I thought we said no weapons?"

Lincoln stares at his people. "I was told there wouldn't be." Octavia grips his arm as he holds Finn back from going towards the riders.

"It's to late now." The blonde, Clarke, sighs and begins to move forward.

Finn moves to follow her but the man holds him back. "She goes alone."

Clarke smiles back at him. "I'll be fine, its time to do better." She turns back and begins to walk towards the riders.

The tall woman, blonde hair framing her face in reckless curls, slides off her horse coming forward. They are watched by their people until the met in the middle. "Your name is Clarke." The taller blonde looks at the younger one, eyes talking in the odd clothing.

"It is." Clarke nods her head slightly.

"I am Anya." The taller blonde stares at the one who fell from the sky.

The younger blonde sticks her hand out for Anya to shake. The leader looks at it before Clarke drops it to her side. "I think we got off to a rough start." Clarke's voice is strong yet soft. "We want to find a way to live together in peace."

Anya stares at her before speaking tersely. "I understand." She pauses as she looks over the slightly shorter girl. "You started a war you don't know how to end."

The younger girl's face turns up in confusion and shock. "We didn't start this." Her team watches on in silence. The gangly boy scans the trees with his gun. Her co-leader stares at his sister before moving eyes back to the blonde. The tan skinned girl stares at Finn before moving her gun to be trained on the warriors.

Anya's face steels. "You attacked us for no reason."

Shock graces Clarke's face and voice. "What?"

Anya's shifts on her feet, as if annoyed or angry. "Your rockets. They burned down an entire village." Her face is tense and angry.

Clarke shakes her head. "They were flares to signal our family. We didn't know."

Anya steps closer and Lincoln holds Finn back. "You are the invaders."

Clarke shakes her head. "We didn't know anyone was here."

Anya tilts her head and breathes deeply. "You landed in our territory."

Clarke sighs, blue eyes desperate. "We didn't know you were here."

"You knew enough to kidnap one of our own and torture him." She looks to Lincoln. "These are acts of war." Anya's voice is oddly calm and Clarke shifts on her feet.

Clarke swallows and then speaks, voice strong. "I see your point but that's why we need to put an end to this."

Anya tilts her head, calculating. "I agree, your acts of war have made you an enemy." She pauses and everyone of Clarke and Bellamy's people freeze as they wait on baited breath. "But we already have too many enemies. Join me in a Peace Union. We will cease all war effort and have peace." Anya stares at the leader of the Sky people.

Clarke nods her head. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"You must come back to my village to complete the ceremony." Anya looks to her men and says something, her voice sharp and deep. Lincoln seems to relax slightly. His muscles loosening.

Clarke stands tall and swallows. "Do I go alone?" Her voice carries across the bridge.

Anya stays quiet as if debating it before she speaks, loud enough for the former prisoners to hear. "You can bring one person."

Finn steps forward but Clarke shakes her head. "Octavia, will you come with me?" Octavia nods and Lincoln stills, looking warily between everyone. "Finn head back to camp, that's an order. Tell Bellamy that we are finishing the peace union." Finn clenches his jaw but nods.

Anya turns. "Follow me." She slips back onto her horse. "Get on." Her eyes turn to Lincoln. "Lincoln, take Lone's horse and ride with the one you call Octavia." Lincoln nods and one of the warriors slips off of his horse and hops on behind the other warrior. The horses snort and Anya turns back to Clarke, who is staring at the horse in awe. "Get on." Her voice is sharp. Clarke swallows before reaching up and struggling before she pulls herself up. Anya offers no help. "Tell your people we will be back with your leader tomorrow morning. In peace." With those final words to Finn she turns the horse and they take off running.

Clarke clings to the woman's waist after almost falling off. Behind them Octavia whoops loudly in joy and Clarke has a smile blooming across her face. They ride for a few minutes before they come to path between the trees. There is a large gate that opens when Anya gets close. Inside the camp it looks similar to the hundred's camp. Tents scattered in a pattern. A meat hut. They were varied. Some were metal, others logs and some made of flowing material, like the parachutes the hundred use for their tents, for walls. Anya stops the horse and slips off, some small children come running forward and take the horse after Clarke and Octavia awkwardly slide off of the huge creatures. "Octavia will bear witness of this union from you clan, my clan will bear witness. Come." Her voice is neutral yet demanding.

They follow and Clarke remains silent, Octavia slips behind her and squeezes her hand briefly. Lincoln pulls her back with quiet words. "You must stay behind Clarke, she is your leader." Octavia nods with confusion.

They continue until they make it to a pedestal. "People of the Western Blood Tribe of the Woods Clan listen to your leader now. I have decided to join in a Peace Union with the leader of the Sky Clan. You will bear witness to this. Any acts of war from her clan or my own will result in war and death." Her people watch with veiled interest, slowly each mask is removed and the bow down low. Some make grimaces and then Lincoln pulls Octavia down to bow. A man comes forward. His body covered in dark markings and scars.

He pulls out a knife with a huge decorated handle and bright silver blade. "Do you both wish for this peace union?"

"Yes Shaman." Anya's voice is low and deep but her people hear her.

The man turns deep brown eyes to Clarke. She repeats the words of Anya, no hesitation. They needed peace. "Yes Shaman." Clarke bows her head in a nod.

The man looks to Octavia. "Sky Clan, do you bear witness to this union?"

Octavia looks up and nods as she looks to Clarke. "Yes Shaman."

He turns to the crowd. "Do you of Blood Tribe bear witness to this union?"

_"Yes Shaman._" The voices are loud but together.

He nods. "May you be bound by blood." He pulls their hands forward and slices Anya's left hand and then grabs Clarke. She looks at him warily before he slices her palm open. He brings their hands together. "Blood and Sky Clan are bound by blood! May there be unity between our clans."

Anya walks off the pedestal and Clarke follows her. "_Tonight we hunt! Tomorrow we hunt and feast with the Sky Clan!"_ Anya's voice is strong and loud, her people cheer loudly. She turns to Clarke. "Follow me."

Octavia moves to follow but Lincoln holds her back, strong hands gentle against her shoulder. "This is just for them. We've witnessed what we needed."

"What do you mean?" Octavia stares at Lincoln in confusion, her face twisting.

Lincoln stares at her. "They have been unioned, now they will celebrate as unioned do. In Anya's tent. Tomorrow we will all feast and celebrate at your camp. There won't be bloodshed between our groups."

Octavia tilts her head. "Union? You guys keep saying union, why not treaty?" Confusion flashes in her eyes before her mind begins to catch up. "Oh god. Union." Lincoln nods his head. "They're?"

"Yes, that is typically what unions are and how peace is brought between clans. Either their leaders are unioned or their children. Since neither have kids they were unioned." Lincoln swallows as he finishes speaking, his eyes gaze softly at Octavia. "It was more than we could have hoped for."

"Does Clarke know?" Her voice is soft and Lincoln shrugs helplessly. She sighs and finger pull at her dark hair before she steps forward. "We need to tell her so she gets it. I need to warn her, she doesn't know."

"You can't they've already made it to Anya's tent. Now we wait." His eyes gaze softly at Octavia.

Octavia sighs before looking to Lincoln. "Do they have to, y'know." She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "Do they have to have sex in order for the union to be completed."

"In most cases it is only done to produce heirs. Next leaders. But since they are both female, I do not know. Most will expect Anya to claim Clarke." Lincoln swallows.

Anya pulls Clarke into the tent, it is away from the center of camp, but close enough to hear the shuffle of the warriors. "Strip." Anya's voice is emotionless.

"Excuse me?!" Clarke's voice is high with shock and disbelief.

"Strip. We must consummate the union. It is what unified do." Anya steps forward and Clarke stands taller.

"No. What are you saying? Consummate? Oh god. Union." She pauses and the knowledge shows in her eyes when she swallows. "I am not having sex with you."

Anya steps closer, eyebrows furrowed. "The Unioned must. Now strip." Her voice doesn't change at all. Clarke shoves her back and Anya moves like a snake. Gripping Clarke's hands and then knocking Clarke's feet out from under her. Clarke lets out a small squeak and the warriors around the camp grin as if knowing what's going on. They make crude gestures and mention Anya finally getting laid. Lone hits the two men in the head with a bow staff.

Inside the tent Clarke struggles against Anya's bigger form. Her jaw is clenched as she looks at the almost bored Anya resting on her hips. Anya doesn't touch her, just rests on her hips as if waiting for Clarke to do something. Clarke struggles to throw the bigger woman off but to no avail. Finally she stops and pants. She opens her mouth to scream, it passes her lips for half a second before Anya covers her mouth. The woman's lips are near Clarke's ear. "You scream and they think I took you unwillingly, they will not value the Peace Union."

Clarke bites her hand and Anya pulls it back with a scowl. "I am unwilling!" Clarke struggles against her. "In my clan this is rape and is punishable by death!" Her voice is quiet and Anya stares down at her.

The Blood Clan leader tilts her head, eyes confused. "So if I consummate this I break your laws." Clarke nods. "My clan expect me to have claimed you already." She tilts her head again, face like stone and Clarke shifts under the stoney gaze. "What do you expect me to do Sky Clan?"

Clarke huffs but her eyes aren't as panicked, Anya hadn't touched her inappropriately yet and she seemed to be at a loss. Confused yet emotionless. "I've already made enough sounds and there has been enough noise and thumping from us struggling to make them think we did it. They don't have to know the difference. You will break the Peace Union if you rape me."

Anya scowls deeply, offended. "I was not going to rape you. You are my unioned we are suppose to have sex."

"Not against the other's will." Clarke's voice is steel.

Anya frowns and then leans down, jaw clenching. "I believe we have been in here long enough. Everyone must think we've consummated especially your clan. My people already expect it, if your clan thinks you haven't then the union will be broken." Clarke nods and Anya slides off of her. She wraps a cloth around her hand. Her blood is smeared across Clarke's face and Clarke's own is soaked into the leader of Blood Tribe's clothes. "Let us go. Next is hunting, I will introduce you to the rest of my people as is customary. Then we will hunt for tomorrow's dinner. You must prove yourself worthy to be unioned to me." Clarke sighs as she stands up. Anya looks at her and nods. "Let us go now." The walk out of the tent together and the people of the Western Blood Tribe get back to work.

Octavia looks to Clarke. Her eye widening as she sees the blood on her face and the red marks on her wrists. "Clarke." Her voice is pained and worried.

Lincoln pulls her back. "Don't they will see her as weak. Do not baby her." His eyes are distressed before he sighs.

Clarke walks towards them, Anya at her side. Octavia's eyes take in the blood on Anya's clothing. She swallows. "You should have wrapped your hand up before you did anything Clarke." She smiles to lessen her words, eyes looking over the blonde who had helped her more than once.

Anya speaks first. "Being unioned means sharing everything, that includes blood. It is tradition to leave the Union marks open until after the ceremony." Anya doesn't seem fazed by the look of slight grimace on Octavia's face.

Clarke smiles softly. "It'll be fine, it's not like we rubbed dirt in it." Her fingers move to the cloth wrapped around her left palm. "We'll be hunting with them and then staying the night Octavia." Octavia nods and pulls Clarke into a hug. Anya stiffens and keeps her face clear of emotions.

Lincoln pulls Octavia away with a promise of a weapon. Anya steps closer to Clarke. "Try to keep your hands to yourself. They will think you are breaking the union."

Clarke huffs. "My people hug and lean on one another. Your people will get used to it." Anya leads them to a weapons shed. "My people will be living in our camp, not moving here."

Anya rolls her eyes. "Your walls are weak."

"You need to have more than one healer." Clarke's voice is hard. "Both clans need improvement but my people are staying at my camp."

"Then where will you stay?" Anya's voice is quiet but stern.

"At my camp." Clarke stares defiantly back at the Clan leader.

"They expect us to live in the same tent." Anya's voice is like stone.

"How do they expect me to rule my people?" Blue eyes glare defiantly back at the woman.

"They come to our camp." Anya nods her head and begins to look around the shed, as if ending the discussion.

"No. We've built that ourselves. Our dead are buried there." Clarke's voice is strong, every bit of leader she needs to be.

Anya clenches her own jaw as she moves around the shed. "Then you will move here."

"I lead my people, I can't leave them." The small blonde follows after her, voice angered.

"I will not leave or move my people. My clan expects us to live together." Anya's eye are annoyed as she stares at the small Sky Clan girl arguing against her.

"Then we can alternate."

"The clans will live in one campsite." Anya's voice leaves no room for argument, hard and final.

Clarke steps forward defiantly. Blue eyes bright with emotion. "My people will decide if they want to move. For now we stay at our own camps."

Anya grabs her arm and pins her to a wall. She brings her face close to Clarke's ear. Clarke struggles but the woman is too strong. "You and I must never be separated for long." Clarke struggles with a grunt, voice twisted in anger.

"Our camps aren't far from one another, barely two miles. We can spend alternate nights. My people aren't moving." Anya's grip tightens and Clarke glares at her. "We either do this my way or my people from the Sky will come down."

Anya scowls. "We will work this out later." She pulls a bow and arrow from the weapons locker and grabs a spear. "Find a weapon, we are going hunting now." Clarke scowls and grabs a spear and some rope. Anya watches her with calculating eyes before turning swiftly. "Stay close to me."

Clarke follows her out and the move past the horses. "Are you taking any horses?"

"No. They will scare the prey away. We will go on foot." Anya leads the way. Some warriors stay behind in camp and Clarke follows behind the tall blonde woman. Lincoln and Octavia are close behind them, Octavia bearing a sword and a spear. Lincoln carries just a spear. Others have axes and spears and long knifes. They grin and split into groups.

Octavia shoots Clarke a look as Lincoln leads her towards a group of trees. Clarke follows Anya, remaining silent. She looks to the ground. "There are some tracks here." Clarke voice is low, quiet in the forest. Anya looks back at her and Clarke continues to follow her silently, holding her tongue. The tracks get deeper as they come closer and closer to a river. Clarke clenches her jaw to keep quiet.

Anya finally crouches down behind a rock. She motions to the river as Clarke comes down next to her. "There is a panther there, it is the favorite in our camp. Kill it."

Clarke scowls. "I suck at throwing a spear."

"Find something then." Anya scowls at her. Clarke glares before looking around the forest floor, she smirks and begins to unravel the rope.

Slowly she climbs up the tree and ties the rope. Slipping down it she sees Anya with her bow drawn, the arrow pointed at the panther. Clarke leans down next to her as she finishes hooking the rope up to something. "Ready?" Anya scowls and Clarke steps forward, she steps on a branch and the panther looks up. It sniffs the air and Clarke clamps her fingers down on her left hand. Slowly blood drips to the forest floor and it begins stalking toward her. Clarke's heart races. Why didn't she ever think things through? Anya moves to kill it but Clarke, eyes still on the panther, whispers to her. "You said I needed to kill it myself. Gain your peoples respect so they respect my people. Let me do this." It snarls lowly as it continues toward her.

Anya scowls. "I will not be blamed for your death." Clarke smirks and the panther comes running forward as if a rope snapped. It jumps and Clarke's eyes widen as she barely dodges it. She backs away and it creeps forward. Anya keeps her arrow trained on it as Clarke backs away toward the rope. She steps over it and finally the panther runs forward. Suddenly like a spring letting loose the panther is strung up in the tree. It howls and screams in fury as it hangs by its back paw. It lashes out but can't catch the two women as it hangs there. "How do you expect to kill it Sky Clan?"

Clarke frowns and steps forward with the spear. Looking at her hands she jams the spear into its side, right under it's front leg. It makes a soft mewling sound before blood stains the forest floor. Anya steps forward and takes her knife out. She slips it under its jaw and through its head. "That might not have killed it. Always make sure it is dead before you step closer." Anya looks to the rope. "Now untie that, do not cut it."

Clarke scowls but looks at the panther one last time before climbing the tree again and working on the knot she had used. After two minutes of curse words it finally comes free. The panther's body slams into the ground with a thud and Anya grabs a long branch. She looks to Clarke. "Do you know how to clean an animal." Clarke frowns but nods. Anya tosses her a knife. "Get to work." Slowly but surely Clarke cuts the panther open and begins to remove its organs. Anya opens a bag. "Put them in here. They can be used for many thing. They must be removed from the body so-"

"So it won't be contaminated. I know." Clarke continues to clean it out and then huffs as her bangs fall into her face. She blows them out of the way, Anya watching her closely. Finishing Clarke hands the knife back to Anya. Anya nods and begins to tie the panthers feet together and then they slide the branch under its tied paws and lift. Anya leads the way back to camp. They come into the camp and the Western Blood warriors and villagers scream in approval.

A man comes running forward, drunkenly stumbling. "The Sky Clan killed it with a spear! I saw it with my own eyes." He grabs her left wrist and pulls it up in the air in celebration. He howls in joy. "She is one of us." Anya grabs his wrist and his eyes widen as her grip tightens. "S-sorry Leader." He bows his head as he releases Clarke's wrist. "I didn't mean to touch your union's wrist." Clarke hears a crack as Anya's grip tightens and she jerks the man's arm suddenly. The man doesn't make a sound. Anya releases his grip and he stays on the ground, kneeling. The crowd is silent.

Anya glares at his head. "You are lucky this is the night of my Union or I would break both your hands. You do not touch what is not yours." He keeps his head bowed and nods, now sober.

Clarke makes a move to help him but Anya grips her arm and whisper. "Do not help him, he broke a rule."

"You broke his wrist." The blonde glares defiantly at the grounder leader.

Brown eyes darken as she glares back into blue. "He's lucky I don't break more. No one lays a hand on a unioned woman or man. Especially the left hand when the blood is still fresh. He knows the consequences." Clarke tries to jerk out of her hold and Anya tightens it. "They will see you as weak if you help him." She hisses it out. "They will see me as weak for choosing you."

Clarke pulls out of her hold. "Then I will be seen as weak." She bends down and the man scrambles away from her, fear in his eyes. "I'm going to reset it, Okay? I'm not going to hurt you." The man gets up and runs, his gaze flickering to Anya.

Clarke frowns and Anya steps forward. "He knows not to touch you. Come, this panther needs to be skinned and cooked." Anya drops the other end of the branch on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke follows with a scowl and the camp watches them. They drop it off at the cooking tent and Anya pulls Clarke into her tent. "Do not break our rules!" Her voice is low and gruff. "They will see you as weak, which will make me weak. Someone will then challenge you or I for our right to lead. Learn our rules and follow them."

Clarke shakes herself out of Anya's grip. "You'll need to learn my rules as well." They glare at each other, eyes full of anger and determination.

The night comes quickly and Clarke stands by the fire, all around her the grounders hoot and holler. They dance and beat on drum, drinking their weight in moonshine and eating the meat from today's earlier kills. Her blue eyes flicker until they spot Anya. She is conversing with some sober warriors. The woman looks up as if sensing eyes on her. Brown met blue and they keep looking at each other until Octavia's voice sounds behind Clarke. "Hey Clarke."

The girl is all smiles and Clarke grins in relief. Octavia was a good choice to bring. She has Lincoln who will keep her busy and in turn won't set off the Grounders. "Hey Octavia."

"How's it going?" Her words are concerned and sincere, a long stretch from the first day here. They'd been here maybe a month and a half. The Arc would be coming down soon, with only two month of air left. Clarke looks up to the sky and Octavia grins knowing where her thoughts went. "They'll be coming down soon, are you excited to see your mom?"

"I-I. I don't know honestly. Everything will be so different with them here." Clarke sighs before moving forward and staring at the fire. "I wonder what will be different? They can't like the way we're living. I mean, we're practically savages. Look what we did to Murphy."

Octavia dips her head. "Murphy was a mistake we all could have stopped but we didn't know any better. We could have prevented a lot of deaths." Octavia sighs before looking at Clarke. "You are okay right? I mean this whole marriage peace union thing?"

Clarke forces a smile. "Yeah, it saved us. We needed it."

"Are you okay?" Octavia steps closer and Clarke refrains from stepping back.

"Yeah, i'm good. I just can't wait to get back to camp."

"How is that going to work out? You guys unioned or whatever, do you have to live together? Will we move camp?" Octavia looks concerned and confused.

"We are not moving camp, but I will figure something out." Lincoln comes forward as Clarke finishes talking.

He stares at the blonde. "Go to Anya, you must appear a united front, stay by her side." Clarke stares at him and he winces. "I know our customs are strange but it is that way." Clarke sighs and smiles at Octavia before heading to Anya.

"This is going to end in a mess isn't it Lincoln?" Octavia leans into his embrace.

"No, it will be good for both of our people. We lost our humanity this will help us."

Octavia sighs. "We don't have much in the humanity department. We're still figuring it out together."

Lincoln wraps his arms around her as he watches Clarke stand by his leader, Anya, the girl he had grown up with. The girl who had became one of the youngest leaders ever. Ruling since she was fifteen. That was eight years ago. Anya stares at Clarke as she continues to talk to her men. She orders them to sweep the fences and make sure there were no breaches from the mountain men or the reapers.

Clarke watches her. "Who are the reapers? The mountain men?"

"Pray you never met them." Anya stares into Clarke's eyes. The brown are full of pain, anger and surprisingly fear.

Clarke looks to her. "Why are you afraid of them?"

Anya growls and pulls Clarke behind the weapons building, voice low. "I do not fear anything and my men know that!" Her voice is a hiss. "Do not even say those words around me again. My people need to know I have no fear."

Clarke pulls her arm free. "Could you stop grabbing me so much. God every conversation we've had is you fucking dragging me someplace, I am not your property." Clarke glares at her and Anya glares right back. "Who are they?"

Anya steps closer, voice low. "The Reapers kidnap us and eat our flesh." Clarke's face pales. "But that is nothing compared to what waits with the mountain men. They kidnap us, steal our people away and never return. You would do well to stay armed." Anya turns and moves back to the fire. Clarke watches her go before following. She sees Lincoln and Octavia dancing together. That brings a smile to her face.

The night progresses on and Anya comes to Clarke. "Come, we are meant to sleep now." Clarke looks to Octavia. "Lincoln will watch her, you and I must be seen heading to my tent. Now come."

Clarke clenches her jaw but follows without a word. Anya throws open the tent flap and closes it as Clarke step through. The older woman falls into her bed, not even bothering to strip her boot off. Clarke sighs and sits on a wooden stool by the pile of fur and padding. Anya looks to her. "Sleep, we visit your people tomorrow."

Clarke sighs and her gaze looks around the tent. She hears Anya's breathes deepen and she sighs in relief as she looks around the tent. Finally she succumbs to the need to sleep. She slowly rest on the edge of the bed. Before her weight is even fully on the bed there is a hand around her throat and a body pinning her to the bed. Anya pants and her eyes are glazed over. Suddenly the tent flap opens and Anya eyes clear as she stares at the intruder. The man pales as he sees his leader is busy. "I thought you would be done, I didn't mean to disturb."

"What are you opening my tent for?" Anya's voice is steel, hard and with an edge sharp enough to cut. She stays resting on Clarke's hips and Clarke holds her breath.

"I. I simply." He stutters.

"Out with it." Her voice doesn't raise but the sharpness is still there.

"I was checking on you. I didn't mean to interrupt. I am sorry."

"Do you doubt me?" Anya's voice is lower than before and the man shakes his head vigorously. "Then why would you creep into my tent in the middle of the night?"

"I am ashamed Leader. Accept my apology." The man bows down low.

Anya still has yet to move from Clarke. Clarke's eyes look over her and she spots the knife Anya has pressed to her stomach. If Anya moved an inch the man would see it. She swallows again. "We do not apologize. It is weakness. Gambit!" A man of dark complexion and sporting severe burn scars on his face come forward. "This man crept into my tent. Doubted me, you know what to do." Gambit nods and leaves.

Clarke holds her breath and then Anya turns to her. Clarke looks to the knife resting on her stomach. "I sleep with one. Danger lurks around every corner."

"Were you going to kill me? What the hell?" Clarke's voice is low and she stare at the woman still resting on her hips

Anya shakes her head. "No. I am not used to sharing a bed."

Clarke glares at her before shoving against the woman. She gracefully rolls off of the younger girl. "Try not to stab me this time."

Clarke rolls over in the bed and stares at the tent flap. She wanted to see the next person who came in here. Slowly Clarke falls blissfully asleep. The alcohol diluting her struggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Union Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: The Arc is checking everything before they come down, the exodus crash/ previous Chancellor hasn't stolen it yet. The 100 have been on the ground for a month and a half, the arc has two months of air left.**

Clarke awakes with a start. She turns to see Anya is already pulling knife into her boots. Clarke sits up and pulls her boots on. She stands and stretches. "When do we go today?"

"We leave after I finish round. Today will be a day of hunting and celebration." Anya doesn't look at her. Clarke rolls her shoulders before she steps out of the tent. Anya slide out in front of her and Clarke looks around.

The man who had entered their tent last night is slumped in the corner of the far wall, his body a bloody mess. "Is he dead?" Clarke moves to step forward but Anya speaks.

"Possibly, after he tried to appeal his crimes to the others. They decided his fate." Anya doesn't move a muscle. Her face passive and emotionless. "Come, we must make rounds together." Clarke follows behind her and slowly the camp wakes up. Anya stops by the food storage and Clarke grabs some fruit and dried meat. They move to until the guards begin to rise and switch role. In the far court yard there are children fighting with real swords. Clarke's eyes widen and Anya stares at her. "They must be ready for the Reapers or Mountain Men." With that they continue around camp until the make it to the stables. Octavia is already there.

Clarke looks at the horses. "They're gorgeous." She see's one with a mutation, much like the deer's. "How does he breathe? A mutation like that."

"He is one of our fastest horses. His deformity does not hinder him." Anya easily slides up onto her horse. "Get on." Clarke scrambles up behind her as Octavia climbs on a horse with Lincoln. "Sky Clan, you will give me directions." Clarke sighs at the name. Sky Clan. Princess. Could no one remember her name?

Silently they move through the forest. They ride in silence before the see their gate. Clarke itches to get off the horse and see her home. "GROUNDERS!" The scream rips out from the camp and she can hear the panic.

She jumps off the horse and moves to the front. She sees them sporting guns. "Enough. Did Bellamy tell you? I have entered a peace union with the Grounders. Put the guns down now." They stare at her. "Now! There is no need for more blood shed."

Slowly the guns lower and the gate opens. Bellamy runs forward and pull Octavia into a hug. He sets his hand on Clarke's shoulder. Anya stares at him and Clarke sighs. Bellamy looks to the two of them. "I was about to come get you two." He grins in that stupid way of his at his sister and the princess.

"Well we're back." Clarke looks behind her at the jugs they had carried on carts. "And they brought alcohol." Bellamy smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes. "Celebration of the union."

He laughs and calls forward some of their people to help the grounders carry the food and alcohol in. They all stop at least twice to take in the horses. Raven comes forward after talking with Octavia. "Heard you're married."

Clarke laughs humorously. "Yeah, had to get peace somehow."

Raven shakes her head. "They are going to write books about this moment."

Clarke laughs. "They'll write books about all of us. Octavia, the first Arc person to step on Earth. Bellamy leading, my peace and you fixing a junker and flying it down here and saving the people of the Arc."

Raven laughs. "I still can't believe I've been here for a month."

Clarke laughs. "I've been a month and a half. It won't be long until the Arc follows."

Raven shakes her head. "No, last I heard they were putting the finishing touches on the drop ship. They're checking the parachutes and everything. Making sure what happened to you guys doesn't happen to them."

Bellamy whoops loudly. "Today we celebrate!" The crowd gathers around him. "Our Princess has made a Peace Union with the Grounders! We aren't a war. We celebrate! We will drink to the Princess tonight! First we hunt!."

The hundred howl in agreement before tearing off to the drop ship. The grounders watch in awe and amusement as these teenagers act so free. Bellamy comes to Clarke and watches as their people celebrate. Finally they stand in front of them, antsy and weapons drawn. "Squad B defends the camp, keep an ear to the radio for the Arc. The rest of us, lets go! Group of two or more! No guns, save the bullets for enemies." He looks to Clarke. "Still suck with a spear Princess?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and opens her mouth. Anya speaks before the words can leave Clarke's throat. "She killed a panther last night, she is worthy to lead. You would do well not to question her." Anya's voice is low and Bellamy stares at her.

He smirks. "Wasn't doubting the Princess. Just making conversation Amazon. Anyway Princess i'm off, someone has to make sure Miller doesn't run into a tree again." Bellamy winks at her and turns away. The grounders begins to group with some of the kids. They Sky Clan look wary at first, eyes moving to Clarke, who smiles at them and nods. Bellamy converses with a grounder, Clarke can see he is putting on a show. He is nervous. Stressed. But he is putting on an act to calm his people.

Finn comes forward. "Ready Clarke?" He eyes Anya warily.

Anya steps forward. "Clarke is hunting with me."

Finn tilts his head and eyes them. "I can tag along, i'm the best tracker at camp."

"Then maybe you should lead a group instead of coming with us. I am well at tracking, I do not need another tracker with me." Clarke sighs as she listens to them.

"Then you can go lead a group, Clarke's lousy with a spear but i'm descent."

Anya steps forward, her hand moving for her knife. "You dare insult my unioned? "

Clarke grips Anya's wrist. "Enough. Both of you. Finn go help Dominick. He sucks at tracking but he's a good shot." Finn stares at Anya's warily before looking to Clarke, he opens his mouth but Clarke speaks first. "Go. I'm fine."

Finn leaves with a sigh and a glance back. Raven watches the whole thing from a distance. She sighs. Her semi boyfriend was still pining after Clarke. She blinks furiously. She had thought they would get back together, they'd had sex and he said he loved her. Raven sighs and Bellamy leans next to her. "Y'know he doesn't deserve either of you."

Raven scoffs. "Really now, and who does. You?"

Bellamy laughs. "No, i'm a sex not a relationship guy." He smirks before it falls and he looks to Finn. "He made a move on my sister when we first got here, flirted with her a bit." Raven's eyes water. Bellamy sighs. "Sorry, I figured you should know. He may have only been in lock up for three months but he was here not even a day and was moving on other girls. I know he's made googoo eyes at Clarke since the dropship." Bellamy shrugs. "Like I said, he doesn't deserve either of you. He can't bounce back and forth."

"He's the only person I have left. I love him." Raven rubs at her eyes.

Bellamy swallows. "I'm not very good the comfort thing." He slips his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into a half hug. "But find someone else to love or befriend. Look around, we are free. there are a bunch of us around. Make friends, have sex. Find a boyfriend or girlfriend. It doesn't matter. Just be done with him." Bellamy pulls his arm back and stands up. "It make feel like your worlds ending now." He smirks. "The truth is, it's just beginning."

Raven laughs. "You are pretty good at this comforting thing." She smirks and shakes herself. "Anyway, I believe we have a hunt to go on."

He smirks. "Lets go Rocket. Go with me or Clarke, Finn hates me and Anya won't let him near Clarke." He smirks as he looks over thee two female leaders. "Already territorial."

"Does it worry you?" Raven looks from Clarke back to him. He tilts his head. "That she's married to a grounder?"

Bellamy's face scrunches before he licks his lips and sighs. "I want to kill every last one of them, but i've learned that killing isn't always best. Sometimes its needed and other times its just bloodshed. I'd rather not lose anyone else. We have peace and I can live with that, even if they did kill our own and I hate it."

"Do you think it will last? The peace?" Raven looks warily around the camp, the hundred are some of the youngest here, but the grounders do have a few teenagers and children mixed in with their warriors. "What about when the rest of the people on the Arc come down?"

"I don't know. I hope peace will last but we can't guarantee it once the Arc comes down." He swallows. "The Arc soldiers aren't the most trustful or peaceful. Hell I don't even know if it will last until they come down. It's on us and Clarke. But Clarke can handle herself."

"Are you upset they chose Clarke to go talk to them?"

"No. I would have shot them on the bridge, killed them all. She knows when to do things. She's smart. I inspire she plans."

"You won't when the Arc comes down." Raven looks at Bellamy's conflicted face.

Clarke's blue eyes light up as she sees Bellamy comfort Raven. Anya watches her. "Who are they?" Her voice is low and commanding.

Clarke sighs at the tone before looking to Anya. "Bellamy, he is the other leader. Raven is our mechanic, she a genius when it comes to any machine."

"Who is your healer?" Anya stares at the hundred.

"I am, I learned from my mother." Clarke's face tightens when she thinks of her mother, Anya tilts her head but ignores it, filing it away for later.

"And the boy who tried to take you away?" Anya shifts her eyes to Finn, who is shooting both Clarke and Raven looks.

"Finn, he's one of our best trackers. What about your group?" Clarke shifts her eyes around to the grounders who are looking at the hundred's weapons and letting them try theirs.

"Michael is the healer." She nods her head to a man with tattoos on his face. "Lincoln is learning to heal but he is also one of our best warriors." She moves her head to a woman. "She is our best tracker. Her name is Kal." She nods her head to a girl looking to be fifteen. "Gurt is our best climber."

Clarke looks around and spots Raven coming towards her. "Bellamy told me to go with you or him."

Clarke smiles softly. "So you chose me?"

Raven winces. "She seems to keep Finn at bay. I'd rather not deal with him now.".

Anya looks between them and then to the boy Finn. She shoots him a glare and Clarke winces, face apologetic and guilty. "Sorry Raven."

Raven shrugs. "Not your fault. I'm just coming to terms with it. So if we could get out of here and away from him that would be nice."

"If you wish to hurt him use a blade or another." Anya stares at Raven.

Raven's eyes widen. "Another?"

"A man or woman, have them where he can see or hear. Show him he is nothing to you. If he bothers you, use a blade." She pulls out a blade from her belt and passes it to Raven. "A woman should never fear a man. We are the stronger gender."

"I don't fear him, I love him."

"And that gives you fear?"

"Yes. I dont want to love him any more." Raven's eyes are pained.

Clarke sighs. "Come on, lets hunt and you can forget about him for a bit."

Anya whistles loudly and the groups look to her, she tilts her head to Clarke and Clarke steps forward. "Lets hunt. Make sure you aren't hunting near other groups, I don't want to have to patch up another accidental spear wound."

Anya steps forward. "Bring something to make our people proud. The feast will be bountiful tonight."

Bellamy smirks and whoops loudly. "You heard them, fallout!"

Some of the kids run out of camp, grounders at their heels. Finn looks over to Raven and Clarke again before Anya's hand slides to her knife. He swallows and sighs before leaving. Clarke looks at her. "You don't need to threaten him."

"She does not wish to see him."

"And if they were unioned." CLarke turns her bright eyes to the grounder leader.

"Then she doesn't have to see him, break the union." Anya watches her clan leave with the sky clan.

"But you have to be with me every second of the day?" Clarke narrows her eyes.

"We must present a united front. Peace is more important than your love life. You sleep with anyone else and they will kill them." Anya looks to the two teenagers, before turning and leaving.

Clarke and Raven follow.

Raven looks around before moving to Clarke's side. "Kinda intense."

"You have no idea."

"How long will we hunt?" Raven's voice is soft.

Clarke shrugs and Anya shushes them. They follow after her quietly. All across the forest, grounders and the former prisoners of the arc, hunt peacefully side by side.

Hours later, when the night is creeping up on them, the groups head back to camp. There in the middle of camp is a roaring fire, surrounded by rocks. The smokehouse is full of hanging meat. Clarke and Anya carry in a huge deer and place it on the rotation meat frame. Skinned hide is resting on rocks, the grounders showing the sky people how to tan the hides for blankets and clothing. Bellamy hands a cup of alcohol to Clarke, Anya and Raven with a grin before he jumps up on a rock. "HEY!" His shout rings throughout the camp and all attention moves to him. "I'd let the Princess speak, but I have a few words to say. We came down here as prisoners. We worked up a system and now we thrive better than any of the adults could have hoped for. We've made allies with the grounder. They are our family now! Blood is not the only means to have a family. Clarke, our Princess has forged a peace union with them! She saved us all and brought them here. They." He seems to stumble on his words, thoughts moving to his dead comrades. He shakes his head. "They bring new knowledge, weapons and best of all alcohol! I say we drink to the Sky Princess and the Warrior Princess!"

The Sky teenagers scream loudly, always energetic. Soon the grounders follow, screaming loudly and chanting in their own language. Bellamy looks around, his eyes twinkling. He smirks. "Let's have the best celebration ever! Squad D, you drink tomorrow, for now defend the camp. You will be heavily rewarded!" He jumps down from his rock after downing his drink. Anya looks around and passes her drink to Raven, who has already downed her own drink. Clarke smiles and chugs her own down, shaking her head at Bellamy's offer of another drink. He smirks. "Come on, I know you can hold your alcohol."

"I drank last celebration, it's your turn." Clarke hands the drink back to him.

He looks to Anya. "You?"

"I will stay sober to watch my people."

He shrugs. "Raven?" She grabs the cup from his hand and chugs it down He laughs. "That's more like it, come on Rocket, let's go drink for these two light weights."

Anya steps forward and Clarke grabs her arm. "He wasn't insulting us."

"He called us light weights. He challenged our strength to hold liquor."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "No, he's getting Raven drunk, he was just teasing us. It's what he does."

Anya huffs and she looks around. Clarke tilts her head. "Why do you shadow your eyes and cheeks?"

"War paint. It makes me look more threatening."

"You also look older with it."

"That is the point."

Clarke sighs and looks around. She grins as she sees them playing drinking games, they animatedly explain the rules to the grounders who pick up the tricks quickly. Food is scarfed down and Bellamy laughs loudly as Raven does shots, five in a row. Grounders clap her on the back and shout in their own language. Clarke looks to Anya. "What'd they say."

"They complimented her on her ability to down a drink that strong. Most of our men will make faces at it. No matter the strength of the man."

Clarke looks at Raven, who smiles drunkenly. Finn moves to her and speaks lowly. Bellamy drops his arm over her shoulder and Clarke winces as Finn shoves him back. She jogs forward, Anya following behind her silently. "Stay the fuck away from her!" Finn screams at Bellamy.

Bellamy grins lazily as he dusts his pants off. "Sorry Finn, she's my drinking partner."

"Youre just getting her drunk so you can sleep with her!"

Bellamy looks to Raven who shrugs drunkenly, she leans against of of the grounders, who is drunkenly tracing soot across Raven's arms. "Wouldn't be the first time i've slept with her."

Finn slams into Bellamy and Bellamy frowns as Finn hits him squarely in the jaw. Bellamy slams his fist into Finn's stomach, then kicks his legs out from under him. He stands with his foot on Finn's throat and Clarke steps forward. "Enough. Finn leave them alone. Bellamy, go back to drinking."

Bellamy shrugs and moves back too Raven's side. Finn jumps forward but Miller grabs him. "No, man, let it go. You're drunk."

Clarke sighs as they take Finn away. She looks to Raven, who is slamming more alcohol back. Bellamy sits by the grounder who is continuing to draw patterns on Raven. "What are those?"

"Our people get tattoos when we earn them. The soot drawing are to draw attention to the fact that Raven is respected by the clan. They admire her drinking ability." Her eyes turn to Octavia as she leans against Lincoln. They look happy.

Clarke nods before stepping towards Bellamy. "Bellamy?" He looks up in question. "Have you found places for the others to sleep."

He nods. "Moved some of the others together, opened up maybe three tents. And then the drop ship has hamacs in it." He turns his eyes to Raven who is grinning like an idiot. "I'll have to figure out a tent for her to sleep in, Finn was sharing with her."

Clarke smiles softly. "You're a good man Bellamy." His grin falter and he looks at Clarke with some much vulnerability that she wants to hug him. She sets her hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

He sighs in sudden calmness, Clarke grounding him and sets his cheek on her hand before squeezing it with his own and moving it to rest over Anya's with glowing eyes. Anya stares at the man and he grins. "Can't have them thinking i'm weak. Gotta stay macho."

Clarke laughs and he grins before looking around the camp. "I think I might have to drag Miller and Raven to sleep." Their eyes turn to Miller who is passed out under the water trough. Raven leans heavily against another grounder, a girl with long dark hair and bright green eyes. He stares with a raised eyebrow. "Might be taking a grounder with me." He smirks and stands up. He slips his arm around Raven's waist and pulls her arm over his shoulder. The grounder rises with him and he smirks again before letting the grounder take all the weight of Raven as he heads to grab Miller. He drags the boy to his tent and the grounder nods to both Clarke and Anya before helping a very intoxicated Raven to Bellamy's tent.

Anya watches Clarke watch them. "Dana is a good warrior. She can escape any bonds and is good with knives." Clarke tilts her head to the side. "She won't take advantage of your Mechanic. My people know better." Clarke raises her eyebrow and Anya rolls her eyes angrily. "I didn't do anything. You told me to stop and I did. I am not used to your customs." Anya crosses her arms and turns her head to stare at her warriors.

Hours pass by, drunken Grounders and Sky people stumble around and some talk to the two leaders. Bellamy comes out and stretches he moves over to Clarke and Anya. "Miller managed to get me in a grip before I could leave. Raven then decide we were going to sleep in a pile." He smirks as he sits down on the rock next to them. "Sad to say I was on the bottom. Managed to get free."

"You poor boy. I bet you hated it."

He laughs loudly and looks around at the celebration. "Think we should help them to bed princess?"

Anya stares at him and he laughs. She tilts her head. "My warriors can have a sore back for not making it to sleeping quarters on their own."

Bellamy nods and he looks to the guards on duty. "I'm gonna let some of them off. They've been up all night."

Clarke smiles. "Ashley doesn't drink, so shes probably in the drop ship sleeping. See if she can replace one of them. I can replace the back."

Bellamy waves his hand. "I got this Princess. Go sleep. I got a few hours, you've been up all night." He grins. "Besides, your gonna have people begging you for hangover remedies." Clarke shakes her head and grins at the man who she was slowly trusting more and more. They had come a long way in a month and a half. He salutes sloppily. "See ya Princess and her Amazon wife." He turn and moves to the wall.

"He is an odd one?" Clarke tilts her head. Anya looks around. "I thought he had feeling for you. Yet he does not think of you like that."

Clarke thinks back to saving him, spilling secrets. He broke and she was there for him. Not to tell him to pick up the pieces or anything but there for him to rest near. Their relationship would never be physical but they'd always understand one another. "I get him and he gets me. We will only ever be friends and leaders."

Anya nods and Clarke leads the way to her tents. Some of the hundred watch and Finn stares at them from his tent. His eyes are so confused and he looks lost and drunk. Clarke falls into her bed, stripping off her boots and slipping under the blanket. Without a word Anya falls onto the bed, her boots resting on the ground as she rolls with her back to Clarke and her front to face the doorway.

* * *

><p>The next morning is greeted with groans of pain and annoyance from the drunken delinquents. Clarke wakes to Anya pulling her weapons back on. The woman looks to her and Clarke groans. "Don't you ever sleep in?"<p>

"No. A leader must be an early riser."

Clarke groans, looking to her watch. "We slept for three hours."

Anya nods and Clarke sits up, wiping her sleep away and pulling on boots. The whole time she grumbles. Anya waits and Clarke follows her out the door. Clarke moves around camp, the sun just now rising. She makes sure the ones slumped on the ground are still alive. Moving to the posts she sees Bellamy. He grins down, jumping the distance off the platform to them. "Morning ladies. Figured you'd sleep more." He winks at them. "Or be to exhausted to wake up this early." Anya stares at him with a raised brow and he rolls his eyes. "Never mind. I need Miller and Leyvan and Brooks, they need to replace Gunter, Fred and Sally."

Clarke nods. "Millers in your tent, Leyvan and Brooks in their tent right?" Bellamy nods.

Clarke moves and Anya follows her, eyeing the warriors on the dirt. They snore and grunt in their deep sleep. Clarke opens Bellamy's tent and almost laughs at the sight. Miller sleeps sprawled out, the blankets under his head. Raven's legs are tangled with his but her upper body rest on the grounder who helped her to bed. Clarke nudges Miller with her boot. He opens his eyes sleepily. "Bellamy needs you." Miller sits up with a groan and Raven opens her eyes and sits up. The grounder follows her and Raven stares at Clarke.

"Why are we up so early?" Raven's voice is scratchy as Miller pulls his legs from hers. He stumbles before slipping on his shoes.

He stretches tiredly and grins. "I have guard duty. You get to go back to sleep."

Raven groans and looks to Clarke. "I can't remember half the night." She stares at her arms. "I got tattoos?"

Clarke grins as she leans in the doorway. "No, just soot tattoos. Nothing permanent. You didn't do anything crazy last night, just drank into a sleep like Miller."

Raven falls back down and waves Clarke away. "Too loud."

Clarke laughs and turns to leave, grabbing Anya's wrist to pull her out of the tent. The move to Brooks and Leyvan's tent. She pops her head in and then turns around and shut the flap. Anya looks at her confused. "They are very naked." She shakes her head and smirks. "I knew it. HEY. Rise and shine you two. Bellamy wants you." She hears them curse Bellamy as they shuffle around to get dressed.

Clarke walks into the dropship and grins at how oddly the bodies are positioned. They'd all had had enough to drink that any position was comfortable. She shakes her head and turns to leave Anya follows her. "Do they not have morning duties?"

Clarke shrugs. "They get to them when they wake up. Everyone drank enough to be incapacitated for an entire day. I'll let them rest."

"Your wall is still weak, how do you expect it to fend off from enemies?"

"We are working on it. If you are so worried about it help us."

"You will be moving to our camp so having this here and fixing the wall does not make sense."

"I told you, we aren't leaving. I can stay at your camp a few days a week to appease your people but we aren't leaving. This is our home."

"And what do you expect me to do? I cannot come and live at your camp a few days out of the week. I am the only leader for my camp. Leaving them would not be possible. You will come back with me."

Clarke stares defiantly back at her. "No. I can spend nights at your camp and some days at mine. I am the only medical person. I need to be with them and teach them how to heal. Fighting isn't everything."

"This is why you should come back to our camp."

"And when the rest of the people from the Arc come down, where do you expect them to live?"

"Where do you expect them to live?" Anya tilts her head. "Do you expect them to allow you to stay in command. I met many grown men and women who believe they know what is best for you. Things like this don't turn out well. You expect them to allow you all to sleep like you do? To have sex like your people do? To drink into oblivion? Your former people of the Arc won't accept you the way you are."

Clarke shoves against her. "They already don't accept us for who we are. We're criminals! They sent us here to see if Earth was survivable. They didn't care if we lived or died just if earth was survivable."

"You really want to live with them? Abide by their rules?" Anya shoots the questions, one right after the other.

Clarke sighs. "We are still not moving in with you."

Anya growls lowly in her throat and Bellamy comes forward. "Everything okay Princess?" He looks between them. "Lover's quarrel?"

"It's fine Bellamy. Just discussing things." He stares at Clarke, eyes looking over her face as she speaks.

He looks between them and nods. His eyes move to Anya's glowering ones. "I can tell when i'm not wanted. Let me know if you need anything Princess." Clarke nods and he disappears, back to gate.

Clarke hears footsteps and turns to look behind her. Anya glowers at Finn. He looks to Clarke. "Can I talk to you, alone?" His eyes flash to Anya, who steps forward, muscles tight.

Clarke looks to Anya. "Yeah, just for a minute, Anya and I need to discuss some things."

Finn nods and turns around. Clarke moves to follow him and Anya grabs Clarke's arm. Clarke turns with a glare and Anya tilts her head. "He has feelings for you. Do not under estimate him. I do not want you alone with him."

"I can be alone with who ever the hell I want." Clarke shrugs Anya's hand off. "You do not control me." She turns and follows after Finn. Bellamy smirks from where he stands and once again jumps from the platform.

Anya turns with steel in her eyes and hand. He looks to the knife. "No need for that. Just giving you some advice."

Anya growls. "And I need advice from you because?"

"Because I know the princess better than you do." He smirks. "And the worst thing for you to do is tell her not to do something. She's stubborn."

"And how do you know so much about my unioned?"

HE smirks and crosses his arms. "Because i've seen her at her best and worst. We rule together. I know she more stubborn than a mule but she'd do anything to save anyone of us. Including you."

Anya sheaths the knife with a clench of her jaw. "My people will not accept her if she goes with another. The peace will be broken if she breaks the union."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Finn hurt her." His eye widen as the Warrior Princess pulls out her knife again and begins to stalk towards them, murder in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. Not physically. He slept with Clarke and didn't tell her that he was dating Raven." Anya breaths deeply and he looks at her. "You calm?"

"I am fine." She glares at him.

He shrugs and tilts his head, hands in his pockets. "You upset she slept with him?"

"No, it was before the union and I have no control over the past."

"Have you ever had sex with anyone."

She turns to glare at him. "Sex is a natural occurrence. I only had the strongest partners in my bed. One time occurrences, attachments, sexual attachments do not end well."

He shrugs. "I know what you mean." He looks to where Clarke is talking lowly to Finn.

"So you're married?" Finn's voice is hurt, pained.

Clarke pinches the brow of her nose before sighing. "Yes. It was for peace."

"How can you marry her." Finn's face is confused, lost.

"It was your idea for peace Finn. They had terms and I went through with it." Clarke huffs, bringing her hands back down to her side.

"You weren't suppose to get married. Your freedom is just gone Clarke. Can't you see that. She treats you as if your property." His voice begs her to understand and Clarke looks over his shoulder, catching Raven's eye.

"I am perfectly fine and I don't need you trying to look out for my freedom. I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't. I just. Marriage. How can you do it. She's a grounder."

"You wanted peace! I was with Bellamy until you talked me out of it. This was your idea and you know it. I did what I had to." Her blue eyes flash brightly in emotion.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want you to lose your freedom."

She swallows. "I have my freedom."

"Then why is she watching your every move?" Finn tilts his head to the Grounder leader, watching them from over Clarkes shoulder, Bellamy standing next to her.

"Because there are parts in the treaty that I can't break. Her people wouldn't like it."

HE tilts his head down, and whisper softly. "So you're stuck?"

"No. I am perfectly fine." Clarke's eyes turn to Bellamy and Anya. "I need to talk to Bellamy." She turns to go.

"Please, Clarke." He reaches out and grabs her wrist in a light grip.

She pulls her arm out and turns to look at him with tear filled eyes. "No. You hurt me Finn. I liked you, a lot and you hurt me." Her fingers move to her heart. "I can't do this anymore. Stop please." She turns and begins to walk back over to Bellamy and Anya.

Finn looks at Clarke with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice is a whisper as he looks to her and then his gaze turns to Raven and he is overrun with guilt. Raven was his best friend. His everything and he had hurt and betrayed her. He looks back to Clarke and then looks to Raven again. He swallows thickly and Raven comes walking over to him. She swallows and licks her lips. He opens his mouth, voice thick and full of emotion. "I slep-"

"I know." She stares at him with such pain that he feels his heart break, he had done that.. "I can't be with you anymore Finn." She swallows again, her eyes full of tears. "I can't do this anymore."

"I know and I am so sorry Raven." His voice holds guilt, pain and sadness. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." His brown eyes fill with their own tears.

She nods and licks her lips again as she swallows the lump that seems to have settled in her throat. "You were suppose to be my best friend first."

His jaw trembles as he spots her lips wavering in emotion. "I know and I betrayed you, I understand, and I love you."

"You're just not in love with me." He shakes his head with sadness conveyed across his features. "It's okay." She blinks and sighs. "I can't be around you, I need to not feel this anymore."

He nods. "Okay, i'll leave you alone, just." He swallows and his lip twitch. "Just know i'm here if you need anything, best friends come before anything."

She nods and takes the Raven off her neck. "Here." He opens his mouth to argue that she should keep it but she sighs. "I can't look at it without thinking of you, I just need time Finn." He nods and holds his hand out, she drops it in his hand and turns around, walking away to find someplace to be alone. Finn cradles the metal raven in his hand as if it would break. He wipes at his eyes and heads to his tent.

Clarke motions to Bellamy and he follows her, Anya does also. She sighs. "Bellamy, I need to spend some days at her camp."

"Wait a minute, your our only doctor."

She nods. "I know, that's why i'll spend days here, i'm only two miles away and i'm sure Anya will leave a horse for someone to ride over to her camp in case of emergency."

There is a twitch in Anya's eye but she nods. Bellamy sighs. "They aren't going to like this."

"It's better than moving the whole camp, i'll be here for big decisions. Just spending nights at grounder camp." She shifts on her feet, watching Bellamy sigh.

He nods, hand moving through his hair. "I'll think of something to tell them." He smirks. "You need the grounders and us to think your pounding?"

Anya moves quicker than a snake. "We have had sex, you have no right to question."

He laughs as she presses a knife to his throat, Clarke looks around, happy they had chosen a dark corner. She grabs Anya's arm with a sharp look and Bellamy speaks. "You two haven't at all." He shrugs. "It's my job to pick up on whose with who and there is no way." Anya presses the knife into his throat and he swallows. Clarke pulls on Anya's arm in anger. "It's fine Clarke, but Amazon, you might want to move the knife. I won't tell anyone." He smirks again, voice gruff due to lack of oxygen. "They need to think your having sex and I can accomplish that and excuse Clarke's nightly absences."

Anya stares at him warily and Clarke keeps her hand on thee woman's arm. "Continue talking."

"Let me give a speech, they should all be getting up right about now to do chores." Anya pulls the knife back and steps away from him. He rubs at his throat and winks at Clarke. "Be prepared to blush."

He jumps up on a platform. "Hey! Listen up!" Eyes turn to him and heads pop out of tent. The tens look groggily at Bellamy. "It has come to my attention that Princess will be missing a few night here and there." The Sky kids look around in confusion and Bellamy smirks. "After all, you know what newlyweds do." Clarke's eyes widen, and Anya left eyebrow raises, the only thing showing the shock at Bellamy's speech. "So we can't fault the Princess for missing a few nights. Which means don't go and get yourselves hurt when she not here, cuz i'm not a doctor and i'll cut the hurt limb off."

He jumps down and claps Clarke on the back. "You can both thank me later." He leaves with a grin.

Anya's eyes follow him. "Why does he not care that we haven't consummated yet?"

Clarke shrug. "He's Bellamy, he doesn't care about the little things."

Anya tilts her, barely showing her confusion. "Then why help us by convincing your people."

"I thought you wanted them convinced." Clarke watches the grounder leader.

"Yes, but I don't understand why he would do that or how he would know."

Clarke shrugs again. "He's Bellamy, he just knows things. He knows how to read a crowd. Hes good at reading people."

Anya nods. "I owe him for convincing your people then. We do not have to worry about someone questioning the peace union now."

"Why is it important that no one questions it?"

"There are other clans that wouldn't take kindly to this. They would kill you and your people if it got out, they would also kill me."

Clarke's jaw tightens in worry. "Why?"

"It is the way things are."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

"I need to spend the night at my camp!" The blonde barely keeps her voice at a low tone.

"You do not, you have worked out a system." Anya continues cleaning her knife, sharpening from where it had dulled.

"I am needed there. I am the only healer." Clarke doesn't seemed fazed that the woman is holding a knife.

"You are the only healer here, you have been training another at your camp."

Clarke clenches her jaw. "Brandon is not fully trained yet! He only knows how to patch superficial wounds. I cannot abandon my people. I have been here for three weeks."

"Lincoln is there. He knows enough to take care of them should anything arise." Anya puts one knife away and pulls out another to sharpen.

"He doesn't know enough! What if something happens?"

"Then they will send a rider to get you."

"And if it's to late by the time I get there." Clarke's voice had yet to rise to a shout but her frustration was clear.

"Then they did not fight hard enough to survive."

Clarke grabs her bag. "I'm spending the week there." She goes to exit the tent and Anya grabs her arm. Clarke turns around with a glare. "What have I told you about grabbing me!"

Anya makes a face before dropping Clarke's arm. "Then do not try to leave."

Clarke throws her arms outs before throwing her bag on the bed. "Fine. I'm going to the stables." She stalks from the tent.

Anya lets out a sigh before following her. Eyes watch them from the tree tops outside of camp. She looks around, hairs standing up. Her eyes search the forest but the eyes are gone. She waits and then follows after her unioned. With her luck the girl would get on a horse and ride back to her tent and get killed. Anya walks silently into the stables. It is silent. The horses eating or sleeping. She sees her unioned leaning against the stallion that was Anya first choice to ride. He was strong and loyal. It nips at the hair curling around Clarke's neck. It huffs against her shoulder and bumps it against her back. The girl stumbles into it's chest and wraps her arms around it, it continues to nip at the loose hair. Anya feels something in her chest before she shakes her head. The girl would get her feet stomped on. Anya watches from the doorway when someone comes next to her. He whispers lowly in their native tongue. _"Spying An?"_

She turns to him._ "No, just making sure she is safe."_

His blonde hair is messy and covered in dirt. _"She looks like she could handle her own."_

_"I wouldn't be unioned to a weakling."_ Anya voice is sharp.

The man sighs. _"I know. She is good healer."_ Anya nods, eyes turning back to the young woman. The blonde is running her hands softly against the horse's shoulders. _"She likes the horse."_

_"He is strong."_

The man sighs again. _"All you worry about is strength and abilities."_

Anya's voice is sharp. _"The world is harsh. I must be to survive, so must you. The weak die."_ The man nods before dipping his head and leaving. Anya turns her head back to the blonde and the dark horse. She stands there all night, watching as the girl falls asleep in the corner of the stall. The horse breathes in the blondes smell. Relaxing. His deep brown eyes look up at Anya. He stares at her, as if knowing what the woman is thinking. She looks the horse up and down before crossing her arms. She stands in the stables, eyes watching the blonde and ears listening for movement outside.

Dawn comes and the horse shifts and sniffs at Clarke's face. She grunts as she wakes up, fingers pushing away at soft nose. Blue eyes blink sleepily as she stands up. She stretches and blinks in confusion before exiting the stall. She walks right past Anya without seeing her. Anya follows behind her and Clarke climbs into the tent, she looks around in confusion when she doesn't see Anya in the bed. Anya opens the flap and Clarke looks at her in shock. "Where were you?"

"Outside." Anya slips on her thigh knife and puts a bow around her back, the quiver resting against her shoulder blade. "Come, we are going out."

Clarke looks at her in confusion. "Where?"

"Your camp. I need to check on the progress on the walls. Lincoln needs to report his finding to me." Anya exits the tent and Clarke follows, pulling her hair out of her eyes and twisting it at the back of her head.

Anya speaks to her men and they nod. She turns back to Clarke and tilts her head to the stables. "It will be faster if we ride." Clarke's eyes widen and Anya leads them to the stables. "Pick a horse."

"You're letting me ride my own?" Anya nods, eyes finding Clarke's bewildered one's and looking away, to the horses huffing in the stalls.

Clarke looks around and she moves to the horse she had spent the night with. "He is a good choice, I ride him into battle. He is calm and doesn't need instructions."

"Whose is he?" Clarke presses her fingers into his mane.

Anya slides onto a bigger stallion that is completely black, he stomps harshly and shifts. His muscles are tense. "Mine."

Clarke looks to the horse Anya is riding. "Whose is he?" Clarke climbs onto the horse.

"He is the horse we take on hunts to the mountains. He is vicious. Only experienced riders can control him." The horse snorts as if insulted. Anya shifts and the horse moves forward. Clarke's own horse follows before fighting for the lead The two snort at one another and take nips at the others neck. Anya jerks sharply on her horse's reins, and Clarke pulls back on her own. The horse pulls back in annoyance and Anya's horse breaks into a run on Anya's command. Clarke's own follows. They race to Clarke's camp, a grin on Clarke's face, her hair whips behind her. She almost forgets about everything. The Arc. Her dad. Wells. Finn. The union. Her mom. It all vanishes as she rides. The horse, sensing her excitement and energy takes off faster than before. He tears through the earth, hooves ripping up dirt and grass as he breezes past Anya. Clarke holds her arms in the arm and screams loudly in joy. Freedom nips at her heels as the wind whips in her hair. Anya kicks her horse into gear, keeping up with the younger blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Union?**

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: I don own anything mentioned in this story.

A/N: _"Italics"_ when someone is speaking is grounder language.

Anya looks around the camp, eyes searching for any weakness. She finds none. Lincoln had done a good job securing the fence. She nods to him and sees the younger of the Skye Clan fawning over the horse Clarke had ridden. Her mount stomps and snorts at them, eyes wild. They steer clear of him and Anya turns her gaze back to the fence. The other leader, Bellamy, is talking softly to two others, telling them orders.

Clarke looks up from patching one of the younger children up, he was thirteen and had managed to cut his knee open on he drop ship, trying to climb up it. Her blue eyes find brown and they wander over Anya's face, finding the scars on the surprisingly clean face. She shakes her head and looks back down at the knee she was patching up. Brandon stands over her shoulder mumbling everything that needs to be done. Clarke nods her head and murmurs that Brandon is learning.

Bellamy smirks as he catches the two princess's looking at one another, Raven comes over to him and leans against the wall. "Spying Shooter?"

He chuckles. "No, just watching those two dance around one another."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised Clarke hasn't exploded on her yet. They're both stubborn."

"One of these days they will." His eyes dance in mirth. "And it will be a sight."

Raven hits his arm with a half grin. "Perv."

He laughs loudly. "You know it's true." Slowly he looks around, the camp was getting better. The tents becoming cabins. Lincoln telling them to prepare for winter, which was always harsh. The meat shack had been smoking meat for two weeks, preparing it to be preserved. Lincoln helping them. "Without them we would have died." He scowls. "I still want to kill them, but they did save us."

Raven sighs. "They've been more help than harm, I say we trust them."

Bellamy swallows. "And when the arc comes down? We've told them of the peace treaty. How do you think they'll react to Clarke being married to one of them? Who says they wont throw us back in jail?"

Raven turns her eye to the sky. "We don't. We can only hope."

Bellamy looks to the sky. "Hope gets us killed."

"But it keeps us alive." She stares at him until their eyes meet.

"It can only last so long." Bellamy crosses his arms. "Who's to say everything we're doing now won't be important when they get down here? They aren't going to like how we set things up." Raven nods her head and tilts it to the sky again.

Anya hears static coming from the ship and she makes her way into it. She stares at the radio. She had seen them communicate on it before. "Clarke?" Anya tilts her head, listening to the voice that had said her unioned's name. "Please let Clarke know I need to peak with her."

Anya creeps forward and speaks. "Who is this?" She stares at the radio.

"Clarke's mom, who is this?"

"I am Anya, Leader to the Blood Clan and uni-" A hand clamps over her mouth and she is jerked back. A small frame is molded around her own and she grabs the wrist and twists, spinning around until she has her attacker captive in front of her. Hand in uncomfortable position as Anya pins it to the girls back. "I almost didn't hear you." Anya whispers into Clarke's ear.

Clarke huffs and tries to get out of Anya's hold. "Let me go." She hisses at the taller blonde.

"Hello? Anya?" Abby's voice is worried.

"That is your mother?" Anya whispers lowly. "Why did you prevent me from speaking to her?"

"Clarke growls and jerks at her arm. "Yes and she doesn't need to know about the union. None of them do!" Clarke tries to pry her hand away and Anya feels a grin pulling at one side of her lips as her unioned struggles. "Let me go!" Her voice is a bit louder.

"Clarke? Was that you? Hello?" Abby's voice is filled with hope and worry.

Clarke stomps harshly on Anya's foot and then drills her elbow into thee woman's stomach. Anya grunts and Clarke twists and slips under Anya's arms but the taller woman grabs her and pins her to a wall. Her eyes are twinkling and Clarke huffs loudly as the woman pins her to the wall with her own body, hands holding Clarke's down by her side. "I should train you to fight better."

Clarke growls and opens her mouth but is interrupted when Monty and three others come in. Monty tilts his head and offers a soft grin to Clarke. "Am I interrupting something?"

Anya doesn't move and Clarke tosses her hair out of her face as she slumps back into the wall. "No Monty, nothing at all." The other three boys have smirks on their face and Anya sends them a glare, they flinch and scramble out of the drop ship.

He laughs. "That wasn't very nice."

"Hello?" Abby's voice is tired.

Monty looks to them then moves forward. "Hello? This is Monty."

"Monty, this is Abby, I was talking to someone named Anya and she disappeared. I swore I heard Clarke." He sends a confused look their way and Clarke shoots him a pleading look before shoving against Anya.

"Yeah, Clarke had to come and get Anya, they're working on establishing hunting ground for when you guys get down here. You should see the map they have." Clarke sends him a look and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Clarke was here?" Abby's voice is pained as it comes from the radio.

"Yeah, only for a few seconds, she had to leave though." Monty swallows and sends Clarke a look.

"Oh, okay. Can you tell her I asked for her?" Her voice is defeated as she asks the question, as if knowing Clarke wouldn't care.

"Will do Mrs. Griffin. I gotta go and work on some tents, we'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright, keep this line open."

"Will do, bye." He flips the switch and turns to them. "What happened?"

Clarke stares at Anya intently before pushing with all her might against the older blonde. She doesn't budge and Clarke sighs. "Anya, get off of me." The grounder leader tilts her head, Clarke huffs. "I will let you train me if you get off of me."

Anya steps back. "Deal Sky Princess." She leans against the wall and stares at Monty.

Clarke runs her fingers through her hair. "Anya tried to tell my mom she was unioned to me."

"Do they not know?" Monty tilts his head in confusion.

Clarke sighs deeply. "They know we have a treaty, if they found out about the union before I can explain it to them face to face they will come down here shooting."

Anya's jaw clenches. "Your people are insolent." She turns with a flourish and leaves, talking over her shoulder. "Be prepared for training tomorrow morning."

Clarke groans and her head thumps back against the wall. "I don't get to sleep in at all Monty."

He laughs. "You'll be fine, c'mon, you gotta see this thing Lincoln built."

She follows after him and her eyes widen. "Is that?"

Monty grins at her. "Yeah, deer skin water tower."

"It's not a tower Monty." She smiles though. "It holds a lot of water though."

"Yeah, just flip this little lever and water comes from there. You fill it up at the top. Lincoln told Octavia that we would have to build a fire under it to keep it from freezing when it gets cold."

Her eyes look around the camp. "How do you think winter will be?" Before Monty can answer Bellamy comes over.

Bellamy slings his arm around Clarke's shoulder, she rolls her eyes and shrugs it off with a half smile. "Well we're winter proofing some tents. Layering the floor and walls with mud and straw. Even built some small fire pits in the cabins. O said those would be used for emergencies only. If it gets to cold. The furs have been made into blankets and coats. The extra material from the tents that are being replaced it going to blankets and clothing." He smirks. "We just might survive winter."

Clarke looks around. "Does the Arc know they need to bring as many blankets and clothing they can?"

"Yeah, your mom said she and the others are working on it." Clarke flinches at the mention of her mom and Bellamy holds in his grimace. He feels guilt hit him at mentioning her mom.

Clarke rolls her shoulders and moves around camp. Taking in the changes. It looked so much better than before. Lincoln was saving their asses by helping winter proof the camp. She spots Anya talking with him and nodding. Clarke feels something in her chest. Hope, they would survive the winter.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

A small body hits the ground with a thump. Clarke groans and sits up, Anya smirks at her, eyes bright in what can only be known as amusement. Clarke watches the woman who had slowly showed emotion. Normally reserved and only showing anger, the woman was coming out of her shell. Though it only seemed to happen when they were alone. "Again."

Clarke cracks her neck and stands back up. Her eyes watch Anya's movement and the older blonde lunges at her. Clarke slips to the left and drives her elbow into Anya's lower back, the older blonde sees it coming and grabs Clarke's elbow, Clarke twist out of the way and her other hand moves to strike Anya in the face. She holds back though and the woman catches her hand and slips her foot under Clarke's to trip her. Clarke twists and pulls Anya with her. The older woman doesn't make a sound, the only thing showing her surprise is her eyebrow rising. They both slam into the dirt and Clarke rolls on top of her. She grins triumphantly and Anya smirks before flipping the blonde over. "You got cocky."

Clarke sighs as she rests her head on the ground. "I had you though."

"Don't ever think that." Brown eyes bore into blue. "The only time you think that is if they lay dead at you feet and you are with me or Lincoln. Safety is a lie." Clarke swallows and nods. A horn sounds and Anya's eyes widen. "The fog." She scrambles off of Clarke. "Come!"

Clarke follows her without thought, grabbing her pack and gun and running as fast as she can. Anya tears through the forest and Clarke watches her disappear into the water. Clarke stops as it reaches her knees. She sees Anya paddling to the other side. "Anya!" Anya stops mid swim and turns to look at her.

"Hurry, the fog will kill you!" The woman kicks her feet in the water as she yells to Clarke.

"I can't swim!" Clarke sees the fog coming. Her heart races in panic.

She sees Anya's eyes widen as the fog comes closer. "JUMP! NOW!" Clarke turns and her panicked blue eyes find the fog before she meets Anya's wide brown. She pants before she launches herself into the water. Her lungs seize up at the coldness that surrounds her. She feels the water slide past her head and she can't touch. Her feet find no purchase as she struggles to swim. To do something. She opens her eyes and all she sees is darkness before her arm is grabbed and she is pulled to the surface. She pants as her head breaks the water, the fog is almost to them. Anya grips her arm and she pulls Clarke to the waterfall that pours into the deep basin. "Kick your feet." She does as she's told and finally they reach the waterfall. As they come closer to it, the fog touches Clarke's arms, she holds in her scream of pain as she sees it touch Anya's hand. Anya pulls her under the water and her arms find rock at the back area of the waterfall. She pulls herself up and Clarke scrambles to hold onto the rock as she kicks her feet. Anya's strong hands grab her and pull her up. Clarke pants as she lays on the ledge. Anya stands up. "Come, there is a cave." Clarke stands shakily on her feet and follows Anya, they move six move feet until they find a small fire pit.

Clarke shakes as Anya drops her bag against the wall and grabs something in the back corner of the cave. Clarke drops her own bag and shiver, her arm throbs. She sees Anya moving and sparks flying from her hands. A fire starts and Anya blows slowly on the pile of dead leaves and sticks that had been at the back of the cave. Finally the fire catches and grows. Clarke shivers and steps closer to the warmth. "Thank you." Her voice is low.

"It is a fire. You could have done it." Anya doesn't look at her as she pulls off her boots and dumps the water out and then sets them by the fire.

Clarke shivers as the air prickles her wet clothing. "Not for that, for helping me in the water. I would have died."

"You will learn to swim. Water should not be an enemy." Anya slips her pants off and the her shirt and lays the on some rocks she had taken out of the fire.

Clarke shivers again. "Still, you could have left me. The fog was coming."

"You are my unioned. I will not let you die by drowning. It is not honorable." Clarke huffs at the warriors words. They were always so literal. Always focusing on honor. Brown eyes look up. "You will want to let your clothing dry. You will get sick if you stay in it."

Clarke strips off her layers and shivers as she is left in bra and underwear. Anya tilts her head to the side. "There is a blanket over there."

Clarke grabs it and sits down near Anya, she looks down at her forearm, where blisters rest. There is a patch of clear skin in the middle of it. It is in the shape of Anya's hand. "How's your hand?"

"Fine." Anya doesn't look up from the fire.

Clarke stares at her. "Let me see it."

"It is fine."

"Anya. Please." The older blonde sighs before holding her hand up.

Clarke winces as she sees it. It is blistered and oozing pus. "I'm sorry." Anya opens her mouth and Clarke interrupts her. "Apologies aren't weakness. They are an understanding." She turns the woman hand over in her own. "You shouldn't even have been able to start a fire." Anya opens her mouth and Clarke chuckles. "I know, you've had worse."

Anya rolls her eyes. "Will I speak or will you speak for me?"

"You can speak." Clarke grins before she gets up and grabs a bowl from her bag, she steps towards the waterfall, watching as the fog hits it and gets depleted. She fills the bowl with the water and walks back towards the grounder. "Put your hand in this." Anya slips her hand in it but doesn't make a sound. Clarke grabs some powder from her bag "The water pulls the poison from the fog out, but the powder will counteract with it. Fight infection."

Anya rolls her eyes. "I know, my men have needed it before." Anya pulls her hand out and looks down at it. The blister have burst and the poison is gone but the small wounds drips watered down blood. Anya's eyes turn to the small blonde. "Stick your arm in." Clarke winces as the water runs over her blisters and they burst, letting the poison out.

She pulls her arm out and knows there will be a scar. She looks at the untouched flesh in the middle of the bleeding skin and shakes her head before drying it and wrapping it up. She does the same to Anya's hand. "How long until the fog is gone?"

"A few more hours. Lincoln will have taken your people into your ship." Anya leans against the back wall.

Clarke's eyes find her clothes. "Our clothes are going to get wet again aren't they?"

"Yes, but you would have frozen if you kept them on. It is better to let them dry and you warm up." Anya watches the waterfall and Clarke nods her head.

Clarke's eyes flutter shut and her head drops onto her chest. Anya turns to look at her when the smaller blonde's breathing slows. Brown eyes flicker over the tan features of the Sky Leader. Her unioned.

Clarke's eyes flutter open and she sees Anya sitting by the fire. She pops her neck and Anya looks to her. "The fog gone?" Her voice is scratchy with sleep.

"Yes, we can go now." Anya stands up and slips her clothes back on.

Clarke grabs her own and she sees the scar littering Anya's back. Small circular bumps spread almost completely across her shoulders. Black tattoos line her ribs and upper arms. She stares at them before shaking her head and pulling her own shirt on. "We're closer to my people's camp aren't we?" Anya nods her head. "We need to stop by there."

"Lincoln knows what to do." Anya heads to the waterfall.

Clarke follows with slow cautious footsteps. "I just want to check on my people, five minutes. I know you want to check on your own."

Anya turns to look at her. "Five minutes." She drops into the waterfall.

Clarke's heart leaps and she swallows. "Anya?"

She stares at the waterfall, waiting. "Jump."

Clarke swallows and then jumps into the water. She feels her lungs seize again and she kicks her feet. Her head breaks the surface and Anya swims closer to her. "Don't hold onto me. Kick your feet." Clarke pants in panic and kicks her feet. Her mouth drops blow the water a few times and she spits it out and kicks harder. "Good, move your arms like this." Anya shows her and Clarke does. She finds it easier to stay afloat and sighs in relief. "Come." Anya swim and Clarke copies her movements. Her mouth slips below the water a few times but she catches herself. Anya's brown eyes turning to look at the blonde.

Clarke feels the beginning of rocks. She plants her feet and stands up, wading to the shore. She flops down on her back and laughs. Anya looks at her in confusion. "I just swam." Anya rolls her eyes but holds out her uninjured hand. Clarke takes it and is pulled up.

Anya begins trekking through the forest. "It'll take a few minutes to get to your camp."

They walk in silence until Clarke sees her people's gate. It opens and Bellamy grins. "Worried Princess?"

"Just checking in." She grins back at him.

He laughs. "No injuries. Lincoln got everyone inside the drop ship in time. The cabins actually lasted without getting fog in them."

"Thank god." She smiles at him.

"You good princess?" His eyes flicker to her wet clothing and wet bandages on her arm."

"Yeah, got caught by a little bit but Anya got me." Anya's facial features don't change but Bellamy's face turns from shock to a grin.

"We must get back to my village." Anya stares at Bellamy. "We will borrow one of the horses. A runner will return it tomorrow."

Bellamy nods. "They're in the back pasture. Take the gate behind the stables."

Clarke follows Anya and sees the huge fence that protects the horses. There are two of them back there. A chestnut colored one and a tan horse. The pasture is small but big enough for them to run around in, almost corral like. Anya whistles and the huge tan horse comes trotting forward. She puts the blanket and saddle on it and climbs up on thee horse. She offers Clarke her hand and Clarke takes it. She slides onto the large horse behind Anya and Anya has it move through the stables and then out of the gate before they are running. Clarke grips across the woman's stomach as she feels the wind wreck havoc on her hair. She feels a grin stretch across her face.

They make it back to Anya's camp and the woman drops the horse off with one of the younger kids at the stables. Clarke follows her as they move around the village. There looked to be no injuries. Anya speaks to her soldiers quietly and she nods every once in a while. Clarke shifts the gun across her back, she had grown used to having it there, Bellamy insisting she keeps one at all times. Anya comes over to her, face emotionless but Clarke can see her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Reapers have taken some people from the Western Clan." Clarke's heart races. "Some warriors and I are going to get them back."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't fight. Stay at camp." Anya face is impassive.

Clarke feels a small amount of anger. "I can protect myself. I have the gun."

Anya steps closer, those two inches letting her tower over Clarke. "Then defend the camp, they know where it is. They could attack. We have children here."

Clarke swallows. "Don't let them get you."

"I am strong, I will defeat anyone who opposes me." Anya nods her head. "Archers will help guard the fence, be prepared in the healers tent."

Clarke nods. Anya turns to her warriors and shouts in their language. "_We fight the Reapers. Kill them ALL!" _The warriors yell in agreement and the leave the camp, Anya turns to look back at Clarke once before closing the gate.

Clarke worries her bottom lip and sighs.

Hours pass by and as the moon is high in the night sky the gate keeper shout. Clarke comes running forward as they bring the wounded through the fence. The next hour is a blur as she treats all type of wounds. Knife. Sword. Bite. Stab. Slash, every single wounded. Finally she is done. She looks around for Anya and sees her covered in blood. She holds off running, knowing Anya would hate looking weak. Brown eyes meet her own and Anya heads to their tent. Barely concealing a limp. Clarke follows after her and shuts the flap noiselessly. "What's hurt?"

Anya stands and pulls her shirt up slowly. "I killed a group of four Reapers, one cut my leg. Another hit me with a club." Clarke sees ten new circular burns on her shoulder. She helps Anya pull her pants off and winces at the wound. She cleans and stitches it. "You should just burn it, it would be faster to heal."

"It also has more chance of infection. Burning is a quick fix to stop bleeding." She finishes stitching the wound and feels around the bruising forming on Anya's ribs. "Nothing is broken, you should be fine as long as no one hits you there again in the next two weeks." She rushes fingers against the new burns on her shoulder. "What are these?"

She feels Anya stiffen. "Kills in battle."

"How many?" Clarke's fingers brushing against them still.

"One hundred and three. Ten tonight." Anya voice is devoid of emotion.

Clarke swallows. "That's a lot."

"Most are Reapers or Mountain men. These are a sign of strength. I have the most kills in my village. In any village. I am the strongest." Anya doesn't look at Clarke as she pulls her shirt and pants back on. "Your people are lucky you have peace."

Clarke clenches her jaws. "We would have taken many grounders down with us."

Anya smirks. "I don't doubt that, you have small numbers and most are weak. But those you have that are strong are resilient."

Clarke sighs. "I've treated everyone, did the Western Clan get their people back?"

"Yes, they will help us when we need it. I've told them your people are my own and off limits. They will pass the word on." Brown eyes meet blue. "Lincoln will be training your people to fight."

Clarke glares. "I told you I didn't want my people to be mindless warriors hellbent on killing."

Anya stands tall, face becoming stoney. "Warriors are not mindless. And your people must learn to defend themselves, other clans will hear of you. The can challenge you if they see you are weak. Lincoln is helping protect your people."

Clarke sighs she turns her head to the side. "It's late. You should rest, you need to heal."

Anya rolls her eyes. "Then I will sleep after I have checked on my warriors." She leaves the tent and Clarke sighs, laying down on the bed. She rests the gun against the floor and rolls onto her stomach.

* * *

><p>Clarke wakes the next morning with the sun beating on her face, she rolls over and finds an empty bed. She looks around the tent. Anya hadn't come back to bed last night. She rolls her eyes and sighs as she sits up. She pulls her boots on and stretches. She pops her neck when she hears shouting. She runs out of the tent without thinking. Grounders are grabbing weapons and shoving the younger kids into the far hut. The one made of metal. She grabs a warrior. "What's happening?"<p>

He shoves a club in her hand. "Reapers, they're attacking! Fight!"

She looks around the camp and then rushes out with the other warriors, forgetting her gun in the tent. She looks for the mop of blonde hair before a Reaper comes at her. She dodges his attacks and slams the club into his face. Blood spurts out of his nose and she finds another one coming at her. He slams into her small body. Her back hits a tree and her feet are inches off the ground. She kicks her feet out an he grins with bloodied teeth before he bites down on her shoulder. She throws her head back in pain and brings up her knee. He kneels over in pain and tears his teeth out of her shoulder. She brings her fist up and breaks his nose, her knuckles splitting open. An arrow hits him in the back of the head and Clarke turns her eye to the archer. She smirks before pulling back another arrow and Clarke nods her thanks before grabbing a younger boy. "There is a gun in my tent, go get it!" The small boy nods and takes off running, dodging between the warriors and Reapers.

Three Reapers come at her and she ducks under one and another catches her in the ribs with a club. She groans and rolls to the side. The Reaper grins as he comes rushing her. An arrow goes through one's skull and she hits the other with the club, blood flying across her face as his skull splits open. She pant and dodges around another Reaper's sword and the boy from early thrusts the gun in her hand and clashes swords with the Reaper. He dips under the next slash and cuts the reaper across the throat. Clarke clicks the safety off and begins to shoot the Reapers. Two go down and she sees five heading for Anya. She shoots three of them before a woman comes running to her. She pulls the gun up in time to block it and knock her across the face with the butt of the gun before the boy stabs the woman in the back. He nods his head and she shoots a reaper that was running to the boy. They grin at each other and Clarke begins to pick Reapers off when suddenly pain explodes in the back of her head.

Stars dance across her vision as she falls to her knees. The gun slips from her finger, the strap letting it slide around her shoulder. The boy watches with wide brown eyes before shouting. He rushes forward but before he can get to the man who had hit Clarke Anya is there. Vengeance and anger written across her face as she stabs him brutally with a growl. She slashes at two more Reapers coming for Clarke. As the last of the Reapers fall the grounders let out a cheer. Clarke blinks as she tries to focus on Anya. "Get up." Clarke struggles to her feet, body tilting. She stumbles and watches Anya's muscles tense as she doesn't reach for Clarke. "Healer's tent." Clarke stumbles forward and the boy reaches for her. Anya places her arm in front of him. "She is strong, she can do this on her own. She isn't weak."

Clarke chuckles and takes another step. Her head swims. She looks around at the battlefield. "How many of us dead?" Her words are slurred.

Anya steps forward. "None, we fought well. Only injuries. Come the tent isn't that far."

Clarke follows Anya, body swaying and she stumbles to her knees twice before forcing herself up. She collapses once she makes it to the stool in the healer's tent. Anya follows her and leans against the wall as warriors come in. Clarke's hands tremble as she fixes the injured. "This is why we need more than once healer."

Clarke scoffs. "Lincoln and I are training Brandon for my camp, who do we train here?"

Clarke's vision blurs and she finishes with the last warrior, the boy who had helped her. She looks to Anya. "Are you injured?"

Anya looks over Clarke. "Nothing I can't fix on my own." Brown eyes look to bloody shoulder. "You need to be looked at."

Clarke laughs. "I got bit, bruised ribs and a head injury." Clarke looks to her shoulder. "Could you just clean that out for me? I can't reach it." Anya steps forward and Clarke pulls the shoulder of her shirt down. Anya dumps moonshine on the deep bite wound and Clarke bites her lip. Her head swims and she reaches her other hand up to feel blood at the back of her skull. "Ow." Anya looks over and brown eyes meet blue before blue roll into the back of her head.

Anya grips her shoulders and carries the small blonde to the cot. _"LINK!"_ A skinny warrior comes running in. _"Go to the Sky camp and get Lincoln. Tell him Clarke needs medical."_ The boy nods and takes off running.

Anya paces before bringing up a wet cloth and cleaning the blood from her face and shoulder. The back of her head is coated in it an Anya doesn't touch it as she waits for Lincoln. Minutes pass and she growls, the boy who had helped Clarke in the field comes in. Anya quits pacing and cools her features. _"She killed twelve Reapers."_ He kicks his feet. _"I killed five."_

Anya stares at him. _"You will make a great warrior."_

He looks to Clarke. _"She's good, but she killed most with the gun. Three kills by hand. Does she get marks for all twelve or just the three?"_

Anya stares at the boy. _"She will get marks for her kills in battle. Those are the ways. She killed twelve."_

The boy nods and turns brown eyes back to Clarke. A young girls comes in and grips hands with Anya before looking to Clarke. _"The bodies are being taken to the entrance to the Reaper's caves."_

_"Good. They will get the message."_ Anya nods her head at her Second. _"You fought well today my second."_

_"I've fought as well as you've trained me."_ The girl's face turns to the blonde laying on the cot. _"Your Unioned fought well."_

_"She could use more training. She left her back open."_ Anya glares down at the gun resting on the floor.

_"A common mistake she won't make now."_ The girl's face breaks into a smile. _"Lincoln will be here soon."_ Soft eyes look up to Anya. _"She will be fine, you chose well. She's stubborn."_

Anya rolls her eyes. _"You only like her because she irritates me more than you."_

The girl grins. _"But I am still the second best warrior."_

The tent flap opens and Lincoln comes in. He looks to Anya then Clarke. _"What happened?"_

_"Reaper raiding party. She fought, they struck her in the head."_ Anya watches as Lincoln steps forward. _"One bit her and another struck her in the ribs."_

Lincoln looks her over before opening her eyes. He stick s his head on her chest and listens to her breathing and heart rate. Octavia stands in the entry clutching her machete. He sighs. _"She will be fine. Just sleeping for a few hours."_ He looks to Anya then Octavia. "She will live."

Anya nods. "Good, she is the only healer we have." Lincoln holds Octavia back when she goes to open her mouth and berate the Grounder Leader.

He grabs her second and they leave Anya and Clarke alone. Brown eyes watch the young blonde's chest move with each breath before she shakes her head and grabs the boy who had fought beside Clarke. "Anything changes get me and Lincoln." The boy nods his head.

She walks to Lincoln and Octavia, they are whispering in hushed tone until she comes up. "Have the Skye Camp ready Lincoln, if they attacked here, they will attack your camp, be prepared."

Octavia nods. "I'll ride back, Lincoln stay here and take care of Clarke, Bell will have our heads if she isn't taken care of."

Lincoln clenches his jaw. "She will be fine, she just needs to sleep. Octavia, if the Reapers catch you by yourself."

"They won't, take two of my warriors. They will ride with you and help guard your fence." Anya whistles sharply three times and two huge men come running over. One is covered in tattoos and another in scars. "Go with Octavia to the Sky Camp, guard her with your life and guard the camp until Lincoln or I release you."

They nod and Lincoln grabs Octavia's hand and slips his fingers across her jaw, cupping her face. "Watch yourself."

She kisses his palm. "Always, take care of Clarke for me." He nods and she runs to the horse they had ridden here. She takes their other horse Anya and Clarke had taken last night. The two warriors ride their own horse and Octavia leads, the four horses running out of the camp, the gate shutting behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

Clarke groans as she opens her eyes. The sun is gone and she sits up, head swimming. Her feet touch the ground and she meets bright brown eyes. The boy who had fought with her grins at her. "You're awake."

Clarke feels the back of her head, it is stitched but the blood is still matted in her hair. "Yeah, how long was I out?"

"All day. The Reaper got you good. Anya just left to go get food." He bounces in his seat. "I get my marks tonight." He looks excited.

"Marks?" Clarke stares at the boy in confusion before she pulls her shoulder down on her shirt. The bite mark is bandaged and she peels it back and winces as she sees the wound. It was scabbing over but it was bright red, she would have to clean it out again.

"I killed five Reapers in battle, I get five marks. My father is proud." He continues to kick his feet in a childlike manner. She swallows and opens her mouth but he speaks before she can. "You get twelve, they don't hurt to bad."

Anya comes in before Clarke can question the boy, she looks to him. "Go eat. Your father wants you." He smiles at Clarke and then takes off running. "He is good. You did well with him."

"You mean fighting next to him? How old is he?" Clarke stares at Anya as the woman sets food on the table by the cot.

She looks back at the entrance to the tent before closing the flap. "He is thirteen. Small for his age but swift."

"He's to young to be fighting in a war!" Clarke stands up and her head swims. She catches herself on the cot and Anya watches her with calculating eyes.

"He is old enough to understand." She tilts her head to the food. "Lincoln said you need to eat and drink plenty of water."

"I'll eat when we're done talking. You're going to brand him. Give him those marks like you have?" Clarke stares at her, face pace but strong.

"He earned the marks. They are a sign of strength. He will receive his marks from his father. You will get your marks tonight." Anya moves forward and pushes on Clarke's uninjured shoulder. "Sit and eat."

She shrugs the hand off. "What if I don't want the marks?"

"It is our way, you will receive your marks." Anya pushes against her shoulder again. "Lincoln said to eat."

"I don't care what Lincoln said." She shoves the hand off her shoulder. "You're branding thirteen year old kids."

"They are warriors and they wear the marks with pride."

"They're thirteen and they killed someone! They shouldn't be proud." Clarke's eyes are frantic as she thinks of Charlotte.

"It's kill or be killed. We fight to survive. The world isn't kind to the weak or strong. But the strong survive." Brown eyes flash with emotion.

"But at the risk of losing their humanity?!" Clarke's hands slam down on her thighs.

"Humanity is nothing. The Earth isn't humane, why would we be?"

"Because they're children!" Blue eyes water.

"And your people are human? Killing thoses for small crimes. Putting you in a cell only to kill you? Lincoln and I have discussed your people. Are your people really better than mine? Who kills hundreds of their own in one night?" Tears prick at Clarkes eyes. "Hundreds of your people are dead because your leaders believe themselves to be gods. Who are the real monsters? These that kill for the smallest crimes or those that teach their young to survive?" Anya stares at Clarke, eyes blazing.

"Shut up." Clarke swallows. "Just shut up."

"Eat your food. You will earn your marks after dinner." Anya passes her the plate. "Your family or unioned gives you the marks in the privacy of your tent." Anya gets up. "I will send Lincoln in."

The older woman leaves and Clarke stares at the entry, she swallows and Lincoln comes in. He checks her head. "You will be fine. Eat plenty." He pulls her chin up. "The ways of my people may seem barbaric and wrong but they have kept us alive this long. Not all of us are mindless warriors." He pauses and looks into her blue eyes. "Including Anya. She was a soft hearted child. She just grew up needing to be strong. She saved all of us." He leaves as Octavia comes in.

The younger Blake child grins. "Hey, Bell and the others were flipping their lids. I figured I 'd ride to check on you again. Had to convince the others not to come."

Clarke smiles weakly back. "I'm good, just wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Octavia grins wider at that. "Bell is gonna give you a field day about that." The girl rushes forward and pulls Clarke into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, I was worried. There was a lot of blood."

"Head wounds tend to look worse than they are." Clarke smiles and her fingers brush the back of her skull. "Though I could use a shower."

Octavia laughs loudly. "I miss showers, but at least we can bathe in the creek and lake." Octavia winces. "As long as we're not on the eastern part." She shudders. "Stupid snake." Clarke winces in sympathy. She brushes bloodied locks out of Clarke's face with a soft smile. "I gotta head back and let them know you're okay."

Clarke smiles. "Thanks Octavia, tell them not to worry." Blue eyes flash. "And watch for Reapers." She shudders and reaches for her shoulder.

Octavia's eyes move to the bandaged bite mark. "He just bit you?"

"Yeah, something isn't right about them." She shakes her head, remembering the way it had grinned at her before biting her. "They're strong to. Extremely strong."

"I'll keep that in mind. Stay safe Clarke."

"You to Octavia."

Octavia leaves and Clarke finishes her food. She leaves the tent and looks around the camp. Some of the warriors nod in greeting to her, other watch her with calculating eyes. The boy from earlier drops down next to her, shoulder red with fresh wounds. "They respect you now. They saw what you did out there." He bounces beside her and she grabs his shirt, moving it to look at the wounds. "Dad told me to put it on my back, more room. Only a few men get it on their chest."

"You'll need to keep it clean, and put some sa-"

"Salve on it, my moms the herb maker, she has some. You've met her before." He continues to bounce beside her. "Anya was finishing with the other warriors, going over guard duty. She will be in your tent in a little bit." His brown eyes flash. "Where are you getting your marks?"

"I don't know." She whispers it and opens her tent flap. She turns to look at the boy. "Thank you, for having my back out there."

He shrugs. "You fought well, it was fun fighting beside you." He grins and waves goodbye before running off to a group of other children his age.

She sighs and sits on her bed. She fingers the bandage on her shoulder. Anya comes in. She looks over Clarke. "Lay down on you stomach, shirt off." Clarke opens her mouth. "My people will lose respect if you do not receive your marks. They will take insult to it and reject you and your people. You lead by me therefore you need your marks."

Clarke swallows. "Fine." She slips out of her shirt and lays down on the bed. She feels Anya climb on the bed, resting on her lower back and hips.

She feels the woman shift until she holds a hot iron in her hand. "Bite on the pillow. Do not scream." She feels it touch her left shoulder and bites into the bedding. It happens again and again and again. She holds in her screams and groans of pain until she feels cool salve being put on her shoulder. It dulls the throb. "Done, twelve kills."

She stands up and Clarke looks to her. "Who does yours?"

"My second, soon you should do them for me. My people will question if you don't."

"Your people ask too many questions."

"They have high respect for who leads them. If they doubt them they are allowed to challenge them. They are punished if they do not abide by rules. If they doubt me they bring it to me. They challenge me and if I win they are disgraced until they earn respect again."

Clarke's eyes close sleepily. "Grounder rules are odd."

Brown eyes stare at the woman sleeping on the bed. Shoulder bright red with fresh wounds. Anya sighs and shakes her head, her own shoulder throbbing in time to her heart.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Clarke waits by the fire pit with Iruz, the boy who had fought by her side. He had begun to follow her around, learning medicine and helping her learn to fight. Anya rolled her eyes the first time Clarke took the boy down and pinned him. "Fight against someone your size Sky Princess." Clarke would roll her eyes and then Iruz would pin her down with a smirk and a triumphant yell.

Clarke's blue eyes look to the gate. The warriors had been gone since yesterday night, it was now noon. Worried eyes watch for Anya. It had been six and a half weeks since the union. They had been on the ground for almost three months, fifteen weeks. She watches for the warriors. Listens for the familiar sound.

There is shouting and the gate opens. Men are brought in on the back of horse and Clarke runs forward, seeing blood. Anya is slumped against a horse. She slips down with the help of a blonde man, Teran, her friend. "Clarke!" Teran yells for her. Clarke grabs Anya's face and looks it over. Her brown eyes are dull, pained.

"What happened?" She turns sharp blue eyes to Teran.

"Reapers then a rival village. They had poisoned arrows and swords. A few of us got hit."

"The poison color?" She looks over Anya's wounds. The woman tries to shove her off and stand up but her body fights her. Other warriors are groaning as they fight their own wounds. Tris, Anya's second holds Anya's bow and watches the woman will fear-filled eyes. They water but tears never fall as the young girl watches her leader practically die.

"Black, bright blue and and a red one." Clarke clenches her jaws at the man's words.

"If you were hit with red poison get by the fire pit. Black goes to the healer tent and blue by the weapons shake. NOW! Apply pressure to any wound you can. I will be there shortly." The warriors do as they're told, their friends and family supporting their weak bodies. Anya's eyes close and flutter. "Shit. Anya, look at me." She turns to a man. "Go get as many of the three containers on the top shelf, they are mark with red, blue and black markings."

The scrawny man she had order looks at her with disdain. "No." Others stop what they are doing.

"Excuse me?" Clarke stares at the man, full of anger and shock.

"No." He stands defiantly, back straightening as he gains confidence. "You are not our leader. You fell from the sky. I don't follow your orders."

Clarke stares at him, voice low and threatening. "I am her unioned and you will do as I say." Anya stands taller as she glares at the man.

"She is dying. Weak. I challenge her to lead." He stares at Clarke, eyes bright with malice.

Anya stands tall and Clarke shoves her to sit down. Everyone watches with rapt attention. "You fight, you die. You're already dying because of poison."

"I was challenged. I must fight or lose the respect of my people. I will lose my people and he will kill me and take you as he pleases." Anya's voice is rough as she struggles to stand.

"Then I will accept the challenge" Clarke speaks clearly. "When you are gone I am left in charge." Anya opens her mouth to argue but Clarke shakes her head. "You are fighting three different poisons and anyone else would be dead." Clarke turns defiantly to the man. "I accept your challenge as her unioned. I am next to lead if she cannot." The man grins as if he has already won. "Iruz, go get those three containers, boiling each one in a different pot with water. The color is the same as the poison. Give Anya all three teas, give the others the color of tea based on the color of poison okay?" He nods. "Link." The small boy turns to her. "Go get Lincoln and explain to him what is going on. Hurry." The boy takes off running and she turns to five warriors. "Go help him. Protect him from any reapers or rivals." They nod and leave without thought.

Anya grips her hand as Teran hold her elbow. "He will not hesitate to kill you." Brown eyes stare into blue.

Clarke swallows. "I know."

The man sneers at them. "What's wrong Anya, don't want your pet to die? If she is worthy she will defeat me." His smirk turns lecherous. "If not I get her."

Anya lunges forward, fist slamming into his face. His lips splits open and he stumbles. Two warriors hold him back as Teran holds Anya back. "If you touch her in any way I will kill you!" Tris, waits in the background, he eyes bright with hope, Anya was healing and her unioned was doing what was unexpected but so right in Tris' eyes.

Teran struggles to hold her back. "Anya, if you interfere he will kill you."

"He will kill her if I don't." Anya stares at the smaller woman as she steps in the circle of stones. They are surrounded by the other clan members. They look around. eyes finding Anya and looking back to Clarke. Some look proud to the two women, others look at the man in disgust.

Clarke rolls her shoulders as she waits for the man to make a move. He smirks. "We fight until one of us wins. Death or forfeit. Anything is allowed." He grins, teeth bared. "Except for outside help."

Clarke nods and her eyes find Anya's. Iruz was making the woman drink the three foul tasting liquids.

The man stalks around her and she watches his hips, doing what Anya had told her. Waiting for the bigger man to make a move. You either act with the element of surprise or wait for the larger opponent to move so you can counter them. He lunges at her, fist flying towards her face. She ducks under it and moves to the left. He follows, face wild, teeth bared. He moves to hit her again and she slips out of his reach again. She hears the gate open and her eyes find Bellamy's as he sits behind Link on horse, before pain explodes on her jaw. She backs away again, wiping at her bleeding lip. Bellamy rushes forward and Lincoln holds him back.

The five warriors cling to the others. They hold Raven, Finn and Bellamy back near Anya. Octavia stares at the fight with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on?! Let me GO!" Bellamy struggles against three warriors.

Anya doesn't take her eyes off the fight as she answer him. "He challenged me to fight to lead. Clarke accepted." Anya growls out as she glares at the fight. "If we interfere she is disgraced, the peace treaty broken. We can't interfere."

Clarke continues to move around him until his fist comes flying at her, fast. She lets it connect with her shoulder as she moves to the left, before bringing her left hand up and slamming it as hard as she can into his face. She stumbles back and he does the same. She can feel her arm bruising and she watches as he angrily wipes away at his bleeding nose.

He comes at her again, eyes blazing in fury. She keeps slipping around him, using her small size to slip away from his lumbering one. The man gets angrier and angrier. Anya grins. "Good girl."

Finn turns eyes to her. "What?"

"She's baiting him." Her eyes are bright with pride. "Waiting for him to make a mistake."

As those words leave Anya's mouth Clarke's legs strikes out and hits the man in his knee, the one he had been limping on. An old injury. He screams out and stumbles back. His eyes are crazed and he pants as he backs away from her. She follows after him, he dodges some of her punches before he grabs something from his waist. A silver blade gleaming in blue liquid. Clarke tries to slip away but the third strike catches her in the side. She gasps and she feels the hot burning of the blade. Her hand slams down into his wrist, jostling the knife out of his hold. She rips it out of her stomach letting it fall to the ground as she applies pressure to the wound. Anya fights against Teran's hold. Clarke rushes forward hands aiming for his face. He blocks them all and her foot meets with known accuracy as she kicks his knee out from under him. The grounder cheer loudly as she pulls him into a headlock.

He keeps the hold as he stumbles around, lack of oxygen making him stumble, black dots coating his vision until he slams her body into the ground. Her own weight presses on her and his hands find her wounded side, fingers digging into the bleeding flesh. She screams out and he stumbles to his feet and kicks her in the side before picking her up by her throat. He rams her into a tree, eyes blazing as he pulls back and slams her into it again. Her hands grip his forearm as she tries to find purchase. She struggles to breath and her vision blurs before she pulls her palm back and brings it up to crash into his nose. He lets out a shout as it breaks. Blood spurts from it as she stumbles to her knees. She finds a tree branch, thick enough to cause damage. Bo staff like. "Stop and I won't hurt you anymore." She pants out. He laughs teeth bloodied as he runs towards her. She cracks his knee with the branch and as he stumbles she slams it into his head. She hears the crack of the branch as it snaps across his head. The wood splinters and he falls unconscious. The rest if the clan waits with baited breath and Anya watches the man breathing until Iruz lets out a triumphant shout. The rest of the grounder scream and cheer.

Clarke stumbles over towards Anya and her people. Raven reaches out to catch her and Anya's nails dig into the girl's arm. "Don't. They will see her as weak." Raven's brown eyes find Anya's face as Clarke makes her way over to them. Nails grip Raven's arm until Clarke makes it to them. The second the blonde is there Anya seems to relax. Bellamy grips Clarke's shoulder to give her balance. "Nice going Princess." She grunts and looks to the older blonde. Anya's body wasn't sweating and her color was coming back. The antidote was working.

Anya's eyes find Clarke's. They stare at each other for a moment before Anya speaks. "Put him on the cross for daring to think he hurt what is mine." She steps forward, hand slipping to Clarke's lower back, fingers finding the blood dripping from Clarke's wound. "Come, the healers tent is open. Lincoln will help you."

Clarke grins as she and Anya walk to the healers tent. "Guess we do need more than one healer here. Told you." Anya rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lincoln finishes stitching her side after Anya forces a cup of tea into her hand. "He used poison, that is a cowards way." She glowers at the tent flap. Brown eyes meet blue and Lincoln looks between them before leaving. Octavia greets him outside and he shakes his head at her silent question. She rolls her eyes as she walks over to tell Bellamy that they couldn't see her yet. Anya steps forward, wrapping the wound. "You fought well." Clarke laughs. Fingers finish with the bandage. "You did not have to fight, but you did. You did well. Proved yourself to our people." Lips twitch and Clarke smirks.<p>

"Maybe now they'll stop looking at me like I don't belong."

"You proved yourself." Anya leans against the cot. "They respect you now. They will follow you if I die."

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. "But you're not going to die."

Anya rolls her shoulder, fingers brushing her own bandages. "Today was close. Too close. I am glad our people will have a strong leader."

Clarke stands and steps closer to the woman. "You won't die." Anya tilts her head to the side. "Too many people have died already, you won't."

"The world is not kind. One day we will die." Anya speaks flippantly.

"That day isn't coming anytime soon."

Anya stands, face passive. "But it will and until then I will kill as many reapers as I can. They are a threat to our people."

Clarke runs her fingers through her hair before standing tall, face determined. "You need a few days rest, your injuries and fight with poiso-"

Anya interrupts her, voice stern. "Will not keep me from leading my people. I am strong and they believe in that. Come, we need to talk with your people."

They walk outside and Clarke is smothered in a hug between Octavia and Raven. "Way to scare the shit outta people Princess. One would think you had a death wish." Raven shoves against Clarke's shoulder as she speak. Clarke throws her head back and laughs.

Bellamy smirks at her. "Good to see you can stand Princess." Anya remains close to Clarke, eyes watching over the young woman. "We've gotta get back to camp, left in a bit of a hurry." He steps forward and slings his arm around her shoulder, squeezing before letting go. "You guys go ahead, I need to speak with Clarke really quick."

Finn smiles at Clarke. "I'm glad your okay." She tentatively smiles back at him, maybe they could go back to being friends. Not yet, he broke her heart and she hadn't yet forgiven him.

They leave and Anya tilts her head to the side. Bellamy nods. "I'm going back to look for more guns. The arc said there should be another bunker with guns. We need reinforcements with the Reapers becoming more bold." His eyes blaze. "I won't lose any more people."

"Bellamy, take people with you. Don't go alone." Clarke voice of reason is undeniable.

"I can't leave the camp unattended, it needs as many guards as possible." Voice grruff as he ducks his head to speak to the shorter woman.

She steps forward, eyes blazing. "I should go with you."

He shakes his head. "No, I need you here. If something happens then you need to be alive. You're their other leader."

She clenches her jaw and stares at him. "We promised to do things together."

"I know, and we are. We are looking out for the camps best interest. I'm going to take Doug with me. He's a great shot and I'll leave Miller and Octavia in charge."

"You need to be careful. They are getting bold." Anya voice is full of warning.

Bellamy smirks. "Always am, take care of Clarke for me." He winks. "She's a bit to handle, I know."

Anya stares at him without speaking and he laughs before leaving. "He will be fine. We need to set up fortifications and train another healer." Her eyes find Clarke's. "Iruz's mother is good with herbs. Begin with her. I need to find Tris and go over battle plans with her."

Clarke grabs her arm. "Anya?" Anya tilts her head to the side. "Just, if Bellamy finds more guns you're going to need to learn how to shoot aren't you?"

"It is just like shooting a bow right?"

Clarke shrugs. "I have no idea, I've never shot a bow. But it is easy enough, it shouldn't take to long to get you shooting straight."

"Good, I will train you on a bow as well. I have until sunset before I must speak with Tris."

Clarke grins . "Let's get to it then."

They stand outside of camp, a mile or two, the war horse is tied to a tree, his eyes blazing as he glares at the humans. Anya said he didn't mind loud noises. Clarke hands Anya the gun. "Okay put this against your shoulder." She adjusts Anya's hands "Relax your shoulder. Okay, aim by looking right through here and then pull your finger back."

Anya does as she's told, shoulder rocking back gently. She scowls when it doesn't hit her target. "I missed." Her voice is disbelieving and slightly petulant.

"Try again, this time calm down and aim. Its a gun not a bow." Anya does again and hits there target, a red cloth stuck into the tree. She scowls and aims again, Clarke's hand rests on her shoulder, pushing down slightly to adjust her hold. She fires again and hits the mark, a smirk spreads across her face before she wipes it clean.

She hands the gun to Clarke. "Time for your bow training." She hands clarke the bow. "Test it in your hand first. Get the weight of it down, you must know your weapon as if it is a piece of you." Clarke slides her hands along it before getting into position. "Use two fingers to pull on the string. Don't release unless you have an arrow on it." Clarke notches an arrow. "Your line of sight is right at your target. Eye focused and arrow below eye. Good." She adjust Clarke's limbs, spreading her legs wider, lower her right arm and moving her left higher. "Rest your fingers on your cheek as you pull back." Clarke's arm shakes. "You are not as strong as I am so this bow is not meant for you but we can work with it." Anya stands behind Clarke barely a breath away as she looks over to be sure she has the right form. She nods. "Release." Her breath floats across Clarke's neck and the girl jumps. The arrow flies and embeds itself in the ground. Anya tilts her head before chuckling softly. Clarke turns to look at her. She had never heard an honest chuckle out of the woman until today. Why was that? "Again, try to hit the target." Anya's voice is stern but holds teasing.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"Anya!" Clarke chases after the woman before shoving some pouches in her hand. "Antidote, you guys need to start carrying it around. Mix three drops into water and give it to them when they're hit." Anya clasps Clarke's forearm. "Be careful out there."

"I am always cautious." Anya speaks lowly before her eyes find Clarke's she looks conflicted. "Stay on guard. They may attack here." Brown eyes search Clarke's face before turning abruptly and leading her warriors away. Tris grins at Clarke, saluting Anya's union with a small smirk before following after the older woman.

Clarke paces camp, it was hours past dusk and they should have been back by now. Bellamy hadn't found guns yet so they were still running low on ammo. She clutches hers tightly continuing to pace when the gates open. Anya comes in, carrying something. Her face is furious and she is covered in blood. Clarke feels her heart racing, catching in her throat. Something was wrong, she could she it in Anya's eyes. She takes in the person in her arms. _"Tris."_ The girl who had smiled at her hours before was bleeding in Anya's arms. "Get her to my tent." They race to the med tent and Clarke gets to work. She works furiously to stop the bleeding in her abdomen when she hears the girl panting and wheezing. Her hands shake before she steadies them and grabs a tube and scalpel. Anya watches her with calculating eyes. Trusting eyes and something in Clarke breaks, they need real medicine, She punctures the girl's side and breathes in relief when her wheezing stops.

Her fingers moves over the girl as she checks for other injuries. She stitches up other wound and Anya hands her two cups of tea, she forces them down the girls throat. The girl struggles and coughs at the taste. "I know Tris, I know. Just stay with me okay?" The girl nods weakly. "What hurts?"

The girl motions to her head before she turns and vomits off the side of the cot. Blood coats it and Clarke wants to scream. Her fingers brush back Tris' hair as she cleans her face off before cleaning her ear. Blood trickles out of it. Clarke closes her eyes as she runs through possibilities. "Was she unconscious at all?"

"Yes, while we walked here, she woke up. Another had struck her on the head and then rammed her head into a tree." Anya voice is barely controlled as it brims with anger.

Tris vomited again and Clarke opened her eyes to look at the pupil. The left was larger than the right. "Tris can you tell me what happened?"

The girl opens her mouth and her words come out mumbles and slurred."Figgh Nort Cleean."

Clarke's lips tremble as she pats back her hair before she begins to have a seizure. Clarke holds her down. The girl continues to shake and trash as Anya's body trembles as she helps Clarke hold the girl down before suddenly her body stills. Clarke feels for a pulse and her eyes water as she brushes dirty locks out of the girls face. She grabs a sheet from the foot of the cot.

Anya watches as Clarke covered the girl with a sheet. Her eyes are fractured and glassy. "I'm so sorry Anya. I did everything. She, the wounds were worse than they seemed." She swallows as she watches Anya stare at the girl under the sheet. She reaches forward, cutting off one of Tris' braids before turning abruptly. Clarke chases after her and calls for her. "Anya! Anya where are you going?" She grabs her elbow to hold her back once they get to the gate.

Brown eyes blaze as she turns to face Clare. She looks devastated and pissed. "I'm going to kill those that killed my second."

She knew they wouldn't leave survivors at the battle field. "Anya, they are dead, you killed them." Anya would never let someone live once they hurt her second.

"Then I will kill their families! I will murder the whole village." Her voice raise and grows every deadlier before cracking on the next words. The camp seems to be empty, everyone in their tents recovering or mourning. "She's dead. My second. My sister is dead."

Clarke's heart seems to break. "Oh Anya." Clarke pulls the warrior into their tent. Then pulls her into a hug.

Anya's arms remain limp by her side. "Warriors do not hug." Her voice is low.

Clarke just holds her tighter. "It is fine to hug and cry." Her throat tightens as she realizes that maybe Anya had never been hugged or comforted before.

"Warriors do not cry they are strong." Her hands tremble as they slip up Clarke's hips to rest there.

Clarke pulls the woman in tighter, remembering when her dad died. She had sobbed into her mom. "Tears don't mean you are weak, it means you are strong enough to admit you are hurting inside."

The older woman arms slide further around her lower back to cling to Clarke. "My warriors can't know. They would find me weak." Her voice is low and broken as if she had lost everything.

"They wont. This is between us Anya." Her hands hold the woman tightly against her.

Her body is tense as she rests it against Clarke. "She was my sister, she was meant to led her own troop or village she was strong and she is gone." Her voice is almost desolate. Unrecognizable from her normal hard tone.

Clarke holds her tight, she can feel the anguish, sense it in her unioned yet Anya doesn't cry. She just rest in Clarke's arms, breathing deeply. "Tell me about her? I've only met her a few times.

She feels Anya's body stiffen. "She was strong." Anya tilts her head into Clarke's throat. "But compassionate. It is not common for our people to be that way. She would have made a fine leader. They listened to her, she listened to them. They would follow her anywhere. She was strong. A true warrior."

"Tell me about your sister Anya, not her as a leader or warrior but as your sister. How did you grow up together?"

"Warriors are all we will ever be, we were bred to be warriors." Anya's voice is hard but then her eyes soften. "She loves horses. She could befriend the wildest of stallions." Anya's voice has a far away quality, different than when she previously speaks. "She hated trapping animals. Compassionate. Father hated that about her so I took the attention from her. I led my people when I was fifteen. My father was proud. He died shortly after. She was fourteen summers. I am twenty-three winters, our age difference wasn't uncommon. She was always very odd when she was younger. Father disliked her. Said she was too soft so I helped her become strong." The woman will not move her eyes from Clarke's neck as she murmurs the words into Clarke's shoulder. "She hated meat, never would touch it. She would jump on my back as a child. Try to bring me down. I never paid attention. I told her to stop being childish. It would get her killed." She can hear the despair and guilt in her voice. "But I killed her. I made her a warrior and she died!"

"Anya." Clarke pulls the woman's face up, can see the forming of tears but she knows they won't fall. They had come a long way for Clarke to see her like this. "She died because a rival Clan killed her. It was not your fault it was theirs." She brushes fingers across the older woman's cheek bones. "You are not to blame." She sighs lowly. "But we need to bury her and the other warriors." Anya slips her cheek against Clarke's hand before standing up and nodding.

Clarke stands with her. "They will be remembered." Anya leaves the tent and directs her people. The children cry for their lost parents, yet they stop when they see her. Sniffling. Clarke comes to stand by her side and Anya swallows, looking around her camp. They all tried to hide their tears. "We lost great warriors today." Her brown eyes find Clarke's. "But they were also brothers, sisters, mother, fathers. We will bury them and celebrate the lives they lived. Their murderers are dead." They continue to stare at one another, Anya bleeding, surround by her grieving people and Clarke standing outside their tent covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mention in this story.**

Clarke watches Anya as the woman speaks with her gate watchers. The reapers had been getting more numerous and bold. Something was happening. Something big, they just didn't know what it was yet. More grounders from other villages were disappearing. Wounded were vanishing from war-zones. It had been almost a week since Tris' death and Anya had yet to quit moving. Brown eyes look up from staring at a map that Clarke had constructed of the forest. It was useful in marking where the attacks were and trying to find out the reapers location. Lincolns maps on the tunnels had helped, Clarke recreating them on a bigger scale with paper from the Bomb Shelter Finn had visited often. Clarke meets those brown eyes and feels the right side of her lips twitch. Anya blinks before looking back to her warriors.

Clarke continues to teach the children in front of her ways to stop bleeding and what to do if injured. Slowly but surely she was learning the grounder language, even if it was strange. Sometimes a kid would laugh and correct her and it took her a second to remember that these weren't kids from the Arc, they were grounder kids. She had thought all the grounders were mindless warriors but they cherished their children, training them. Preparing them for anything and loving them.

The first time a woman had come in with a baby Clare had been shocked. The child was maybe eight months old and stared at Clarke with dark brown eyes and a gurgle. She treated the small toothache with soft herbs Iruz' mom had shown her. The woman had nodded gratefully and let Clarke hold the child. At first she was wary, holding the girl far away from her before small hands had found Clarke's nose and gurgles gleefully before pulling. Clarke had yelped and heard a deep chuckle from behind her. Anya had been watching with amused eyes before speaking to the mother. They chatted in Grounder Language and Clarke caught snippets of the conversation. They were discussing the little girl. Clarke continued to see evidence of children all around, they seemed to flood out of the houses now that their parents respected her.

One child, younger than Iruz, probably eight kicks at the dirt and looks beyond the fence. _"When do we see outside the fence?"_

Clarke tilts her head. _"You don't go outside?"_

He glower at the knife on Clarke's waist. _"Not until we've been trained."_

"When is that?" She can't think of the other language, so she switches back to English.

He rolls his eyes and speaks in direct English, voice clipped in annoyance. "When we're eleven. We start training with weapons then." He tilts his head. "Can we go now?"

Clarke sighs but nods her head. "Remember what I've taught you." The children murmur in agreement before taking off, kicking a ball around the camp.

Clarke treats some every day annoyances before organizing the medical supplies, Teran, Anya's blonde friend comes in. "Can I help you?" Clarke looks at him questioningly.

He grins before tossing a knife down on the table. "My apprentice is on gate duty, I need someone with sure hands to help me sharpen the weapons." Clarke sighs but finishes organizing her thing and grabs the knife, following after him. "You know how to do this?"

"Yes, Bellamy had everyone do it back at our camp."

He nods. "The tall dark haired boy." He motions to his cheek bones and nose. "With the things here?"

"Yes, and they're freckles." Teran shakes his head before getting to work using a sharpening stone, Clarke picks up one and works. Her minds numbs at the repetitive work. Silence lulls her into thinking. Before she knows it Anya is opening the weapons tent flap and grabbing a knife off the table

She tests the sharpness before nodding and handing it back to Teran. "Dinner." Teran grins and bolts out of the room. Anya waits as Clarke slips her own knife back into it sheath.

Clarke walks with the leader in comfortable silence before they make it to the fire pit. Someone takes food to the guards and others beat on drums as children and warriors grab their fill. Clarke grabs some meat and stands near Anya as she eats. "How'd the warriors take the new information on the Reapers?"

Anya swallows her food and speaks lowly. "They will watch over the wounded. They must have a plan for stealing them instead of the dead. There have been rumors. Dangerous rumors about what the Reapers are.

"Are you worried." Clarke watches as Anya's face tighten.

Anya looks around, eyes checking on her people, making sure no one can hear them. "Yes." It was uttered so quietly Clarke barely heard it. She nods anyway though, in agreeance. "Lincoln took five warriors to the camp."

Clarke looks up in slight apprehension. "Did they leave their families here?"

"They have no family other than each other. The will help protect your camp." Anya's eyes watch her people.

"Thank you." Clarke words are low spoken but true.

"Your people are now my own."

They stay up the rest of the night, reliving some gate watchers for a few hours before they themselves head to bed, Teran and some other warriors taking their place. Clarke slips off her boots and crawls into the furs, thankful for the warmth they provide as Anya herself slips into bed. She herself slides her boots off but keeps them close as she curls into the furs. They lay in silence until Clarke rest her hand near Anya's. Fingers brushing.

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up the next morning fingers almost completely tangled with Anya's, she extracts them slowly before sitting up and stretching. The cool air bites at her arms before she shakes her jacket out and slips it one. She hears Anya stretching behind her as she herself gets up. Clarke sits on the pile of furs as she tugs on her boot, her eyes find Anya's tattooed left bicep before the leather jacket covers it up. "What does the tattoo mean?" She tilts her head to Anya's arm.<p>

Anya fingers the left bicep of her jacket. "I received it when I became leader. These marks mean I am a leader of a clan."

"Do you have anymore?" Clarke finishes tying her boots and watches as Anya points to her right calf, the tattoo covers most of the flesh.

"It is from when I won my first war against a rival Clan. They had been stealing our resources and pillaging our villages. I killed them all and received twenty brands." She motions to her ribs, the left side. "From conquering another war." Her fingers brush her right hip. "Winning against a greater leader when I was fourteen winters."

"So they mark accomplishments?" Clarke thinks of the dark mark against Anya's arm and then back to Lincoln's own tattoo's.

"Yes, we wear them with pride." She tilts her head as she pulls on her boots and then her knife. "Your people could receive them also. They are strong. Stronger than I first thought."

They exit the tent and begin their daily jobs. Anya talks with the guards, works on strategies for attacking the Reapers and better ways to make the wall stronger. Clarke runs around, checking on past patients and collecting herbs from some of the warriors that gather them for her when they go on Patrol. She hears what sounds like thunder and looks up. The grounders scatter and grab their weapons. Anya rushes to Clarke's side as they see a huge metalic ship.

Clarke stares at it. "It's the exodus ship, it should have supplies and people on it." She furrows her eyebrow. "It's not meant to come for another three days." Her brows dip deeper as she watches the ship come down faster and faster. "They're coming down too fast!" She watches as fire eats away at it before it disappears from her line of sight, the treeline blocking it. They hear it smash into the ground and then a huge explosion. "NO. NO!"

Clarke races forward her face grief stricken as she jumps on a horse a warrior had been preparing to take on a run to her camp. Anya chases after her, grabbing another horse and yelling back to her warriors._ "Defend the camp, I will be back."_

The horses pant as they are pushed hard and fast. Clarke pushing the horse as hard as she can, mind racing and heart aching as Anya tries to catch up to the young woman and slow her down. They finally come into view of the crash sight and Clarke's heart stops. The remains of the Exodus Ship are smoldering and Clarke slides off of her horse and scrambles onto the ground before standing near the ship. "MOM!" Blue eyes look frantically before she goes running to a burning remain. The charred hand crumbles in her fingers. She drops to her knees and Anya comes to her. Brown eyes taking in the wreckage and then her unioned. Sliding down on her own knees she pulls the young woman into her chest. Clarke continues to stare at the remains. "She's gone. I told her I hated her and she's gone." Anya holds her tighter, her emotions on the frits. Having no idea how to handle an emotional situation she just sits there and holds Clarke. "She was on the ship." She continues to stare at it until hooves sound against the ground. Anya's hand slides to her knife, her other pulling Clarke more tightly against her body.

Bellamy and Raven slid off of one horse when they come into view, Lincoln and Octavia off the other. "Clarke." Bellamy's voice is knowing and pained. They walk over to the two woman. Anya continues to hold her, not giving her up. Bellamy nods to her as he kneels down. "Clarke, there's nothing you could have done."

"She thought I hated her." Her blue eyes stare at the blackened hand. Anya pulls her tighter into her chest and the smaller blonde's hands grip her shirt tightly. "I didn't tell her I loved her."

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Raven's voice is loud. "Get out of there!" Anya looks up at them as does Bellamy. "The ship will explode, there's fucking rocket fuel by you. Move!" Bellamy turns to Anya and Anya stands quickly pulling Clarke with her, they back up and stare at the ship as it continues to burn.

Lincoln sighs. "There doesn't seem to be supplies here. It is best if we leave." Octavia watches Clarke with a pained expression. Watches as the grounder holds their leader up.

Bellamy nods, eyes turning to Clarke before he looks to Raven. "Communications still down?" She nods. He stares at Clarke. "We need to head back, the others will be lost without me there. Clarke, you coming?" He tries to find some way to comfort her, maybe familiarity will help. Being surrounded by her people.

She shakes her head. "No. No, I have to. I have things at camp to do. I need to go back to camp." Blue eyes are dazed as they stare at the wreckage. She shakes her head, coming back seemingly. She stares at him. "Try to get communications back with the Arc. Hopefully there are survivors still on there waiting to take another ship. Make sure you tell them it came down to fast. I need to go back to camp, I have some warriors I need to treat."

She slips back onto her horse and Anya watches her. Bellamy grabs the warriors shoulder. "She's going to break tonight."

"It is not breaking. She is strong, she will just bend." Anya nods to them before climbing onto her own horse and following after Clarke.

Lincoln tilts his head and Octavia looks to him. "What?"

"Anya is different." The grounder shakes his head clear of that thought and looks back to the ship. "It would have drawn some Reapers or Mountain men in, we need to get back to camp and defend it." Bellamy nods in agreement with him and hops back up on his horse, behind Raven. He and Octavia share a look before they're off.

Clarke lets the horse walk back to camp as her mind races yet numbs at the same time. Anya continues after her, knowing how she feels. Anya leads the horses to the waterfall. She slide off of her own and Clarke looks down at her before Anya offers her her hand. The smaller blonde blinks before taking it. She falls into the taller woman and Anya stiffens before wrapping her arms around her unioned, much like Clarke had done when she lost Tris. Anya swallows and feels the younger woman grip her shirt tightly. Harsh breaths are panted into her shoulder and neck as the smaller blonde bends under her grief. The horses snort but greedily drink the water in front of them. Anya slowly relaxes into the hug as Clarke continues to fight for breath. "I learned everything I knew about healing from her."

"She was a great healer then." Anya's voice is low and directed in Clarke's ear and the younger blonde nods and her panting slows until her breathing is somewhat normal. They stand like that for minutes until Clarke pulls back.

She doesn't have tears on her face but her eyes are filled with them. "We should head back to camp." Her voice is gruff with emotion as she slowly extracts herself from Anya's hold.

They ride back into camp, silent but comforting. The warriors and villagers watch them with confounded eyes. They see Anya's pained face but stonic stare. Clarke's watery eyes yet stone face. The understand immediately that the ship had no survivors. They lead the horses to the stables and Clarke helps the child brush the horse down and feed them. Anya waits with her, watching as Clarke loses herself in rhythmic work. Once it is done they walk together back into the center of the camp. Clarke swallows and looks to Anya. The taller woman nods her head. The shorter blonde swallows before speaking. "The Exodus ship was what fell from the sky. It was meant to carry more healers and warriors to help us against the Reapers. The Arc Clan was meant to help but they no longer can. The Reapers may have seen the ship go down."

Anya steps in switching to grounder language. "_They will be readying an attack, we must be prepared to defend our village."_ The Grounders nods, grim. "_We protect the children and our village at all cost."_ Forsaken but resolute and defiant faces greet her. Unknown to them Bellamy is giving a similar speech to the Sky Delinquents. "_Eat and be prepared for war. We will win this fight!"_ Her voice turns into something only leaders can achieve. Something that pulls people in and makes them rally together. The grounders cheer in agreement. Anya turns to Clarke. "Get antidotes ready in pouches. We may need them." Her fingers brush Clarke's and Clarke nods before moving to her Healer tent, Iruz at her flank.

It is beginning to grow dark when a Gate watcher sounds the alarm. "REAPERS!" Warriors jump into the fight, Clarke slips a machete into her hand and runs into the fray, saving the gun for a bigger attack, one that was bound to happen. The Exodus was a calling card to everyone within a hundred mile radius. Grounders take out Reapers from the trees, arrows flying. As warriors fight hand to hand. They stare at Clarke as she cuts one's femoral artery, three of them tackle her at the same time and she fights against them as one of them throws a hood over her head. They seem to have singled her out and she slams her head back into one of theirs and rips the hood off. She kicks one in the crotch but it doesn't go down, just jerks her arm harshly. She rolls with it and brings the machete up, cutting across his throat. An arrow kills the one sneaking up behind her. Another one comes at her and then another. They seem to be gunning for her. She dips and dodges their attack and kills another one before something hard clocks her in the back of the head. Her eyes connect with small brown eyes. Iruz is pinned down by two of the Reapers and she can't do anything to help him, her head swims and vision blurs before two arrows take them out. Clarke vision blurs as her world tilts and blood coats the back of her neck. Anya comes running forward, eyes hard as steel as she kills the Reapers gunning for Clarke. She stabs one in the stomach and twists then jerks sideways, cutting him open before stabbing another through the jaw and out the top of his skull. Blood covers her as she slices the other ones throat open. She pants harshly in unconcealed rage before she holds her hand out to Clarke. The younger blonde takes it and stumbles to her feet. "Thanks." Anya nods and turns back to the fight, her brown eyes find Clarke's again and the both nod before jumping back into the fray. Iruz pops up beside her and slashes at a few other reapers. Soon they are all dead, bodies dripping blood into the ground as the warriors stand above them, bleeding but alive.

They have the Reaper bodies loaded onto a cart, warriors faces pained as they see familiar features but ignore them. The Reapers were monsters, and they needed to be ready to take somewhere and get rid of the dead bodies of their enemies. They bury their two dead and Clarke treats the many wounded. They all clean themselves up, washing the blood of their enemies and brethren away. Well into the night, the moon is high and Clarke stumbles into her tent finally finished with treating the wounded. Anya walks in after her, the brand waits on the floor but neither of them make a sound. Anya slips off her shirt, her stitches across her side black against her pale skin where Clarke had stitched the gash from a Reaper. Her shoulders are covered in kills and Clarke marks ten more down, face grim. Tris had done this for Anya. She finishes and just sits on Anya's lower back, taking in the scars and the tattoos.

Her fingers brush over the hundred plus kills marking her shoulders, then travel to the tattoo on her right hip. It wraps around the front of her. The black ink dark against pale skin. She can just barely see the beginnings of the other tattoo on her left rib cage. Her fingers slide over knife scars, sealed by burn scars. She slides off of the woman and slips her own shirt off. Anya brushes her hair out of the way without a sound, fingers brushing gently across the back of Clarke's skull where a bump and a stitched cut lies. Anya rests on Clarke's hips and brings the brand to mark her skin five times. Clarke stiffens and winces but doesn't make a sound. Anya's fingers brush over the healing knife wound from defending against the coward of a man. She looks at the almost blemish free skin and feels something inside of her before she shakes her head and climbs off her unioned. They slip back into their shirts and climb into bed, boots still on, weapons by the fur bed. They fall to sleep, hands brushing again.

Anya wakes up first she wrinkles her nose as hair brushes it. She looks down and sees her unioned hugging her in her sleep. Anya tilts her head to the side in confusion as she watches Clarke's face. It is soft and slack in sleep but her eyes move behind the lids. Her fingers move to brush the hair from her face when she hears hooves. The tent flap is pushed open and a warrior falls in. "Anya!" Clarke bolts up at his scream and Anya grabs her weapon and stands in one fluid motion, slightly pushing Clarke behind her as her eyes look over the boy. "Reapers, they're heading to the Sky camp, at least a hundred of them!"

She stands out of her slight crouch, face grim. "How long."

"Not long, we have to hurry."

_"Send a scout to warn the camp! Fastest horse now!"_ The man runs off. She turns to Clarke. "Let's go." Clarke slings her gun around her shoulder and sheaths her knife and machete. Anya turns to her village. _"Reapers are attacking the Skye camp! Get the children into the safe house."_ Her eyes blaze as she turns to her warriors. _"I need half to stay here and defend the village." _They nods grimly._ "Another is to ride to the Commander's village and get more troops. Iruz, I trust you to do this." _The boy nods grim his eyes on Clarke._ "Get the best warriors on a horse, two per horse. We must hurry! The others move as fast as you can to Sky camp."_ Some horse are hitched with wagons and five warriors climb on the back. forty-five warriors are staying at camp with the children and elders, which consists of almost twenty people. Thirty-five other warriors are following after Anya. Soot is quickly passed around as Anya marks her face with war paint, covering the skin around her eyes completely. The others add good luck pattern and strength patterns on their arms and chest quickly with precision and knowledge. This takes no longer than thirty seconds before the warriors mount horse with weapon loaded across them.

Anya climbs onto her war horse, he stomps in anticipation as Clare climbs on behind Anya and they are off. Fifteen horses leaving camp, five remaining behind. They tear through the forest at breakneck speeds. The forest flies by them and Clarke clings to Anya''s waist in anticipation. This was it. They were at war, no matter how hard they had fought to not have war they had it. With some ruthless group of humans that bit people. They see the Delinquents camp as the horses pant, the gate opens quickly and the warriors ride into it. The horses pant and stomp as Anya sends them to the back fencing. One warrior waits with them. Bellamy comes forward, clasping Clarke's shoulder. "No time to lead. I didn't find any more guns but Raven managed to splice the bullets" Dana, the dark haired green eyed grounder that had taken a liking to Raven during the celebration, moves over to stand near the mechanic as they scramble around the drop-ship and find the fuel.

Anya steps forward. "I sent a rider to the Commander, she may send warriors to help or she may not. She was my second before she came into command, she may help me." Her eyes turn to the others bustling around camp. "Even if she dislikes my union with you, she will respect our past."

Clarke paces as they wait. Bellamy speaks to his people. "They are coming to kill us or take us! Do not hesitate to kill them! They must not get past the fence." They yell in agreement as they exit through fox holes. Bellamy comes over to them and leads the two women into the drop ship. They discuss how to handle it when Clarke brings up using the fuel. Bellamy grins. "Fried Reapers. Love it." Anya smirks in pride and triumph.

Clarke looks to Bellamy's throat and sees the redness of it. "What happened?"

He swallows, pain evident in the gesture. "Murphy came back, he'd been tortured by some Clan. He escaped and came here, wanted revenge before we were killed. Managed to get me alone in the drop ship, tried to hang me before Jasper dropped down from the top half. Saved my life. Murphy ran."

She looks over his throat. "It'll be sore for a few days." The young man shrug as he looks around at their people preparing for war.

Raven moves to check under the drop-ship when a shot is fired they move out to see who it was and a young man trembles. "What the hell was that?!"Bellamy screams at him, eyes searching the surroundings.

"I-I feel asleep, I was on guard duty last night!" His voice is shrill with panic.

"We're all tired." Bellamy rips the gun out of his hand and tosses it to a grounder.

Dana shouts in grounder language before carrying Raven out. She glares at the boy, anger evident. The girl is bleeding and Clarke rushes forward with Lincoln. "Shit." They set her inside and bandage her up. Burning the entry wound. "Don't move, at all okay? It is still inside you, I can't do anything with it until this is over. Hopefully it will stay." Raven grunts and Clarke turns to Bellamy. "Get Monty in here to finish Raven's job. Send Brandon in to watch over her."

Bellamy does as he's told and they hear whooping of the Reapers. Dana is punching the one who had shot Raven. Face marked with his blood and some soot. Anya jerks her off the boy. _"We are in a battle, know your priorities!"_

Dana growls out. "_He shot Raven._"

_"She is inside with healers, the fight is coming."_ The whooping grows louder and louder. They were coming and it sounded like there were hundreds of them. Grounders tense inside the camp, archers wait above in the trees. Shooters in foxholes. "Wait until you have a clear shot!" Anya's voice is loud and clear.

"You heard her! Shooters cover your positions, let no Reaper pass or live!" Bellamy pulls his gun over his shoulder and climbs into a fox hole. "Where's Octavia?"

Miller looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Think she's a damn samurai, her and Lincoln are in the forest." Bellamy nods, he can trust the grounder to look after his sister.

They wait with baited breath for the Reapers to come into view. They don't wait long and arrows and bullets begin to fly. Reaper after Reaper falls but another replaces it. Soon they over-run the fox holes. Anya shoots with her bow, taking down Reaper after Reaper. Clarke uses her gun. Headshot. "Use head shots! Nothing else will take them down!" Clarke voice resounds across the camp, the bang of guns going off almost deafening it.

They listen, aiming for the heads of Reapers and more begin to fall down. "Fuck fuck!" A boy screams as his gun clicks, letting him know he was out. Shooters fall back once out of ammo and warriors take their place, jumping into the fray and dicing up Reaper after Reaper. Swords and knifes glistening in blood. It is utter chaos as they struggle to hold them back. Clarke runs out of ammo and clicks before throwing the gun down. She grabs her machete and slides off the stand. Anya follows after her. Together they fight any Reaper who makes his way through. They pile onto the fence and shooters begin to fall back. "Out of ammo! To the drop ship." The boy screams as he runs past Clarke.

"No! Stand and fight, Lincoln has been training us for this. Fight!" Bellamy's voice is loud.

Clarke shakes her head as she looks over the fence. There are hundreds of them. She watches as three grounders go down, then four delinquents. "FALL BACK! To the drop ship!" Clarke people bail and hurry, leaving their posts. "No, if you have ammo keep shooting." She grabs a gun from a young girl and continues to fire away. Behind hem the sky lights up as something falls, everyone stops to stare at it before it crashes into the ground, four separate pieces. A reapers jumps forward, using the distraction to kill a delinquent.

Outside Octavia is hit with a sword before Bellamy kills the Reapers. Lincoln comes forward and Bellamy nods. "Take care of her. I love you O, remember that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lincoln nods.

Octavia gasps in pain and regret and grief. "May we meet again." Her voice cracks.

May we meet again." He smiles that special loving smile at his sister as the two vanish. He fires his last two shots and runs into camp as the walls comes down. Clarke continues to shoot Reapers as Anya takes them down with her sword. Some of the hundred fight along side the warriors using their swords, the guns empty.

Two of the delinquents drag two wounded grounders into the ship and Clarke looks up to see Miller at the head of the drop-ship. "CLARKE!" He screams. "We have to close the door!" Finn stands by him, eyes taking in the mayhem. His eyes look almost broken.

Clarke shakes her head and keeps shooting. "NO! Bellamy and the others are still out there." Anya is in the middle of six Reapers and Clarke shoots three of them. She spots Bellamy facing off with one, a huge thing that lumbers over him. It pounds into his face and she shoots him before Finn rushes forward to help. The thing still standing. They continue to get beat and she looks to Anya who is fighting with three Reapers. Her gun runs out. "NO!" She move to help Anya and Miller grabs her and drags her back. "ANYA!" The woman looks to her then kills the Reapers before tackling the one fighting Finn and Bellamy. Miller continues to drag her into the drop-ship and Anya nods her head. "NO!" Clarke struggles against him as he hits the switch. "NO! Miller let me go!"

Miller looks on apologetic. "We need a leader Clarke. I'm sorry." His eyes are pained and voice cracking.

Outside the drop-ship Anya shove Bellamy and Finn to a foxhole. "GO!" She shoves them and they run. She turns to the battle. _"FALL BACK! TO THE VILLAGE!"_ Her warriors run, grabbing the wounded and some of the injured hundred and in seconds the camp is empty save for Reapers. She sees three of them jump in the drop ship as the door rises and with a roar she races forward, barely sliding into the door before it closes. She slices ones head off the second her feet touch the ground, before gutting the other one and tackling the last. The others watch her in shock before Jasper shoots the last one. Outside all the Reapers pound on the drop-ship as the last warrior leads the herd of horse back to their village. In the forest Grounders race back to the village, grabbing a horse on the run and preparing to defend their own village against Reapers. Some of thee hundred ride with them, faces grim and bloodied.

Anya climbs off the dead Reaper and steps toward Clarke. She pants as her finger rests on a cut across Clarke's cheek. "I am a coward. I came to save you instead of leading my people away."

The others advert their eyes as Clarke ducks her head into her hand. "You're not. You saved Bellamy and Finn."

Anya nods as the Reapers continue to slam into the ship. "They ran as did my warriors. The only things left are the Reapers."

"Barbecue Reapers coming up!" Raven yells deliriously as she hits the switch before passing out. Brandon wipes off her forehead as Clarke looks to her in worry. The drop ship jumps and they stumble into one another. Clarke slides her hand into Anya's as they wait the fires out. Finally they drop the hatch open and step out into sunlight, Clarke's hands on her gun and Anya's on her sword. Unknown to them the arc had survived the crash down into the Earth. The walk over charred bodies and Clarke slips her own hand back into Anya's. The warrior looks at her before surveying the surrounding area, slipping her sword back into its sheath. They look around at the burnt bodies, the silence eery. Gas suddenly hits them and Anya's eyes widen. "MOUNTAIN MEN!" She pulls out her sword and tugs Clarke's hand until the blonde is behind her. But the gas hits them and they stumble. Anya keeps a tight grip on her hand as she falls to her knees.

They fall unconscious and the mountain men move forward. They look at Clarke and Anya before separating their hands with a harsh pull.. They tie Anya's hands behind her as well as the other two grounders. "Get the teenagers back to the Mountain."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

Clarke's eyes flutter open briefly, groggily, and she sits up slowly eyes looking through a window on the far side of the room. Her eyes blink slowly in confusion as she sees Monty across from her in another room. Where were they? Confusion eats away at her dulled and groggy mind. Dull blue eyes find a needle pumping something into her before she slumps back into the bed, eyes fluttering closed weakly as she passes out again, drugged heavily. Outside her door two people stand. A man, graying white hair, dressed nicely with a scarf and pastel coating his fingers. The other is a woman in a lab coat, dark hair tied back, eyes bright with amazement and promise. "Is she a savage or from the sky?" The old man questions as he looks in on the blonde girl. His eyes roam over her prone form. They were tan, the skin a bright shock to his people's pal features.

"Her biology is all sky." She motions dark yet dull skin to the chart on the wall. "But she has similar markings as Savages, raised bumps on her shoulders. No tattoos though. She has scarring across her body, a healing knife wound, weeks old. A horrid bite scar to her shoulder, most likely one of ours doing. All things considered she is like the other teenagers."

"But she is also similar to the savages." His voice is curious. His head tilts to the side slowly, he can hear the other teenagers banging on their doors.

"They could have forced the marks on her shoulder, but in the file from one of the soldiers it said she was holding hands with the female Savage. Distinguished by the tattoos on her arm, calf, hip and ribs." The doctor has her hands clasped behind her back as she stare into the window. "This girl could very well be trouble." She stares at the girl, silently hoping the doctor would cave into her wishes. Hope blooms in her chest. Hope and slight excitement. Excitement to begin experiments.

"Yes. But she seems to lead them." He stares at the girl in slight amusement and respect. "You heard what the soldiers said, they were the first two people to step out and check the area. I've had ten of them ask about her already. We need her, her people will ask constantly about her."

"And the Savages with them?" The Doctor's voice is harsh and annoyed as she stares at the blonde girl sleeping in the room. Monty watches from his room but he can't hear anything they say.

"You can do as you please with them." He pauses as if thoughtful. "Though keep an eye on the female, she could be useful for future negotiations." He stares at the young blond woman. "From what we've seen they may very well have a treaty with the Savages, any deaths must be blamed on ours and not them. They will not believe us if we blame the Savages."

"They've cleared everything sir. Medical, radiation. What do you want me to do?" The woman looks almost expectant as if she can't wait for the answer. As if she already knows it.

"They'll be joining us." Shock shines bright in her eyes as he speak authoritatively, eyes never leaving Clarke's prone form. "Clear them all and bring them to dinner tonight. Leave Miss Griffin until last. Map those wounds and compare them to the Savages for me."

The woman clenches her jaw. "Sir, the poss-"

"That's an order. Do it." His eyes are harder than before.

"Yes sir." She grounds out, angered. He leaves and she barks orders at the team she brings in to study Clarke as others set out clearing the other kids. Once finished she sends her assistant to de-radiate the rooms, leaving Clarke until the drugs wear off. She needed to check with the President's son. The possibilities could be endless. If these kids were radiated like she thought they were in space they could very well step foot on the ground again.

* * *

><p>Clarke's eyes flutter open again. Blue eyes are dull in a drugged haze as she sit up and looks around. Her feet slide out of the bed and she pulls the back with a hiss as they touch the cold floor. Setting her feet down again she moves her toes in marvel at the cold clean floor. It was so much different than the Arc. Than the ground. Looking around she spots the small circular window again. She knew she had seen Monty. There was no doubt. She rips the needle out of her arm, face twitching at the slight pull and walks to the window. Nothing. No movement. No Monty. Fear burns and gnaws at her stomach. She bangs and yells as she sees someone walk into the empty room. "HEY! Where's Monty!? Where is he?" They ignore her and she hits the door one last time, looking around in frustration before she moves to the IV pole, ripping the top half off she stalks over to the window, determination bright in her eyes as smashes it against the window. It shatter, dropping it to the floor she reaches through the broken glass to undo the lock and gasping gently when her arm slips against the sharp edges. The door opens, blood slipping down the glass and it's front.<p>

She takes a step forward, looking down as blood drips on the floor she reaches down and grabs a shard of glass. Creeping forward she rips the hood off of the persons head. Anger, worry and adrenaline flow through her body like a steroid. Giving her strength she would need. A deathly pale girl turns around in fear, headphones in. Clarke stares at the headphones for a millisecond in shock, she had read about them, before she shoves the pale girl against a wall and puts the shard to her throat. "Where are my people?" Her voice almost makes her shiver, hate is bleeding into it. No not hate, fear, anger. She can feel those emotions coursing through her body, making her head swim and stomach drop and flutter in almost anxiety.

"Your bleeding!" The girl stares at her arm and then her eyes widen as realization hits her, terror evident in her face. "What are you doing? You could contaminate me!"

"Where are my people?! What did you do to Monty?" Clarke presses down harshly, the drugs are making her muscle ache from the left-over residue but she needs to find her people. She needs them. Where were they? The girl whimpers as the glass almost bruises against her flesh. Blood begging to be let out.

"You don't understand, he's fine." Words are broken as the pale mountaineer has tears pricking her eyes as she stares at the other almost savage girl.

Clarke jerks her forward and wraps her arm around her throat. "Take me to him." Her voice is low, full of threat as fear for her people eats away at her. She needed to find them. Make sure they were safe.

They walk silently, small whimpers of fear escaping the pale girl's throat and Clarke's blood drips on the floor, laving a small trail of red behind them. "Please Clarke you're bleeding." Her voice shakes as her arms grip Clarke's own in self preservation and fear.

Clarke tightens her hold, suspicion and fear evident in her words and eyes. "How do you know my name?" Clarke's eyes search around for a threat as she presses harder against the glass shard. It digs into the pale skin of the girl's neck, almost breaking the surface.

"It was on your chart." The words are whimpered out. Shaking with terror.

"How do they know my name?" Clarke asks, voice full of suspicion. Anger.

"I dont know, please dont hurt me!" Clarke feels something fester in her chest at the girls terror stricken words but she shoves it down. She needed to be strong. Needed to find her people.

"You want to live? Do exactly as I say." The pale girl reaches for her jacket pocket and Clarke presses into her with a glare and glass. "Nu-uh. Don't even think about it."

Another whimper leaves her throat. "Key-Card." Her voice shakes with fear. "I just need my key-card." Pale hands scans it and they get on the elevator, doors closing with a squeak of old metal.

"Which level?" The glass presses into the skin of her throat and she presses a button with a whimper. The girl continues to whimper and Clarke stares at herself in the metal door before pushing the other paler girl against it forcefully. "Who are you people? Answer me!" Clarke voice grows in forcefulness. "How many of us do you have? Where are they?! Where's Monty?! ANYA?! Say something!" The girl whimpers, tears evident as they cascade down her face at Clarke's harsh actions and tone.

Clarke watches her face as the girl whimpers pitifully. Guilt nips at her own mind but she shoves it down and watches the floor indication, waiting in silence. The door opens and she drags the unusually pale girl out, pulling her whimpering form in front of her own as they walk down the hall. Her feet stop in shock when she sees where they are. So many people in Mount Weather, but this couldn't be. She shakes her head and her arm falls limp, letting the bleeding whimpering girl go. The bleeding dark haired girl takes off, limbs shaking and blood covering her. A woman meets Clarke's eyes, then the blood. The stunned yet guarded look on her bruised and scrapped face. "Containment breach! CONTAINMENT BREACH!" Her loud shrill voice kicks everyone into gear as they turn to see Clarke. People scramble away, covering their mouths and men in guard gear rush her.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispers out before the guards are upon her. She kicks the first one away and another shoves her back, she slides under his arm. "Where are my people?!" Her eyes are determined and almost crazed.

One of the guards points a gun at her. The others follow his example. "They are safe. Now turn around and put your hands in the air." She does as she's told and they handcuff her. "Your question will be answered by the President." She is marched to the medical bay and they seat her on the bed as she looks around in confusion. Pain licks and burns in her chest as she breathes in the medical smell. The almost sterile smell. It reminds her of her mom. Of late nights hanging out there waiting for her to get off work. An apprenticeship in process, training under Jackson and her mom. The blood. She shakes her head as the doctor walks in, eyes looking over Clarke's blood covered form. The doctor offers her anesthetic but Clarke shakes her head, eyes determined, she doesn't want to pass out again. Blue eyes watch as the woman stitches her up. She feels the familiar pull of skin being put back together. Sees the familiar stitching techniques. Jackson used those. The Doctor stares at her a good minute before leaving. Once they leave her there alone she pulls on the restraints. Tugging every which way and huffing in frustration as they refuse to give.

Ten minutes pass as she grunts with the effort of trying to get free. Frustration is evident on her face, it overwhelms the other emotions except the fear. The fear for her people. The door opens with a soft hiss of automatic mechanical locks. Raven could hot-wire those within seconds. Something festers inside of her before the doctor speaks. "Hello Clarke, hows the arm?" The same doctor who treated her and stood outside her door earlier walks in with the man from earlier. Clarke stares at her but stops struggling. "Not much of a talker is she?" The rhetorical question is almost sarcastic.

The old man speaks, hands slowly crossing in front of him. "Skill picked up from the Savages no doubt." Clarke glares at him, the name causes her eyes to narrow. "That's fine." The girl from earlier walks in, eyes full of fear but also annoyance. "Maya has something to say first anyway." The man motions to the girl expectantly.

"You were the next to be cleared from quarantine." Her voice is annoyed. "Another ten minutes an-" The man clears his throat and the girl, Maya, swallows. "I'm not pressing charges." She whispers meekly, the defiance squashed down.

"Thank you Maya, get your treatment." The girl sighs but walks over to the Doctor at the man's words. Clarke watches them with thinly veiled interest and confusion before the man gains her attention. "Restraints aren't necessary." His voice is patronizing of the guards as he motions to the guards. Clarke watches the girl from her peripheral. They hook her up to some machine and filter her blood out of her. She remembers this. Read about it before. It looked almost like dialysis. Cleansing of the blood for the kidney to work more efficiently.

"Yes Mr. President." The guards murmur quietly before one of them walks forward to unlock her. She stands up and stares at him cautiously as she rubs her sore wrists.

"Dante Wallace." He sticks out his hands expectantly with a half smile and she takes it, turning it to stare at the smudges across it. "Oil paint. that's right." He smiles as if talking to an old friends."You're an artist too." She stares at him in suspicion.

"Who told you that?"Her face twists in suspicion, eyes hard as she looks at this man who knew so much about her.

He smiles gently in a placating manner that almost pisses her off more than she already is. "Your people, they also said you were their leader." His smile is almost charming as he takes his hand back.

"Where's my watch?" She clenches her right hand, her wrist feels almost empty. Loss aches deep in her heart, that was the last thing of her father's she had and it was just gone.

His expression softens as if understanding her and hating to break bad news.. "It was contaminated, we couldn't bring it in i'm sorry. Safety over want." Tone stern yet understanding as he speaks to the young woman.

Clarke stands taller, her face slipping into one often seen when she ordered the delinquents and warriors around. When she led. "How many of us did you capture? Where are my people? Why did you bring us here?" Clarke's voice is demanding.

His smile is almost demeaning and it eats away at Clarke. His voice almost_ too_ calming. "48 including you, but we didn't capture you. We found you guys after you were attacked by the Cannibals. We couldn't leave you out there. So we brought everyone here. You are not prisoners, we saved you." His tone makes Clarke's skin itch. She can't place it but her skin crawls.

"If that's the case, you wont mind if we leave. Not all of my people are here. There are more out there. " Her voice has an odd tone to it, like she expects to be turned down. Expects a fight and she's willing to fight. To argue. To kill for_ her_ people.

"The patrol brought in everyone they could find." He shrugs helplessly.

She clenches her jaw, there were more of her people out there. The grounders in her and Anya's village. The rest of the delinquents that the grounders grabbed on their run out. Finn and Bellamy. Her people were out there. "What about the Arc. It came down last nig-"

He interrupts her and she is reminded of the adults on the Arc. "We are looking at the multiple crash sights and we will find them and bring them here to safety, but right now why don't you change and reunite with your people. They're waiting for you."

She stares at the cart they wheel in, in wonder. They leave and she snaps a heel off with fighting back and suspicion on her mind as she pulls on a jacket. She leaves the room and follows him, feet padding softly in tennis shoes. They feel wrong against her feet. Not laces tight across her calf to keep her high boots up. She feels almost naked in these clothes. No leather jacket. No boots. Without her father's watch. The heel giving her some sense of security in the fear and trepidation rolling through her body. "We have electricity here. Water powered. We also have fresh water from the dam. We haven't been on the ground in a long time. The ground isn't survivable."

"We survived." She looks around at the hydraulics. Eyes calculating and memorizing the hallways.

"Natural selection, my people have been under ground too long. Our bodies can't fight the radiation. Your people, the Sav-." Hey stops himself before changing words almost fluidly. "Natives and the Cannibals on the other hand can." He grins at her as they continue to walk down a hallway to the elevator.

"But we've never stepped foot on Earth before, the only way for us to metabolize radiation is-" Awe dawns on her face as her mind calculates and finds the answer. "Space."

He grins almost in revelation and pride. Respect. ""Right, radiation in space. Far more potent than on the ground."

They reach the elevator and he catches it before it shuts on her and the two guards. "Oh, and Clarke, you won't be needing the heel here. You are safe." His voice is stern. Her muscles tense as she stares at him before she slips the heel out of her jacket sleeve and into his hand. The door shuts and she rides up in silence. The security gone. She remembers training with Anya. Go for the weakest spots first. Surprise them. The guards watch her warily before the door opens. She walks out and spots her people. They are being briefed on the facility. Handed booklets. They listen obediently, like at camp until they spot her. They rush her, Monty pulling her into a tight hug. She clings to the familiarity of it before pulling back and looking around. She doesn't see who she's looking for. "Raven?" She looks around, knowing the girl was injured gravely. Monty shakes his head somberly. Clarke swallows. "Where's Anya?" Her stomach drops when she can't find the familiar calmness of her face. The dirty blonde hair and almost smirk on her lips when she meets Clarke's eyes.

"Clarke, I'm so sor-" Monty's voice is low, sad. Regretful.

She shakes her head in denial as the woman watches them. "She wasn't injured. She's _not_ gone Monty." The terrible feeling in her heart intensifies, her stomach dropping.

"She's not here Clarke. There's only 48 of us. No one else made it." His hand grips her shoulder as he looks at her in sadness. He couldn't believe it either. Anya had looked fine. Healthy. Hell he was still in shock. Raven was dead. Gone. Bellamy and Finn gone. HE felt slight relief at still having Jasper before guilt gnawed at him.

"No, Finn and Bellamy are still out there, they escaped." Clarke's voice is strong with conviction. "So did Lincoln and Octavia. We aren't the only ones left. We can't be. They aren't gone. Anya is not gone. She would never leave me." She stares defiantly back at him and the woman that was briefing the teens tilts her head. The Doctor said the blonde may be unstable and they needed to be ready for a break. Ready to help the others cope if she broke.

* * *

><p>Bellamy and Finn run from a group of Reapers, their guns out of ammo. They'd been running for an hour, slowly picking them off one by one. Three of the original twenty chase the two men. Blood covers the two of them from their battle. Hope and slight fear appear in their eyes as they hear hoof-beats until Dana is suddenly upon them eyes bright in determination and anger. Blood coating her body. She rides past them sword slicing the Reapers into pieces with a growl of anger. "We need to get back to camp." The words are forced through grit teeth. Her horse stomps in agitation, feeling it's rider's nerves and anger.<p>

Bellamy speaks first stepping forward, face bleeding but eyes strong. Every bit of leader he needed to be and was. "The rockets should have gone off by now. It should be safe. We need to check on them." His words a forced through bruised vocal chords. Voice still strong in it's unusually scratchiness.

"Anya told us to go back to the village, if I disobey her-" Dana's voice is gruff with trepidation as the horse shifts beneath her.

"We could be saving their lives! Dana, Raven is _dying_." Finn's voice cracked, face full of anguish. "We need to get to them. That ship that landed, it will have medical supplies." Finn's voices is frantic, heart thrumming as his eye look around wildly.

"Then we get the others." She pulls Bellamy up onto the horse and Finn clambers up behind them. It is a tight fit but the horse is one of the strongest. Dana pushes it as hard as she dares before she sees two horses each with one rider. She calls them over quickly and the two grounders, Grunt, a bald heavily tattooed man and Flint, long hair tied back into a series of braid nod to Dana. Finn climbs onto another horse, Grunt's, and they ride to camp as fast as they can. Bellamy's arms tight around Dana's waist as fear of what lies ahead at their camp flashes through his head. He prays that they will be okay. That the rockets worked.

Inside the camp, Tristen kicks at scorched skulls aimlessly grinning psychotically, dragging Murphy behind him. "Looks like your people are dead. Or Anya's. Must have been a good battle." He grins in almost glee. "You sky people never should have been _unioned_" He spits the word out in disgust. "To ours. Anya was stupid and ignorant." He leaves his horse and Murphy. "Stay." Voice hard and demanding.

He slips through the flap and creeps near the body laying on the floor. If she was alive he had another prisoner, if she was dead it was one less sky person he had to worry about. He nudges the girl over with his foot and Raven shoots him quickly when she sees the hatred in his eyes and the knife in his hand. She pants harshly, the pain in her body and blood loss getting to her. Murphy flinches at the sound, hope aparent under his fear. Maybe Tristen was dead. Maybe he was _free_. His tortured body aches as he limps toward the drop-ship, body tense and tight in pain and bone chilling fear. If Tristen was alive in there. He shudders at the though before walking through the flap slowly. He holds his hands up as he sees a familiar person with a gun before he slumps down. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She glares at him, gun pointed to his chest. He had killed two of their people, tried to hang Bellamy.

"Dying, Smiles over there is from another clan." He sneers hatred evident. "One Clarke didn't marry herself into. He wants or wanted our _tainted blood_ spilling the floor." He shifts as he ties cloth around his bleeding leg.

They hear the sound of horses and tense, Murphy grabs a knife and Raven holds the gun level with the door, panting. Their bodies hum with fear and adrenaline. Dana comes in first, green eyes ablaze. She slips past Murphy quickly as Bellamy walks in. "Clarke's not here. Neither is Anya. They're all gone." Raven sets the gun down as Finn comes in last. Two grounders at his heels. Bellamy's eyes are focused on the pained look on Raven's.

Dana looks around. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, I woke up and they were gone." Raven's voice cracks, sweat collected on her unusually pale face. Blood coats the floor below her. Bruising severe on her back. He back laces with agony and her heart tremors when she still can't feel her legs.

"We'll find them, first we need to get you to the Arc or another village with a healer." Bellamy speaks low but even enough to carry, face twisted in concentration and worry. Then his eyes turn to Murphy. He pounces without a thought. Anger, pain and almost hatred burning in his veins at the thought of Murphy being here but not _his_ people. His people were gone, missing. "You killed two of our people!" He shouts fist cracking against an already bleeding cheek before Finn pulls him off.

"Stop, Bellamy maybe he knows something. Murphy what are you doing here?" The grounders warily stare at Murphy, waiting for the boy to make one wrong move. They would defend the Sky leader, he was their people now. He fought hard. He loved and lead like a true leader. Anya trusted him. Clarke, their leader's unioned trusted him. They would defend him with their life. Finn stands between them and the bleeding traitor. Bellamy glares at him. Eyes blazing brightly with emotion.

"The grounders. A group of them, took me." Anguish and pain lace his features. "Tortured me. They wanted to kill you all. hated this union thing and Anya." He leans heavily against the wall, leg aching with each pump of his heart.

Finn's eyes spark. "That's it. The grounders took them." Dana brushes her fingers against Raven's forehead, the girl was colder than normal but her skin was sweaty. Flushed. Worry settles in the warriors stomach.

"Finn, Anya would never let that happen." Bellamy's voice tries to seek reason.

"Not if she doesn't have a say in it. These other clans, what if they order their own people to kill us." Finn's voice is desperate. He saw his people die today. He couldn't let the forty in the drop ship die. They were his people. Clarke was with them. They couldn't be gone. Someone took them. Stole them from the drop ship. From him and Bellamy.

Dana shakes her head, glaring at the boy. "The Commander wouldn't do that. She wouldn't break the union." Her words are stern. Truthful. The Commander was just. She was strong and knew what moves to make. She would never break the union especially since the Arc was sending people down. Anya made the right choice, the commander may not have liked it but she respected Anya's choices.

"But others would, like that man in there." Finn's eyes are desperate, looking for someone to blame. Someone to go after to find their people. To find Clarke. He needs to find them. Help them. Desperation bleeds into his eyes. A crazed desperation.

Dana sighs, her finger moving over Raven's sweating forehead again as her mind runs through rules. Through villages. Wars. Strategies. Prisoners of War. Her mind focuses on the man laying dead on the floor. "Tristen hated Anya, he was from another clan, another village. Anya bested him many times. He would kill Clarke and challenge Anya. Bu-"

Finn cuts her off, eyes wild, seeking an answer, a solution. "See! Murphy, take us to them now!" His fingers grip the boys jacket and pulls him up with a desperate force.

"Raven needs a doctor, we saw where the Arc went down. We can send a scout to check that out and take her to a village." Bellamy grabs a stretchers from the back corner of the drop ship, voice reasoning and stern. He wouldn't lose any more people today. They needed Raven. He couldn't let her die. She was one of his. His trusted. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her, his mind aches at the possibility of losing so many of his people. So many of Anya's. War, war wasn't what the teachers made it to be. It was brutal. Unforgiving and it ripped your entire world apart. "We take care of her first." His voice rings with authority. Finality.

Finn nods. His fingers find Raven's and he squeezes them. His heart races with the possibility of losing his best friend. His rock. She was Raven, she didn't die. Not from some stupid heart murmur and definitely not from a bullet. She was strong. Slowly the crazed look recedes as he focuses on Raven. "How do we do this? Load her onto a horse?"

"No, it will jostle the bullet." Dana brushes hair from her sticky forehead. Eye looking over the girl full of worry, she was to pale. Her normal skin tone dull heavily. She looked like a caved dweller. "We send scouts ahead, one to your Arc the other to the village as we make our way."

Bellamy nods, they step out of the drop ship and are met with Monroe and Sterling. Bellamy pulls them into a hug. The two younger teens grip him with relief. Monroe has a deep gash on her forehead and Sterling is limping a bit but they both seem repetitively unscathed as they look to the drop ship."Hey, we need your help. Raven's injured."

"Where's the others?" Monroe's voice is soft as she looks around. The bones circling the drop ship make her swallow. So many had died. How many were the bodies of her friends? Of their people?

Bellamy swallows worry evident before it hardens with determination. "We don't know, but we will find them."

* * *

><p>Anya glares at the woman walking past her cage, her body feels weird. Lethargic. "Anya." She says the name with a smirk. A cockiness that grates Anya's skin. Makes it crawl. It reminds her too much of Tristen. The woman was not to be trusted. Where were her people? Where was Clarke? Why was she in a cage? Anya fights to not slam her body against the cage and lunge for the woman as those eyes spark with an almost malicious gleam. The woman's smirk grows at her expression. "So that is your name, well good thing. We have Clarke." Anya's heart stops. See fights not to let her emotions show. Not to let the worry for Clarke. The anguish of the possibilities. Or the hatred for this woman show. She stares at the woman, waiting for the ball to drop. "You see, we didn't know your importance in her life, nor you in hers. Tell us how you became friends with them. Why she has Savage marks but leads the other teenagers?" Anya glares at the woman, teeth clenching together, throat burning with the need to threaten this woman should she touch Clarke. "Do you not believe me about having her?" She steps closer to the cage, eyes and lips moving in malicious glee. The other grounders watch with rapt attention, some moaning in pain and delirium, others panting in exertion. "Blonde hair, falls in almost curls. Blue eyes. A collection of raised scars on her left shoulder. And a new cut on her right arm. About this long." She gestures using her own arm and Anya lunges forward, body slamming against the cage as she growls at the woman. Teeth barred and fingers reaching for the white coat. The woman laughs as she steps back. "Get her on the system, pump some calming agents into her system, I have a feeling she'll be difficult to handle." She turns to the other doctor, glaring at him. "And don't hurt her too much, we can use her as leverage on Clarke." Anya glares at the doctor, planning her death. Oh, it would be so slow.<p>

She feels the tranquilizer hit her shoulder, needle cutting into her muscles as it releases something cold into her system and she rips it out, throwing it hastily at the man. He flinches back with a yelp, barley dodging the projectile. Her eyes flutter shut weakly. She fights it, eye blazing in hatred and with murder as she glares at the man. Hours later she comes to hanging upside down from hooks. Her head swims with blood and confusion. Needles cover her body and she groans, eyes rolling. Her muscles feel weak. Her head thumps violently before she passes out again. Eyes rolling into her head.

* * *

><p>Clarke watches as the others accept everything without questioning it. Disdain rests in her lower belly. Under it is guilt, fear, and anxiety. "Jasper, we need to leave. We have to find the others."<p>

His eyes are broken and he rubs at a bite mark on his forearm. His eyes are fearful and she remembers his PTSD from the spear. His hands tremble at the mer mention of going outside. The small amount of time in here relieving him of that fear. "We're safe here Clarke. We have no reason to leave. The Cannibals can't get us here." His voice is soft and tries to convince her. Monty watches and swallows as he talks to Miller. Miller ducks his head in remorse, he had dragged Clarke onto the ship, made her abandon the rest of their people. Who knew who was alive or not. There were hundreds of Cannibals there that day.

"They are still out the Jasper. don't you get that?" She stares at him in shock and confusion. Why couldn't he understand that they had to get to their people? That something felt off here? Small guilt hits her at the thought of him being afraid of the outside. Of the Cannibals. Of spears.

His eyes soften and fill with sadness. "There were hundreds of Cannibals there. We don't know if they escaped." He shrugs helplessly.

"Anya said she helped Bellamy and Finn escape. She order the rest to fall back. They're alive." Desperation hints at her voice.

His eyes blaze in desperation. "Clarke, she could have been lying. She jumped into the dropship to save you. She knew you'd feel guilty if she left them to save you. We're safe in here. No Cannibals. No acid fog." HE begs her with his eyes and his voice broken and pleading for her to just accept this gift from the Mount Weather. Not to deny it.

"Anya wouldn't do that." Her eyes blaze in denial. Her heart aches at the though of losing Anya. Her fingers tremble at the memory of passing out in the fog, Anya's fingers gripping hers desperately as their knees hit the ground. "And she's not gone."

She moves out of the room, face determined. Guards watch her before she makes it to the mess hall, their eyes are wary, the Doctor had said the girl might be unstable. Dinner was being served, she was meant to go with Monty and Jasper. Eat with her people. Instead she walks right up to Dante. "I need to speak with you."

He smiles in a placating manner. "Of course Clarke, why don't you eat first. I'm sure you're hungry. Once we finish our dinner I will discuss whatever you wish." He almost dismisses her and her jaw clenches at the thought that yet another adult doesn't want to treat them like they should be treated. Actin like they are children with no understanding. Her people had killed. They had fought to survive and she would be damned if she was going to allow another 'adult' treat her like this.

She swallows. Clenching her jaw in . "It's important."

He nods spotting the determined look on her face and not wanting to make a scene. "Very well. Follow me." He gets up, excuses himself from the table politely before leading her to a hallway. "What can I do for you?" He almost looks concerned but there is a wariness that hides under his eyes. Clarke sees it, eyes narrowing.

"Anya. Where is she?" Her voice almost quivers but she holds it steady as she looks into his eyes.

"I don't know an Anya, maybe you could enlighten me?" He questions softly, watching the girl's expressions. Waiting for secrets to be spilled. The relationship. The peace. How it was achieved. The Savages weaknesses. He needed answers to protect his people.

"She has long dirty blonde hair with one braid on the right side. Two or three inches taller than me. She has tattoos, one her left arm, another on her hip. One on her rib and calf. Where is she?" She tries to keep the separation out of her voice. The anguish from showing on her face. She couldn't lose another person. Anya wasn't dead. Her stomach was already sinking, dragging her heart down with the possibility. The mer thought of it.

He shakes his head. "I am sorry Clarke. The woman you a speaking of is a Native. We put her in quarantine like we did you. She didn't make it past the first hour. I truly am sorry." He reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder, eyes full of sorrow.

"She's not dead." Clarke shakes her head, eyes blazing in denial and anguish.

"I truly am sorry." He looks her over. "How did you manages to be peaceful with the Natives?" Voice curious, the sorrow gone.

Clarke narrows her eyes in suspicion. "You've called them Savages before." The word feels wrong on her tongue. The Grounders may have savage and brutal moments but they weren't s_avages_. She thinks of them defending their children with their last breath. Caring for the horses with gentle hands. Never hitting the animals in cruelty.

"They weren't exactly peaceful with us. The first time we came onto land we were attacked. We saw them moving above ground and thought it wasn't radiated anymore." His face collapses in sorrow and pain. Wrinkles creasing across his face at the memories. "I lost my mother and siblings that day. The radiation killed them and the Natives, whom we called Savages killed our guards. We only step foot outside to check the radiation and to check the surrounding area. It was chance we found you, saw the explosion." He shifts his weight, looking her over. "How did you manages to become peaceful with them? We never could." He voice almost begs to be answered but there is a small demand under it. As if he believes he deserves the answer.

"We just did. We didn't want any more of our people to die." Clarke watches him wearily. Her mind and body screaming at her not to trust him. Her instincts were never wrong.

"And this Anya, the one you lost?" His eyes bore into hers, as if he already knows the truth. As if he can dig into her mind. Her mind churns at the idea. What would they do if they ever found out about Unions being used for peace?

"Was a friend. She saved my life." Her words are harsh as she glares at the man, something making her suspicious. She didn't want to give him anything he could hold over her.

"I am sorry to dredge up memories like this. They just fascinate me." Suddenly alarms begin to blare . Dante looks around in shock before moving down the hallway. Those could only mean one thing. "Clarke please go back to the cafeteria. Someone has just arrived from outside." Clarke takes off running, following him. What if it was one of her people?. She burst into a door, just opposite of where the others are struggling to get into hazmat suits. A man in a ripped hazmat suit is dead on a table. She looks at his wound and her eyes narrow. It was a bullet wound, had to be. That's meant her people were alive!

The Doctor comes in, feet sliding against the floor. Spotting Clarke as she helps a man through the door. "Get her out of here!" Men pull Clarke out of the room as the doctor drags a man with blisters and red skin to the table. The door shuts in her face at the guards lead her down the hall.

She shrugs them off quickly, throwing them a glare, mind racing with possibilities. Her eyes blaze as she meets up with Jasper and Monty. "They brought two men in. One had a bullet wound." Her eyes are bright with relief and excitment. "That's means our people are alive."

"_Clarke_." Jasper's voice is warning until Maya comes in. She grins softly in his direction and he looks back to Clarke. "Just drop it. We're safe here." He turns and leaves.

Monty stands beside her. He sighs lowly in sorrow. "Sorry about him. A girl pays attention to him and he's willing to die for her." He slips his hand over Clarke's, squeezing it softly. "I am sorry about Anya, but give it time. We need to recuperate here. If something is up you'll find it. For now lay low, we are safe." His eyes bore into hers, full of understanding but worry.

Clarke nods and they all go to bed, lights out. She leans back and stares at the wall. In the dim light from the vents she looks to the sketch of the mountain she had drawn. The tunnels were almost complete. Slowly her fingers work to draw a sketch of Anya, a half smirk on her face, eyes bright with amusement. Her chest aches and fingers tremble once or twice.

* * *

><p>Anya blinks her eyes groggily as she wakes. Her body hurts. Muscles ache in places she didn't know they could. Her head swims and she hasn't even moved yet. The metal is cool beneath her bare skin. The doctor from earlier comes to her cage. "Anya." Her voice is oily and Anya scowls, hatred evident on her face. "I heard you had a peace treaty with Clarke" Anya forces her training to keep her face emotionless. "Yes, she didn't talk at first either. Dante said it was something she picked up from <em>you<em>." The doctor comes closer, needle clasped in hand, her movements are slow. Deliberate, as if she has all the time in the world. "What I want to know is what else she picked up from you. Those scars on her. You did those didn't you?" Anya stares blankly at the woman wanting to take the needle and kill her twenty different way with it. Anger burns heavily in her stomach but she reigns it in. Don't let them find your weakness. Stay emotionless. Her training repeats over and over in her head. "What I want to know is if she screamed? Did you _Savages_ like it?" Anya clenches her jaw, keeping her mouth shut. Eyes burning with hatred for this woman. "Would she scream if I took this scalpel to her? Drained her dry?" Anya lurches forward, the tether holding her anger broken at the mention of harming her unioned, fingers grabbing the woman's shirt.

The woman's eye widen in shock and fear and the grounders hoot and holler around them. Excitement evident as they wait for Anya to spill the blood of the hated woman. The woman who killed their loved ones and drained them dry. "If you harm her or spill her blood I will kill you slowly." Her voice is a growl. Low and murderess. A guard shocks Anya with a stick and her muscles seize. Her fingers loosen and she stumbles back at the unknown source. She had never felt that before. Her biceps twitch involuntarily as if it is still touching her. Teeth bared and glaring at the guard she backs away.

The doctor shakes herself. "Touch me again and _she_ will pay." With those words she turns around. "Set her up for another draining, one of our men _desperately_ needs a treatment." The other doctor nods numbly, eyes looking between Anya and the door before the guard shocks her again just in case and then injects her with something. She fights off unconsciousness with great strength. Her heart aches. What had she done? She had given the woman fuel. Clarke could be used as a bargaining chip and Anya trembled in grief before everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Clarke wakes up with charcoal smudged fingers and looks around, her back ached, muscles twisted from their hunched position in the night. The others are slowly getting up, moving at a slow pace. Leaving the room, some eyes Clarke. Almost as if to ask the chores for the day before they catch themselves. This wasn't their camp. It wasn't the drop-ship. Dante comes in with a smile. Head tilted as he sees Clarke's drawing of Anya. "Maya said Jasper had told her that you were working on something." He shrugs. "The reason you missed game day yesterday." His fingers twitch as if to brush the picture. "You are very good. Is this Anya?"<p>

Clarke stares at him before putting the picture under her pillow. "Yes." Her words are terse. Her body trembles with the need to escape. To hide Anya from him. To find her. Mount Weather was not what it seemed. She could feel it in her gut. In the burning nervousness. The anxiety that sat in the back of her head light a shadow.

He tilts his head, smiling a charming smile for an old man. "Well, I was coming to tell you that the showers were open for you and your people to use." He supplies helpfully, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Clarke nods in thanks and follows her people muscles twitching to get her away from that man. Dante stares after her before grabbing her pillow and looking at the picture. The woman looking back at him is strong. No older than twenty-three or twenty-five. She looks amused yet savage. "What _are_ you to Clarke Anya?" He could see the detail put into it. The tenderness. The way it captured that wildness in the woman's eyes yet there seemed to be compassion. Curiosity peaks at him. Maybe he would move Anya to a more accommodating room. Get answers from her. Come up with some way to explain why she was alive to Clarke. If they could get the information on the savages. Their weaknesses maybe they could finally be free.

He places the pillow back over the picture and heads to the medical bay, slipping through a secret door he finds the Savages in their cages. The woman he is looking for is strung up. He recognizes the face. The tattoos exactly where Clarke said they would be. How had the girl known this? What were they to each other? "Get her down."

The doctor looks at him in shock. "What?"

"Get her down. I wish to speak with her sometime. Keep her off the lines for a while. She could be useful. Let her rest." He stares at the bruised and cut face of the woman. Though eyes glared at him. Half-lidded but full of hatred. He smiles. "Don't worry. Everything is alright."

* * *

><p>The scouts get back, the Arc had landed. They had guns. Lots of guns and hopefully medicine. The village was safe for now, it had warriors and at least fifteen delinquents defending it. Bellamy felt relief at the thought that some of the grounders saved his injured people. He still hasn't heard from Octavia which causes worry and fear to gnaw at him but he shoves it down. She had Lincoln, she would be fine. He would find her. He always did. They had been walking forever when finally Bellamy sees the Arc come into view. Guns are aimed at them but he glares defiantly before they rip the weapons out of his hands. He wants to shout at them, they had been here longer than the guards. They knew this place better. The grounder glare as their swords as yanked out of their hands. Dana's hands clench and ache to punch the guard but she holds off, hands gentle against Raven's. Grunt and Flint's eyes hard as twenty something guns are aimed at them. "We have injured. We need a doctor. We are part of the hundred." Bellamy glares at the guards. He understood their caution but they didn't have time for this.<p>

Kane steps forward. "I recognize you. You tried to kill Jaha."

"I was pardoned. Raven needs help." He glares at the man before Abby Griffin comes into his eyesight. She looks at Raven, worry creases in her eyes before she turns to Kane then Bellamy.

"Get her to medical now. She's lost to much blood." Her voice is demanding, reminding him of a leader. Clarke's voice never demanded like that, she somehow brought them in without demanding them. She made them listen and understand. The way she spoke made them listen juts like Bellamy did. He swallows, where was she?"

The two grounders follow after Dana and Bellamy as they carry Raven to medical. Finn follows along, hand gripping Raven's limp one, worry creases his normally smooth face. The girl comes to after a brief amount of time, eyes on Abby, full of trust as Abby explains the risks. "Get it out." Raven's voice is pained but final.

Finn holds one of her hands and Dana the other. Abby moves to cut into it and Raven flinches screaming at Abby to wait before she turns to Finn. To her best friend and Dana. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared. Don't fight it. You can do this." Finn's voice is low but understanding as his fingers brush against her cheek.

"_You are strong Raven. Strong. Fear is nothing to you."_ Her lips press into the hand she is holding and Raven nods. Then Abby begins, scalpel cutting into the bruised flesh. Her screams tear through the camp. Dana clenches her jaw and the grounders outside pace beside Bellamy, Sterling, Murphy and Monroe. Worry is clear on their face as the pain filled screams ring in their ears.

Hours later Raven wakes up. At first excited, relieved until she can't feel her left leg. Below her thigh, close to her kneecap and it goes numb. Her heart aches. In space she didn't need her leg/ Here, here no leg could mean death. Abby brushes the hair from her sweaty forehead, smiling softly at her before she leaves her with Finn and Dana. "Find our people. Find our friends." Finn's eyes blaze with determination. Almost crazed in it's determination. Raven was fine now, he could focus on bringing his friends home. Ending this war. Dana stares at the boy but nods to Raven. "Alright. Come dark get out of here. Miller's dad's a guard. He'll let you have your weapons. Help you get out."

* * *

><p>Octavia leans against a tree as Lincoln treats her leg. It was deep, the Reaper's blade tearing through the flesh at an odd angle. Another man, Nyko, hands him herbs. Lincoln had snuck into a village, pulling the man out silently, begging for help. "Lincoln, Indra still wants your head for leaving her clan." The man's voice is full of warning and worry.<p>

"I was always Anya. I was lent to Indra." His voice is low as he fixes Octavia's leg. He was always in Anya's clan no matter what Indra thought. He finishes patching her up as Nyko checks over a gash on Lincoln's side. His fingers brush her hair from her cheek, smile blooming across his face as she looks at him with so much love. Octavia could love like no other. Her heart was big. Bigger than he or anyone deserved. She brushes a kiss across his lips and he feels his heart rises in elation.

Suddenly they are ambushed. Reapers pop out of nowhere, their faces bright with a mission. With a purpose, like nothing he has ever seen before. They ignore Octavia until she fights back. Her face is full of determination as she fights alongside Lincoln. Her sword cuts through two reapers. She manages well against them as Nyko fights off his own until one slams a club into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. She comes to slowly. Nyko beside her, he is treating the wound on her head and she looks around frantically. "They took my son, he was in the forest. We will get them back." His voice is rough with emotion.

Nyko leads her ton, the Leader of another Clan. The leader who claimed Lincoln was hers by her head hunters birth right. The woman glares at Octavia. _"I do not work with Sky people."_ Her voice is a sneer.

Octavia shakes her head in anger, desperation hinting in her eyes. "They took Lincoln! I am getting him back. I will not let him die."

Nyko looks at her. "i am sorry Octavia of the Sky People. We will find the Reapers. We will get Lincoln back." he grips her shoulder and she storms off into the forest, she waits silently until she sees them moving. She follows behind them like Lincoln had taught her. She waits in the dark, keeping their fire in sight as night falls. Waits as the sun pierces the horizon and they are off. Somehow, Octavia doesn't understand it but somehow they intercept the Reapers just in time. Octavia slices against them viciously, eyes hard with determination and hate. They had taken Lincoln from her. Stolen him from under her nose. She watches as Indra falls when a Reaper injures her. Octavia jumps to the woman's aid before the Reaper can kill her. Her sword slices the Reaper open and he falls. Blood spilling against the floor as Octavia ignores the woman and rushes to the prisoners.

She rips off the hoods of the grounders desperately. Grounders are reunited with stolen family but can't find Lincoln. She falls to her knees with a scream. IT rips through the forest, anguish, pain anger and sorrow loud and shrill. Tears fill her eyes and one falls. Indra stares at the girl who save her life before she nods her head in respect. Lincoln had chosen well. The girl deserved to live. She fought well. Octavia nods back as that single tear rolls down her cheek. She and her people leave without a word. Nyko waits behind, hand clasped on her shoulder. "Lincoln loved you. You a brave Octavia of Sky people. I will see you again." He leaves here, his son by his side. Octavia stares at the dead reapers heart aching, chest feeling like a drop ship is sitting on it. Her inside ache and burn and her eyes sting but she can't move. Not yet. It hurts. Lincoln is _gone._

* * *

><p>Darkness falls and the guard meets with them outside the gates, deep in the forest. They had left Raven with the promise to save their friends. Their people. The guard hands them guns, Abby giving Bellamy a rifle. "Find my daughter." Bellamy nods his head. The grounders nod their heads as the guards give them their swords. "We couldn't get the horses without Kane knowing."<p>

"We will get more from a nearby village. Thank you." Dana dips her head in thanks. The other two grounders follow her lead. They head out, soon day is breaking across the forest. The sun hot on their skin as they walk. Murphy leading them to the grounders who kept him. Dana glares as she sees grounder walls. "My people did not do this." Her voice is hard as she looks to Bellamy. Finn is looking over grounders with Murphy. Monroe, Sterling, Grunt and Flint keeping look out.

Bellamy sighs, his hand runs through his hair. "I know." He looks to Finn. "But he needs to see that." Something had broken within Finn. Between seeing his friends die and finding out the others were missing something had broken. Had cracked.

"At the cost of the lost ones lives? Anya is among the lost. The stolen. Whoever has them could kill them." Dana's green eye blaze. They hold defiance yet worry for her leader and their people.

"The only lead we have is Murphy's kidnapping." Bellamy's voice is pained but stern. Somewhat lost.

"Bellamy!" Finn's voice is low yet loud in it's emotion. "He has Clarke's watch."

"She would never give that up." He pulls his scope out, heart racing at the possibilities, looking to the man's chest. "Dana, why would they have Clarke's watch?"

"A trophy. He could've taken Clarke from Anya. The camp over there is Tristan's, but i've never seen that man before." Her mind turns to the man that Raven had killed. Tristen. He was arrogant. She feels hatred towards him, he would kill Anya possibly kill Clarke or claim her. But Tristen was dead and it didn't look like their people were here.

"Then we get him alone, question him." Finn's voice is final, eyes hard with anger and Bellamy grabs Murphy. The others wait for the man to come to the rocks clinking. Murphy glares at the rocks in his hand with disdain before moving silently behind a tree as he hears the crunching of boots. Finn tackles the man and then Bellamy hits him over the head. The lug him to a bunker. The two grounders pace beside Dana. They look anxious as they watch the man. Dana stares at the man as Finn questions him. Bellamy looks conflicted, wanting answers but knowing there had to be a line. He had crossed it with Lincoln.

Dana watches him. "War does things to people. Your friend is cracking. He must be watched." Blood hunger. Many warriors got it, cracking and doing things they never would. She had seen it in plenty of warriors.

"Do you think his people have Clarke?" Bellamy's voice is low, pained. Hopeful but full of fear.

"Unless they wanted to risk Anya's wrath. But Anya is missing to. Tristen hated Anya, but he hasn't mentioned Tristen which means they don't have them. So where does he come from?" Her questions spur Bellamy to think. Where were they? Who had them and why? Dana watches Finn lay into the man. It was't the most effective method of torture but she'd let them have their fun for another hour until she would help.

Bellamy watches until the man finally cracks giving him a map. Finn, Murphy and Bellamy argue over what to do with the man. "There are some lines you can't cross Finn!" Bellamy's vice is full of understanding, pain and reasoning. Finn shoots the man point blank, blood splattering all over the walls and floor.

Dana looks at them, stares at the almost resolute yet unchanging face of Finn. She had seen that look before. Nothing good came of blood hunger. The need to sate revenge or to find something. "I would have kept him alive then tortured him if he did take my people. His death was too quick." Sh wipes some blood off her forehead.

Bellamy sighs. "Finn there's a difference between killing in cold blood and killing in war." His eyes stare at the man Finn had just shot.

"We're still at war Bellamy. Our people are prisoners of war." He glares at his leader before leaving.

Dana looks at the map, anger and shock evident on her face, they should have let her look this over before they killed the man! "This is just a small farming village. They can't have taken your people." Her voice is almost even but full of anger.

Finn glares at her. "We're checking it out." The two grounders step closer to hold him down should it be necessary and he raises his gun. "I want to find my people." His voice is a low sound, almost unrecognizable from his normal dialogue.

Dana shoves the gun away in anger. "Some of your people are at my camp! Recovering with my people as they wait for Anya and Clarke. That village didn't take your people."

"We're checking it out!" Finn glares at her before he shoves past her. He leaves and the others follow. Dana fingers her knife, the urge to put him down makes her muscles twitch. She couldn't. Clarke cared for the boy and it could break the treaty between their groups. They walk the rest of the night before coming upon a wreckage. Burned bodies litter the ground.

Sterling runs to the cliffs edge and his heart races in joy and terror at what he sees. "We have to help her!" It was his best friend, the girl he had been friends with since toddler age. His mecha friend.

Finn looks down at the girl, the obstacle they'd face. He frowns before shaking his head, they were so close he could taste it. "We don't have time!"

Bellamy stares at the once peaceful man. He feels shame and sorrow eat at him, what had this war done to him? "We do. Get some rope from the bag." Sterling wraps the rope around his waist before anyone can argue. They tie it to a tree and help him lower down. The grounder warily watch the boy.

Sterling almost reaches the girls when the rope begins to slip. The hear a snick sound and turn, Grunt lunges for the rope as it goes over the edge. His fingers brush it and he shouts in anguish as he sees the boy smash into the ground. His heart aches as the girl screams. "STERLING!" Monroe's voice rings out, full of anguish. She falls to her knees, eyes staring at Sterling's limp body, blood pooling around him, head twisted at an odd angle. He was gone. Her best friend was gone.

Finn stands up, everything is clear in his head. He was right, if they wouldn't have stopped Sterling would be alive. Finn knew he was right. HE had to do this. "She can last another day. She's one person to our forty missing." He had to find them. His people could die. They mattered to much. Clarke. They needed Clarke to live. They needed to find her. Desperation hits him in the chest harshly again.

"Then we save her. We save everyone we can." Bellamy's voice is gruff with sorrow but stern. It holds no room for argument. "Find anything to use as a rope."

Slowly they get a rope together, tying it and latching seat-belts together before they hook Bellamy up. This time they hold the rope as they lower Bellamy down. Bellamy slowly makes his way to the girl almost reaching her, she grips the branch like a lifeline. "Take my hand, I promise everything will be alright. Trust me." His eyes are soft and slowly she reaches for him. The second one hand is around him the belts slip apart. Murphy's arms tugs as he struggles to hold Bellamy up. A shout is ripped from his throat at the weight. His back and chest sting as the muscles are pulled. The grounders move to help him, grab the end pulling Murphy down when they hear whoops and shouts. Reapers are upon them before they can blink and they fight. Finn and Monroe hold onto the rope, struggling to help Murphy. The grounders fight, Dana slicing into Reaper after reaper. Grunt takes a knife to the side before snapping the neck of a reaper. Flint slips between them, knifes moving quickly. A reaper slips past them, heading for Monroe. Monroe holds the rope and fights against the reaper, a knife slips into her leg and she lets out a shout as she moves the gun and shoots into his head. It had taken her to long to grab it. They had let their guard down to help Bellamy. Bellamy slips another foot down and Murphy grunts in pain, arms protesting. His body is being pulled in two different directions, one down the cliff, the other ties too the tree.

The foghorn sounds and Murphy falls to his knees, tears pricking his eyes and his muscles scream in protest. His body and mind screams at him to let go and he grunts as he tightens his hold. The Reapers scramble away and finally the two grounders and Dana help Finn and Murphy pull Bellamy and the girl up. Murphy falls panting to the ground, eye connecting with Bellamy's. Murphy's forehead is covered in sweat, hands bleeding. His heart races and he fights to catch his breath. Finn sits beside him, body sweating but he looks unscathed.

Octavia races forward, foghorn in her hand and she grabs Bellamy and hugs him close. Her heart aches and fills at the same time. "I thought I lost you." Tears prick their eyes. Bellamy feels relief flood his exhausted body.

"Lincoln?" Bellamy's voice is low and Octavia shakes her head." He pulls her closer, surveying his people. The grounder, Grunt, holds his stomach, a knife sticking out of it. Bellamy looks around at his people, to many of them were hurt. His heart aches at this decision but Dana had to be right, the village didn't have them. "We need to go back to the Arc."

"We can't! We're so close!" Finn's voice is frantic.

"Finn, Monroe can barely walk. This girl has a dislocated shoulder, and Grunt is bleeding out of his stomach. We need to go back." Bellamy stares straight into Finn's eyes, almost begging him to agree. To understand, sometimes being a leader is hard but knowing what is right to do.

"You go back, I'll go ahead." Finn turns and leaves without a word, his eyes frantic and angry at Bellamy. Distrusting. Bellamy wasn't going to help him save their people. His people.

Murphy follows after him, not wanting to go back to the Arc. He knew they would punish him for the two deaths. "Parting such sweet sorrow." Murphy smirks at them, bruised face colorful in the daylight.

"Wait." Bellamy's voice rings out. He tosses Murphy a gun. His heart races but Murphy had proven himself. He had saved Bellamy when it could have looked like an accident. "Watch his back." He nods. Dana looks to Bellamy in shock before scowling. "Go, follow after them. Make sure they don't do anything to drastic." Dana nods before taking off after the two boys. Her face angry and distrusting. Finn would end up doing something terrible. She knew it. Could feel it in her gut.

* * *

><p>Clarke watches in anger as her people joke around as if nothing is wrong. As if half their people aren't here. As if this place is perfect. They latches onto a pipe dream and it pissed her off. Couldn't they see through this? Miller comes up beside her. "I'm sorry." Her blue eyes look up to him in question. "About pulling you into the drop ship. About Anya." Guilt is heavy on his face.<p>

Clarke shakes her head defiantly, eyes blazing. "Anya is not dead. Something is off. She couldn't just _die_." Miller sighs lowly in remorse and sadness. "She was healthy. She had no reason to suddenly die within an hour of being here. They call her people savages Miller." Her words are strong almost harsh, she is reminded of Bellamy briefly.

Miller swallows but his eyes are almost guilty yet truthful as he speaks. "They are, if you weren't unioned to her they would have killed us all."

Clarke glares at him in anger, thinking of Dante. Of Anya. "Do not mention the union here. If they find out-"

Miller's eyes widen and he stares at her in shock."What? Clarke we are safe for once. What would they do?"

"We were safe with Anya. The grounders are my people too." Her hands land on her chest, it aches. The children at their camp. They were her people. The grounders that had fallen defending the drop ship were her people to. "We were safe with them. They trusted me and I trusted them."

"The Cannibals look a lot like the Grounders Clarke." his eyes blaze with accusation. Clarke thinks of the Reapers stealing her and Anya's people. "We didn't know everything. But we know were safe here."

"What about Bellamy and Finn? You think they're dead." Her eyes blaze in anger. Jasper thought they were dead, now Miller.

He sighs lowly as if talking to someone who doesn't understand, is face is lined with sorrow though. "Last I saw they were in a fight with a huge cannibal and then Anya jumped on the ship." HE swallows slowly but shrugs in remorse at Clarke.

"So you think she left them to die to?" Clarke's voice hardens, her eyes turn to steel.

"You heard her Clarke. She said she was a coward. Maybe that was her admitting she didn't save them. Saved herself." He shrugs lowly, ace full of remorse at bringing this up, especially since all of them were dead.

Clarke shoves him back, against his hurt shoulder. Monty steps forward. "Anya isn't a coward. She saved them. She saved me more than once." Her heart races in pain, anger and sorrow. Anya wasn't dead.

Miller grunts in pain. Anger evident on his feature that were once saddened and guilty. "Maybe she only saved you because you were a nice fuck!" Clarke punches him without thinking, her knuckles split open against his face and he falls to his knees, lip bleeding eyes full of shock and remorse. Monty grabs her arms and pulls her back. Dante watches from the corner of the room as Monty sits Clarke in a chair, speaking softly to her before leading Miller away. Dante follows after them, knowing Miller would give him more answers than Clarke. The girl was smart, he knew this, feared this.

Clarke watches them leave with anger burning through her veins before the soldier from earlier walks by, looking almost healed. "I gotta go to medical and finish treatment." He grins at his buddy before leaving, whistling as he walks down he hall. Clarke sits up and heads to the dorms, mind set. She finds the edge of the metal on the beds and takes a deep breath before pulling her arm along it. Pain laces up her arms and she doesn't grunt but grits her teeth against the pain. Blood drips down and falls on Millers bed sheets. She wouldn't want Monty to worry about changing his own sheets. Let Miller deal with it, he deserve it. She steps back and looks takes a step, mind racing with excuses before she sees Maya come in. Plan forming Clarke takes another step before she falls to her knees. Maya stares in shock before she runs forward. Hands pressing down on Clarke's arm. She looks at the blonde in worry. She had heard about the fight with Miller. Whoever this Anya was, she was important to Clarke. important enough for the girl to attack Miller. Did she cut herself out of guilt for attacking Miller? Or because of all the death she had seen? Maya swallows before tapping Clarke's cheek with her finger.

"Clarke stay with me okay?" Maya's voice is soft. She slips Clarke's arm over her shoulder, pulling her to the medical ward. "She reopened her wounds. Almost fainted in the dorm." Maya voice is pained, she didn't know whether or not to tell the doctor. Maybe she should tell Monty and Jasper. Surely they could help the girl when she leaves medical?

The doctor looks the blonde over. "Maya keep quiet about this okay? Go clean up the blood for me." Maya nods softly and takes off with one last worried look in the blonde's direction. The doctor begins to work on Clarke. Stitching her up before checking on the soldier. Her mind races. If she could something this night drug Clarke, possibly use her against Anya. They needed information. She could tell Dante the girl broke. Tried to kill herself. Her mind raced with the possibilities before she moves back to Clarke, checking the stitches before bandaging them. "I'll be back in a bit, rest." She whispers softly into the room. Eyes on the man then moving slowly to Clarke.

Clarke slips her eyes open once the door is shut and moves over to the man. "Hey." She tries to rouse him but her won't move. She touches his skin. He is ice-cold. Fear and shock cause her spine to tremble. "What are they doing to you?" Her eyes find the tubing. The blood moving through him. Wherever that lead to was where her answers were. She follows it until she comes upon the vent. She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves before ripping it off. She step in slowly eyes looking around in shock, then she pulls it shut behind her. She looks around in horror, the shock gone. There were grounders in cages everywhere! Her breath stutters, Anya was here too. Somewhere Anya was here. She see's the two grounders strung up like pigs, the black tattoos make her heart races as she fights her panic to find Anya. She runs around eyes frantically searching before spotting her. Weak and barely lucid. "Anya!" She runs forward, fingers on the cage, begging to check on her unioned. "I'm going to get you out of here." Voice soft, promising before she looks around frantically. Rushing to a wall, ripping a pipe off the floor and jamming it in the lock and pushing hard. Her muscles humm but she pushes harder until it snaps.

She rips the lock off, dropping it on the floor. Pulling the door open with panic, anger, sorrow, relief and joy running through her body, faster than she can understand any of the emotions. She falls into the cage, arms winding around Anya's body. The grounder's hands clutch at her shirt. Pulling her in. Clarke's forehead rests on Anya's. Anya stares at her in shock, in wonder. Clarke sighs lowly, a half sob caught in her throat. "I knew you weren't dead." Anya's fingers trace Clarke's face slowly, eyes taking in Clarke's face before pulling her lips slowly to hers. Another half sob leaves Clarke's lips as she continues to kiss Anya, lips turning from soft to desperate. Anya was here. Anya was _alive._ Their lips parts and foreheads touch again as they breath shakily. "I couldn't lose you." The younger blonde's voice is low and broken. She had lost so much already. They both had.

Clarke clutches desperately to the taller blonde before the door creaks. Panic settles in her body, causing it to freeze before she jumps into action. She pulls the cage door shut and waits. Anya crouches beside her, body tense. Hand curled around Clarke, ready to jump in front of her. The doctor begins to make her way to Anya's cage but the grounders are loud today. Excited. She looks around at them, not sparing at glance to Anya's cage as she looks around curiously. Anya moves to attack her but Clarke holds her back, shaking her head. Anya waits, Clarke holding her breath. A grounder lurches for the woman and the doctor goes running, grabbing a blood bag and booking it, mind flashing back to when Anya had her in her grip. Clarke exits the cage with a relieved sigh, hand clasped with Anya as she slings her arm over her shoulder. The normally strong warrior is weak from blood loss and tranquilizer. "I am not leaving my people." Anya's voice is weak yet strong.

"Our people Anya." Clarke pulls her quickly to a door. "And we can't free them all in your state. We need reinforcements. We need to see your Commander."

"Then we must be quick about it. We are not leaving them her to die. We come back as quick as possible." Anya looks back at her people, staring at them in sorrow and pain. Anger bleeds as deeply as her wound. She would kill the mountain men, staring with the doctor's long and painful death.

Clarke nods her head before opening a door. They look around in shock as the door shuts before the floor drops out from under them. Their bodies slam down a chute until they land on piles of bodies. Anya looks at her people. They are weak. Almost death like. Her strong people reduced to these things. Grief, pain, sorrow, anger. She wanted to kills the people responsible for them. Make them suffer. "Anya! Come on! We have to go." Anya turns confused brown eyes to her unioned. "Take my hand Anya!" The leader stretches her hand out. Her unioned pulls her out until they hear the unmistakable sound of the reapers. They scramble into a cart with fear filled bodies after Clarke grabs some clothing. They are pushed through the tunnels until they come to a stop. They hold their breath, fear eating away at them as they wait to be discovered. The reaper leaves and Clarke hops out of the cart, grabbing the clothing. Watching as Anya stares at the boy with so much pain. Her own heart aches deeply in empathy with her. She is reminded of Atom as she watches Anya and the boy. Anya whispers lowly to the boy, hand brushing across his face. whispers to the boy. "_Your fight is over."_ Clarke understands the words, heart clenching before Anya joins her. "We will kill all the Mountain Men." Her voice is harsh. Clarke nods in agreement before they get dressed.

They walk in silence looking for an exit, they had to get out of her. Find their people. They needed to fight back. Kill these mountain men. They soon Reapers hoot and holler behind them. "Run Clarke!" Anya voice is filled with command and panic as she runs shoving Clarke down one tunnel and takes off down another. She knew the reapers would mostly come after her, she was what they wanted, Clarke was Clarke. Anya was a blood bag they needed. Clarke knows this is better, easier to run from less targets but her heart aches at being separated from Anya. Her feet pound against the tunnel until she is cornered. She pants as they grin at her before a high pitched noise makes them cower. Relief and fear settle in her stomach.

"Get away from her!" The three mountain men scream at them before grabbing Clarke roughly. They lead her at gunpoint to the door. She waits as the speak to whoever was inside.

"You were suppose to bring back both." The voice is annoyed.

"The other escaped!" One of the men growls out. The com shuts off and suddenly Anya jumps down and attacks one of them. Clarke rips off the mask of one of the men.

"Pull his mask off!" She sees the key card flash on one mans suit and grabs him, ripping the gun out of the others hands and runs down the tunnel, Anya on her heels. Dragging the unconscious man with her. His key-card rests in her pocket.

Anya looks at her warily before shouting over the roar of something. "I found an exit!" Clarke follows, the small man getting heavy until they make it to the jump. Clarke stares at it. with wide eyes. _Water_. One of her most feared yet loved things.

She hears footfalls behind her. "Stop right there!" Guns cock.

"Clarke, you can do it. JUMP!" Anya screams at her as Clarke lowers her gun. She tosses the man to Anya and the woman looks at him. "He is dead! Jump!" Before she throws the man into the water before jumping, knowing Clarke will follow her. Bullet following her. Clarke holds up her gun to the men.

"Drop it or we'll kill you!" She lowers her weapon to the ground and steps forward. They lower their defenses and she turns and jumps. Her heart catches in her throat before her body hits the water. She scrambles to the surface before hand help her ashore. Anya's face shows the relief that Clarke had jumped down unscathed. The first few seconds waiting for Clarke had killed her.

They both pant in exertion as they make it to the rocks. "Why did you take the man?" Anya looks at Clarke with trusting but confused eyes.

Clarke pulls the key-card from her pocket with a smirk. "If they searched him in the tunnel they would have realized I had the card. Since we dumped him in the river they won't know what I have."

Anya smirks in pride and triumph. "You are devious. A great leader." Her eyes appraise Clarke before she stands up. "We must go. Warn our people." Clarke nods and stands up. Handing Anya the card. The woman slips it into her boots, heart rising from how low it had been. Clarke was with her and Clarke trusted her beyond a doubt. They would get their people and destroy these mountain monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

Iruz paces inside the commanders village. He had been here since Anya had sent him away. His people had fought while he was here. His people had went to war without him. He feels anger, who was suppose to watch Clarke back when she focused on everyone in the entire war and when Anya was bogged down by more than seven reapers. His people were fighting a war and he had been sent to get reinforcements only to fail. None of his people came back. He spins as the commander tells him that the camp was full of burnt bodies. Anya nor Clarke or their warriors in sight.

"_Clarke and Anya would not die so easily._" One of the warriors cuffs him on the side of the head for speaking to the Commander like that. His voice is strong. He knows they are not dead. The inside of the tent is covered in supplies and maps of the forest as his eyes bore into the Commanders.

She sighs, knife spinning in her hand. "_I have sent scouts to check everywhere for them. They are checking a crash site not far from here. If they are alive we will find the. Anya is a fighter."_

"_So you will give us warriors to find my people?"_ Iruz steps forward, the sword on his back heavy and his lips are pulled tight over his teeth as he waits for the answer. The other warriors stare at the young boy in admiration and waiting for the kid to make a wrong move.

"_We went as fast as we could to the village. When we got there nothing was left except for a dead girl on the floor and burnt bodies. All I can do is search for survivors. I need to protect my people from those that have just landed."_ The Commandeer sighs lowly, Anya missing was making her heart ache. She was Anya's second long ago.

Iruz steps forward, face alight with anger and stubbornness as his too big sword clacks in it's sheath. "_Not all sky people are bad. Clarke was unioned to Anya."_

"_Anya made her choice with the sky leader. She walked into this. I will search for her. Go rest in the tent, eat."_ She tilts her head, dismissing Iruz before turning to her guard. "_Reports." _Iruz's muscle tighten, wanting to argue. To get the Commander to listen to him but he knew it was futile. Clarke and Anya were gone, they had already checked at his village. Almost killing the extra sky people before his own warriors defended them from the Commander's warriors. Iruz turns and leaves, mind racing full of possibilities. They couldn't be dead.

"_Juni has not checked in yet, he was the one sent to check the crash site by the lake."_ One of the warriors speaks lowly

"_He is either dead or prisoner." _She stabs the knife into her chair before looking to the map on the table. The spot where the drop ship was had an x through it. She looks at the three different spots the sky people had fallen. How many more would fall from the sky? Would threaten to overrun their land?

* * *

><p>Abby winces as her back stings. The second they had found out Bellamy and the grounders had escaped, she had been blamed and strung up. Given lashes for her disobedience. Kane walks forward as Jackson finishes applying salve to her wounds. Her back throbs in pain. "I am sorry for having you whipped. But it was necessary. You broke the law. Gave guns away and helped them escape." He pulls a pin off of his shirt. "But they will still follow you."<p>

Abby stares at him in confusion."You're making me chancellor?" She stares at him in complete shock, what had brought this on?

He smiles softly, eyes sad. "They will follow you. I will be back." he sighs, hand running through his hair. "I am taking a grounder prisoner to their camp. To work out another peace arrangement." He drops the pen in her hand. That small piece of metal decided who lead their people.

"There were grounders here earlier, why didn't you take them?" She stares at the pin in her hand. Jake would have been grinning at her ear to ear now, speaking of all the possibilities.

"I was planning on it before they left. This one was found in the forest, almost killed two of our guard before they shocked him." He swallows, sighing as his head falls down to his chest. "He won't speak. All I want is peace so I will find it." His voice is broken, losing his mother had torn him apart. Losing Thelonius and many others had been horrible. He just wanted the dying to stop.

* * *

><p>Clarke and Anya duck behind another tree, breaths coming in almost pants. "Be quiet, they are following us." Anya's voice is low as she peeks around a tree. She growls as they continue to head their way, feet carelessly snapping tigs and lowing through mud. The mountain men had no outdoor skills. "Come on." Her hand is tangled with Clarke's and she pulls the girl up a hill. They pant as they come to a watering hole. Clarke releases Anya's hand and bends down to get a drink. Her throat is dry and she is dying of thirst. "Not for drinking." Clarke looks to Anya in confusion as Anya picks up a handful of mud and claps it on Clarke's face. The girl looks at her in shock. Had Anya really done that? "You smell like them." There is disdain in Anya's voice and a frown on her lips. Forehead creased with wrinkles at the words.<p>

Clarke sighs but rubs the mud into her face and over her arms. "They aren't tracking us by smell Anya." Clarke smiles up at her unioned. Sees the frown still marring her beautiful features.

"I don't like their smell on you." Clarke smirks at the annoyance in Anya's voice before picking up a handful of mud and slapping it on Anya's cheek. she barely contains her giggle at the affronted look on the taller woman's face. "Clarke." Her voice holds a low warning and Anya tackles the girl. They land quietly into the small puddle of water and mud. The older and stronger woman holds Clarke's arms down. Anya's face is no longer marred by a frown but a slight smirk. Almost teasing.

Clarke grins, teeth white against mud covered face. Blue eyes stare into brown before they hear a crunch. Anya tilts her head, listening, eyes alert before she pulls clarke up and finishes putting mud on her. Hands entwined together they begin to run through the forest. Their feet silent against the ground. Trees blur by them and they dodge around rocks and fallen branches as quietly as they can in the forest of green. One sound and they could be captured again. Even though they run fast and silently they can't seem to shake them. Anya pins Clarke to a tree suddenly as she looks over the girls shoulder. "They are still following us." Her voice is angered. annoyed. Almost desperate.

Clarke turns around and looks at the four guards over the hill. Her body presses into Anya's as she watches their pattern. They are heading straight for them yet they aren't looking at a trail or following a path. "Anya, they're using a tracker." She begins to run her hands over her arms. Mind racing with the possibilities. She knew she couldn't have one. "See if you have a bump anywhere on you." Clarke finishes accessing herself to see Anya scowling at her arm. There is a huge ridge on her forearm. "Shit. Okay, we just need to find a-" Her words are cut off when Anya digs her teeth into her arm and rips the tracker out. Clarke sighs before grabbing the tracker and tossing it in the other direction down hill. "Try not to get your wound infected Anya." Her voice is exasperated yet soft as she rolls her eyes playfully and the grounder smirks before pulling the former space dweller in the opposite direction of the mountaineers.

The trek is long as they hike the day to the drop ship, the forest unforgiving on Anya's weary body. Clarke's eyes burn with emotion as it comes into view, she runs forward, Anya grabbing a sword off the burnt ground and rushing to her side. Home home. This was a piece of Clarke. A piece she had willingly set on fire. The bodies crumble beneath her feet and she wants to stop. Look at them, see if they are her people. They open the flap of the drop ship together, eyes turning and looking around. Looking for any clues of their people. There is only a dead body on the floor, dried blood where Raven once sat. "Tristen." Anya hisses out as she flips the man over. She glares at his face, he had tried to take her people on many occasions. Challenged her to many fights. It was good he was dead.

"Who?" Clarke's voice almost waivers as despair hits her. Maybe her people went to Anya's camp. Maybe Bellamy and Finn were there. Raven alive. She squashed the hope down, knowing that Raven couldn't be alive. Life wasn't fair, she was lucky to have Anya save Bellamy and Finn, yet she couldn't save Raven. Couldn't save the girl who she came to respect and think of as a best friend. How many of their people were dead. Anguish crashes into her. Rips her throat dry as she wants to scream.

"He was from another clan who followed the Commander. But he was a rival clan." She scowls at the body, her body hums, wishing she had dealt the deathblow. He had threatened on more than one occasion to take Clarke. "Its maybe a day or two old. He was shot."

"Anya, what next?" Clarke's voice is low, almost broken. Here people weren't here, all that remained were skeletons of a war they had somehow managed to lose and win at the same time. The blackened floor would mar the forest for the rest of the winter. A scar on the lush green of the forest. A reminder of all that had happened.

The leader of the Blood/Western Clan steps forward, hand itching to touch her union's dirty face. Itching to comfort the young woman who she had slowly come to care for. Despite the odds. "We go home, see who's there and met with the Commander. We then lead an assault on the mountain. They will not keep our people." Her voice is gruff, her people were being used as blood bag. Her teeth grind as she imagines stabbing the Mountain men over and over again and again. Filleting the skin off of their hands. Let them feel pain. they had tortured her people!

Clarke nods, her eyes looking around her first home on Earth. They stop on the dried blood spot on the floor. She knew that was were Raven had been. Where she had left her. She swallows and Anya steps forward, hand falling on her unioned's cheek, losing the battle of will. She looks conflicted, almost as if she has no idea how to do this. "War has many loses. Many sacrifices. It doesn't mean we forget them. We remember the reasons they fought and we fight for those who no longer can. Their fight may be over but ours is not." Brown eyes stare into blue. "Come, we will rescue our people." Clarke closes her eyes but nods slowly before leaving the drop-ship. Her eyes look over to the charred skeletons. How many were her own people?

* * *

><p>Raven pants as she forces her leg to drag across the dirt, arms shaking from the effort she is putting on her crutches. She had woken up this morning, the eyes of Kane on her. He was suspicious of her. She glared at him as she and Wick moved to the tower. Sweat beads her forehead as she struggles to climb up the tower. She could do this. She needed to do this. Needed to prove that she could do this! Tears prick her eyes. She felt helpless. Lost. Useless. She couldn't even climb. Being on the ground, you needed everything in you advantage, half the time two legs weren't enough. She had one and a half. She was useless.<p>

She hobbles back to the metallic workstation, eyes filled with angry wet tears. She slams her crutch down and Wick moves forward. She remembers him being funnier. "Come one. Raven, the reason we have people is so they can help us. Use my functional brace or not. Let people help." Something ache within her as she glares at the wall.

She grunts as he turns around before grabbing the brace. What the hell. She slips it on tweaking the latches as she tightens it around her leg. Her hands shake, accepting help from others always made her nauseous. Usually they expected a payback. It all came at a price, but she knew Wick. Had grown with him, he expected nothing. "It needs adjustments." Wick grins at her. He understood exactly what she meant. Thank you. Thank you for helping me. For putting up with me.

He scoffs, using a rag to clean his hands as he smirks at her. His ears still ring with the silence of Earth. "Please its perfect and you know it."

Raven rolls her eyes, affection filling her chest. Wick was the friend she needed right now. "Whatever you say Engineer."

He sucks up helium from a balloon and grins at her, voice high pitched and hilarious. "Okay-doke Mechanic."

"Helium." Raven's voice is awed and her smile widens as realization hits her.

"Nitrogen." He stares at her in confusion. "What are we not listing noble gases?" She rolls her eyes at that stupid grin on his face. They would contact the other stations, work on getting their people back. Finding their people.

* * *

><p>Bellamy has Mel's arm around his shoulder as he helps her navigate through the forest. The girl looks worse for wear but that can't stop a grin from forming on her face as she looks around at the ground. In awe of all the Earth has to hold. He forgot how magical everything had seemed when they first landed here. The bad outweighed the good most days. His eyes find Octavia, she has Monroe's arm around her shoulder and is talking to the girl, eye pained but somehow still full of life. His heart ache at the loss his sister had been forced to undergo. Lincoln was good. A better man than he could have ever wished for his sister to have. Brown eyes find Grunt's, the grounder looks displeased as Flint keeps poking at the knife gently, checking to bandages. Grunt lets out a long suffering growl before they see something float up in the air. The two Grounders draw their weapons and look around, eyes distrusting and searching for a threat. "The Arc. It's a signal." Bellamy's voice is relieved, he knew they were heading in the right direction but this just proved him right.<p>

They pick up their pace, hoping to get back sooner. Grunt practically drags Flint along as Monroe forces Octavia to pick up her pace. They wanted to get patched up as quick as possible. Their bodies are antsy, worried about Finn, Murphy and Dana. Finn was scaring all of them.

They watch the balloon go down. Shock crosses their faces and they look around at one another. Something wasn't right. They continue walking quickly, almost at a run, the forest becoming ominous the more their minds wander. What was waiting for them up ahead? Why sis the balloon go down? The grounders and Octavia had swords drawn. Monroe's hand on her gun, the other around Octavia. Minutes later as they continue their fast pace through the forest they hear gunfire. Bellamy's heart jumps in his throat and he pants as terror fills his system. What trouble are they facing now? "Hurry!" Octavia's voice is loud, panicked as they pick up their pace, rushing towards the sound that made their bodies want to freeze. The sound that haunted them in their dream. The sound of gunfire.

* * *

><p>Anya stops and pants as Clarke hands her a canteen they had picked up from the drop ship. Brown eyes are full of thanks as she chugs down some water before passing it to her unioned. Clarke sips at it, eyes taking in the lush green forest. This part was untouched by the fires that had wrecked their original home. It would be unlivable now. Who wants to live on the bones of your enemies and possibly your friends. She shudders, knowing they would haunt her dreams like Wells, Atom and Charlotte. She sees the balloon go up, the whiteness of it making her heart stop. The Arc. God she hopes it was just the Arc. "The Arc. That's the only explanation." What if the Mountain men see it?<p>

Anya stares at it. "They'll have guns?" Clarke nods her head. "Then we go there, get guns and forces go to our camp and then the Commanders. We will gather and army." Her voice is even, angered at the thought of her people being in the mountain still. They begin their trek to the balloon when they see it go down.

"No." Clarke voice is a whisper before she takes off running. Eyes focused on the spot the balloon was just in. She had to get to them. Had to save their people. They needed her.

Their feet move swiftly across the forest despite Anya's injuries and blood loss. Anya pushes herself to keep up with Clarke, who tears through the forest at a panicked pace. They see lights as the darkness falls and they run faster, stumbling over a log before standing up straight. "Oh my god." Blue eyes look at the fence in shock before a shot rings out. Her eyes furrow before she watches as Anya goes down. She the blood falling across the white gauze covering her top. The confusion and pain on her unioned's face rips a hole in Clarke's heart. No. No. "ANYA!" Her voice rips across the forest and guards as well as Bellamy's group comes running. Clarke feels a bullet rip into her arm before she falls to her knees beside Anya. The pain in her arm is nothing compared to what she feels as she sees the blood covering Anya. Her hands cradle Anya's face. "Please no. No Anya stay with me." Tears prick her eyes before she presses her hands into the wound pouring blood out of her unioned. It covers her hands in seconds. How much blood does Anya have? How much blood can the human body pour out? Logically her mind knows the answer but her heart aches, erasing all logical thoughts. Anya was bleeding. Anya's blood was covering her hands. Warm and red. Oh so red.

Anya swallows, blood covering her teeth. Her brown eyes are hazy. She swallows thickly, focusing on her unioned's face. It is full of such anguish as blue eyes water. "_Do not cry._" Her bloodied fingers press into Clarke's cheeks where a single tear falls. Her hands shake as she focuses on keeping it around Clarke's face.

"Anya Don't leave me too. _Please_." Her voice cracks lowly as she hears footsteps. Anya's vision goes completely black, Clarke's words ringing in her ears as Clarke looks up, barring her teeth at the enemy. Only to see Bellamy staring at her in shock from across the forest before stars dance across her vision.

* * *

><p>"OCTAVIA! FLINT!" Bellamy's scream rips across the forest as he tackles the guard holding a gun to Clarke and Anya. Anger races through his body when he sees Clarke fall limply next to a bleeding Anya. The guards body slams into the ground, squishing in the mud as Monroe aims her gun at the other two guards and Octavia has her sword around another's throat. Their eyes look to Clarke before turning back to Bellamy, waiting for his orders.<p>

Flint presses his hands into Anya' wound when he sees the others have the enemies handled. The blood pours out of her and he fears for his leaders life. Holding off the bleeding as he glares at the guards, they had done this. Shot his leader and her unioned. "That is Clarke Griffin! One of the hundred. That is Anya, they are friends." Bellamy;s voice is a low growl as he holds the gun at the blonde woman's face. She gets up slowly, mud covering her feels weird against her skin, they didn't have this up on the Arc where she lived.

She scowls, eyes moving to the very dirty looking women. "They looked like enemies. A grounder tried to kill two of our guards." Her hands clench across the grip of her gun. The man, Bellamy, cocks the machine gun he carries. Aiming it at her head.

"If they wanted them dead they'd be dead." Flint growls out. Hands pressing harder into Anya as the blood covers his hands. His eyes are blazing as Mel and Grunt hold one another up. Their bodies weak but Grunt is barely retraining himself, muscles tense with the need to attack. The only thing keeping the grounder from drawing blood was the trust in Bellamy and the girl clinging to him.

The woman aims her gun at him. "I could shoot you now." Flint bares his teeth in a similar manner to Clarke's own expression, what seemed like hours ago.

Bellamy's eyes are crazed as he presses his gun into her chest, right above her heart. "Shut up and get Abby Griffin." His eyes turn to Flint, the man is shorter than he is and is nursing a wound on his arm. "Carry Clarke, i'll get Anya." He needed to get her in as fast as possible, Clarke wound be alright. Anya didn't look like shed survive the next few minutes. The grounder nods moving to the blonde and cradling her to his chest. Bellamy leans down and picks up the taller blonde carefully, cradling her head as his gun falls to sling around his shoulder. Terror eats at his stomach, Anya felt almost cold, skin pale. Her body limp in his arms as he adjusts her weight. He swallows carrying her quickly to the medical part of the had to help the woman. Save her.

Abby stares at Anya before having Bellamy sets her down on a cot. Fingers brushing hair out of her face before pressing down in her wound. Abby sees Clarke, voice cracking as she rushes forward, forgetting about Anya. "Clarke."

Bellamy screams at her, voice tinged in panic and anger. "Save Anya."

"My daughter is dying." Abby's eyes are crazed and pained as sh stares at her daughter in the grounder's arm/

"Clarke has a minor head injury. Anya is dying! If she dies Clarke will never forgive you!" His tone is low but Abby gets to work with a nod, heart aching at her daughters limp form. She looked so helpless. Flint sets Clarke down gently on another bed. He steps forward when he sees Abby pull out a scalpel. Bellamy grabs his arm and shakes his head. The grounder looks at the man standing in front of him before nodding. Dana had followed his orders. Anya trusted Clarke as did he and Clarke trusted this man. The man with the tormented yet caring eyes.

They watch as Abby does everything she can to stop the bleeding. Her eyes turn to Clarke. Bellamy almost calls for Lincoln and Brandon before it hits him. They are both gone. The air is swept out of his lungs and he sees Octavia's face, he knows his looks exactly like hers before Jackson looks to them. "Just clean Clarke's bullet wound and then her head wound." He looked to Grunt, gripping the knife in his stomach. "We'll help him as soon as possible."

Abby's attention seems to be divided between saving Anya and looking to her daughter. "Miss Griffin, focus on Anya. Clarke will not forgive you if she dies. _Save_ her." Bellamy voice pleads with her. He had heard Clarke's pleas, tortured and begging as she told Anya not to leave her to. They had made his heart ache and spasm. Abby stares at him before sighing and focusing back on saving this woman who seemed to be important to her daughter. This grounder that she had heard about a few times.

An hour later Abby is cleaning her hands off, Anya stitched up and still unconscious. The doctor turns her eyes to her daughter as Jackson moves to Grunt. The grounder stares at the man warily before Bellamy tilts his head to the doctor. The grounder hops onto the table easily and lies down. Flint keeps a close hand on his knife as he walks to Grunt's side. He trusts Bellamy immensely but he would not leave Grunt's side. Grunt was his brother in arms. Bellamy watches them before helping both Mel and Monroe onto a table. Monroe's eyes are focused on Clarke and Anya, Mel's watching Bellamy as she looks around in shock. His own eyes turn and he watches Abby shift, spots the tightness of her movements. He looks closer and sees spots of blood through her shirt. His breathing harshens. "When did they string you up?" Her eyes look at him in shock as she spins around. "They did it because you helped us escape didn't they?" His voice is gruff, almost borderline dangerous.

"Yes, But i'm fine. Help Jackson clean up their wounds." Her voice is steady as she finishes checking Clarke's pupils before moving onto helping Jackson pull the knife out of Grunt's side and check his internal organs. "It didn't hit anything important. You're lucky." She stares at the grounder who just tilts his head to the side. Jackson finishes stitching Grunt up as Abby moves to Monroe and then Mel. Octavia stands in the background, eyes moving to Clarke before finding her brother's eyes. They were full of worry. He gnaws on his lip quietly. Abby stares at them as she cleans wounds. "What happened?"

The other leader of the hundred clenches his jaw. "The guard shot Anya and then knocked Clarke unconscious."

The blonde woman who had been in the door way silently, scowls. "We thought they were enemies. You told up about these 'reapers' that invade your camps. Then two of our guard are attacked by a grounder."

"Usually there are more than two Reapers! You shot two of my people!" He steps closer, voice angry and eyes full of fire.

"Do not make me detain you Mr. Blake." Her voice is low and slightly angry. Grunt and Flint stand by his side faster than the guard can blink, hands on their weapons. They glare at the woman. Octavia grips her sword handle and Monroe fingers her gun. Her eyes gaze at their weapons. "You won't be able to keep those in here."

Bellamy steps forward, gun still untouched on his shoulder. "The hell we won't, this is the ground, if you don't have a weapon you're dead."

"You are in our camp. There are rules." Her voice is full of authority as she glares them down, two more guards come up behind her.

"We won't be here long. Once Clarke is awake we find Finn. Then we go back to her and Anya's camp." Bellamy's voice is stern and leaves no room for argument. Normally his people never argue with this voice but the guard glares at him.

"We can detain you right now." Her fingers touch the electrode on her hip, the zip ties behind it.

Grunt steps forward. "Then you would risk war with my tribe." His voice is gravely, eyes hard. "He is one of us. Anya and Clarke's people. You attack him and you will have a war with all of my people." He glares at her, eyes deadly. "It would be ill of you to declare war with our people. We are numerous."

Bellamy sets his hand on Grunt's shoulder. "We are not at war. We need to find the rest of our people." Bellamy's voice holds respect in it. He never expected a grounder to defend him. To respect him and follow him like this.

The guard glares at them. "I will report this to Kane when he gets back." She leaves without a word, scowl on her face.

Abby stares at them in shock. "I heard about the peace occasionally but I didn't think it was possible." Her voice holds awe as she brushes her daughters hair our of her face. Raven comes hobbling in before she can finish her thoughts.

"Heard we had company of the blonde type with sword bearing guards. Figured our princess managed to get here with her grounders." She grins at them before her eyes find Clarke's prone form and then Anya's. "What happened?" Worry causes her eyes to crinkle.

"The guards shot them." Bellamy growls out.

Raven clenches her jaw then looks around. "Where's Finn and Dana."

"Finn went to keep looking for Clarke, we need to take Clarke to find them before he does something drastic." Bellamy stares at the mechanic, his eyes are full of worry and almost fear.

Raven swallows, worried eyes finding Clarke. "She needs to wake up then."

* * *

><p>Finn limps from a twisted ankle, his foot having got caught in a root an hour ago. It was swollen and ached but he need to find them. Find his people. Find Clarke. Murphy watches the grounder warily, knowing they had taken an unnecessary detour. There was no ravine. He should know, he had been this way when Tristan had found him. Finn continues to walk quickly, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Dana clenches her jaw. She knew that if she tried to stop him he would most likely hurt her, accident or not. Murphy keeps staring back at her as she directs Finn up the most difficult paths, speaks of traps her people have set up to catch unwanted enemies. Finn's eyes grow more crazed the longer it takes them to get to the camp until finally he cracks spinning on Dana and tackling her. "My people are dying! We needed to be there yesterday!"<p>

She shoves him off and scowls at him, the barrel of the gun is pointed at her chest. "I am moving through the quickest route. There is no other way and you are wasting time." She shoves the gun away, lying through her teeth. "Either follow my instructions or risk dying in a trap and not saving our people." She scowls at him glare burning into his own. "Clarke's people are my own. Anya is with Clarke. I want to find them as much as you do. So either you follow me or I leave you behind and save them myself." Her green eyes bore into his.

Finn nods, seemingly satisfied. "Then let's hurry, no sleeping tonight." He turns to the quickly darkening forest.

Dana clenches her jaw in anger. This boy had no sense at all. "The forest is difficult to navigate at night."

He scoffs, his normally soft eyes harder than before as he glares at her in suspicion. "You're a grounder, it should be easy."

"I wasn't talking about me." She growls at him, green eyes blazing in emotion as the forest seems to swallow them whole the farther they walk.

Finn keeps scrambling at least fifteen feet in front of them. Ignoring the other two as Dana yelling out the direction every few minutes. The boy tears through the forest without caution. Dana wants to bury her knife in his throat but knows better. Raven would never forgive her for killing him. She feels annoyance and anger course through her blood as he continues to stumble along. It was a surprise he even mad it this far with the noise he was making right now. Murphy falls back to walk next to her. "You're leading him on a wild goose chase." His words are quiet as he continues to look ahead, gun held low in his hands, by his waist.

"He is unstable. His monster is thirsty for blood. I will not hesitate to put him down if he goes after innocent villagers. That village does not have your people." She pulls a knife, pressing it into Murphy's side without gaining attention from Finn. The boy was distracted enough that she could hold the gun to Murphy's head and he wouldn't realize it. "If you tell him what I am doing." She lets her sentence hang, letting Murphy's mind fill in the blanks. He had been tortured after all, his mind was bound to be a mess.

He shrugs her knife off with an eye-roll. "I'm not stopping you, soldier boy is giving me the creeps. All he wanted was peace and now he's waving a gun around." Murphy shudders. Finn had changed so much it was really creeping him out. He hadn't expected Finn to kill the grounder in the bunker, who knew what else he was capable of. Murphy knew he had no room to judge. He tried to kill Bellamy.

* * *

><p>Monty's dark eyes travel across the room. "Where's Clarke?" Worry is tinted in his voice as he continues to sweep over the room with his eyes.<p>

Miller rubs his jaw in pain, guilt and anger on his face. "Probably nursing her hand in the dorms."

Monty sighs. "You deserved it Miller. Clarke, she and Anya." He sighs again. "There was something there, they cared for one another and Clarke had already lost everyone she loved. Her dad, Wells then her mom. You deserved the punch for what you said."

The thief sighs again, fingers brushing over the bruise on his jaw. Clarke had a mean left hook. "I know, but we're safe here."

Monty looks around. "Maybe to safe. Miller, just." Monty swallows. "Just think from Clarke point of view. Anya _was_ healthy. Like scary healthy. None of the grounders that were with us are here. Why is that?" The botanist questions lowly. Miller looks around, shock on his face. He swallows again before his eyes turn to Jasper speaking to Maya. Monty pulls Miller over to the two of them. "Have you guys seen Clarke?"

Jasper shrugs. "Not since yesterday." Maya adverts her eyes.

Monty steps forward. "You know something." His eyes harden as he glares at the pale girl. Suspicion, anger and worry over riding his system.

She swallows. "I don't know if I'm suppose to tell you, but Clarke." The girl swallows again, face contorted in grief. "She reopened the cut on her arm. There was blood everywhere when I walked in. I took her to medical."

Monty grabs her arms tightly. "We need to see her! Take us to her."

The girl nods. "Okay, I have the key card for medical but she wasn't there when I checked. I thought they released her back here. I didn't know she was still missing."

The girl leads them down the empty hall, Monty feels his skin crawl. He opens his mouth to mention the odd feeling when they see Dante. The man stares at them. "What can I do for you?" His voice soft, inquiring and helpful.

"Clarke. Where is she?" Monty's voice is hard as steel as he steps forward.

Dante tilts his head. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" He swallows, staring at the teenagers.

"We know she was in medical. Where is she now? She's not in the dorms." Monty watches the expressions on the man's face. Something was up. Something bigger than they could comprehend.

Dante sighs. "I'm sorry to inform you of this. I didn't want to break it this way but Clarke is in the psychiatric ward. In isolation. She tried to kill herself." His eyes turn to Miller. "Whoever this Anya was, her death pushed her over the edge. She didn't cope well and our doctors are doing everything they can to help her." Sadness and grief fill his eyes as he stares at them.

"We want to see her now." Monty's voice is strong yet still manages to crack. Clarke had to be safe. He had to see her.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, seeing any of you guys. Anyone she knows or connects to her life outside or to Anya, it could set her off again." His eyes show his pity, grief. Monty almost believes him. Heart aching.

Miller stares at the floor in guilt. "I. I did this. I pushed her. Told her Anya was dead and she. She tried to kill herself after our argument." His words are broken and Monty's muscle are seized in shock. Clarke was strong, she cared about them. All of them, did she really try to kill herself?

* * *

><p>Clarke's eyes flutter open, the light causing pain to shoot through her head. She groans as she sits up before memories begin flashing through her mind. "ANYA!" Her feet touch the floor as she looks around frantically. Her eyes pass over the other people in the room before she races towards Anya, the tattooing on her arm giving her away. Her fingers brush the hair off her face before she looks up at the person working on her unconscious unioned. Her eyes water even more, sure she is dreaming. "Mom?" Her whisper is low and full of anguish. Eyes turn back to a bloody stomach. "Is she going to be okay?"<p>

Abby's fingers itch to touch Clarke but she continues to finish up on Anya. "Fixed her up but she shifted, tried to wake up. She tore some stitches and then managed to dislodge some of the work I had done internally. I'm almost done sweetie. She'll be fine." Abby aches to hold her daughter but fights to save this woman who was important to Clarke. This woman Clarke had woken up screaming for.

Clarke sobs in relief and rests her head on Anya's shoulder, above her collar bone, nose brushing her unioned's neck. "Thank you mom. _Thank you._" Her words break halfway through and she fights off her tears as she listens to Anya's steady heartbeat. She waits patiently until her mother finishes.

Blue eyes find those beneath worried and pained wrinkles. Her mom looked so much older. "She'll be fine. She needs rest." Her fingers brush Clarke's hair out of her eyes and Clarke stares at her.

Blue eyes fill with tears. "I don't forgive you." Her words are broken, full of heartache. "For dad. I don't think I ever can." Pain and anguish cross Abby's face. "But I can't lose you again. I thought you had died on the exodus and then I thought I lost Anya. Lost all my people. I can't lose anyone else." Her words are full of pain, more pain than an 18 year old should have to deal with. Abby steps forward, arms pulling her daughter into a hug. relief cause her muscles to sag and tighten around her daughter. She was holding her daughter again, she almost sobs at the relief flooding through her body. Clarke was alive and okay. Clarke buries her face into her mother's shoulder sobbing desperately. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm here Clarke. I'm right here." Her fingers brush through her daughters tangled hair. "I love you. So much." Her words crack and break with emotion.

"I love you mom." Her voice shake and they stand in each other's embrace until Clarke looks back down at Anya. She sits down on the chair, hand trembling as she brings it to Anya's, eyes watching Anya's chest rise and fall.

Abby watches her daughter stare at the woman on the cot. Something festered inside of her before she shakes it off, stepping closer. "How's your head feel?" Fingers brush lightly over her daughter's shoulder. She was so sure she'd never see her again.

"Fine. I'm fine." Blue eyes don't leave Anya's face. "But I need to speak with the Chancellor, my people are trapped in Mount Weather. They do experiments on the grounders. On mine and Anya's people." Abby furrows her brows at the wording but doesn't question it.

Abby shifts, before fingering the pin on her left shoulder. "Kane left. I'm chancellor right now."

"What?"Clarke turns her head to look at her mom in confusion. Her eyes find the pin and she tilts her head.

"He left me in charge, I can speak to the council but you can't leave." Abby's voice is stern, every bit of mom she had in her went into those last words. Clarke would not leave. Could not get hurt again. She can't let her daughter suffer any more pain. Risk her life.

"Mom, my people are in mount weather." Her voice is angered, strong. "I need to speak to The Commander then go to my village."

Abby crosses her arm, sighing. "Kane left to talk to The Commander about peace."

"We have peace." Clarke wants to throw her hands out at the stupidity of the adults. What were they doing? "My people do at least, but we need to act quickly."

"Clarke." Her voice is stern as she stares at her daughter. "Rest for now. Anya needs her rest. You can talk about this after she wakes up." Her mom plays on her cards, getting her to focus on Anya. Clarke knows she was just played but she can't help it. Her eyes turn to Anya, watching each breath and she feels her muscles relax with every even steady breath Anya takes. Abby leaves with a sigh to talk with the council, her head already aching at the thought.

Clarke falls asleep slowly, head resting on the cot, fingers laced with Anya's. Her blonde hair mats to her face and Abby comes back in an hour later. She watches her daughter curiously. Her eyes move to the grounder's face when she sees fingers twitching. The grounder doesn't pay attention to her. Finger moving Clarke's hair from her face, slowly. Finding the cut from the guards gun. It is bright and red against her forehead, the skin kitted back together. She sees the anger cross the woman's face, the worry. "The guards did that." Brown eyes moves quickly to her own, body angling between Abby and her daughter, ready to protect the smaller blonde at any cost. "Clarke's my daughter." Abby watches the woman and doesn't know whether to feel relief or worry at the thought that this woman would die for her daughter.

"I know that." Anya's voice is even, face a mask of emotionless indifference.

"Who are you to my daughter?" Abby steps forward, face tilted to the side and voice full of motherly inquisition.

Anya keeps her face emotionless. "I don't understand." She plays ignorant knowing Clarke would want to tell her mother. She said the adults may not accept the union.

"My daughter was in tears last night. I haven't seen her like that in a while. She doesn't cry publicly." Anya stares at the woman as her heart ache, tear were once thought to be a weakness but she knew better now. She clenches her jaw in emotion, Clarke had shed tears? She had seen them last night before everything went black. Knew Clarke had cried but couldn't comprehend it. Abby steps closer. "Do you love my daughter?" Abby's voice is low, curious and slightly apprehensive.

Anya opens her mouth but before she can speak Bellamy walks in. "Hey Grounder Princess, you look better." His face holds that smirk he always gave her.

She stares at this man who was the same age as her yet could act years younger. "I've had worse."

He laughs boisterously, careful of not waking Clarke up. "You say that to everything." His eyes turn to Clarke, watches as Anya's finger trace Clarke's face.

"Once shes awake we need to speak to the council about Mount Weather." Anya's eyes flash in hatred. Bellamy nods in understanding, he had seen Anya when she had come in. The bruises, the needle marks.

"Our people are still in there. We barely escaped." Anya voice is hard but almost smirks as she remembers the key-card. Remembers her unioned's wits. She stares at Abby, forgoing telling the woman. She doesn't trust her. She'll tell Bellamy later, when they are alone with Clarke. Bellamy she trusts, this woman with curious eyes makes her wary. Her being Clarke's mother makes it ten ties worse. She stares at Abby until the woman gets the hint, leaves with a sigh and a longing look at her daughter.

Bellamy sighs as his face drops, finger pull back his hair. "We need to Find Finn first, before he does something stupid."

Clarke stretches as she speaks. "What's Finn doing?" Her voice is almost groggy and she sits up slowly, eyes checking over Anya's face.

Bellamy sighs. "He went looking for you. A grounder told us some village took you guys."

Clarke stares at him before launching herself off the bed pulling him tightly into her arms. She buries her head into his shoulder. "Your alive. I knew Anya had saved you but you're alive."

"Course princess, your wife saved our asses." His grin is back on his face as her pats her shoulder.

She sighs into his shirt before pulling back. "Mount Weather took us."

"I know. You mumbled about it a few time when you bounced in and out of consciousness. And I talked to your mom. We need to find Finn before he does something stupid princess." He fingers his gun strap, voice wary and concerned.

Her eyes find Anya. "I'm not leaving Anya here alone. I don't trust the Arc." Blue eyes blaze as they met brown.

Raven walks in with a grin, interrupting them without a care. "Guess it's a good thing she won't be alone." Clarke stares at the girl in shock. "What? I have something on my face?" Clarke ignores her pounding head and slams her body into Raven's. The girl stumbles but uses the cane to balance again. "I've had better greetings."

"I thought you were dead." Blue eyes are almost bright once again. "I'm glad your not." She hugs Raven tighter to her body, her heart was losing some of it's heaviness. Bellamy was fine, Finn was fine and Raven was alive.

"Me to princess." She shrugs. "Anyway, I can stay here with your beloved other half. Make sure she doesn't gut anyone." Raven winks to the grounder who grunts as she sits up.

"I will be going with you. I am not staying in bed while you go hunting for the others." Anya begins to pull the needle off her hand with a scowl.

Clarke presses her hands into Anya's shoulder. "Anya, please. You were shot, you need to rest. My mom had to stitch you back together, if you rip them out you could die." Clarke's eyes water. "I don't want to risk losing you again. Two times is enough. Just rest for a few days, we'll be back." Her voice begs Anya to listen to her. The grounder clenches her jaw, wanting to argue.

"I am not weak." Her voice is low as Clarke leans closer to her. Clarke ignores the two behind her as she sighs softly.

She brushes fingers across the cuts on Anya's face and the gauze covering her wounded middle. "You were shot Anya. You are not weak. I know you're not. Help Raven prepare for the attack on Mount Weather." She squeezes her hand. "I'll be back. Inform my mom on what happened in Mount weather." She pulls a piece of paper out of her bra, opening it to reveal the map. "I've had this stuffed in my bra for days. Knew i'd need it." She smooths the wrinkles out, her hand-writing shown across the page as she takes a pencil and sketches some tunnels, the tunnels they had come out of. "Keep this between you and Raven, I fear what the Arc will do with this." She stands up to go and a hand catches her wrist.

Brown eyes stare into her own, the hand on her wrist tight. Brown eyes stare at her in frustration, loss and confusion. Clarke smiles softly and Raven pulls Bellamy from the med bay. "Clarke."

"Don't worry. _I'll be back._" Her eyes search Anya's face before she leans forward.

Anya watches Clarke until their lips connect and then her hands pull Clarke in closer. One on the back of her neck, other holding her hip before they pull back slowly. "Come back. Do not die." Anya's voice is hard with emotion. Eyes staring into Clarke's.

Blue eyes search Anya's face and Clarke fights to not kiss her again. She didn't know what had suddenly happened or changed between them in the months they'd been unioned but she couldn't live without Anya. "I won't. Be careful and try not to rip your stitches."

Clarke moves to pull back and Anya grips her tighter. "I don't know what this is but if you die I will kill you." Anya's voice is gruff and Clarke laughs softly, full of something she can't describe before she nods.

"I'll remember that. Stay safe." Her finger squeeze Anya's shoulders before she leaves, heart aching.

"Come back in one piece." Anya's watches as he unioned leaves the room and she struggles not to follow after her. Her skin itches as minutes pass by until Raven comes back in. "They have escaped?"

"Save and sound on their way to save the day again. I talked to Abby, she said you should be out of the cot by tomorrow evening." Raven hops in, cane moving with a soft sound across the metal floor. "Tell me all you know about the mountain men."

Anya sits up. "They wear masks, you rip them off and they fall." Anya's eyes blaze. "They stole my people, bled us dry. The doctor took special interest in Clarke and I." Her jaw tightens. "They feed my people to the Reapers when they are done with them. They use high frequency sounds to stop Reapers, they saved Clarke using it." Her eyes harden at the thought of Clarke being in danger.

Raven's eyes widen in an almost excitement. "I can use that, tweak it until I get the right sound. We could stop the Reapers!" Raven's voice is animated as she speaks to Anya. "It sounds almost like the people can't filter radiation. The suits protect them." Her mind races with possibilities. "If we can blow a hole in the side." Her eyes scan over the map, looking for the weak spots. "We could neutralize them quickly. Though their civilians, if innocent, will die to." Her voice falters.

"War is a tragedy." Anya's voice is gruff, her people are in there but if they have innocents, children, well her nightmares would be covered with children blistering with screams dying in their throats.

Abby comes running in, eyes frantically looking around the med bay. "Where's Clarke?"

"What?" Raven turns to look at her. She feels her heart ache at the complete and utter fear in Abby's expression.

"Where is my daughter, I know you helped her leave!" Abby rushes forward, body tense as she questions Raven.

"Abby I don't kn-" A slap echos around the room, Raven's head tilted to the side with the force of the slap. Abby stares at her hand in shock.

Abby's hand moves back and she stares at Raven in shock. "Raven, i-" Anya pounces, feels the stitches pull on her middle as she tackles the woman and pins her to the wall.

Her teeth are bared as she presses her forearm into Abby's throat. "I don't care if you are Clarke's mother. You hit Raven again and I will slice you to pieces." Her forearm presses tighter into her throat. "Slowly."

Abby's eyes are guilty and Raven's face is broken but shows something. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Raven. But she's just a kid she can't run away like this." Abby's voice broken as she speaks around the grounder who release her with a glare, body between Abby and Raven.

"She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die." Anya shoves Abby out of the room, turning and pacing the room in agitation. "Anya, you're bleeding." Raven steps closer. "Let me look at it." Anya stops and Raven pulls back the gauze. "I need to get Abby to fix you."

Anya scowls, eyes flashing in anger. "Get the young man. I might kill her." Raven's lips tilt in an almost smile at the grounder who defended her. Jackson comes in seconds later, pulling out the torn stitches and restitching the woman up. Grunt rolls over from his cot once the doctor is gone, eyes having seen the entire thing.

He looks over the two of them. "We staying here?" His eyes look over the room in distrust.

Anya stares at Raven. "We need their guns. Clarke will be back and then we can get the commander." Her words feel like poison as they leave her lips.

* * *

><p>Iruz watches from a tower as one of The Commander's men comes with a man dressed in clothing similar to Clarke's. They toss him into the jail cell where another man waits. Iruz rushes to The Commander. "<em>What's going on?"<em>

The Commander's voice is like steel as she pulls off her armor._"There has been a massacre. Blood must have blood. The sky people shot innocent villagers."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

Finn races forward, feet pounding on the grass as he pants with exertion. Legs aching but heart hammering in his chest in fear and anticipation. Dana races behind him, heart racing, the village was around the bend. She had delayed him by a few days hopefully that was long enough for Bellamy to do something. She prays to the gods that nothing bad will happen, swears to defend her people. Murphy pants behind them, leg aching in pain but he fights through it, stomaching aching in possibilities. What would go wrong when they stepped foot in the village? The village comes into view and Dana catches up to Finn, jerking his arm backwards. He stumbles and turns to glare at her. "What are you doing?!" His voice is loud and angry, alerting the villagers.

"They are innocent villagers. What do you plan to do?" Her grip on his arm tightens as she stares at the man she can't recognize anymore.

"Of course you think they are innocent. That man told us my people were here!" He rips his arm out of her hold, glaring at her before turning around. "CLARKE! Anyone!?" The villagers come out of their doors and Finn points his gun at them. "Where are my people!" His eyes are crazed as he turns on them. They flinch back, eyes wary.

"_Do not make any sudden movements. He has a gun. It will kill all of you in a matter of seconds."_ Dana implores them before grabbing her knife.

Finn spins on her. "What did you say?!" His eyes are frantic, Dana fingers her knife, breathing deeply. Murphy shifts on his feet behind her, face nervous.

"I told them you had a gun and was looking for your friends. They are villagers. Put the weapon down." Her voice is low, dangerous and Finn scowls at her.

"They have my people! Where are they?!" He shoves his gun in the face of a man, Nyko, the one who had helped Octavia. His heart is racing. They had wasted days looking for this village. Where were his people? He needed to find them. Protect them. The war had torn them apart and he needed to get them back together. He needed his people.

Dana scowls at him. "Calm down, put the gun down before I have to stop you." Her shoulders are tense as she tries to reason with him.

"They have our people!" His voice is frantic and he waves the gun around.

"Do you see your people here?" Her fingers itch too throw the knife but she can't, he was important to Raven. Hurting him would hurt her.

"They're hiding them." He shoves his gun at a man. "Get in the middle all of you!" Murphy looks at them in shock and fear.

He shifts on his feet, holding the gun Bellamy had given him. "Finn, they don't have our people. They don't even have any warriors." He pleads with him. The boy beside Nyko makes a sound of annoyance and grabs his knife. Nyko grips his arm as Finn spins on them, gun level with his head.

"Get in the middle now!" His voice is loud, abrasive and Murphy winces. That wasn't Finn. Dana throws the knife, catching his hand. He shouts in pain, releasing the gun. As she sees the gun falls she races forward to incapacitate him. She ducks under his arm but the other injured arm catches the gun and brings it up with enough force to knock the warrior out. Dana's eyes roll in the back of her head as the gun catches her temple. He grips his hand in pain, the knife embedded in the bottom fleshy part of his palm. She had hit him just above where the palm met the wrist but on the fleshy mound below the pinky. Nothing to cause him lose of use in that hand.

Murphy stares at Dana before rushing forward towards they downed grounder. "Finn! What are you doing?" He turns her head over and sees the blood pouring from the gash at her hairline. Murphy presses on it, slapping her cheek. "Hey, wake up."

"She was keeping us from our people. I had no choice." His words are lost before he points the gun back on the grounders. "The pen, now!" They do as they are told, fear evident on their faces. They had seen what he had done to a warrior. "Murphy watch them, i'm searching the camp!"

Murphy stares at him, the kid with the knife keeps shooting Murphy looks. He swallows, sitting near Dana. A grounder move. "stay in there, please. He's not right right now, he'll hurt you. Do as he says." He holds the gun loosely as he presses on Dana's bleeding gash.

Finn begins ripping apart the first hut. Eye ablaze in panic and anger. He had to find them. Find Clarke. HE need to find his people, save them all. HE couldn't lose them.

* * *

><p>Bellamy watches over Clarke and Octavia as the night continues to drag on. Flint grumbles in his sleep but quiets. Bellamy's eyes find Clarke as she slowly shifts awake. "Finn's not who he once was." His voice is low, almost broken.<p>

She tilts her head, eyes soft in worry and understanding. "None of us are." She remembers how he once was and who Bellamy was now. She remembers how she was.

He nods but averts his eyes. "No, he's worse. He cracked. Losing you. It broke him." He swallows thickly, words catching in his throat.

Clarke remembers a night in a bunker but that's it. She remembers it, it was what they both needed at the time but it was all wrong. They were all wrong. "I was never his Bellamy. I couldn't break him." She shakes her head, Finn had understood that she couldn't be with him. He had accepted it.

"He never let go of you, i'm not blaming you Clarke." His eyes beg her to understand. "You have Anya, but he, he loved you and he wasn't ready to let go. The mountain men taking you, he cracked. War does something to breaks all of us. You guys were teenagers told to grow up to fast." He knows what that's like, growing up to fast. He knows the pain and guilt and he watches those blue eyes fill with guilt. "Whatever he's done, it's on _him_, not you." He tries to get her to understand but knows she will continue to take the blame. That was who she was.

Octavia stretches across the fire, arms stretched out wide as she wakes up. Flint pops his neck before standing, hands checking his weapons. "Hurry, we're only a half days walk from the village." Octavia's voice is full of anticipation and worry. Flint and Octavia begin to lead the way to the village, jumping over boulders and fallen logs. Clarke and Bellamy are following behind minds elsewhere.

The sun begins to rise but they don't take notice of it, their feet continuing on to find the village. To find the one who had cracked under the strain. Clarke's brow is furrow in worry as she walks across the forest floor. Both for Anya and for what Finn might do. Bellamy's hand flexes across his gun over and over again and again as his worry grows. What could Finn have done? Why hadn't they heard of them in the few days they were heading and stuck at Camp Jaha?

"We're getting close." Flints voice is low as he looks around the forest. Octavia nods her head in agreement and they continue on. Bellamy feels something in his gut churning and then the gunshots begin. First one. One that echos and makes them run. Gunshots were never a good sign.

Their feet pound across the ground and their eyes search in wide panicked arcs before they come upon the scene. A few more gunshot sound out before he sees them. Frantic dull and crazed eyes light up in happiness and excitement. "I found you." His eyes bore into Clarke's horrified blue.

* * *

><p>Finn pants as he searches the next hut. Nothing! There was nothing here to indicate that they had taken his people. Maybe Dana was right. He feels defeat and devastation hit him. He had failed. Clarke was gone. His people were gone. He trembles in grief. He had tried to find them. To save them. He feels a sob catch in his chest before he spots a familiar jacket. His heart stops. His legs tremble before he stumbles upon jackets. He knew those clothes. Jasper's coat. Harper's coat with the torn sleeve. His fingers find Clarke's. He clenches it in his hand. His people were here. These are his people's clothing! Clarke's jacket. He feels the watch burning on his chest. Begging for justice. They had taken his people! They had lied! Where were his people now?!<p>

He runs forward, eyes blazing with anger. "Where are my people!?" He thrust the jacket in the man's face. The man with the tattoo. The leader.

The man looks at him in fear. "We do not have your people. These were found outside the caves. We need every article of clothing we can get." He hold his son back. "We did not take your people." He shakes his head, almost begging.

"You have their clothes. Where are they?!" He waves the gun around. His eyes search the space, find Murphy looking at him and the jacket in fear. He feared for their people to! He had to. Finn knew they were in danger. He had to save them. His mind screams at him, races and begs for justice. For his people.

"Finn. Stop man, just calm down." Murphy's voice is cautious as he sees that look in Finn's eyes. He gets up from where he had been kneeling near Dana. "Just calm down."

"They took our people Murphy!" His voice cracks over his words, un-shed tears of frustration, anger and defeat pool in his eyes.

"We don't know that. Maybe he's telling the truth. These are Clarke's people to. They wouldn't defy her. I heard how they spoke of Anya. No village would attack you because of her Finn. They didn't take them." He holds his hands in a calming manner, he was never good at this. Being calm, helping.

"Then why are their clothes here? Why is Clarke's jacket in my hands." His voice is that of a defeated man. Low and confused.

"I don't know, but we will find out okay? Wait till Dana wakes up. We can stop this." Murphy eyes almost beg him, and they turn back to watch the children in the pens. Some cling to their parents other glare defiantly back at Finn. Murphy waits on baited breath.

"Okay. Okay, till Dana wakes up." He falls to his knees and then an old man jumps out off the pen. Finn shouts in surprise and fires. The man falls with a gasp and blood pours out of him. Finn stares at him in shock before the boy who had been struggle jerks in his fathers hold. "Don't move!" He turns his gun on them, eyes ablaze with shock and fear.

"He was just trying to escape!" The leader, the one with the face tattoo screams at him. He clings to his son, trying to reason with Finn.

"Finn, let's go!" Murphy grabs Finn's shoulder and jerks him back. Dana begins to stir and as Finn is jerked sideways the boy slips out of his father's hold, rushing forward to Finn. Knife in hand, anger on face.

Finn turns around with a shout of surprise and his finger clamps down on the trigger. The boy falls as bullets rip into him. Grounders shout and duck away from Finn as he waves his gun. Another man runs towards Finn and he opens fire, hitting him before he sees a woman coming at him. He realizes to late that it is Dana. The girl gasps as Finn turns his eyes to the forest out of instinct, looking for danger. He spots Clarke and relief hits him. She was alive. He had found her. They were safe. His people were safe. "I found you." He smiles at her but it disappears as Octavia rushes past him, Murphy looks as if he is going to speak. To tell Bellamy it wasn't Finn before he sees the look on their faces. They had seen Finn gun down the man then Dana. Bellamy rushes forward, ripping the gun out of Finn's hands as Dana jumps past Murphy and lands on Finn.

Her fists rain down on him. Dangerous as they beat into his side, chest and face. Clarke stares in shock until Bellamy pulls a screaming Dana off of him. "You killed them! Innocents!" Dana's voice is loud and shrill. Shriller than they'd ever heard it. Flint is holding a man's hand as he stops breathing. Clarke rushes to Octavia, Murphy looks at the boy in pain. His father had tried to stop him. Protect the boy from Finn. Murphy swallows. Finn had killed them.

Clarke presses into their wounds. Tears gleam in her eyes. "They're gone." Her words are low and Nyko screams out in pain and anger as he clutches his son to his chest.

Finn grips his nose, staring at the sky. "I didn't mean to. I found you. You're safe. My people are safe." Clarke holds back a sob as she ties Dana's wounds. Murphy had binded her hands together, he then binds Finn's hands together. "What?" Finn looks around in confusion.

"You killed them. They want revenge." Murphy tightens his bindings, eyes lost. He had tried to kill Bellamy, he didn't think death would feel like this. He thought it would feel satisfactory. Finn didn't look satisfied, just lost. And the others. The villagers looked broken. He never expected this. So much pain and loss.

"_BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD!"_ Dana screams and thrashes until she is out of her binding and rushing forward. Towards Finn.

"_Dana. Stand down!"_ Clarke's voice doesn't waver. Dana glares at her, eyes blazing in anguish and anger. "We need to get back to the Arc. We need. We can't. Finn needs to face trial for killing these four men." Her voice cracks under the weight of her words.

"Bellamy, Murphy take him back. I need." She keeps stumbling over the words. "I need to bury them. They're my people to. Anya's I need to. She'd want me to bury them." Her words crack as she looks to Octavia. Murphy and Bellamy nod.

Flint stares at Finn, eyes blazing. "What about Dana and Flint?" Bellamy's words are pained.

"They'll come back with me later. Just go. Tell Anya i'll be back shortly." Bellamy nods his head, grabbing Finn's shoulder and pushing his forward.

"Clarke!" Finn's voice is pained. "NO! I just found you, you can't leave again!"

"I was never gone! Go. Go with Bellamy, my place is with the grounders." Clarke's jaw trembles but she stares at the man she could have once loved.

Dana stands to the side. "I held him off two days. Bellamy should have found us by then. I tried to stop him." Her voice is full of pain.

"Anya was shot and I was unconscious, he needed me to prove to Finn I wasn't dead. The war broke Finn. It wasn't your fault." Clarke wipes her bloodied hands on her jeans. "Help me, they need a proper ceremony."

"The village will take two days to grieve. Then they'll come for him." Dana stares at the blood coating the ground, green eyes conflicted but anguished.

"I know." Her voice is a broken whisper as she looks around the massacre.

Clarke and Dana work silently to help the grounders with small wound, burning and pulling out bullets stuck in arms or legs. Blood coats Clarke's arms and she wants to scream. "We need to dress the dead." Dana's voice is rough, tired. Clarke nods and they help grab cots and place the four dead on them, covering them with cloth to hide the blood. Nyko grips his sons hand, anger and anguish covering his face. Flints fixes the doors to the shacks. The doors Finn had kicked down. Clarke looks around at the destruction. Finn had done this. Peaceful, resourceful protective Finn. She shakes her head, blood stained his hands now. Octavia hugs Nyko tightly, the man grips the girl like his life depends on it. Blue broken eyes survey the mess. It was clean but would never be fixed. The blood was erased but death would cling to this spot. Octavia looks at her leader, dipping her head in acknowledgment and they are off, Clarke dipping her head in grief towards the grounders. They stare after her in pain.

* * *

><p>They march into camp half a day later, running into Bellamy. "They ruled all deaths pardoned war crimes." His voice is monotone, he doesn't know what to feel.<p>

"They shouldn't have done that. We're not at war with the grounders, we are unioned to them." Clarke shakes her head, she catches Dana's jaw clenching.

"But we're at war with the reapers and mountain men. They didn't want to kill him. Spare him and show us all that we can be rehabilitated." He sighs. "Anyway, we have a trip. Raven found some radio signals she wanted your opinion."

"We'll go for them, has anyone told her?" Clarke swallows, eyes finding the medical bay.

"No, neither Anya nor Raven know." He rubs the back of his neck, eyes full of anguish. Clarke swallows her tears. Raven was going to be distraught.

"I'll break the news. Where is he?" Blue eyes look around the camp.

"Talking with the council members still. They pardoned him but they want to know everything else that happened. Wells death." He swallows, dark eyes watching Clarke's face. "Finn's cracking and he's the easiest to get to talk." He turns his head, eyes hard. "I'm gonna go make sure they don't break him any more."

Clarke nods her head numbly, watching Bellamy go before she makes her way to the medical tent. Dana follows after her, blood coating her arm. They had burned it to stop the bleeding but they needed to clean it. Raven looks up from where she is animatedly talking to Anya, the grounder leader has a look of confusion on her face before her eyes met Clarke's. They light up and Clarke feels her heart race in something, then ache. Raven looks up and her eyes find Clarke's pained one's before she looks at Dana. "Dana! What happened." Raven rushes forward, hands moving the bloodied cloth out of the way. Dana clenches her jaw, tilting her head to Clarke. "Clarke, what happened?"

Clarke steps closer to Anya, wanting to touch her but holding off. "Finn." Clarke's voice breaks and she can see the pain on Raven's as she thinks of her best friends death. "He's alive, but he did something. He attacked a village, opened fire on innocents. Raven." She pauses, voice breaking at the confused pain on the mechanic's face. "He killed four innocents and shot Dana."

Raven shakes her head. "No." She looks to Dana, whose green eyes are hard, angered and anguished. "What's? What'll happen?"

Anya stands. "He will answer for his crimes. Blood must have blood." Her jaw is clenched, face stonic.

"NO!" Raven shouts out, voice cracking. "You can't." She begs

Finn steps forward out of the shadows, Clarke almost flinches back from him. He must have finished talking to the Councilors. "I was trying to find our people. I did it to find our people." His voice cracks and Clarke steps back to be close to Anya. She feels Anya's had touch the small of her back, gently. Her tense muscles relax against her unioned's hands.

Anya's jaw clenches. She had grown to know this man, he valued peace before the war hit. "That does not make it justified. Blood must have blood. You killed innocents." Finn's jaw trembles and he turns, leaving the medical bay as quickly as he'd come. Raven look after him. Eye haunted and pained. He was down here because of her. He took the blame for her. She needed to save him just like he saved her. She had to.

"Don't kill him Anya please." Raven's voice cracks. "You can't." Clarke stares at Anya, eyes begging but confused.

Brown eyes stare into blue. "I have no power Clarke. It was an unjustified killing." The older blonde clenches her jaws. Raven was begging her in a broken voice and Clarke's eyes were causing her pain and conflict.

"And Tristen coming after our people? He tortured Murphy for information. He plotted against us!" Clarke's voice raises.

"He is dead already!" Anya's voice is loud, gruff. "The men he killed were my people! Part of _our_ people! You can't let that go unpunished!" Anya's voice raises in volume as she shouts at them, eyes anguished and full of regret and anger.

"What will they do?" Raven's voice cracks as Clarke stares at her unioned.

"They will beat him, worse than I have." Dana's voice is low. "They will do this over a course of three days, They whip him. Beat him. Burn him. If he survives he will be allowed to live." Dana ducks he head. "No one makes it past the third day. No grounder ever has."

"Finn will be fine." Raven hugs herself, arms wrapped tightly around her body as she leaves the room.

Anya's hand touches Clarke's cheek. "He killed four men Clarke, Innocents. He must answer for his crimes. His blood will be spilt." Anya stands slowly. "I need to talk to the Commander. Tell her that you have not broken any law. Just Finn. If we want the Commander's armies, she will want Finn's death."

Clarke stares at her. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"I will not put you in danger. They will want sky blood. If they see you, I cannot defend you against fifty warriors." Anya ducks her head in shame and anger.

Clarke's hand trembles, knowing she can't kill Finn. Her blue eyes are full of pain. She hoped Anya wouldn't hate her for this. She couldn't kill Finn, no matter what he had done, she couldn't kill him. He was Raven's best friend. He was one of her friends. She wouldn't be able to hand any of her people over to death. Grounder or delinquent. It was asking her to kill a piece of herself. They were her people. Clarke's eyes trace over Anya's features before her hands find her cheeks. She pulls the grounder in for a brief kiss. Anya returns it, hand coming up to grip the back of Clarke's neck. Clarke pulls away, sighing against Anya's lips before she opens her eyes. "Don't tear you stitches." Her eyes water but she offers Anya a watery grin.

Dana watches them curiously. Anya tilts her head. "Do not leave this camp Clarke."

Clarke nods her head, kissing Anya's lips again briefly. "I need to patch up Dana and then you and Flint can go. Talk to the Commander."

Anya nods as Clarke turns, looking over Dana's arm and cleaning it. "Grunt will stay here, he will attack any who come after you." Anya stands slowly as Clarke finishes with Dana's arm. "Be safe."

Clarke smile waivers. "You too. Come back in one piece." Anya nods, grabbing Dana and turning. They leave without another word. Clarke's heart stops. Anya would hate her when she found out she left the camp, taking Finn and Raven with her.

Bellamy comes in a few minutes later, eyes checking over the blonde. "Clarke, your mom wants to see you." Grunt looks over to them, eyes confused but wary. Clarke smiles at the grounder before leaving. Bellamy makes sure they are far away from the tent. "Your mom wants to leave now. She's taking some guards so we can check out the radio signal."

"Okay. Who's coming with us?" Her head ache in grief and stress.

"Raven, O, Finn and some guards along with your mom." He looks around. "I've told Monroe and Murphy to watch Grunt's back just in case any people from the Arc get any ideas. Finn's coming with us to stop any eager to hurt him."

Clarke nods her head, relief but guilt and fear hit her harshly. "Good. Did Raven tell you?"

"About Finn?" Clarke nods her head at the man's words. "Yeah, we're keeping it quiet. The crowd would throw him down there without a regret."

"We have a least two day before they send someone to give us an ultimatum." Clarke voice is low, pained.

Before they can continue the conversation Abby comes forward. "Time to go." Raven stares at Clarke, full of question. Clarke shakes her head. Turning it to the ground and swallowing.

* * *

><p>"The towers up there." Raven's voice is low as she looks around. "We could set some explosions." Her eyes glint at the thought of blowing up some things.<p>

Bellamy turns his head. "We need to find an entrance first."

"You will stay with the guard. We don't need you kids running off." Abby glares at him. "Watch them." She turns around after pointing to the guards, eyes moving over Raven and her plans.

Octavia and Bellamy look at each other as Abby turn her head back to Raven. Bellamy winks at the mechanic before he turns and runs, Octavia hot on his heels. He can hear the guards behind him but he ignores them. They needed an entrance to find his people.

Finn moves to grab a gun. "I'll go after them."

Clarke stares at him, distrusting. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

He throws the gun down and turns to leave. Clarke sighs and turns, eyes looking to Raven. "I got him, figure out the radio?" Clarke's blue eyes stare into Raven's dark black.

"Yeah Princess, bring him back." Raven's eyes are worried. Clarke nods her head, turning and following after Finn.

She chases after him. "Finn, slow down."

He turns to glare at her, she doesn't met his eyes. "Why? So you can continue not to look me in the eye?" He stares at her full of pain when the fog hits. "Follow me!"

Clarke stares at him before running after him, trusting that Raven and her mom will be safe. That Bellamy and Octavia know what to do. That Anya is no where near them. Her heart pounds as they slide into a bunker. She stares at the man in the floor in shock as Finn covers his body up with a shower curtain. He comes near her and hands her her father's watch. "He had it. I thought he had you guys to."

"So you killed him." Clarke can't take he eyes off the man executed on the floor.

"HE would have killed us." He stares at her, eyes full of pain. "Why won't you look at me?"

"You killed four people Finn!" She stares at him, face conflicted as she met his eyes. Hers are filled with pain, fear, sadness, guilt.

"You've killed plenty of Reapers, I've seen you. The damage you do. You've killed before." His eyes beg for something and Clarke's heart aches as her eyes blaze.

"The difference is that the reapers were trying to kill me. You killed four people in cold blood Finn! My people! Anya's people." She turns and sits down against the ladder, waiting for the fog to disappear.

* * *

><p>Bellamy races through the forest, Octavia on his heels before they sees the fog. Guards fights to get the tent set up when Octavia find the hatch opening. She and Bellamy work it open and scream at the guards. "Come on! Hurry " Two guards make it through but the last gets caught. Bellamy feels his heart ache as he shuts the door. "I'm sorry." His voice cracks. He looks around. "We need to look for an entrance."<p>

The head-guard looks at him, pulling out a gun. Octavia grips her sword. "Take the hand gun." He holds it out to Octavia, Bellamy swallows, the rifle on his shoulder digging into tense shoulders as he relaxes. "Be careful." Bellamy nods and they split up. Him and Octavia together, the guards as one group.

He flips on a light, looking into the automobiles. He had only heard about them on the Arc, never seen them before. He and O almost grin at each-other, this was kind of awesome. Their hearts stop as they hear gunshot, Bellamy lifts his rifle to his shoulder. His heart races as he keeps Octavia in his sights. They hear this awful squelching sound and then their lights land on them. Bellamy almost pukes. Reapers are eating the guard. "Oh god." His voice is horrified before the reapers turn on them. They shoot without thought, killing the two of them before continuing to sweep for the last guard. They hear the sound again and turn their light on it. Bellamy almost pulls the trigger before Octavia shoves the gun away. "O?!"

"Look Bell." Lincoln stares at them, teeth bloodied. "Lincoln?" Her heart cracks in fear and fills with hope simultaneously. The man howls at them, running forward. "Lincoln?!" He slams into Bellamy and Octavia shoots him in the leg, eyes pained as she pulls her brother to his feet. Lincoln stands shakily, looking around. "Bell?" Her voice cracks.

Bellamy feels his heart ache at the pain in her voice. "Just, distract him, i'll do the rest okay?" She nods numbly. She steps out as Bellamy walks around the wall, hiding.

Her heart races. "LINCOLN!" The man turns on her, ten yards away. He pants, eyes unblinking. He roars loudly and races towards her. "Lincoln, it's me." He voice cracks as she brings her guns closer to her. He gets within three feet and she brings it up, aiming for his head, tears falling from her face when suddenly Lincoln falls, electricity cracking in the air. Octavia lets out a huge sigh and stares at the man she loves. "Now what?"

"We take him back. We fix him." Bellamy speaks lowly as he ties his arms up. Octavia nods, eye focusing on the blood coating Lincolns face.

* * *

><p>Raven fiddles with the radio before she hears it. She grins triumphantly and brings it until the radio is clear. "<em>Don't see anything. Must have escaped the fog."<em>

Raven smirks. "They use the fog as a weapon. We've hacked their systems."

"We need to destroy the tower. Prevent them from communicating and get our communication up." Abby looks to Raven, voice commanding.

Raven tilts her head. "That or listen in to their radios." She stares at the Chancellor. "I know what Clarke would do."

Abby nods, eyes finding the radio and staring at it. These kids weren't kids anymore.

* * *

><p>Clarke sighs as they enter camp again. Grunt comes forward, Murphy and Monroe at his heels. Murphy looks annoyed and Grunt scowls at her. "Anya told me to look after you. You were gone."<p>

"We had a mission." She sigh and turns around, looking at the camp. Finn keeps shooting her looks when Bellamy comes up.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you." She turns her head, looking at him curiously. She nods and walks a few feet away from the others. "I need you to come with me." His eyes are pained. She nods her head, tilting it to Grunt and Finn.

"I'll have Murphy distract Grunt." He sighs. "I don't know about Finn. But we need to go." His eyes are full of pain and they make her heart drop. He looked fearful yet hopeful.

Clarke nods her head and before she knows it, they are out of the fence, racing to the drop-ship. Clarke stares at him in confusion before she hears the shouts. She races in and jumps back when Lincoln growls at her. He pulls against his restraints. Clarke jumps again and Bellamy steps forward. "It's fine. He's restrained." His words are pained as he stares at Lincoln.

"We're back here again?" Her voice is confused yet resolute. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Octavia sighs. "Can you fix him?" Her eyes beg Clarke and Clarke sighs but nods. Those damn eyes of Octavia's could make anyone promise her something.

She walks forward, looking him over. "Lincoln, can you hear me?" He pulls as tight as he can on the restraints, howling at her. Eyes glazed but full of anger and hunger. She jumps back in fear. Her eyes scan over him as he struggles against the binding. What turned him into a reaper? Suddenly then chain gives and he is on her. He howls at her, hand choking her. She struggles against him, kneeing him. Punching him until he goes limp. Electricity crackling in the air. Bellamy stares at her in concern as he puts the baton down.

She pants as she backs away from him. She coughs and shakes as Bellamy ties him up again. Octavia leans down near her, eyes broken. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

"No. Not your fault." She stands up on shaky legs, moving to Lincoln. He begins to foam at the mouth and she races through medical notes in her head as she rolls him on his side. She finds injection sites on his neck and opens his eyes. Just as she thought, bloodshot and dilated. "He's going through withdrawal!" The two Blakes look at him in confusion. "Drugs. We need my mom. I can only keep him alive so long."

"Nyko." Octavia's voice is hopeful. "Nyko can help. Lincoln's from his village originally." She takes off before they can stop her. The next thirty minutes are spent keeping Lincoln from chocking on his spittle and biting his tongue as he seizes. Finally Octavia comes back, Nyko on her heels.

He stares at them. "What are you doing?"

"We can help him we just need something to stop the seizures." Clarke's voice is pained and worried as she looks at Lincoln.

Nyko nods, pulling out some liquid. He opens Lincoln mouth. "_Your fight is over."_ He drops a drop and Clarke shoots her hand out, catching the single drop in her hand. Bellamy pulls his gun on Nyko as Nyko pulls out his knife.

"His fight is not over." She turns to Bellamy. "He was trying to kill him."

"Clarke!" Octavia's voice is anguished and she turns, blue eyes finding Lincoln. She tilts his head back, listening.

"He's not breathing." She kneels over him, hands finding his chest and pumping as hard as she can. She counts under her breath, heart pounding in sync. She had to save him. Finally his eyes shot open and he lets out a gasp of air. He pulls in the air greedily.

"You brought him back from death." Nyko's voice is awed.

"Is that how all the other's die?" Clarke's pushes the words out. Maybe they could come up with something.

"Yes." Nyko's voice cracks. "I can watch over him."

"I need to get my mother here. She can watch Lincoln."

* * *

><p>Clarke and Bellamy race into the camp, Abby gripping Clarke by the shoulders. "Where were you!"<p>

"I might have a bargaining chip. Another reason to give the Commander to help us. We can save Reapers. Rehabilitate them." Clarke's words are pushed out in excitement as guards shout.

A man stumbles into camp before Abby can question her daughter. Abby looks at him in shock. "Thelonius?"

He huffs and sighs. "They have given us a day to leave or face bloodshed."

"We're not leaving." Clarke voice is harsh. "My people are in mount weather. We have a bargaining chip."

Anya comes walking in, Dana behind her. Thelonius glares at her. "I have told them, you need not be here."

Anya pulls Clarke into her side. "I am not here for you." Brown eyes check over Clarke before they brush her throat. "What happened?" The words are ground out angrily. She would kill who ever decided to hurt her unioned.

"We can turn Reapers back to grounder Anya." Anya stares at her in shock. "I need to speak with the commander."

"Let's go, she is down by the river." Clarke turns her eyes, watching as fire lights up the dark. The grounders were here.

Abby grabs her arm. "Clarke." Her words are full of worry. Her daughter was walking down to face grounder that wanted the adults gone or dead.

"Go to the drop ship, help Lincoln. He's going through withdrawal. Please mom. This is the only way to save the people of the Arc." Abby briefly wonders when the people of the Arc had become different than Clarke's people. Who were Clarke's people now? Why was Clarke not included in the rule to leave?

* * *

><p>Lexa is waiting for them as they walk in. A grounder stares at Clarke. "Look at her funny and I slit your throat." He scowls at the blonde.<p>

"Touch my unioned and I slice yours." Anya growls out, fingering her sword. The man clenches his jaw but nods, waving them through.

"Anya, I did not expect to see you so soon. I figured you would get your unioned and leave the sky people to their fate." Lexa plays with the knife in her hand.

"She has found something, something that will help us." Anya's voice is low as she bows her head.

"What is it?" Lexa sits up straighter, trusting her former teacher.

"We can save the reapers, turn them back to men." Clarke speak confidently. Stepping forward.

"Are you sure?" Lexa sits up, eyes blazing in hope and something else.

"Yes, we have done it to one already, he is at our drop ship."

"Show me him." She demands, voice hard but almost hopeful.

* * *

><p>Anya walks closely to Clarke as they enter the hundreds former camp. Lexa looks around at the burnt ground. "You are more resourcful than I had thought."<p>

"The reapers were attacking my people. I did what I needed." Lexa tilts her head at the almost threatening words. A half smirk graces her face as she looks to Anya. The woman has her jaw clenched, hand at her sword as if expecting the guards to attack her and she shakes her head, Anya had fallen hard. And for a sky person at that. She never thought she'd see the day.

They enter the top of the ship when Abby looks up in sadness. Octavia sobs beside Lincoln. "YOU LIED!" Lexa growls out angrily, forgetting that Clarke is unioned to her former teacher, pulling her sword.

"No, please you don't have to do this." Clarke yells out as Anya pushes the blonde behind her, guarding her. She glares at the warriors. Bellamy pulls his gun out as Octavia holds her sword. Abby grips the taser baton and looks to Clarke. Clarke nods And the guard, Indra, brings her sword at her mom as she moves. Clarke grabs the sword on the ground and blocks the hit in pure instinct, moving without thought. Protecting her mother without a thought. Electricity flows through Lincoln as Clarke shoves the woman back from her mother, Anya glowers at Indra as Lexa holds her hand up. Indra stops and Anya stands beside Clarke, glowering.

Lincoln gasps for breath and clear eyes find Octavia. "Lincoln." She whispers lowly, full of hope.

"Octavia." His words are broken but they cause Octavia to sob into his chest, hand gripping his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Clarke stands back at the grounders current campsite, a few hundred feet from Camp Jaha. "We have peace?"<p>

"You were safe from our attack. You and the few teenagers under your command. We were only after the adults. They threatened us. But yes, they have peace. And we will attack Mount weather together." She pauses. "But their peace begins when you hand over the one you call Finn." Clarke's heart stops but she says nothing. "You are dismissed." Lexa waves her hand, Anya nods her head and grabs her unioned, pulling her out of the tent.

"Clarke, if you want you people to live you need to bring Finn down here. He needs to pay for his crimes." Anya's voice is low, warning and begging all in one.

"Anya, I can't condemn one of my people to death." Clarke's blue eyes burn hard, resolute.

"He killed four of _our_ people. Blood must have blood." Anya speaks in a gravely tone, half of anger and pain.

"But when will the blood shed end?" Clarke begs, voice cracking.

"When the last mountain men falls." Anya sighs, pulling Clarke closer to her, fingers dancing along the bruising on her throat from Lincoln. "I must stay here and work strategies. Talk with Finn. Your people. He can say his goodbye but then he must atone for his crimes."

"Okay. I'll tell them." Blue eyes search Anya's face. "We will get our people back." She kisses Anya's lips briefly, desperately.

* * *

><p>Bellamy paces as the news passes from person to person, Finn is in the medical bay with a broken nose. One of the workers trying to force him out of the gate and to his death. Kane had come back, staring at Thelonius and speaking of the truce between the Arc and the Commander. "It's not safe for him here." Bellamy paces. "And we're not handing him over. I'm not letting another one of our people die." He turns. "We're going to the drop ship. Now." He grabs Finn, pushing him towards the gate. "I'll grab Raven. Clarke go with Finn."<p>

"Bellamy, they will see this as treason against Anya. IF I take Finn." She begs him to understand, if she was caught helping him escape she wouldn't be killed. She'd be tortured, betraying Anya. She'd help him, save him but she couldn't look at him. Bellamy nods his head turning it.

He brushes his hand through his hair. "Okay, Raven and you will go. I'll take Finn."

Clarke and Raven sneak through camp. "Raven, there isn't a good chance that he will come out alive."

"I trust you and Bellamy. You will find something. You always do." Clarke's heart aches at her words. "We can't let Finn die. I won't." The mechanic's voice holds a final note.

Finn comes in, Bellamy in his arms. "We were attacked by grounders." He struggles under the weight of his leader, guilt evident on his face.

Clarke checks over his head, sighing in relief. "He's fine. Where is the grounder?"

"I sent him on his way, told him to run before I shot him." He ducks his head. "I didn't kill him."

Murphy comes in, eyes confused. "What's happening? Raven said you needed me?"

"I don't even know." Clarke sighs into her hands. "Bellamy and I are trying to save Finn." Clarke is conflicted, Finn didn't deserve to be tortured but he killed four innocent people. He needed punishment. Banishment like Murphy? The grounders would never go for that.

Bellamy comes to slowly and they hear them. "Grounders outside the camp Clarke." Murphy's voice is pained when suddenly a gun is turned on him.

Raven glares at him. "We give them Murphy, he was there. They won't know the difference." Her voice shakes.

"Fuck you Raven!" Murphy growls out at her, voice pained and face full of betrayal. He thought they needed him. Thought he had finally had a place again. BEing alone wasn't something he wanted again. It sucked.

"Raven, Murphy hasn't done anything." Clarke tries to reason with the girl.

"He could've stopped Finn!" Her voice rises in her panic. Her eyes are full of tears and fear. Fear for Finn.

"Finn should have stopped himself." Clarke screams out. "Dana and Murphy tried to stop him Raven. He shot Dana. Knocked her out!" Clarke's blue eyes beg her to understand when Finn stands.

Finn looks at all of them. "Enough. I'll guard the back, go through the bottom. You guys guard the front, Murphy the back." They all nod, Bellamy groaning as he wipes at the blood on his head.

Clarke's heart aches as she holds her gun when she sees him. "FINN!" Raven's voice is pained as he walks in front of the gate, towards the grounders. They snatch him away and Clarke holds Raven back as the girl screams for Finn.

* * *

><p>Clarke paces the camp, heart aching. The grounders have Finn up on a post already, in full view for the fallen to see. "I'll talk with them, try to negotiate." Clarke voice is broken. She knows nothing will work.<p>

Raven comes closer, slipping a knife into her coat sleeve. "If that bitch won't let him go, kill her."

Clarke nods numbly before heading down. The grounders part for her, Indra glares, bringing her spear down. Anya's body is tense as she fights off the need to attack Indra, She was under the Commanders words right now. If she attacked Indra both she and Clarke may die at the hands of the others. The ones who hated the Sky people. "I need to speak with the Commander."

Anya's dark eyes watch her, she trembles with the effort not to hold her unioned. "Let her pass." Lexa's voice echoes throughout the camp. Clarke steps forward. "Why are you here?"

Clarke's eyes water. "He was searching for his people. Me, when he killed them. He says he did this for me." Her voice cracks, guilt in her face and words. If she wouldn't have been with him when they land maybe he wouldn't have done this. Her mind whispers at her. She knew it wasn't but she still can't help the guilt.

"Then he dies for you." Lexa tilts her head to the side, this girl was unioned to Anya but this boy. She was trying to take blame for it.

"Let me take his place." Clarke begs, her eyes do not met Anya's, she knows the blonde can't hear her. Thanks the gods that Anya can't hear these words. She would have flipped her lid.

"You did not kill four innocents." Lexa plays with her knife.

"No, but I might as well have." She speaks lowly, voice cracking in pain and fear.

"_He_ did this. Not you. I will not kill Anya's unioned. The boy will die." Lexa speak authoritatively, voice hard. Eyes watching the young leader.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Lexa eyes her sleeve before nodding. Raven watches with baited breath. Clarke sighs and steps forward, walking towards Finn. He stares at her, eyes full of fear. By the Arc Raven feels hope, Clarke was walking to Finn, maybe that means they're releasing him.

"I did this myself. It's not on you." He pauses swallowing. "Tell Raven it isn't her fault either okay? I would be down on Earth one way or another." His eyes find Lexa's before he speaks louder. "Can I same something Commander?" She nods her head. "I am sorry. So sorry for what I have done. Nothing can replace the lives I took." The grounders say nothing as he bows his head, looking to Clarke. She leans forward, tears in her eyes.

She wouldn't kiss him, couldn't do that to Anya. It'd feel like lying to both of them. She knew what to do though. "We all love you Finn, Raven, me, Bellamy and Octavia. All of the hundred. We all care for you." Her voice cracks. Anya waits beside the warriors, body tense with Indra glaring at her. Clarke hugs him, slips the knife out of her sleeve and presses it into his chest.

His breath stutters as he feels the tip of it. He knew what was coming. He would rather die at the hands of someone who once loved him than die by torture. "Thank you Princess." His words are low and she presses in as his words float in her ears. His head falls to her shoulder and she lets out a soft sigh of pain and anguish against his hair. His breath is hot against her collarbone and the blood warm against her hand until there is no more breath stuttering against her. She wants to scream as she pulls the knife out, his head is bowed forward. She had killed him. She had killed Finn.

She steps back and turns around. The grounders stare at her in shock as her hand drops to her side, dripping in blood. Finn's body behind her, chest covered in blood. "NO!" Raven's scream rips through Clarke's chest.

Grounder jump forward, Anya pulling her sword out and stepping to defend Clarke. "It is done!" Lexa screams. The grounders halt, putting their weapons away. Raven's screams rip through the quiet night sky. Dana swallows, ducking her head. Clarke can't breath. The blood is still warm against her hand as it drips down. Down down. Raven continues to scream, Bellamy holding her as her heart ache and throat lets out noises that make everyone shiver.

**Yes this chapter was a lot like the episode, hopefully i'm going to cut off from the season in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

Blue eyes stare into the darkness, the blood begins to feel sticky in her hands and Anya steps forward. Slowly making her way to her unioned. The grounders watch with baited breath. Murmurs ring out in the camp. "_Death. Angel of Death." _Grounders who had heard of Clarke bringing Lincoln back from the dead murmur these words. Briefly her mind associated the words meanings but she is numb. Anya steps closer to her until finally she stands in front of her.

Blue eyes look up into brown. "Anya." Her voice is low, broken.

Anya steps closer, sword still in hand. Lexa doesn't utter a word but watches with curious eyes. The People of the Arc wait for the grounder to kill Clarke. Drive that sword through her for taking their justice. Raven still screams against Bellamy. Dana flinches again, heart aching. Justice shouldn't feel like this. Shouldn't hurt like this. Anya drop the sword and pulls Clarke into her. The blonde collapses into the arms of her unioned. She thought she would hate her forever. "Clarke." Her voice is pained as she holds her unioned to her. This may show weakness, but weakness be damned. Her unioned was in pain.

Clarke buries her face into her shoulder. "I killed him." The words crack as they leave her throat.

Anya swallows, breathing in her unioned's scent, nose buried in her hair. "You saved him." The words are uttered quietly, only for Clarke's ears. Anya pulls back. "What do you want to do?"

"I need to tell Raven what Finn said. That he loved her and it wasn't her fault. She needs to understand." Clarke separates herself from her unioned, turning to face the grounders. They stare at her. Some in respect, others in anger. Some in fear. This. This was the looks leaders received, Clarke thinks numbly. Being a leader sucked. "You can stay here if you want." The words are spoken quietly, almost broken.

Anya bends down and picks up her sword, sliding it into it's sheath. "I will accompany you." She presses against Clarke's lower back, leading them to the Commander. Anya bows her head. "There will be talk of the Mountain attack tomorrow?"

"Yes, after the body is taken care of." Her eyes find Clarke's. "You may bring your trusted committee for the meeting." She tilts her head to the side staring at her. "Anhel oh Dedte." Clarke stares at the woman. _Angel of Death._ Anya clenches her jaw but ducks her head in respect before leaving with Clarke. The grounders part their ways. Spreading to let the two pass on their way to the Arc.

"Why do they call me that Anya?" The younger blonde's voice is broken, confused. She was no angel.

"Because, you give life and death as you deem right. You saved Lincoln. Brought him back from death and you saved Finn from torture by killing him." Brown eyes search her face. "That means they respect you."

"They also fear me." Her voice is spoken in a low and broken tone.

"Every great leader is to be feared." Anya clenches her jaw, heart aching for her unioned. IT hurt to not be able to comfort her. To take this pain from her.

"I'm a murderer not and angel." The words are spit out in anguish.

Anya turns her head to face her unioned as they walk the hill to the Arc's camp. "You prevented his torture. Our people, the Commanders people, may hate that. But they will respect you. You showed them something they've never seen before." Brown eyes look over watery eyes and trembling jaw.

Blue eye water, threatening to over flow. Her heart ache, stomach jumping into her chest. "Killing your own?"

"No. Mercy." The word tastes foreign on Anya's tongue, for as grounder's there had never been mercy. Only death. Justice. Blood. Survival.

They make it to the gate and it opens slowly. Anya grips her weapon, waiting for an attack. The people of the Arc look at Clarke in fear and sadness. Some glare at Anya, eyes blazing in hatred. She keeps her face stonic. Emotionless as she stands by her unioned. Clarke's hand on her wrist has her relaxing somewhat. The people of the Arc watch the display with confusion, some in anger. One man speaks up. "What's the grounder doing here? They've already taken one of us. Are you taking their side?!" Clarke ignores him, eye finding Raven. She walks forward slowly, the crowd parting. She need to get to Raven, none of these other people mattered.

Clarke bends down, eyes full of tears. Raven stares at her, eyes anguished and then full of anger as they connect with Clarke's blue. "Finn said he loved you. And it wasn't you fault he was down here. He wanted you to kn-" Pain splices against her face and she stumbles back, barely able to stay upright.

Bellamy is holding Raven back and Clarke reaches out blindly, catching Anya's arm. "Don't Anya. I deserved it." Her face smarts but she ignores it. Accepts it.

"She hit you." Anya's words a gruff with anger. Guttural in the need to attack. To protect.

"I deserve it." Blue eyes broken and voice low with guilt.

"You killed him!" Raven screams at her, face twisted in anger and pain. Bellamy struggles to hold her back, muscles screaming as the small girl almost escapes his hold. "You killed him! He loved you and you killed him! I loved him and I trusted you!" She struggles under Bellamy's hold. "You chose the grounders over us! Over your own people!" Bellamy pants as he struggles to keep her from attacking Clarke.

"Yeah!" Some of the people of the Arc shout voices raised and angered. Almost justified. Crowds. They make bad decisions. Feed off of one another.

"Traitor!" Anger evident in their features. "You chose the grounders over your own people." Some step forward threateningly, hands on make-shift weapons. "You bring one into _our_ camp!"

Anya bares her teeth, pulling out her sword. "You touch her and you die." Clarke pulls at her arms, holding her back from slicing into the attackers. Murphy steps forward, hands stealing a gun from a guard. The guard grunts, clutching his nose in pain

Murphy waves it around, standing in front of Clarke and Anya. "We have peace with the grounders. They could kill us all within a heartbeat." He growls out at them, inducing fear. "You should remember that." He looks around in anger. Monroe steps forward, gun in hand standing next to Murphy. "Don't forget we have people in the mountain. Clarke has only ever wanted peace. So before you accuse her of being a traitor think of what you were doing mere hours ago." His voice raises. "You were trying to shove Finn out the gate faster than it could open! She was trying to protect him!" His voice is raw in pain and anger.

"She brought a grounder into camp! She hugged the grounder!" The people scream out at him, throwing their fists up in the air. Threatening yet held in place by the gun trained on them. The guards don't move save for their guns aimed on Murphy and Anya.

Raven glares at Clarke in hatred. Bellamy looks around in worry, trusting Murphy and Monroe to protect Clarke and Anya when he couldn't. Abby steps forward as Anya clenches her sword tighter, holding Clarke tightly to her side. Waiting for an attack. "Listen! Clarke has only wanted peace. If you harm her or any grounder you will have war on the grounders. They are our only hope to survive this world!" Her voice is strong, never wavering as she look at her people.

"She's a murderer!" Their voices ring out defiantly.

"Half of you were heading to that! You were shoving that boy and attacking him! No harm will come to them. We have a rescue to plan. Get back to work." The people of Camp Jaha stare at her in shock before doing as they are told. Moving to stitch clothes for the winter upon Lincoln and Octavia insisting. Working on building more buildings. Her eyes find her daughter. "Clarke."

Anya pulls Clarke into her side, hand wrapped around her waist. Supporting her. Protecting her. "It is not safe for her here." Anya's words are angered.

Raven stands, Bellamy's hands on her shoulder. "She's a murderer. Murderers are floated." Her voice cracks and she turns, leaving with tears flowing down her face.

Anya tenses. Raven may be her friend but no one talked to her unioned like that! Clarke rests a hand on her shoulder and she clenches her mouth shut, trusting her unioned. "Raven." The girl ignores her. "They are letting family down to see him right now. Before he is to be buried." Clarke's voice shakes.

Raven turns to the gate, marching down there. Anya pulls her hand. "I do not trust this camp, our warriors are back at the commanders camp. They came tonight."

"And some of the hundred?" Clarke's voice is hopeful.

"Yes, there were ten of them. Our warriors saved them when I told them to flee." Anya's eyes never leave the people that had threatened her unioned, her hand is gripped around her sword, waiting.

Clarke turns to her mom. "There may be some of the hundred coming up. They have been at mine and Anya's camp. Waiting for us." She turns and Anya pulls her out of the gate. Monroe looks to Clarke as they turn to leave. "Monroe." She tilts her head and the girl grins, rushing to Clarke's side.

Bellamy steps forward. "We need to keep Raven from doing anything drastic. Murphy can you watch her?" There is trust in Bellamy's voice and Murphy wants to say no. Say that Raven wanted to give him to the grounders instead of Finn, but he nods. Bellamy trusted him still. He nods again just to be sure. Bellamy tilts his head in thanks. "Monroe can you tell Octavia and Lincoln before you go. Catch up to us."

She grins. "Of course." She pauses. "We may want to bring Lincoln down there. I don't trust the Arc not to hurt him because he's a grounder." Monroe looks to the Medical bay in worry. "We'll be down in a bit."

"Guard Miller will help you if you need anything." Bellamy's voice is his usual drawl. Clarke flinches at the name, remembering Millers words. She had hit him. Hard. "Miller's his son. He trusts us." Monroe nods, taking off to the medical bay.

Abby watches her daughter before stepping forward. She stares into her daughters blue eyes, she pulls her forward, Anya's hand clenching Clarke's coat until the last moment. Clarke keeps her hands by her side until her mom kisses the side of her temple. Slowly her arms wrap around her mom and pull her in. "Everything will be alright." The words are soft spoken and tinged in worry and love.

Clarke pulls back shaking her head. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, at the planning. I'm taking Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, Monroe and Octavia."

Abby grimaces but nods. "Okay, i'll bring Kane and Thelonius."

"Don't bring Jaha. He tried to kill Lexa. They will see it as a challenge." Abby stares at her daughter but nods. Clarke spins around quickly. She turns around suddenly. "The attack will be in the next few days. Be ready mom." Clarke's eyes are almost lost. War was eating away at her. Shattering her.

Anya sticks close to Clarke's side as they exit the gate. Raven is already down by Finn's body, brushing his hair out of the way. Clarke swallows thickly. Ahead of them Bellamy is talking to Nyko. Murphy is standing by Raven, at least ten feet from her but he keeps shifting on his feet, eyes daring grounders to interrupt her mourning. She can hear the gate open behind her, hear Monroe and Octavia helping Lincoln's weary muscles down the slope. "Will they let us bury him?" The night is dark around them, save for the torches the grounders had set up.

"Yes. He was a murderer but he will be buried." The torches reflect off of her brown eyes, they are filled with struggle, conflict. "The will be no ceremony. No dinner for him though. No celebration of his life for he took four innocents."

"That's fine. I just wanted to know that Raven would get to bury him." Clarke's blue eyes find Raven, Finn's head rests n her thighs, fingers petting his hair as she cries over him.

"Will you go?" Anya's own eyes find the woman mourning her best friend.

"No." Blue eyes flicker in pain and self-loathing. "I don't think having his murderer at his funeral would be right."

Anya grabs her right hand, the still bloodied one. "Murder is when you kill one in unjust anger. You killed him in mercy, no different than when I killed the man in the cart. He just killed four innocents. He regretted it but he needed to be punished. Our laws are sound. They must be answered at all costs Clarke. I am sorry you had to do that but justice was paid." Anya's brown eyes bore into her own, begging her to understand.

Clarke sighs, staring at the red and brown staining her hand. "I took his life without hesitation. I killed him."

Anya clenches her jaw, her unioned was stubborn. But she had to understand, had to listen to reason. "We have all killed people Clarke. We deal with it, we survive."

"Is this who we are now? Murderers?" Blue eyes look up into brown as they stop.

Anya searches her face, confusion evident. "We fight to protect our people, we are not murderers. Do their faces haunt our dreams? Yes, but they will no matter what. We deal. We are not innocents, blood stains our hands. But there is a difference between killing and protecting." Fingers brush Clarke's cheek. "You were protecting him from a fate worse than death. But he will haunt you, just as my first haunted me."

Blonde hair is shook defiantly, eyes conflicted, broken. "But he wasn't my first. I've killed Reapers. Atom."

"You loved him, a piece of you cared for him. It will hurt." Anya pulls her hand. "Come, we must rest, Nyko will escort Raven and the others to your drop-ship."

The grounders watch Clarke as she comes back into camp. Suddenly she is surrounded by some of the hundred. Ten of them. Humphrey's crooked smile, Danielle's mis-matched eyes. Omid's huge hands. They looks around, Omid's brown eyes soft and sad. "They told us where our people are. The mountain."

"We will get them back." Clarke promises with conviction. She knew they would. She made promises.

Humphrey looks over to Finn, grey eyes broken. "We've lost too many." Clarke's heart clenches, they didn't know she had killed him. She wants to scream. Tell them it was her but her throat is constricted with tears. His eyes turn to her, grey storm-clouds. "We will get them back." She hadn't noticed but he has stitches across his throat, bruises covering his face. They all had battled scars from the Reapers.

Anya pulls her back. "We must go, Monroe is behind us." The ten fallen delinquents grin and rush the girl. They were all close, had relied on one another. The hundred were family. She hears soft yet fast footsteps and suddenly Iruz is on her, hugging her around the waist.

"CLARKE!" His shout is loud. "I feared no one had you back in battle." His brown eyes are still bright.

Clarke almost grin but her heart aches and her lips won't move right. Anya scowls playfully beside her, eyebrow high on her left side in surprise. "She is my unioned, I had her back."

He scoffs. "I know that, but you take on to many at a time Leader, then Clarke focuses too much on saving you. So I watch her back." He hugs Clarke again before backing up. His eyes find Finn. "I saw the whole thing." His eyes find Clarke's, blue eyes turn away from a child growing up to fast.

Anya pulls Clarke into her side. "We will be going Iruz, keep your weapons sharp."

"Yes Leader." He bows his head before he runs to Monroe, he grins at Octavia as she shoves his shoulder playfully.

Clarke walks closer to Raven. "I need to tell her they'll leave soon with him."

Anya grips her shoulder, halting her movements. "She is grieving. Murphy can tell her."

"Murphy didn't kill the last of her family. She's one of my best friends." Her voice is lost, pained.

"She is mourning."

"I know, but they must move him." Her eyes stare at Raven and Finn in anguish and her heart breaks and aches in her chest. Her blood burns and her hands feel numb. "Bury him before it's to late."

Anya nods stiffly, knowing Clarke and Raven together at this time was bad, but Raven needed to know. And Clarke had to be the one to tell her. "I will give you space." She stops beside Murphy as Clarke walks closer.

"Raven, they need to take him to the drop ship. They're burying him there." Clarke swallows as Raven turns to face her, hands falling from Finn's hair. The is so much heart break and pain in Raven's face that Clarke's heart stops and her face and eyes burn with tears.

She glares at Clarke. "If you show your face there I wil-"

"I'm not going." she shakes her head quickly. Her throat burns raw with emotion. She had said goodbye to Finn long ago, when she pushed that knife into him. "I wouldn't do that to you or him."

"But yuo'd kill him." Her words are accusatory, full of some much anger and pain.

"Enough." Anya steps closer, pulling Clarke back. "We have a rescue to prepare for. Raven." Anya stares at the girl before turning and pulling her unioned to follow me. They make it to a tent and Anya shuts the flap. "She is grieving, her words are meant to hurt you. She does not mean them."

"She does. That's why it hurts so much." Clarke slumps in the corner, on the makeshift bed of furs. "How long until we invade the Mountain?" Anya dumps moonshine on her hands, cleaning the blood off of Clarke gently.

"Days if not less. They will bury him tonight and then we will talk in the morning." Anya sits down beside her unioned, wincing as her stitches catch.

"Did you pull any out?" Clarke pulls up her unioned's shirt, looking the stitches over, poking and prodding. "They're fine. Are you going to fight?"

"I will not hide in the shadows while our people are in cages." Her words are insulted but she looks into blue eyes, looking for understanding.

Clarke gives a half grin. "I figured as much, just try not to rip them." She lays back on the bed, rolling onto her side, facing Anya. Anya leans back slowly, using her hands to prevent tearing her stitches. Slowly they fall asleep.

Clarke twitches in her sleep. Fingers gripping an imaginary item. Her eyes flicker behind her eyelids._She feels warm breath on her collar, warmth against her fingers. Can hear the squelching as the knife enters him. "You killed me princess." She flinches back jumping away from the post. Finn's head hangs limp. She had killed him. He was dead. Grounders move forward to take him off the post. As they lay him on the ground his eyes shoot open, dull brown stare at her. "You killed me Princess. Murderer."_ She jerks awake, a scream burning in her throat. Eyes blurred with tears.

Anya grumbles beside her, hands finding Clarke in her sleep and pulling the girl to her. Clarke leans into her unioned's side, staring at her hand. They were clean. No blood covering them. She blinks. Blood still stained her hands. It always would. She buries her face into Anya's shoulder, breathing in her unioned's scent.

* * *

><p>Clarke wakes up slowly, to the sound of life moving around the tent they are in. She sits up, rubbing her eyes. Then everything comes rushing back to her. She swallows thickly, her gaze finds Anya as the woman begins to pull on her boot, slipping the key-card from the mountain in her sock. Her back and shoulders are tense. "We discuss strategies today." She stands up slowly, eyes finding Clarke. "Come." Clarke stands and her back pops, pulling her boot on she follows after her unioned. The sun is bright against their eyes.<p>

Clarke looks up at the Arc, sees her mother heading down the slope, Kane at her heels. They head to the Commanders tent, where a table is set up. Across it is a map, a very well draw one of the forest. Clarke stares at the detailed map before she pulls out the maps she had drawn what seemed like forever ago, setting them down on the table, hand over them. They wait as finally everyone comes in. Raven is lead in by Bellamy. Octavia walks in with Lincoln, his body shakes but he stands tall, sweating. Monroe and Murphy follow behind them. Finally her mom and Kane walk in, standing opposite of Lexa. Clarke raises her eyebrow. Her people were situated in the middle, neither on Lexa or her moms side.

Clarke steps forward, heart in her throat but determined, setting the map down on the table. Lexa speaks first. "Today we plan a war. We get our own people back from the Mountain men. We have three hundred warriors ready to battle. They have come from all villages. How many gunners do you have?" She toys with the knife in her hand.

"Fifty guards with guns. They are the only ones trained with them." Abby speaks loudly, confidently.

"Anya's warriors have experience with guns, give any extra to them." Clarke speaks, words strong despite her haggard appearance. The more guns we have the better. Mountain men have guns and when we escape we'll need guns."

Kane opens his mouth. "I don't thin-"

Lexa holds up her hands. "You are not in charge." Kane clenches his jaw but holds his tongue, he had seen how strong this woman was. She looks at Clarke. "You have been in there. Tell us what you know."

Clarke nods. Opening the maps she has, she struggles to keep her hands still as her mind fuzzes in and out between now and killing Finn. She swallows, pushing the memories and feelings down. "I've drawn maps of the inside, Lincoln do you have maps of the tunnels we drew up?" He nods pulling out his book and grabbing some thick parchment. His hands tremble as he hands it to Clarke. She nods her head in thanks. "The tunnels are a maze to the Mountain. With these we can infiltrate them. Somehow the Mountain men know where we are. They release fog to control us. Send us back into hiding." Her blue eyes blaze in anger. "We need to split up. Send a group through the forest and two groups through the tunnels."

Lexa smirks. "The forest group will be a distraction. Tunnels will invade." Respect and pride fill her bones, Anya had chosen a war strategist. She had chosen well.

Clarke nods her head. "Yes. Our fighters will need to be quiet, if they stumble upon reapers let the warriors kill them or allow the guards to incapacitate them with batons. Now that we can rehabilitate them we don't have to kill them." She swallows mind flashing to the burns on her shoulder. They were reaper kills. She had killed people. But they were monsters at the time, does it make it justified? Right? Her body trembles but she ignores it.

"Your batons of electricity, how long will they knock a reaper out?" Lexa stares at Clarke, knife still twirling in her hand. It glistens and catches the sunlight every so often. Kane is focused on it. Eyes wary.

"Three hours at max if shocked at full power. They break out of any bonds we put on them though." Clarke's eyes briefly look to Lincoln, her hand clenching the table as she fights to touch her throat. She wouldn't make Lincoln feel guilt, he hadn't known what he was doing. He was drugged up. He was a reaper.

"Then you guards will shock them." Her words are almost monotone as if she couldn't care less, but Clarke could see it. Lexa didn't want to have to kill the Reapers if she didn't have to. "If there is to many to handle my warriors will kill them. It is not ideal but we do what we must in war."

Clarke nods but the words cause her mind to fritz, she takes a deep breath finding solace in Anya's worried eyes. "Raven is working on their radio, if we can listen to them then we can evade them better, once she has that up we can attack. Raven?" Her blue eyes turn to the mechanic.

Raven glares at her. "I'm almost done. I would have finished it last night if you wouldn't have ki-" Bellamy sets his hand on her shoulder, whispering words into her ear. She stiffens but quiets.

Clarke swallows thickly, heart in her throat and chest aching. "I have maps for whoever leads the different groups."

"Lexa nods. "Indra can lead an infiltration group with your Bellamy." Clarke nods her agreement, Bellamy and Indra would keep each other in check. "You and Anya will lead the forest group. I can lead the other infiltration group."

The blonde dips her head in acknowledgment, eyes finding her mom then moving around the room. "Okay, Guard Miller and some others will go with Indra and Bellamy. Octavia?"

The brunette raises her eyebrow, looking to Indra and her brother. "I'll be with Indra and Bellamy." She smirks. "Keep them out of trouble."

Clarke dips her head in agreement, eyes moving to her mother. She stands stiffly listening to the exchange and struggling to keep her mouth shut. "Chancellor, who is ranked higher up on your guard? Will be fine with working with grounders?"

"Major Byrne will. She follows my orders. I will send more guard with forest group, along with me." Her eyes stare into Clarke, every bit of motherly instinct telling her to protect her daughter.

"No." Clarke speaks harshly. "We only need a few guards with the forest group. We will use guns to draw attention if attacked by Reapers. We won't kill them, incapacitate them. Shoot them in the legs, if you can then shock them. You are staying in Camp Jaha Chancellor, you are the only healer and the Chancellor."

"Clarke if you think I will let you go into war." Her words are harsh, final. The panic and rage in them evident.

"I've been in plenty of battles. I can take care of myself." Blue eyes range with emotion as she stares at her mom, begging her to understand. Clarke wasn't the same little girl she sent down her months ago. "We need to think strategically here. You need to stay and calm the people, only part of your guard will go. The rest will defend the camp." Abby clenches her jaw but Kane's hand on her shoulder makes her hold her tongue as her daughter speaks again, Anya standing next to her, proud. She unioned was a great leader. Commanding, smart. "Murphy you will go to the infirmary, get as much medicine as you can. Try no to break any bottles." Murphy nods, jaw clenched. War was coming and he hoped they all would live. Would be fine. "Murphy your group will guard the medical area, if anyone gets past you they make it to the injured grounders. We can't have that." He clenches his jaw tighter but dips his head, eyes blazing. Clarke trusted him to lead a group. HE couldn't fail. She trusted him to protect her people. "Bellamy, I need you to help the grounders get the injured out of the cages, they will be gunning for that area."

"Got it. Indra?" He turns his eyes to the woman as he speaks.

"I will kill any Mountain men who comes across our path." Her words are low with anger, hand clenched in a fist. She would kill any one of those mountain men.

"Well I got your back then." He smirks at her.

Lexa sits back, this blonde was commanding, knowledgeable but still looked to Lexa and Anya as if to check she wasn't missing anything. Lexa speaks up. "My infiltration will target the armory, take their weapons from under their noses."

"Good, take Monroe with you, she can help with anything you need." Blue eyes find the calm of Octavia's. "Octavia, I need you to find any hazmat suit they have. Take a group and rip them to shreds. Leave no suit for them to wear." The girl grins, teeth bared in an almost grounder like fashion. Clarke swallows, eyes turning to Anya. "There will be guards circling the tunnels. That means they may open a door, be swift an quiet about getting in." She slips her hand into Anya's. "Anya and I will lead the forest group, we need swift warriors. They will be sending the fog after us. We will split up, grounders lead the guard to safety or hide in a tent."

"Wait." Abby speaks up. "We have some space suits from mecha, they have no holes, we were going to use them for the material but didn't have time."

Clarke turns and almost smirks but her muscles don't move quite right. "Good. We'll equip the fiercest warriors with them, they will take down any Mountain men who gets close. Anya, they most likely have cameras, they will want to see our face."

"No suit for us then." She bares her teeth. "Let them see us coming. See our faces before we kill them all." The grounders in the tent shout in excitement.

Clarke swallows looking around the room at all of these people. "Once the radio is up, we're moving. We don't know what all they could be doing to our people. We need to hurry."

Lexa stands. "The warriors are ready, our weapons are sharp." She tilts her head to Raven. "We're relying on you."

Raven clenches her jaw. Turning her broken eyes away. She wants to rage. To scream and throw thing. Do something until they understand her pain. She had no one left. She was alone. The person she trusted the most killed her last family. She looks to Abby, ignoring the grounders and Clarke. "I'll have it up within a day." Abby may have hit her, but physical pain didn't' hurt as much as watching Clarke kill her best friend. She turns and leaves, eyes filled with rage and tears.

"How will we be getting in the mountain?" Indra's voice is deep and quiet.

"There's are doors here and here." She points to the tunnels, having memorized the set up. "Lead the teams to them. The guards will open them to check the tunnels once I send some runners through. Be ready then to invade."

Indra smirks. "Oh we will Sky warrior." Clarke swallows the pain in her chest, turning her eyes to the map. Warriors muscles sings in anticipation, they just needed the radio and then they would head out. They would save their people. War was coming and they would win.

* * *

><p>The day passes in a blur, warriors and guards go over formation on the hill between the two camps. Raven is tucked away in the Arc, working with Wick on the radio. Clarke and Anya pick those that will be in their group. They needed warriors who didn't fear the fog. Who could work under pressure. Dana comes forward, sitting beside her leaders. "I would like to fight beside you."<p>

"I need you in the tunnels Dana." Anya stares at her warrior, voice commanding but understanding. "I need you to lead with them."

"Send Grunt and Flint with the tunnel groups. I wish to be with my leaders." Her voice is hard, green eyes blazing in emotion.

"Why?" Anya questions, brown eyes flickering over the woman's face.

"I want to face the attackers head on. The mountain men." Green eyes are bright with hatred and anger. "I want to kill them. They stole my sister."

"You will face them when you leave the tunnels." Anya's voice is commanding, final. "You will lead Flint and Grunt in the tunnels. We will meet you inside the mountain. That is final."

"Yes leader." Dana bows her head before looking to Clarke, hatred gone from her eyes, worry replacing it. "Do you think Raven would see me before I leave?"

Clarke steps forward, standing from her seat and settling her hand on Dana's shoulder. The sun is bright behind them. Almost blinding. "Do not put yourself in danger because you feel guilt. You come back after this battle and you talk to her. She may not talk today." Blue eyes search the face, looking for understanding.

"I will go today and the day after our battle. I will not die Clarke." Dana bows her head to her leaders and moves to the Arc, steps heavy and face conflicted.

"We will lose good warriors today." Anya's voice is rough, worried and resolute.

"We may, but we will save many more." Clarke swallows, chest constricted in pin and fear. "I hope we don't lose too many."

Anya steps forward face betraying her. It is covered in fear, worry. "You will be careful Clarke. I will not lose my unioned." Anya's jaw ticks as she clenches her jaw. She still did not know how to do this. This unioned thing. She had never cared for others like this before. Tris had been her only family but somehow this sky leader was becoming much more than that. Anya's stomach ached at the thought of losing her. Fingers grip Clarke's shoulder desperately. "I will not lose you too."

Clarke swallows, hand coming up to grip her unioned's. Her Anya. "I will not lose you either. Don't die Anya." Her eyes water. "Please." Their eyes search each others desperately. This would be a suicide mission. They were both leading the group that would divert attention. The group in the most danger. Anya's brown eyes are almost frantic before she pulls Clarke into her, foreheads touching. "Do not die Clarke Griffin."

"You to Anya. Please don't leave me too. I can't lose you." Blue eyes water in pain. Emotions flood Anya, she want to kiss Clarke, claim her before their time is up, but she will not. Not without Clarke's permission. She would never hurt her unioned.

Bellamy coughs as he steps forward. "Sorry." He swallows as Clarke turns around, Anya's body moving as Clarke faces Bellamy. Anya is pressed against her back, hands on the smaller blonde's hips almost subconsciously. They knew this may be the last time they saw eachother. "Plans are almost done, Raven's finishing with the Radio. Lexa said we leave in the morning, before daylight breaks."

Anya nods her head, heart racing with adrenaline. Soon they would be back. Her people would be out of that hell hole. "Get the tunnel groups into the tunnel before light breaks. Good idea. Keep the mountain men from realizing or seeing we have people in the tunnel. We have a scant few hours to rest. Tell everyone Bellamy. We must be ready." Fingers tighten on Clarke's hips.

He nods, face grim. "I'm going to spend it with O and Lincoln. Murphy's joining us as well as the others from the hundred." He shrugs his shoulders. "Join us if you want love birds." He smirks, eyes almost bright. "Your mom wants to see you before you head to bed though."

Clarke nods her head, leaning her weight back into a familiar warmth. Anya stands behind her like a stonic guardian. "I'll go see her really quick, you coming?"

"I will accompany you." Fingers grip the side of Clarke's jacket tightly before releasing gently. Anya pulls back from the smaller blonde. "Let us not keep your mother waiting."

They make their way to Camp Jaha. Warriors parting their ways for them to pass. Some continue to look at Clarke. Their new name for her muttered under their breath. _Angel of Death._ Anya's hand is warm on her lower back, keeping her mind from wandering. The gate opens with a hiss. The people of the Arc, the workers look up at them. They had been watching the guards leave to speak with warriors. Watching the warriors sharpen their weapons and feast on deer. A group of warriors had brought enough deer to feed the people of Camp Jaha for the next two days. Payment of their peace. They were the most Eastern Clan. Who ate like it was their last night and drank enough to knock a horse out. The workers stare at Clarke, distrust, respect and some fear. Some glare outright at Anya. "The Arc People are not smart." Anya's voice is low, threatening.

"They are new here." Clarke murmurs quietly, heart clenching in pain. These used to be her people, when had they stopped?

"Our people are saving them, helping them and they look at us in distrust." Anya's eyes hare hardened stones as she glares back at the people who dare threaten her Clarke.

"We took Finn from them." The smaller blonde's voice cracks as her heart threatens to break more than it already had. The words catch in her throat as she utters them, blue eyes broken.

"He was never theirs. He was yours, mine. One of our people." Her voice is full of recognition, acceptance and understanding. "The hundred you came with they aren't the Arcs. They are the Sky's. The fallen. The banished. They are _our people._" Anya stares back at the people of the Arc, the non criminal ones. The ones who Clarke couldn't see as her people anymore.

Dana comes rushing out of the mechanic station, eyes blazing and full of unshed tears. Jaw clenched, she shoves her way past them, slipping out of the gate with an angered scowl. "Her meeting with Raven did not go well. The mechanic is hurting. Lashing out." Anya's fingers find Clarke's as she pulls her unioned to the medical station. Away from Raven's station.

* * *

><p>Dana swallows as the gate to Camp Jaha opens. She needed to see her friend. To see Raven before they left tomorrow. She knew the odds. The adults stare at the nineteen year old grounder in distrust. She scowls back at them, turning and heading for the mechanic's station. She pushes open the flap and walks into the metal building. The door creaks as she opens it. Her heart races in her chest. A man with blonde hair looks at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm Wick, who are you?"<p>

Raven looks down at the radio in her hands before finding Dana's green eyes. "Dana." Her name is spoken in a growl, there is anger and pain in her name. .

"I came to tell you that the warriors are heading out tomorrow." Her palms sweat and she can't figure out why. The artificial light burns her eyes. "I am going with them."

"I figured." Raven sniff's, not looking at the warrior's confused green.

Dana swallows, she was never good at having friends. No grounder had had friends like the hundred before. It was odd but the hundred had taught Anya's group of warriors and villagers to be more human. To make friends, connections. Losing a friend hurt but knowing them was so much better than watching them from afar. "I wished to see you before the fight." Her throat aches and eyes burn. She want Raven to look at her. Say goodbye. Say anything.

"And I wish you had stopped Finn." Raven mutters, heart on her sleeve.

Dana clenches her jaw, heart aching in her chest. "He dug his grave Raven."

"Your people wanted him dead." Anger filled eyes turn on her. "Clarke killed him!"

"He killed my people!" Dana shouts, head throbbing and heart racing. "Four of _our_ people Raven. Justice is not without blood." Dana pants out, eyes broken and full of anguish and anger. "I tried to _stop_ him. I kept him running in circles for two days waiting. I spoke with him! Murphy begged him to stop." Dana pants, heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She wants it to stop. The pain to stop. She didn't like this feeling. This helplessness. "You may have loved him but when he shot them, he wasn't who you thought he was. He was changed."

"I wish he was alive! He was my only family!" She sobs out, fingers clenched across the table. "All I had."

Dana steps forward, the need to comfort too much. Her hand rest on Raven's shoulder. "You have me still." The words are low, quiet and soft.

The mechanic shoves it off after a few seconds. "I have no one." Her voice is a low growl. Eyes ablaze in emotion. "The second your people wanted him dead, the second you wanted him dead, you became dead to me. No grounder is my family. Not anymore." She shoves the grounder away, eyes full of unshed tears and pain, hurt, anguish, hatred. "I don't care what happens to any grounder. I just want the hundred back. For all I care you could all go die. Bleed out for the Mountain men." Raven turns her back on her grounder. Shoulder tense, body aching. Heart threatening to crack more than it already had. Loving people hurt so bad. Having them betray you hurt worse. Tears prickle her dark eyes.

Dana steps back, stomach dropping. "You don't mean that, and you will regret saying it when you are not grieving." Dana's words shake. "Despite what you think about grounders right now, we do care." She pauses. "I care." Her green eyes fill with tears, something they hadn't one since she lost he mother. "Stay safe Raven of the Sky." Dana tears out of the station, tears refusing to fall from her eyes.

Wick whistles lowly. "That was harsh man." He looks at Raven. "You were harsh."

"I don't care." Her words crack in her throat. Breaking across the air with emotion.

He shrugs. "You will." He stares at her. "Anyway, your calibrations are still off."

She scoffs, discreetly wiping at her face. "They're perfect. The fence is at high power."

"It could be higher." He shrugs, eyes watching the mechanic. "Just like you could be nicer."

"I'm not nice Wick." She sniffs again, refusing to look at him. "Ever."

"True, you can be a bitch sometimes." He shrugs. "But that was harsh even for you. Grounder Warrior there is risking her life to save your people."

Swallowing sharply Raven forces the words out of her mouth as she tweaks the tool in her hand. "She's doing it for her people, the grounders trapped in there."

He sighs, eyes boring into thee back of her skull. "And if it were just you people in there. Just the hundred would she still go in?" He leaves the words hanging, staring at Raven's tense back. Hoping she got it. Life sucked. Hell Earth sucked more than he thought it would, but you deal with it. Don't let the pain consume you, fight back.

* * *

><p>Abby pulls Clarke into her, squeezing her daughter as tight as she can in a hug. "I know you'll be planning tonight, being with the grounders but I needed to see you sweetheart." Her fingers brush over her daughters face. Taking in her features.<p>

"I'll be back after tomorrow, before you know it." She lies through her teeth, she prayed they would be back tomorrow, but they never knew. Tomorrow could be their last day. "I love you mom." She buries her face in her mom's shoulder, seeking a familiar comfort. One she hadn't had in a long time. Not since her father's death. Not since Clarke was held before being sent to Earth.

Abby sighs softly into her daughters hair, the smell of medicine and sickness heavy in the air. "I love you Clarke. So much. Be careful." Her heart ached. She hoped and begged that her daughter would be alright tomorrow. That she wouldn't lose anyone else she cared about.

"Always am." Clarke's voice is teasing but hold a promising ring to it. Abby snorts at the words. Clarke and careful never went together. Even on the Arc.

She looks to Anya, eyes searching and begging. Commanding. "Protect my daughter."

"With my life." Anya steps forward, bowing her head lowly. Abby nods in acknowledgment and gratitude. "Dinner is ready correct?" The blonde question quietly, knowing the answer already.

"Yes." Abby turns to face the grounder. "One of the villages brought deer."

"The Eastern Clan, The Hunter Clan." Anya's eyes are almost bright. "They cook their meat in alcohol. It taste better than anything you've ever had." She promises.

Anya leaves mother and daughter to converse as she leaves to get some dinner. She ignores the stares as she grabs enough for the rest she knew would be coming. Clarke's people never could stay away from her. Inside the medical station Clarke rests against her mothers side. "I wish you wouldn't go. Wouldn't fight." Abby begs.

"They're my people mom." Clarke's voice is resolute. But strong. "I'm a leader. A warrior. I will save them. I have to."

Abby chuckles wetly, tears in her eyes. "That you are sweetheart. Just like your father." Clarke stiffens but relaxes somewhat. "I love you."

Clarke buries her face into her mom's side. "I love you to mom."

Anya comes back, meat on a hug platter. "I picked up some others." Her face is un-amused as she tilts her head back.

Bellamy comes in, that stupid grin on his face. His eyes are full of pain for the loss of Finn but he grins at Clarke. "Figured we'd crash your party." Behind him Octavia and Murphy lead Lincoln in. Monroe trails behind, the ten of the hundred behind her. Broken worried grins on their faces. The second the food touches their mouths they moan in enjoyment.

They spend the hour eating good food and talking. The night is filled with some laughter, broken as it is but never from Clarke. Halfway through the evening Bellamy gets up, grabbing a plate an uttering Raven's name. Octavia follows after him, brushing a kiss on Lincoln's lips before she trots off after her brother in search of the mechanic. Clarke's heart ache and she feels a warm hand touch her shaking knee. Her blue eyes look up to find Anya's worried and understanding brown. She stands bringing Clarke up with her. "We must be going, tomorrow is fast approaching." Clarke hugs her mom and the two of them are off, heading down to their tent in Lexa's camp.

Grounders joke and laugh as they feast, some are already heading to sleep. The guards are spread out in the mist of the warriors. Some asleep some eating. They would all leave from here tomorrow. From this origin, be it grounder, Arc or hundred. They would all leave from this camp in the morning together as a whole. Anya and Clarke walk silently into their tent. "A warrior will get us in the morning." The older woman's voice is quiet in the darkness.

Clarke swallows, eyes watering. "Some of us are going to die tomorrow." There is pain in her voice and pain in her heart.

Anya swallows noisily and bows her head. "It will be and honorable death."

"Don't you dare say that Anya." Hands pulls the Leaders face up so their eyes meet. "Don't you dare die." Tears threaten to fall from blue eyes. "I can't lose you Anya."

Anya swallows again, tongue dry and throat aching. Her fingers brush along Clarke's cheeks, moving the hair out of the way. Brown eyes search Clarke face, she wan't to make that promise but she can't. They both lean in at the same time. Lips brushing gently at first. Hesitant before desperation rages in their blood. They were going to war tomorrow.

Lips tremble as tears fill Clarke's eyes. "I can't lose you." She pulls Anya shirt away. Anya presses her unioned down, laying her on the makeshift bed. Fingers brush golden strands from a sun-kissed face. Something blossoms in Anya as she looks at Clarke. She has no idea what it is but she would defy Lexa for Clarke. She would tear down worlds for Clarke. For her unioned. Their lips met again feverishly. Anya tears Clarke's coat away from her shoulder. Her stomach twinges in pain but she ignores it. She needed Clarke. Needed their skin to brush. Clarke shirt is up and over her head and Anya kisses the bruising along Clarke's neck, gently. There is desperation in their movements but gentleness in their actions.

Clarke gasps against her, fingers finding purchase on Anya's hips as Anya brushes kisses along her throat and chest. She fumbles with the drawstring on the grounder's pants and growls in frustration. Anya chuckles against her, hand reaching down and untying the string. They shuck their pants off. Finger steady and exploratory as they search newly discovered skin. Clarke digs her finger nails into Anya's back as her unioned's tongue brushes her nipple. A groan of pleasure and want leaves her throat and Anya smirks up at her, brown eyes dark. Clarke rolls them over softly, lips insistent against Anya's own. Teeth clash together and Anya pulls back, fingers running up Clarke back, across the burn scars.

Clarke's own fingers trail around the stitches adorning her unioned's abdomen. Lips brush across tattooed and scared skin. Tears beg to fall from her eyes, she couldn't lose Anya. The grounder warrior groans loudly as Clarke sucks gently at the skin above her collar bone. Anya pants and pulls her unioned up, fingers dance across her skin. Blue meets brown and their lips touch again. Anya's fingers move down Clarke's body until they find her, wet and warm. Clarke moans loudly, burying her face into Anya's shoulder. Anya moves her fingers gently at first, testing until Clarke's own fingers fumble until they find Anya's. The warrior moans and tosses her head back before bringing her lips back to Clarke's. Fingers moving insistently.

They move against one another for what seems like both hours and seconds before Clarke's entire body stiffens. She groans low in her throat as her abdomen muscles twitch, fingers still moving inside Anya. The warrior comes seconds later, head tossed back and pressing against the ground in ecstasy. Clarke rolls off of Anya, panting. They lay side by side, Anya pulling the warm fur blanket up and over them. Clarke sighs into her side. "Promise me Anya. Promise me you'll be okay?" Clarke's voice is low, quiet and filled with sleep. Anya swallows as the smaller blonde falls asleep seconds after the words leave her lips. She pulls until she is clutching Clarke to her as tightly as possible. She couldn't promise anything that she wouldn't be able to keep.

**_A/N: Angel of death is another name for grim reaper. The harbinger of death._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**_

_**A/N: **__Italics_ in this chapter are grounder language and then Mountain men speaking over radio radios.

Drumbeats fill the silence of the night. The darkness rings with the deep beat. Clarke wakes up slowly, blue eyes fluttering open and she feels warmth surrounding her. Anya's arms were wound tightly around her waist, holding her close. The warrior sighs as she pulls herself from Clarke, stretching gently. Her back pops and Clarke looks up, eyes roam over Anya without caution. Anya is covered in tattoo's, scars. They mark her as a fighter. Clarke can barely make out the warriors grin, Brown eyes are bright as Anya tosses a shirt at the sky-fallen girl. "Get dressed. We have a war to win." Her posture is full of anticipation. Adrenaline. They were made for this. Built and molded by their lives to lead and win.

Clarke stretches slowly, fluttering her eyes as they adjust to the lack of light. It was still dark out. The stars barely visible in the night sky, clouds covering what little light the moon offered. They needed to move quickly in the cover of the darkness. She pulls on her pants and boots quickly then her layers of shirt before finally pulling on her jacket. Anya is already dressed, putting weapons in their sheaths, strapping them to her body. A bone handled knife in her boot, curved sword on her hip. Knife on her other hip, black as the night. Another sword rests across her back and she steps forward. Her eyes roam over Clarke as she bends down, picking up the weapons she had laid out. She straps a knife to Clarke's thigh, fingers caressing the muscle once the straps are tight. Strapping another knife to her hip. Then a sword around her waist. Another knife is tucked into her boot as Anya's fingers brush across Clarke fleetingly. Clarke impulsively leans forward to brush her lips across Anya's as the woman get up from her lower position. The woman pulls her unioned in deeper. The adrenaline heightening their emotions as fingers tangle in hair. They pulls back from each other panting hands releasing the other as eyes stare into one another. Clarke pulls her hair from her face, tying it back. Together they step outside of their tent into the blackness. The air turns to fog as it leaves their lips.

Blue eyes find Bellamy talking with Murphy and Monroe. He smirks when he sees her. His face was covered in small stubble but his grin is still Bellamy. "You want anything else princess?" She winces at the name, body tense and limbs beginning to shake. Head reeling as accusing and dull brown eyes stare back at her. Blood drips from her hand. Warmth against it. A breath stuttering out against her collar bone. He swallows, eyes apologetic as Anya glares at him, finger coming to sooth across Clarke's back almost unconsciously. Slowly the memories fade, her hand is numb with the cold and dry. No breaths against her collar bone. "Sorry. But you need a gun?" He swallows lowly, face pained in guilt and sorrow.

She swallows thickly, heart aching as she shoves the feeling down. "Yeah, just give me a pistol. I need to be able to hide it easily." The gun glints in the sliver of moonlight as he pulls it from his pants.

He hands over the gun easily and she tucks it into the back of her jeans after checking the safety. The hollow drumbeats stop as the last guard and warrior step out of their tent. Warriors chant quietly in the night, no torches lit. A bowl of soot paint is passed around silently, the moon their light. Grounders rub it across their arms, covering the bare skin in designs. Commander Lexa stands in the middle of the grounders, shoulder square, face stern and warrior by her side. She wipes the soot across her eyes, masking them as she places a gear between them. Her posture is strong, all leader. She waits as they continue to pass the bowl around. It makes it's way to Clarke's group and Anya covers her own eyes in the mask before her fingers slips and draw patterns over Clarke's throat. The fingers tickle and the soot is cold as it brushes past her collar bone. She doesn't flinch and Anya slips a finger across her chin, leaving trails of soot in it's wake. Dana's bare arms are covered in soot as she draws on Bellamy, he stares at the grounder in confusion as she glides her fingers over his arms then face. She turns to Murphy, fingers tracing patterns over the three scars running over his eye before moving to Monroe.

The guards stare at them in shock before Guard Miller steps forward. The drum beats quietly in the night again as the ceremony commences and Clarke can see the crowd forming at the gate. There are two torches lite in Camp Jaha. They were looking for them in the dark but Clarke knew they couldn't see anything, just hear the drums and thee quiet chanting. Lexa steps in the middle of the crowd and holds her hand up. The night goes quiet, even the crickets quiet. The drums stop, the shouting ceases. Octavia stands with Lincoln, face and shoulders decorated by her boyfriend. Her hair is pulled back in braids, face serious as she stands by her brother and boyfriend. Staring at the Commander. Lexa's face is stern but fierce, eyes hard but understanding. She wanted her people out of that mountain. "_Today we invade the mountain! We get our people back."_ Grounder shout in agreement, voices ringing out in the darkness. "_We attack under the cover of darkness! No torch is to be lit. You know your jobs! Make the gods proud!"_ Octavia and Lincoln translate for some of the guards and the groups begin to split into the invasion squads.

Bellamy, Octavia and Indra stand near one another, weapons cover their bodies. Swords across Octavia and Indra. Knife and gun strapped to Bellamy. A lonely short sword across his hip. Lincoln swallowing as he brushes Octavia's hair out of her face and whispers into her ear. She grins at him and pulls him in for a deep kiss before shoving him away with a grin, weapons clinking together as he stumbles back, eyes bright yet worried. Monroe follows after Lincoln, gun in hand as she Dana and Grunt move to Lexa's side. Guards move where they were assigned, standing near their grounder guardian, guns at the ready. Faces full of anxiety and fear. Murphy heads to Bellamy's side nodding to Clarke as she and Anya step back. Their dark clothing blends into the night as they slowly make their way to the trees. Five guards stand with Clarke, twenty grounders. Five of them have space suits one, the helmets in their hands as they cover the suit with their pants and jacket. They look to be in normal grounder clothing. Clarke feels hope burn in her chest. They could take down the Mountain men when the fog hit. They could do this. They could win.

The three groups move silently through the night, in complete darkness. Bodies blending into the dark trees. They were not visible in the darkness. A hidden threat. The mountain men only saw them in the daylight. They couldn't risk being caught, they had people to save. The night would be their friend, the sun their enemy. Clarke and Anya lead their group without falter or problem, feet finding their way over the rough hills and rocky slopes and wet river beds. Hours pass as they make their way to the mountain through three different trials. Indra's group had the horses, taking them and some carts into the tunnels to get the wounded. Clarke swallows, throat dry with trepidation, soon the sun would be up. God she hoped everyone would be okay.

* * *

><p>Monty toys with a radio they had given him, it was an old one. Maybe from the 1990's. He toys with the signal before he hears something. He tweaks it, listening closely when Miller pops up beside him. "What?" The thief's face is worried, confused at the look on Monty's. His face was pale. Unusually so.<p>

"I heard this sound when the exodus ship fell." He toys with the dial listening closely. A soft fuzzy sound that Miller couldn't understand. What was the big deal about fuzz? "Its a jamming signal." Monty swallows, face sweating, dread fills his stomach as he stares at the radio. "They crashed the Exodus." The words are whispered. A secret in the night.

"Clarke's mom was on the." Millers's voice cracks, his heart drops and he stumbles back. "Oh god. What if she was right about this place?" Fear covers his face, followed by guilt.

"Where's the last place Clarke was?" Monty's voice is soft, broken. Heart aching in his chest as he thinks of Clarke.

"The medical bay, Maya said she torn her stitches out and she been in psy-" His face pales. "Clarke's dead isn't she?" His words crack and Monty hates the way the words sound on Miller's lips. They hadn't followed after her. Miller clenches his jaw. She tried to reason with him and he didn't believe her. Now she was dead and this fear and guilt filled his body.

Monty swallows, throat dry and eyes wet. "I need to get into medical, see what she found in there to make them kill her." His hands shake as he sets down the radio.

Miller nods, face tight as he fights against his emotions. "Okay, how we gonna do that?" He's surprised it didn't crack more, he felt like his chest was cracking. He thought his words would to.

Monty licks his lips before staring at Miller through his eyelashes, face slack of emotion. "I need you to punch me."

Miller jumps back in shock, eyes wide. "What?! Why?"

"Get me sent to med bay." Monty stands, face losing it's saddened emotions. He had to do this. See what Clarke had found in medical.

Miller slides his hand through his short hair, head thumping with the beginnings of a headache. "And when they ask why we were fighting?"

Monty swallows thickly, voice catching in his throat before he clears it. "I blame you for Clarke gong to psych." Miller's heart twitches and ache. What if Monty did blame him for Clarke's death. He swallows, it was his fault. Monty continues not seeing Miller's struggle. "And you and I duke it out." Monty smirks as he whispers these words before his face hardens. "You're the reason Clarke went crazy!" Monty shoves Miller back and slowly people trickle in due to the yelling

Miller growls low in his throat, eyes blazing while his heart ache. "I didn't do anything to her!" Miller shoves him back, watching as Monty bumps into the wall. Miller feels his chest constrict. He hated yelling and hurting his friends.

"Yes you did!" Monty steps away from the wall, eyes crazed and angry. "You told her Anya was dead. You made her go crazy!" Monty's voice cracks, tears in his eyes. "You're a fucking monster Miller!" Miller forces himself not to take a step back in shame and self-hate as Monty's chest heaves. Jasper tries to get between them. Hands pressing against their heaving chests.

"She was the one pounding a fucking grounder!" Miller screams, watching the others of the hundred flinch back as he releases fake anger on Monty. "She betrayed us! That bitch grounder probably fucked with her brain!" He screams at Monty hands waving around the air, eyes crazed. Monty slips around Jasper face full of something that cracks Miller's heart as guards come running down the hall. Monty slams his fist into Millers face, the exact spot Clarke had. "FUCK!" Miller screams out, pain lacing his face as he surges forward and swallows before slamming his fist into Monty's face.

Monty can feel the room spin. Damn Miller had hit him hard. His lip tastes funny as he falls to the ground. The guards hold a screaming Miller back. Miller hates the way Monty had went limp, how the blood coating Miller's hands. He struggles against the guards, playing it up. The doctor comes in and lifts Monty's limp form up gently as she looks around. "What happened?"

"He started it!" Miller thrashes in their hold screaming at Monty. The hundred stare at Miller in shock. HE was one of the most level headed of them. Jasper glares daggers at Miller.

Dante Wallace comes in. "What seems to be the problem?" His eyes search over Miller then Monty. "Mr. Miller, this is the second altercation you've been in. I'm sorry to say you'll need to go in isolation for a little while." Eyes search over Miller as thee guards restrain him. "You seem to be cracking."

Miller screams out, face morphed in anger as he thrashes in the guards hold. The hundred jump back at the shrill hate filled words. "Monty chose Clarke over me! He chose the fucking grounder pounder over me!" His eyes are wide and the hundred flinch back again. What had happened to Miller? What happened to Clarke? Wallace swallows as he looks around at the 44 other hundred.

He steps forward, in the middle of the room, commanding attention with his presence. "Please take him to be with Harper in isolation. They both seem to have problems behaving." They drag Miller screaming out of the dorm rooms. The hundred remain silent, fear settling in their stomach. First Clarke, then Harper, now Miller. What was happening. Was this like the Arc or worse? Jasper moves to sit with Monty as the doctor and guards carry him to the infirmary. "Let them do their work Jasper, please." Maya grabs his hand, usually pale and unhealthy skin flushed with blood as she comforts the boy. Jasper stares after Monty, eyes full of worry. The president stares at these delinquents, they look at him in suspicion. "I'm sorry to see this, to say this." His eyes look remorseful, they could fool almost anyone. "But your friends are causing quite the commotion. I'm afraid they'll need to be in isolation for a bit. It pains me to do that." The hundred stare at him in suspicion but nod their heads slowly. Jasper swallows thickly. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"Harper? Miller groans as he comes to. They are in a dark room, he can feel cool metal digging into his side. "Why are you here?" Worry bites into his chest.<p>

She sniffles thickly, face covered in tear tracks. Dried and wet. "I snuck into Wallace's office yesterday, I was worried about Clarke. He found me. Put me in here." She sniffles, wincing as she shift. Hip screaming in pain.

Miller sits up quickly, eyes worried and blazing in anger. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"They took bone marrow. Drilled into my hip. It hurt so bad Miller." She sniffles, it still aches. Throbbing if she moved in the cage. It didn't offer her enough room to move or lay in a comfortable position. "They wanted to experiment. Gave it to one of the others. They're gonna do it again Miller."

"Hey everything will be okay." He sit up, dark eyes staring at Harper in worry and conviction. "Trust me okay?"

She whimpers in pain and fear and he stretches his hand through the gap to grab hers. She clings to it, fingers digging into his own as she seeks comfort. He prays Monty finds them or does something. Harper looked ill. He didn't think she could handle another bone marrow drill.

* * *

><p>Monty hears the door click and waits a minute before he begins to move around the room. His head still spins and he can feel the bruise forming on his face. A guard lays unconscious on the bed beside him, blood leaving a tube connected to his chest. Monty stares at it in confusion. "What the?" He sneaks past the man, following the tubing. "If I was Clarke I would have been worried about this guy." He mumbles as he continues to follow the tubing until he comes to a grate in the wall. HE flips the grate slides open, peeking through the small opening. His head stops and stomach drops. "Oh shit." His eyes take in grounder after grounder put in cages. "Fuck. Anya." His chest constricts, Clarke would have fought to save Anya. They had placed Anya in a cage and did something with the blood. Revulsion makes his almost vomit. He shuts the metal grate with shaking hands and looks around the room. Eyes searching for anything else wen his ears pick up a sound. It was heels clacking on the floor he rushes to his bed, sitting up in it and staring at the door. "God Clarke." His eyes water but he shakes his head. He needed to stay strong. Be strong for his people. What had they done to her? To Anya? What about Harper and now Miller? He swallows forcing himself to relax.<p>

The doctor comes in, looking up at him in shock. "Mr. Green, I didn't expect you up for a while."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Parents always said I was surprising."His voice cracks and she tilts her head but smiles at him.

Looking down at her chart she smiles again, it is disarming in a creepy way. Like she doesn't know exactly how to smile. "Well, you can go back to your dorm."

"Where's Miller?" The fear in his voice is real. What would they do to Miller? Clarke had questioned thing, Harper had.

She smiles and touches his shoulder, touch cold but trying to be reassuring as she smile at him. Lips to tight. "Don't worry, they put his in solitary a bit. Clarke trying to kill herself due to their fight put a strain on his psych. He'll be fine in a few weeks." She lies through her teeth so easily and Monty wants to yell at her. "Just go rest you head.' He swallows leaving the doctor before he can force her to explain the grounders. Force her to find Miller. Before he can slam his fist into her face harder than he had hit Miller.

* * *

><p>The sun peaks over the horizon, they are almost to the entrance and anticipation flows through the groups cold but tense bodies. Anya stops, hand rising up as she looks around, eyes taking in the slowly brightening forest. "Okay, two covered archers to the trees before they show up. Three in suits to the trees. We want to surprise them." Her grin is murderous, eyes bright with plans. The warriors do as they are told.<p>

Anya takes a deep breath, taking in the cool air as the sun touches her skin. She can hear the fog horn in the distance. A village warning the others as they hide out. Clarke takes a deep breath, letting the air flow into her lungs. Centering her. "Tents now! Hide in the forest, they'll shoot holes in the tents to let the fog in!" The tents are flung out quickly and Clarke and Anya jump in theirs at the last second a guard slipping in with them. Clarke pulls out a radio that Raven had tweaked for them. Flipping the switch to listen to it.

It buzzes before connecting. All the groups had one. One to keep them updated on the Mountain Men. Predict their moves and stay three steps ahead of them. Everything was moving according to plan. "_Savage activity near the east gate. Camera's caught em. Wallace said to bring the blonde in alive."_ The mans voice is deep and Anya growls low in her throat, eyes moving to Clarke. Hands gripping her sword. Wishing she had a bow and arrow and was in a suit. She would kill him. This Wallace they all spoke of. She would gut him slowly for wanting to hurt Clarke.

The girl swallows as another voice sounds over the com, heart racing. "_Fogs already up. He said have tranquilizers ready, they'll pull the fog out once we're close to them. Camera's say they're in tents."_

Another man laughs over the radio. Clarke hopes the other groups will ignore this and do their jobs. "_Good, easy pickings. How many?" _The voice is arrogant as the fog begins to dissipate around them. Their suits almost glow in the fog as it clears.

A man coughs harshly before speaking._ "Four tents. Not even twenty savages."_

"_Why so little a group." _The voice is higher than the rest, a young man. He clenches his tranq gun, pointing it at the tent.

"_They've attacked us with just ten before. Apparently they think they're bad-asses." _The deep voice speaks again, mocking. Clarke wants to drive a knife through him. They were causally joking about her people. About attacking to save their people.

"_You've seen their get up Marcus, they are_ bad-asses." A woman chuckles throatily as she stares at the bigger man teasingly. Their guns clenched in their hands.

"_Well they're our enemies and want us dead so kill them all." _One of the men grunts out, annoyed as he aims for the tents. Anya grips the sword tighter, body fighting to run out there and attack the enemies. Those horrid things that claimed to be human.

"_And the blonde?" _The boy speaks again, voice cracking in anxiety. All the warriors wait in the tents and the trees. Awaiting their leaders orders.

"_Save her for Wallace. I don't know what he has about or for her." _One of the men grunts out, voice perturbed._ "There's a freaking picture of her up in his art room."_ Clarke shivers and Anya pulls her unioned into her, hand tight against her hip, face full of rage.

"_Creepy." _One of the guards speaks as he shifts his position, waiting for the rest of the fog to be gone. They couldn't risk Wallace's wrath if they hurt the girl.

"_Not as creepy as his son." _The woman speaks, voice shivering in fear and disgust.

Anya growls and Clarke pulls her into her side as she steps forward, brown eyes full of so much rage and hatred for the one's outside their tent. "This is good, they want me alive. Let them take me, ill be an inside man."

"No." Anya growls out, frantic eyes slipping to face Clarke, hand tightening on her waist enough to bruise.

Clarke's fingers trace Anya's jaw. "At least the tunnels are safe. They need someone on the inside. I will pull my ankle when we run away. You guys leave me behind. Go warn the tunnel groups. Tell them i'll let them in okay?" Brown eyes search her face, eyes slipping over smooth skin covered with soot across her chin and throat. Wards of protection and strength. Brown eyes full of anger and pain as Anya shakes her head. Clarke would not sacrifice herself. She couldn't lose her. "Please. We need our people out of there." Blue eyes beg as the guard stands in the corner. The Mountain Men shift their feet as the fog continues to roll back.

"At the cost of your life?" The words are broken, caught between anger and worry.

Blonde hair slips from its hold as Clarke shakes her head. "He doesn't want me dead." Small strands curl around blue eyes are they stare into brown.

Anya clenches her jaw, hand coming to grip Clarke's shoulder. "He will expect us together."

Clarke sighs but nods, if this was what would keep Anya from dragging her to the tunnels. "Give the key card to one of the men, then when all hell breaks loose, ill let them capture me and you surrender."

Anya clenches her jaw but nods. "If they hurt you." The words are deadly.

Clarke sighs and the radio sounds. "_Acid fog going back finally. Wait two minutes then attack."_

Anya swallows, throat dry. "_On my word, aim but don't hit them! Run when I give the order!" _Her words are loud, echoing around the forest.

The guard in the tent with them swallows and nods his head as Anya hands him the access card and then the radio. "Give it to Bellamy." Clarke voice is low.

"_Fuck! The savages are yelling, do we shoot?" _The young man's voice is panicked as he waves his gun around.

"_No! Don't. We need the blonde in alive! Wallace will have our heads if we don't."_ The deep voiced guard screams out, ordering his men. "_Rip open the tents, the acid fog gone!" _The voice rips across the radios and Clarke prays the others do their jobs instead of worrying about them.

The tents are thrust open as Anya cuts a hole in the back and the guard takes off running as she shouts in her native tongue. "_COVER HIM! Kill all but five of the ten men!"_

The grounders in the tree aim and fire, killing three men, their radios go silent as they look around frantically, shouting instead of communicating via radio. "FUCK! They're in the trees!" The young man's voice is shrill as he shoots towards the trees, focusing on them.

"How'd they do that! The fog was up!" The woman's voice cracks as an arrow hits her arm.

The deep voiced leader yells again, voice echoing around he forest. "I don't know! Shoot them."

"What about the blonde?" Another guard shouts out as they aim their guns around the forest.

"Crap! Don't hit her." Clarke and Anya run around the guards, diverting their attention from the others as they hopped down from the trees. They would head to the tunnels soon.

"There's two of them!" Another guard shouts out waving his gun as and arrow flies past him. He screams and ducks behind a tree, heart racing in fear.

"Wallace said there would be!" The woman yells as her arm stings. She had tied a tourniquet around it but the radiation didn't hurt her. Her hip ached with the treatment her sister had given her. She would have to tell her it worked. That the other two she worked on were resistant to radiation now.

"The younger one is the one we want!" The deep voice shouts out, eyes searching desperately across the forest as blonde hair ducks and dives around the trees.

"Kill the other?" The younger boy shouts out as he shoots at Anya. The dart embeds itself in the tree behind her and she scowls at the boy. Slipping back to rest by Clarke.

"NO, Wallace said bring them both if we can. They're important to each other. Get one you get the other. Hostage." The men hide behind trees. One of the men swallow before yelling out. "BRING THE ACID FOG BACK!" He didn't even try to speak into the radio.

Anya smirks. Idiots, giving them the perfect reason to get away. "_GO NOW! TUNNELS!"_

Anya takes off running when Clarke pulls out her gun and aims it at the men. "Where are my people?!" She steps forward. Anya growls at her idiotic unioned.

"Drop the gun or we shoot you!" One of the men screams out, real gun held at Clarke's face. Anya wants to break the limb.

Anya hears the man come up behind her and growls lowly in her throat. Lexa would never let her hear the end of this. The man hits her over the back of the head. She falls to her knees, head spinning. Damn Clarke and her plans. She was a warrior. She did not kneel before her enemies. "ANYA!" Clarke voice rips through her ears. She sees one guy slam Clarke into the ground. Anya rips the mask off the guy holding her. She would maim the man who attacked Clarke. They still had one more to kill. She grins and rushes towards Clarke and tackles the man pinning her down. She rips his mask off with a low growl of anger as she feels another man tackle her from behind. She growls and thrashes under him as he ties her arms behind her back, pressing her face into the dirt.

They bring her to her feet, blood dripping down her head, Clarke stares at her in worry, chin bleeding. Anya pulls against the man holding her. He laughs deeply, he was the leader, pointing a gun at Clarke's head. "Keep that up and we kill her."

Anya glares daggers into the man, she would gut him when she had the chance. Clarke swallows. "It's okay Anya. Do as they say."

"If they hurt you I will gut them throat to groin!" She yells at the men, face full of rage and murder as she glares at the soldiers with dark eyes.

Three of the men swallow thickly, fear in their chests. "What does Wallace want with them?"

"Hell if I know, take the weapons off of them." Their weapons are stripped away and finally they move through the forest. Anya wants to fight. She was A leader. A grounder. One did not go willingly into capture. She fights against her instincts as she follows their orders. She was doing this for Clarke. No matter how much she wanted to beat the men into the ground for touching her blonde. They are lead to a door.

The guard pick up his radio. "_Hey, we got the two blondes. Open the doors." _His voice is deep as he jerks Anya's arms tightly.

"_Gt it."_ They hear the hiss as the door opens. "_Send them to be decontaminated."_

Clarke and Anya look at one another as they make it in the doors. They get to the part where they take off their clothing. The guards move to rip their jackets off when Clarke meets Anya's expecting eyes and nods her head. Simultaneously they slam into their captors. Anya rolls across the ground, slipping her hands under her feet from behind her back and bringing them in front of her as she snap two of the five guards necks. Clarke slips the knife out of her boot, cuts her zip-ties and slices two of the men's throats. The fifth is pinned below Anya, her hand is on his throat. "You order the all clear or I will torture you slowly." It is the young man who had been handling Clarke roughly.

He nods shaking his head. "_Open it up boys. All good."_ His voice shakes and he stares at the two blondes in fear.

"_Damn Hunt, it's only two naked women, nothing you haven't seen before." _The man on the other end laughs loudly. "_Come one hunt, don't be mad." _There is silence. "_Fine man whatever, just get them through to Wallace, clothes are in next room you asshole." _The voice is annoyed as the door hisses in front of them.

Anya snaps the mans neck and she and Clarke slip out of the room, Clarke grabbing the two men's guns and stealing all five passes. The two unioned look to one another, eyes bright in hope and adrenaline. They race down the corridor feet pounding quietly across the laminated floors. Clarke slips open a door, tossing a key card to Anya. "Left Left then right. Open the door. Should be Indra's group."

Anya tilts her head. "I remember the way to my cage." Brown eyes stare into Clarke's

"Be safe Anya." Clarke swallows, blue eyes worried and determined.

"Stay safe Clarke." The women stare at one another for a few seconds before taking off down the hall at a run.

* * *

><p>Bellamy squints his eyes as they continue down the tunnels. "You sure you know the way Indra?"<p>

Indra scowls at him. He can't see it but he can feel it. "Bell, she knows the way. Just shut up before you attract Reapers." Indra dips her head in thanks to the younger Blake before glaring back at Bellamy.

Murphy smirks. "Come on, this is the perfect trip. All of us, in a cave. Just screams fun." Murphy's voice is sarcastic as he adjusts his grip on his gun. The tunnels are dark. More than it was outside.

"Murphy." Bellamy growls out at him, face annoyed at the sarcasm.

The man with the scars across his eyes rolls them, hair falling in front of his face as he speaks again. Voice drenched in sarcasm. "Alright Rebel King."

"Asshole." Bellamy's voice is deep as he follows behind Indra and Octavia. Octavia rolls her eyes at their banter.

"Duh." Murphy's words hold enough sarcasm to make Octavia flinch in response to what she knew would come.

"Shut up!" Indra hisses at them, voice annoyed as she continues to lead the way. "Sky people talk to much."

Grounders grunt in agreement when they hear the conversation about Clarke in the radio as one of the guards turns down the volume. Bellamy grips him gun as he clenches his jaw. "Why is the president interested in her?" His voice is a low drawl, angered and annoyed.

"I don't know. But Anya will kill him before she can take her unioned." Indra speaks softly. The radio spurts a groans before they hear the conversation starts again. "They've caught Anya?" Indra's voice is confused and pissed.

"They must have caught Clarke first." Octavia's voice is worried when they hear panicked foot steps. Guards come rushing them, hands up when they see the guns pointed at them.

Reapers yell behind them. "Sorry! We had to get here as soon as possible. Clarke said to give you this. They're infiltrating the inside." Bellamy takes the key-card from the guard as some reapers rush into the tunnel they're in.

There's a smirk on Bellamy's face. "I knew they couldn't go down that easy. You brought reapers?"

"Sorry had to get here as soon as possible." The guard pants out as other guards pull out their batons, readying to attack the reapers.

A grounder in a space suit grins. "They did not expect us to be in the trees. We killed some of them. Idiots." Indra's eyes are bright as the guards activate their batons. Electricity humming through the cave.

Bellamy grips his gun. "Remember. Knock them out if you can, they're clan members. Someone's father or sister."

* * *

><p>Dana grunts as she knocks out another Reaper, blood drips down his face in the darkness of the tunnels. There were at least thirty of the reapers piled up behind them now. Most were unconscious, five were dead. Her eyes find Monroe's, the girl is sporting a huge gash across her stomach. She grins at the grounder as Lexa flips on a torch and then heats up her sword. The girl bites into her lips as they burn the wound. She doesn't scream and Dana feels pride at the warrior girl. Dana catches Monroe's shoulders as does another of the hundred, when she stumbles and almost falls to her knees. Lexa extinguishes the light. "We must hurry. They've found the distraction in the forest."<p>

Brooks, one of the hundred grins widely. "Good thing I brought explosives." Her hands finger her back back in joy. Monroe shakes her head as she leans on Dana.

Lincoln swallows staring at the girl in confusion. "That will let them know we are here."

"Radiation will also kill half of them if it blows through a main door." She shrugs, reddish brown hair curling from its mow-hawk. "They have my boyfriend in there. I'd like him back." White teeth flash in the dark across a tan face. Soot tattoos decorate her face, curling around her skull, the skin bald save for a long floppy mow-hawk.

Monroe laughs loudly, hand over her stomach as that action causes pain. "If he could hear you now. Leyvan would be cackling with joy."

"Now he'd be horny as a dog." Omid speaks quietly, causing a snicker to follow the remaining hundred as they recount Leyvan and Brooks sexual encounters. Half the camp didn't know they were together until they found them on the drop ship going at it.

"Hush." Lexa speaks lowly, quieting them quickly. "We will follow the plan and if that does not work then we will use yours."

Brooks smirks. "Always wanted to blow stuff up." She shrugs fingers curling around Monroe's shoulder to take some the weight from Dana.

Monroe tilts her head, braids curling around her neck. "Were you the pyromaniac that caught half of a station on fire."

Two of the guards snort and nod as Brooks begins to speak again. "Only fourteen, they couldn't float me baby." Her grey eyes spark until Lexa turns to glare at them. Face a picture of deadly promise.

Lincoln hushes them quietly and they are on their way. "Damn, so Anya and Clarke are inside now."

Lexa stops. "Anya would never be caught voluntarily. She would take five with her in death." She pauses before grinning. "My former leader has infiltrated the base."

"They diverged off the plan?" Brooks questions quietly, Clarke was always a stickler for rules and plans most days. She drilled this one into their heads.

Monroe groans. "Apparently."

They hear boots fall across the tunnels before there are ten Mountain guards upon them, they hadn't used the radio to give away positions. Monroe pulls out the radio jammer Raven worked up and hits the button as all hell breaks loose. Brooks jerks Monroe behind a wall, hands pressing the smaller girl into the wall. Bullet fly and grounders, the delinquents and guard duck behind cover. They see the Mountain men try and fail to radio in. "Kill them all!" Lexa shouts, face full of murderous promise as she pulls out her sword. Grounders race forward, faces masked in hatred.

Monroe follows after them, ducking under Brooks strong arms."We are Warriors!" Her sword clashes with a reaper that had come running up behind a grounder. He grins at her in thanks as he stabs one of the mountain men. One of the mountain guards hit the high frequencies emitter sound and Omid steals two baton before shocking all the Reapers with the fluidness of a dancer. Grunt slams into the guard with the emitter machine, swiftly tossing it to Lexa. "We can use this!" Flint smirks at his older brother as the grins stretches across Grunts face.

Blood spurts from Grunts lips after the words leave them, as bullets rip him open. Flint's eyes widen as he watches his brother bleed in slow motion. Grunt slips his knife through the man's throat as he falls to his knees. "_NO!_" Dana's voice rips through the tunnels. He was her partner. Her ex-unioned, they were meant to rule a clan together, Flint at their side. He was her brother in arm even when the union didn't work out. "GRUNT!" She rips a gun from one of the dead guards, one of Abby's, and begins to open fire, killing all the Mountain men in the process as she and Flint race towards their Clan-mate. Their feet touch the ground beside his body. _"Grunt."_

He coughs harshly, blood leaving his lips as he gasps for breath. "_Dana, Flint."_ Monroe falls to her knees beside the man. He had become a close friend. "_My fight is over._"

"_NO! It's not over yet."_ Dana screams at him, fingers pressing into his chest as the blood pours out of it. "_Don't leave Grunt._" Tears fall from her face. Pain rips through Dana, she had lost so much already. Her clan. Her brothers. Her mother. Raven. Now Grunt. Anguish and pain tear through her chest, they had grown up together. Were unioned at the age of 14 to make peace. Had taken Dana in when her clan was attacked and needed warriors. Had been traded to Grunts clan as peace treaty. At 16 they had nulled the union, remaining close friends. Grunt pants as he struggles to breath. Hands clasped with Dana and Flint.

Flint's jaw trembles. "_Your fight is over but we will fight for you." _He clasps his hand with his brothers. He was his last family member.

"_Take care of each other. My fight is over."_ His head falls limply and Dana lets out a howl, Flints slams his fist into the ground. Blood covers them.

Monroe swallows. "May we meet again." She says lowly, touching his hand gently. Dana looks to her, eye filled with pain. Monroe pulls the girl up. "Come on, we have to save your people."

"Grunt would want that." Flint speaks softly, eyes hard. Anguished.

Lexa dips her head at the three of them. "Grunt was a true warrior, we will fight in his honor."

Dana and Flint move his body to the side, covering him up as they head out. Lexa fingers the Reaper repellent. Grunt had died to get them this.

* * *

><p>Anya races down the hallway quietly, swiftly. A few hallways over some people cough, radiation having come in with Clarke and Anya. Surrounding them. Coating them. Finally Anya makes it to her people. The fake lights burn against her eyes as she shoves the door open, gun and sword ready as she looks around the room. The doctor is in the room staring at the grounders in cages as she mumbles to herself. Grounders stare at Anya but remain quiet. Hatred flushes through Anya's body and Anya takes pleasure in tackling the woman. She scrambles to get away and opens her mouth to scream. Anya grabs her mouth, prying it open and ripping her tongue out as quickly as possible before she breaks the woman's legs. Muffled groans leave her bloodied lips. "You threatened my unioned. I wish I had more time to make you pay." She then snaps her neck, killing her instantly.<p>

Her people see her kill the doctor who tortured them, some give grunts of excitement as other stare blankly at Anya. The Leader of the Western Blood Clan rips open the door, slipping her key card through and opening it for Bellamy's group. "Knew you'd get us in Warrior Princess." HE holds up the key card he was given. "Didn't want to work for us."

Anya scowls. "Is a guard running to Commander Lexa's group?"

Bellamy smirks. "Of course." He frowns. "We lost two guard and one warrior to the reapers." Anya clenches her jaw. "But we're good."

"Begin freeing them, I must find Clarke." Anya stares at her people in cages before dipping her head and leaving to find the man who had wanted her unioned. She would kill him and then find Clarke.

Bellamy nods, turning to his company face stern and voice strong. "You heard her." Indra had already moved past Bellamy, warriors breaking open the cages to her people as Murphy nods his head, hands tight on the gun. Grounders in the cages let out murmurs of excitement, pushing on their doors as they see familiar faces.

Murphy grabs two grounder. "We head to the infirmary." The two follow the sky-man without question, he was one of Clarke and Anya's. Breaking the grate open they follow Clarke's instructions. Murphy kills the guard sleeping on the cot, the uniform giving him away. HE stares at the machine before shaking his head in disgust and pointing to the door. One of the grounders watch it as he and the other begin to pack up the medicine. They break open cabinets and he barely sees a form huddled in the corner when it lunges for him.

* * *

><p>Bellamy helps crack the cages open, muscles straining as he presses down on the pole. Octavia working with him as she helps him carry the thin grounder to the tunnel. "Hold on Bell, what are we going to do?" Her face is worried, voice pained. "What if they come back for them?"<p>

"We can't take down an entire Mountain O, there are hundreds of innocent civilians in here." He swallows, instincts and brain in conflict.

He hears a cough. "Not as Innocent as you think."

He creeps forward, the voice. It couldn't be. "Miller?" He stares at the man in the cage. His jaw is bruised and pale.

"Yeah, they took some bone marrow from me." He shifts, face pained ass Bellamy spots the gauze on his hip. "Harper was here. I don't know where they have her now." The words are worried, scared for his friend.

Bellamy's hands tighten on his gun, knuckles white as Octavia swallows the bile rising in her throat. What were these mountain people? "I'll kill them." Bellamy growls out as he cracks open Miller's cage viciously.

"Yeah, apparently the civilians get cleansing." HE grunts as he rolls his feet to touch the floor. "Use the grounder blood. Without they die." He coughs and grunts as Bellamy helps him to his feet. "Either way they're dead. Kill them now or let them die from radiation poisoning. No way to save them= monsters. They should've died out years ago."

Octavia looks at the two boys before nodding and moving to the Commander's second, pulling out the map. "Indra?"

The woman looks up at her, face twisted in anger at seeing her people in cages. "Want to go kill some Mountain men and steal their weapons?"

Indra grins, an action Octavia never expected her to do. It looks murderous and full of hate. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Clarke rushes down the hallway, lights bright against her eyes. She pants quietly, boots thumping against the tied floor. She needed to find the exit to let Lexa through. Right right left right. She mumbled in her head. The map. Almost there. Just one more turn. She bumps into two guards who blister up when they touch her clothing and skin. They stare at her in shock and fear, opening their mouths. "Cont-" She slams the gun into his face, knocking him out and the other one tackles her, hatred on his face even as his arms blister and brighten at the radiation pouring off of her clothing. She struggles against him as his two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle crush her. Her feet kick the floor and she knees at his back as her hands push up on her gun. Her face turns bright red as he presses the gun into her throat, cutting off her airway. He growls as he presses his knee into her chest. She struggles to hold the gun up as he pulls one hand up and touches his radio. <em>"Containment breach intrud<em>-" She slams her elbow into his crotch at the distraction, the gun presses into her already bruised throat and he grunts in pain.

Sirens begin to sound and she pulls the gun back and shoots him in the chest when he reaches up to shoot her with the gun he had picked up from the ground. "So much for quiet." She mumbles, rubbing her throat before an explosion rips through the corridor next to her and she stumbles into the wall, head crashing against it. Everything rings and wobbles as she tries to stand. Blood trickles down her head, she moves a hand to brush it and the ringing in her ear intensifies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

Monty slips past guards as he looks at the map in his hand. He had to get to the radio. Send out a call. Save his people. He's almost to the room when the entire mountain shakes. He grips the wall when the sirens sound. Smirking he makes his way to his destination, red lights flashing behind him and sirens ringing in his ears as he slips past more guards. They rush down the corridors, guns held steady and faces worried yet full of determination. Whatever this was he hoped it distracted them long enough for him to get his people out. Coming to the door he looks around before knocking on it softly. One guard pops his head out and Monty slams the pole he had picked up into the mans head. He winces at the noise it makes when it strikes the man. A nasty wet thump. The guard slumps against the floor and Monty drags him inside, grunting in exertion. This looked so much easier than it was. Fear eats away at his stomach. God he hope no one would find him. Sweat beads on his forehead as the red lights continue to flash and he locks the door and begins tying the man up quickly. Searching him dark eyes grow bright when he pulls out the taser. Staring at the man, worry and suspicion pound in his chest before he shrugs and shocks him with it for good measure. How many heroes had been attacked because the villain wasn't knocked out? He grins, he wasn't the hero in any story, more like the morally obligated thief. Popping his knuckles he gets to work on the computers. Working his magic.

* * *

><p>Raven and Abby sit near the other radio Raven had tweaked. Their hearts race and their feet tap against the ground. Abby twists her finger over and over the chancellor pin. The sunlight breaks through the forced windows of the mechanic station. Tools litter the floor as Kane paces beside them as they listen to the Mountain men. It is silent until it's not. The sun's up and so are the mountain men. They've found Clarke's group. Abby feels her stomach in her throat. The panic settles in her breastbone and her blood sings with motherly worry. Clarke shouldn't even be out there. And then the words fly out of the speakers. Racing past them and Abby's heart stops. <em>Wallace wants the blonde<em>. They wanted Clarke. They wanted her daughter! Abby grips the table when they tell them that they have both the blondes. Clarke and Anya. "They're captured." Abby's voice cracks as her knuckle turn white, nails digging into the table as she forces herself not to run out of Camp Jaha and kill the Mountain men with her bare hands. She listens waiting for something else. Something to let her know Clarke was alright. Why did she not go with her? Why would she let her last family leave to war? New word fuzz through the radio. Static ridden but clear enough to wake Abby's inner mama bear. _Only two naked women, nothing you haven't seen before._ Abby throws something across the room, face unrecognizable in its rage. "I will kill them!" Her heart races, head throbs as she plans the deaths of the Mountain men. They would regret going after her daughter!

Kane steps forward, settling his hands on her shoulders. The muscles are tense like a jungle cats. Ready to spring. To attack. Lash out. "Abby, calm down. Lexa and Indra's groups will find them. Everything will be okay."His voice is even, in a calming tone as he tries to calm Abby down. Bring her to clarity.

She throws his arm off, spinning and pacing the room. Eyes blaze in rage and worry. "My daughter is inside that mountain right now! They've captured her and stripped her down." The words become low, dangerous and Kane feels his heart stutter. If the mountain men were here right now he has no doubt she would kill them all. "My baby girl! I will kill every last guard!" Her words ring out in their rage, truer words never spoken.

The radio is silent as Abby paces and paces. Kane watches her closely, eyes never leaving her tense form. Minutes pass as slow as possible before they hear words that give them relief and worry. "_Containment breach. Intrud-"_

"They're in." Kane breathes out in relief. His face slackens and Abby relaxes, just barely. Lexa is in. The grounders and their guard are in. They would save her daughter. Clarke would be alright.

Raven swallows as she listens to the radio. Everyone left in the world she cared about was in there. Dana, Bellamy, Monroe, Octavia. The rest of the hundred. Clarke. Her heart aches with the loss of Finn. Still so fresh and it burns her insides. Makes her lungs ache and her heart begs for her to seek revenge. But what was revenge when it was your one of your best friends that killed you other best friend slash boyfriend? Conflict rising in her and she hopes that everyone makes it back okay, whether she hates them or not, she does not want them dead. She never could wish them dead.

* * *

><p>Clarke stumbles to her feet, a hand grabs her shoulder as her ears continue to ring. She flip them quickly over her shoulder, throwing her weight into it like Anya had taught her,, pinning her foot to their throat. Hand pulled back into an uncomfortable position as she glared down at them. Lincoln coughs and holds his other hand up as her stares at Clarke in worry. Clarke blinks in confusion, head spinning. "Sorry. Everything off." She lets go of his hand, pulling her foot off his throat.<p>

"Its fine Clarke." He rasps out, staring into her confused eyes. There is blood on her face and loss in her eyes.

Monroe steadies Clarke as she helps Lincoln up. The man stares at Clarke, checking her eyes quickly. She smiles at him, pushing his hands away and he nods his consent before turning to face a speaking Monroe. "Brooks blew a hole through the wall, don't know how since its all radiation and bomb proof." Her voice is awed. Clarke's head swims. Brook deviated from the plan. Damn her, she wants to cure her but know it was inevitable. It may have bought them time.

A smirk works it's way across the mohawked girls lips, white teeth again bright against soot and some blood. "Just gotta know weak spots. It was meant to hold above ground explosions, not ones right up on it." Her grin is excited. "Now lets go find that boyfriend of mine and our friends." She rubs her hands together before slinging her gun around in her hand, grip tightening on it as she waits for orders.

Lexa steps forward, calm eyes staring at Clarke before turning to her group of warriors. "Half of my warriors will come with me to kill the guards and find the place they make reapers." Her face is tight with unbridled rage. She would free her people from their drug induced cage.

"They make reapers?" Clarke mind swims as she steps forward. Two Lexa's float in her vision.

"Yes." The Commander nods solemnly. "We've seen clan members taken and then turned. We suspected it but Lincoln proved correct." Her jaw clenches as she nods at the man, they had turned her men into monsters. Made them kill and capture their people. The Mountain Men would pay. "Told us how they brought him here. We will find them and free them." Clarke dips her chin, head swimming with that little gesture and the Commander clasps arms with her before running off, warriors on her heels.

The other half stare at Clarke awaiting orders. "Go find the rest of the hundred. I'll find Anya and then Wallace."

Lincoln stares at her, eyes worried and full of concern. "Be careful Clarke, men like him are not to be underestimated."

* * *

><p>Murphy flips the attacker over his shoulder, pinning her to a bed. He has a knife to their throat before they can blink. His face is a mask of righteous rage before it slips into confusion. The two grounder hold their swords at the ready, eyes on Murphy, waiting to see what he would do. "Harper?" He questions, voice in awe and confused. The girl looks at him and sobs loudly, pulling the stunned man into a hug. Hand clinging to him desperately "What the?" He looks to the grounder. As he struggles to hold the relieved girl upright. "Take her to Bellamy." He order the grounder as his eyes search over her face. "Bellamy will take care of you. Go with him." He tilts his head to the grounder who picks the girl up gently and leaves with her. She grips the grounder's shoulder tightly, face buried in his shoulder as she mumble she wants to go home. Murphy swallows, Harper looked so relieved when she saw him. Was that what it felt like to be good? To help people? He shakes his head finishing packing up the medicine and beginning on the tubing, needles and gauze. He couldn't let his mind wander, packing the supplies was going to take forever. They had to load this onto the cart with the wounded before they left.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexa looks to her warriors. Their dark clothing and soot paint sticks out in the white white walls. She scowls, white was unnatural unless winter. These walls were what gave the Mountain men away. They tried to be 'civilized' spoke as if they could be civilized but they were the real monster. Killing her people, using their bodies. Their blood as they deemed right. None of them deserved to live. The ground wanted them dead for a reason. Their Goddesses wanted them dead for a reason. This radiation wanted them dead for a reason. They were monsters. They did not belong in this world. Her warriors faces look back at her, full of respect and longing to get revenge. "<em>They already know we're here. Kill them all."<em> Her warriors scram in agreement as they turn and race through the mountain corridors, swords cutting into anyone in their way. Most were men and women, soldiers, in hazmat suits. Maybe some civilians would be alive after this. But that would be all. They would kill the monsters who dared to steal their people. Dared to turn their people into the nightmares of small children. The monsters every child knew to fear. "_Tear this place limb from limb. Leave nothing unturned. Harm no child. But kill all soldiers!" _She guts one soldier, taking his gun and slamming his head with it. She tosses the gun to one of her larger men. Blood covers the once white walls.

* * *

><p>Octavia dodges behind another wall, bullet whizzing past her. Breaking apart the wall behind her. She hears Indra grunt in pain as more bullets rain down on them. Of course they had unlimited supplies of ammo, she scoffs. They were at the freaking armory. Her sword doesn't waver as she holds it by her side. They had to get those guns. Indra pants on the other side of the hallway, tying a knot around her arm, blood dripping from the bullet wound. They had to kill the guards and get the guns! Octavia feels someone come sliding next to her. A familiar presence greets her. "Lincoln." Her voice is relieved and joyous.<p>

She grins and his smile is as blinding as he pulls out something, it is dark against the floor. "Smoke bomb. Ready to run?" His voice is level, teeth bright as he smiles at his Octavia. She looked beautiful, face covered in soot. Eyes bright with a warriors love and her love for beauty.

"I was born ready." Her words are firm, excited. She kisses him as he throws it. Heart soaring with adrenaline.

Smoke fills the air and the three warriors rush forward, eyes seeking out the enemies. Octavia disarming the guards as Indra decapitates all the men quickly, anger on her face. "Shoot me." She spits on their dead bodies, blood continuing to drip from her arm sluggishly.

Octavia steps around the bodies, eyes wide as she turns to look to Lincoln. She did not expect it to be this big. Fear soars through her body. The Mountain Men could have easily wiped them out with this many weapons. "I hope you brought reinforcements." She mumbles as she sees the armory. There are hundreds of guns and barrels of ammo. Enough for an army.

Lincoln whistles long and low. Monroe pops out around the corner with a few grounders. "I brought some company." She grins at Octavia before pausing, back peddling. "Gotta run though, Clarke sent me to find the rest of the hundred." Her face is covered in dirt and blood but she looks excited to see her people again.

Octavia stares at her warrior comrade. Her hundred. Her family. "Anyone going with you?" She looks worriedly at the girl. She still had blood covering her stomach, hand griping her sword loosely, gun slung around her shoulders.

Brooks steps forward, eyes full of promised mayhem. "Me and about twenty other grounders. The other twenty are helping you and Lincoln." She winks, grey eyes bold and bright as she drags Monroe away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The twenty grounders and few delinquents take off down the hallway leaving Indra with a group of warriors to carry guns.

"Does that include blowing up a mountain?" Octavia shouts after her, pale eyes bright.

* * *

><p>Monty shifts with anxiety as he finds the fog hidden within the computer's commands module. He had already added a virus to the cameras, short circuiting them. Had already broken the jammer. He cracks his neck as the words dance across his eyes. "They release the fog." He swallows dread and anger dragging his stomach and heart down. "Control us. God." His heart beats quickly as he disables it and sets up firewall after firewall to prevent them from releasing the fog ever again. His fingers fly across the keyboard. Locking the fog down under hidden passwords and bugs, He needed to get out of here before the guards came here. His heart races as he begs the module to work faster. He needs to find his people and warn them to leave. Needs to get them all out of here and to Anya and Clarke's village. His heart aches as he think of his two deceased friends. With one final click he steals the guards gun from the table and rushes out the door, racing up stairs he runs head first into Octavia as she leads a group down the hallway. "Monty?" They both stumble and she stares at him in wonder before pulling him into a hug.<p>

Her fingers dig into his shoulder in relief. He pulls back. "Hey. We gotta go get the others." Monty speaks quickly, mind on Jasper and Miller. His people.

"Monroe's on that." She holds her hands on his shoulders, calming him with her stare. She was calm. He should be calm. He breathes deeply, slowing his heart rate considerably.

"Good good." He pulls back swallow and licking his lips. "I disabled the radio jammer, fog and their cameras. But we gotta go before they find out."

"You genius!" She pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek noisily before turning to the warriors she, Indra and Lincoln are leading. "Okay, were almost done sweeping anyway. Lexa's carting reapers to the tunnels, Bellamy's sweeping the hallways and Monroe's getting the rest of the hundred."

* * *

><p>The explosion throws Anya into a wall. The noise is deafening. Siren's blare all around her. Light flashes brightly against her eyes. Nothing she had seen before. Her head swims and she stumbles to her feet, ducking behind a corner as dozens of feet rush past her spot. Her ears ring as she struggles to stay up right. Briefly she hears faint footsteps with her ringing ears before pain laces her entire body. Her muscles seize and she collapses to her knees, ears still ringing. "Anya. Anya. You look the same as Clarke's drawing." Dante Wallace stands above Anya, taser in his hand.<p>

She wants to fight, yell. Attack him. Kill him but her muscles won't work. Her body won't follow her orders to pin him to the floor and gut him groin to throat. Her muscles twitch with electricity. They are stuck. Unmoving beside an occasional involuntary twitch. Jammed by the electricity. He lifts her up over his shoulder and she wants to kill him. Break his neck with her hands. He was the one who lead. He ordered all her people to be stolen. He wanted Clarke. She would kill him if it was the last thing she did. He would not harm Clarke!

* * *

><p>Clarke keeps a rifle over her shoulder, barrel at the ready as she rushes past doorways. Her head had stopped swimming a few minutes ago, it still throbbed with pain but she ignored it. She had to get to Anya. Her feet pound against the floor when she bumps into a group of Guards. Blue eyes widen before she is ducking around a corner as bullets tear into the wall beside her. Heart racing she sticks the gun past the corner and holds the trigger down. Gunfire fills the once silent hallway. Blood covers the floor. She hears groans and bodies hitting the floor before more bullets slam into the wall beside her. Adrenaline races through her body as does fear and anger. She needed to get past them! She ducks down again before jumping from behind her cover and firing, eyes hard as she glares down her enemies. The bullets from her gun kill the remaining three guards. One of the guards stray bullets bites into her shoulder but she ignores it as the last body falls with a mute thump. Reaching down she grabs the guns and slings them over her shoulder. They weren't leaving any weapons here. They weren't going to give the Mountain Men a chance to come back after them. The five guns bite into her shoulder when she stumbles across Monty and Octavia. "Octavia." Clarke breaths in relief before she sees Monty. Relief and shock coat her voice and she wants to touch him to see if he is a mirage.. "Monty." See pulls him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She breathes into her shoulder, relief and slight guilt flooding her system. They hadn't used the hundred yet. She's relieved but guilt ridden because her grounders were being used. They were here people to.<p>

"Clarke!?" He picks her up, guns and all and swings her around. He thought he had been seeing things when the blonde had popped up out of no-where. Arm bleeding and weighed down by guns. "We were so sure you were dead." His arms are tight around her.

"No. I escaped and brought reinforcements." She grins at him before sliding the guns off her shoulders, grounders take them with a nod. "Get those to Bellamy. I'm gonna find Anya and then we can all get out of here once Monroe gets the hundred." Her blue eyes are bright with determination. "Any reports?"

"Yeah, Lexa spoke Trigedasleng over the radio. They've got all the reapers out. Monroe is almost out with the hundred. They're just getting past some more guards. Bellamy's got all the grounders out. Murphy's cleaned out medical and they've found Harper and Miller so that everyone except Anya." Octavia speaks quickly, cocking the gun on her shoulders as they hear footsteps coming their way.

"Good. I'll get Anya and then once we're all out we can blow up the tunnels." Her eyes turn to Lincoln and Indra, they nod in agreement. "Keep them from getting back to us that way."

"Go get your wife." Octavia grin that stupid Blake smirk, exactly like Bellamy's. "We've got this."

* * *

><p>Lexa shoves the last unconscious Reaper onto a cart. Wounded grounders sit in the other carts. Some hold guns brought by Indra earlier. Bellamy carries the last of the grounders to the cart. Arms covered in blood and scrapes. Some hadn't taken well to Bellamy picking them up. "That's all of them. We just need the hundred and then we're good." He pants, voice hopeful.<p>

"The suits?" Lexa's voice isn't relieved or desperate. It is calm. Collected but there is a hint of worry hiding in her pale eyes.

He fixes his gun over his shoulder, handing a canteen of water to a scrawny grounder boy who stares at Bellamy in suspicion. "O and Indra are still taking them out as we speak." Pride infects his voice, Octavia was all grown up. Had been longer than he had. "They should be back soon."

Lexa swallows her worry, shoving it to the back of her mind. A commander had no time to worry. "Anyone hear from Clarke or Anya yet?" She clenches her jaw, watching as they strap reapers down to the carts. Guards waiting with batons ready.

"No." Bellamy swallows, voice worried before he grins. "But they're probably wreaking hell right now. They'll be here."

Lexa turns to face the exit of this dark dark room. It smells of fear and death. Her people had been trapped in here for far to long. Rage and need for revenge burn deeply inside of her. "I don't doubt it. The only people left are Octavia and Indra's group and Dana's group correct?"

"Yeah, and O should be here in five minutes. Dana's almost through the guards. Two more hallways and then we're golden Commander." He grins at her and she stares at him in disdain. How Anya and Clarke dealt with his insufferable smirk she couldn't understand. Both the leaders look up as a wounded grounder and arc guard are loaded onto the cart from the hallway. Bullet wounds bleed lethargically as Nyko bandages them up. How many had they lost today with this rescue mission?

Octavia and Monty come running down the hallway, more guns and some hazmat suits in their hands. "Monty shut down the radio jammer. Turned off the fog and all cameras." Octavia's voice races past her lips, words almost blending together.

Bellamy claps the boy on his shoulder, relief flooding his head and heart. They stood a chance now. "Good job Monty." His grin is blinding as he stares at the boy of a genius. "Okay, i'm gonna find Clarke. She's most likely heading to Wallace's office to find Anya." Monty stares at him in confusion. "Wallace wants Clarke. Anya protects Clarke." He grunts at them before dipping his head. "Hurry the rest of the group will be here and then we can run." Bellamy turns running down the corridor to find Clarke and Anya.

* * *

><p>Clarke continues to make her way to Wallace's office. She knew somehow in her gut Anya would be there. The churning worry and fear in her stomach prayed she wasn't right. Her unioned had wanted to gut Wallace, the first obvious place to check was Wallace's office. Clarke did not expect the site that greeted her. "Anya." The words are quiet as they release from her lungs. Fear, worry and anger twist in her stomach. He waits in his office, holding the woman to his chest, gun pressed into her as Clarke comes bursting in, eyes full of hatred and worry. "You let her go!" She screams at him, pointing the gun on him. "Let her go!" Blue eyes stare at him and Anya wants to scream out to Clarke warn her but her muscles won't move! They won't obey her. A guard steps out from behind Clarke, grabbing her. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She struggles against the guard. Face full of anger.<p>

"Now Clarke, that's not very nice." Anya can feel the electricity leaving her system feel her muscles coming back to her. "You've destroyed my home. We didn't want to hurt anyone." He sighs in sadness. "It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Blue eyes stare at him in hate. Jaw clenched as fingers dig into her wounded arm. "You kidnapped our people. Used them as blood bags!" She jerks forward and the guard digs his finger into her wound harshly. She almost screams, but holds it back. Body sagging slightly. Anya catches her eyes. They blaze with murder and worry.

He tilts his head to the side and Clarke spots her sketch of Anya behind him. Spots a painting of her. Disgust fills her. The rooms lights are bright against them, walls decorated in paintings. "Our people? So you are affiliated with the Savages." He swallows and shakes his head. "I suspected it, especially after I learned about Anya here." He pulls the gun up again. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?" He waves the gun almost aimlessly.

Clarke can hear the footsteps, knows she only has a short time to do this. She loosens her body as if in defeat, the guard relaxes his grip and she slams her head back. Feels his nose break against her skull. Anya slips under Wallace's arm and shoves him away. The electricity had finally halted in rendering her muscles useless. The man stumbles, pulling the gun on Anya. A shot rings through the air as Clarke's people open the door. Dante Wallace falls to the ground. Bullet buried in his skull. Blood drips across the floor as Clarke pants, eyes full of hatred. The remainder of her people and the grounders who had come around the corner stare at her in shock before bullets rip through Clarke. Blood splatters across the wall, another bullet ripping through the drawing of Anya and painting of Clarke. Jasper tackles the guard and Leyvan shoots him in the head, killing the guard instantly. "CLARKE!" Anya reaches for her unioned, pressing on her bleeding abdomen. All she can see is red. Something festers deep inside her causes stomach and heart dropping them. Breaking her heart. Clarke coughs harshly choking on her own blood. God it hurt so much. Clarke groans, low in her throat. Anya pants. "_Don't you dare leave!_ Your fight is not over! It has just begun!" Blood coats the floor as her people look on in horror. The grounders swallow, bowing their heads in respect as Bellamy's continues to run down the hallway.

Bellamy stumbles upon his people standing in a doorway. "We can go now, O grabbed some suits for us and hijacked all the weapons we could fin-" His eyes find Clarke and his heart stopped before racing again. "Oh god. Get down stairs now! All of the hundred go! Anya, there's no doctors here. We need to take her to Abby." He stares at the Western/ Blood Clan Leader. Her name sake was covering her hands.

Anya picks up her unioned, her own stomach protesting but she pushes through it, ignores it. "Where is the horse?" Clarke feebly wraps her arm around Anya's shoulder. Gripping her unioned's shoulder tightly. Her head swims and Anya feels fuzzy beneath her hands. She squeezes her shoulders harder, hoping to feel the muscle beneath her hand. Hoping she wasn't to far gone yet.

"Follow me, Dana finish clearing the hallways of soldiers." Dana nods, eyes on Clarke. The girl was pale. Too pale. Worry festers in her gut. They had lost so much already. She didn't think Anya would handle the loss of Clarke very well. Bellamy's eyes are pained but true and strong. "Take Guard Miller and a few more warriors with you! Five minutes then be in the tunnels!" They split up without words, knowing they'd meet back up. The rest of their people following after their leaders racing down the hallway. "MURPHY!" Bellamy's voice holds a hint of panic and Murphy comes running, gun at the ready. Brown eyes are frantic as he stares at Clarke, his best friend and co-leader of the hundred. His eyes connect with Murphy and he is grounded somewhat. "Take a horse, take all the medicine you can and ride with Anya. Clarke's been shot. They need Abby." His voice is choked as he forces the words out as fast as they can come.

"Fuck." Murphy pants out as he sees the blood, it covers Anya and Clarke. He swallows, hands shaking. What would they all do if they lost the princess? Pale eyes look over the two women as they come rushing down the hall. Lexa pulls out her knife, burning it and pressing it to Clarke's wounds. The girl groans face sweating but she makes no other sounds or movements.. "Should stop the bleeding. Go Anya, we will handle the rest from here." She stares at her former Leader. Her face is tight with emotion and blood. The soot makes her look even more grim with her unioned in her arms.

Gently Anya sets Clarke on the horse before climbing up behind her. They take off at a fast run. The forest blurs by them, sunlight streaming across the once darkened woods. The horse pants below her but they didn't have time. They needed to be there as quick as possible. Needed Abby. Needed her to help and heal Clarke. Anya can feel the warmth of the blood dripping in her hand. Clarke wasn't suppose to get hurt. It wasn't meant to be Clarke. Anya was the one who couldn't promise she would be safe, not Clarke. Never Clarke. Something rolls deep within Anya's heart and stomach. It takes her a second to find what it is. _Fear._ Anya had never feared something so much. Her gut churned and burned with worry and an agonizing pain that was all internal. The horse pants beneath her as Anya leaves her warriors under the command of her Commander. She can briefly hear Murphy's horse behind her but her ears were focused on the labored panting in front of her. Hands pressed into her unioned stomach hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to stop the blood that somehow still managed to leak out despite them burning it. Soft calloused fingers slide over the bloodied hands gripping her unioned's stomach. Clarke blindly laces their fingers together. "_Stay with me. Almost there."_

* * *

><p>"Release the gas." The presidents son says calmly, eyes looking over the dark screens in front of him. "They may have disabled our cameras but we still have the gas. They can't all out run it, even if they're all out of here. They can't out run death." He growls out, his father's face in his mind. The blood covering the white walls. Savages weren't suppose to fight back. Those people who feel from the sky ruined everything.<p>

"Got it sir." As he types in the code there is a brief beeping sound.

"What is tha-" The computers all short circuit before a happy face pops up on the main screen. "_Sorry, your weapons of mass destruction are gone." _The words flow out of its smiling face. "Damn it." He throws something across the room. "I want them all dead!" His voice cracks as he screams at the blank screen. They needed to suffer. He wanted to make them suffer.

"We have no soldiers sir, they killed almost all of them. Radiation got to the rest." Another beeping sound greets the men's ears. "NOW WHAT? We've lost all computers already."

"Radiation sir. It's leaking in slowly." His voice is full of panic.

* * *

><p>Maya looks around. Her people are diminished. They were all going to die. She sighs softly as she heads to the command center, gun in hand. She would not let her people die a slow agonizing death. Would not let these children feel the radiation burn their skin as the months went on. Without the grounders blood to filter through their bodies they would die very slowly and very painfully. She knows Jasper is gone. He and his people had torn out of the mountain ten minutes ago.<p>

She opens the door to find the president's son and a guard. She shoots them in the head quickly before moving to the computer. Typing and fixing the damage Monty had done. Pulling up cameras she goes through the mountain. She was right. All the outsiders are gone. Only her people remain. The infirmary was trashed. The door to hanger B was slowly letting in radiation. The blood covering the white walls make her heart ache and revulsion twist in her stomach. She presses the intercom button, voice wavering slightly before gaining volume. "Everybody please make your way to the cafeteria. This is not a drill. Make your way to the cafeteria."

Her people rush towards the safe haven. Faces masked in panic and trust. They were running like a herd of cattle to it's slaughter. She flips through the cameras again. Checking on the fog. Monty had disabled it. Good. She swallows as she sees her hundreds of people frantically shifting in the cafeteria. Dead bodies covered the hallways. Blood splattered all over the white walls. Mount Weather was a graveyard. She shuts the doors to the cafeteria gently. "Remain calm. Radiation has not and will not reach the cafeteria. Remain calm." Her heart aches as she presses the button. "Decontamination gas will be released. Remain calm. Everything will be okay." Her voice cracks but her people relax over the camera. She releases the gas. Sobbing into her arm as she does so. The gas covers the camera's view and her heart shatters. Gut aches and she wants to vomit.

Her fingers find her hip, where the doctor had inserted the bone marrow from Harper and then thrown her outside. It had worked. Maya was immune to the radiation now, but her people weren't. They would die within months of not having treatment from the savages blood. Anguished cries fill the command room as the gas clears. Bodies lay on the floor, hands holding one another. They had all died peacefully. Without pain. Without knowing they were dying. She had just killed all of her people single handedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Tweleve**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

When Anya tears into the camp shouts ring out through the people. They jump back in fear of the massive beast in front of them, the beast of a horse heaves and pants as it comes to a stop. Anya slides off of the giant horse, carrying Clarke in her arms as Murphy carries the medicine beside her. "HEALER! ABBY!" Anya's voice is full of fear and desperation as she yells for Clarke's mother. The blonde no longer gripped her shoulder tightly. Head of loose golden hair limply laying against Anya's shoulder and chest.

The woman hearing her name with such fear, comes tearing out of one of the building, heart pounding, mind racing. Then her eyes catch sight of what is in Anya's arms. "Clarke." The words are whispered but they crack Anya's armor.

She walks forward, Clarke bundled in her arms. Limp. "Save her. she's been shot." Her voice is commanding but begs Abby. She needed to save her. To keep her alive like they kept Lincoln. She needs Clarke to fight against death like she does. Needs Abby to help her.

Kane steps out of the building, head racing with possibilities before he sees them. "Oh god. JACKSON!" His shout brings the young man forward. "Anya get her into the medical now!" Kane grabs Abby's shoulders, shaking her. "Abby, you need to breath. Save your daughter." Abby nods as his voice pulls her from her stupor, swallowing her tears and spinning around, she rushes to the cot Anya is holding Clarke next to.

The woman's muscle are bunched as if she doesn't want to release her unioned. "Set her down. I need to check her over." Anya nods, face twitching and heart racing as she sets Clarke down gently, hand cradling the young woman's head. The injured blonde moans softly eyes fluttering open before shutting again. "What happened?" The mothers voice is strong, doesn't waver yet her heart clenches as she pulls back her daughter's shirt. Cutting it away to see the damage. The shirt drips with blood as she drops it to the floor. Raven stands in the doorway, eyes zoning in on the bloodied cloth. Tears prick her dark eyes. Why did there have to be so much blood? Earth was supposed to be a place for second chances, not a place that rips them away. Leaving behind scars, blood and family.

"A guard. Shot her. She killed the man holding me." Jaw clenching Anya stares at the blondes slack face as Abby cleans the blood from her stomach. "She is here because of me." Anya's voice shakes and her fist clenches the table. "I have failed her."

"No. You haven't." Abby's eyes look up t meet Anya's before she focuses back on her daughter. "Burned the bullet wounds?" Abby's fingers dance over her daughter's slightly less bloodied stomach.

"Yes, she was bleeding heavily. Lexa stopped it." Anya's hands want to hold Clarke to her chest. Take the pain. The blood. But she couldn't touch the girl. She needed Abby to help her. Treat her wounds.

Abby nods, mind running through possible injuries. Internal, external. She had to be thorough. "Good. Good. Okay, help me roll he rover." Slowly they move Clarke. The tiny blonde is limp in their hold, moaning only once. "Okay, looks like most of the bullets are out, clean exit. I need to cut her open. Search for damage." She swallows. "We don't have anything to keep her unconscious. Anya I need you to hold her down." Abby's eyes water as Anya nods, face full of worry and pain.

Murphy steps forward from where he had been silently watching them. "Wait. This. I brought this from the mountain." Abby stares at the box in his hands. "It's medicine."

Relief crashes over Abby's features. Hope settles in her chest. "Thank god. Jackson get what we need. Hurry."

Rummaging through the box he pulls out a needle and syringe, dipping it into a bottle he draws out an amount and shoves it into Clarke's arm. The girl moans. "Abby, you don't have time to let it take affect." His voice is warning, every bit of apprentice he was.

She swallows, it echos around the room. "It'll take a minute. Anya, Kane, hold her down. Murphy I need you to do the same okay? She's going to thrash and scream as i'm doing this until the medicine kicks in." Anya brushes her fingers across Clarke's face before her hands rest across her unioned's shoulders and chest.

Murphy holds her hips down as Abby pulls a strap across the wounded blonde's chest. Kane moves to her legs. "She won't know what's going on so she will fight you guys. I need you to keep her as still as possible." They nod and tighten their holds and Abby begins to cut her daughter open.

She tries to pull away. Tries to arch her back off the cot. A low moan escapes her throat. Anya holds her shoulders down, face by her unioned's. Whispering. "_You will be fine. Breath. Stay strong. You will be fine. You will live."_ Abby's hands shake as they work over her daughter. Low whimpers leave her throat before she really screams as Abby pours alcohol over the wound and then scrubs away the grim, plucking out pieces of Clarke's shit. It is pain filled and echos around the room. Anya clutch her shoulder, holding her still. The whispering continues. "_You are strong. You will be fine. The pain will be over soon. Relax."_ Abby pulls out one stray bullet before searching for more debris. Jackson helping her with a calm yet grim expression on his face. Raven stands in the doorway. Eyes broken.

Clarke's eyes shoot open as her mom pulls a piece of shrapnel from the bullet out of her flesh, she screams before relaxing, her body shakes and her eyes flutter. They are glazed, dull. Her words are soft spoken but travel around the room as she no longer feels the pain of her mom digging through her. Fixing her. Everything is numb. "_My fight is over."_ Her eyes blearily look up to meet Anya's, pale slightly bloody lips twitch as they try to smile. "May we meet again." Clarke breathes out, face going slack, eyes full of so much emotion Anya wants to scream as those emotional, loving, strong, caring eyes shut.

"NO!" The word rips from her throat as she slips her hands around Clarke's cheeks, blue eyes open sleepily. Slowly. Anya's hands are moving over a pale face as she stands over her unioned, at the head of the cot. Looking on as Abby fights to save her Clarke's life. "You do not leave Clarke of the Sky and Blood! You will stay and you will fight! If I have to drag you from the goddesses and gods I will. _You stay._" Anya's voice waivers only once as one hand moves down and she squeezes Clarke's left hand. The girl's eyes flutter shut again and Anya feels something fall down her face as she turns to look at Abby, eyes desperate. "She is not moving. Not fighting anymore." Clarke struggling against their holds had given her hope. Fighting meant she was strong. She would live. But now her unioned was limp. The fight was gone.

Hands shake as the doctor takes a deep breath. "The medicine has knocked her out. To stop her from moving. We just need to fix her. Get the other shrapnel and cloth pieces out and fix what's torn. She'll be fine. She has to." The last words are a broken whisper before Abby steels herself. She would save her daughter. "Murphy go get all the people, tell them Abby Griffin, their Chancellor, is requesting everyone with O negative blood to come forward, Clarke is O negative. If people don't remember turn them away. If they hesitate on what type they are turn them away. O negative can you remember that?" He nods turning and running as fast as he can.

Raven steps forward, eyes full of tears. Clarke had said goodbye to Anya. Anguished dark eyes look over the blood and her unioned. Anya has her left hand tangled with Clarke's voice a low murmur as she whispers into Clarke ear. Tears fall down the woman's usually stonic face. Raven feels her heart shatter. Clarke couldn't die. She couldn't leave them too. They had lost so many already. "I. I'm O negative." Raven's voice shakes as she stares at Clarke in worry.

"Raven. Clarke's dying." Abby looks up at the girl, remembering the way she had screamed when Clarke killed Finn. The way she lashed out and hit Clarke. Revenge was never pretty. Pain was never pretty. "If we give her blood that is not O negative her body with reject it and she will die. She killed your family. If you-"

"I'm not lying!" She screams out, eyes watering. "I don't want anyone else to die. Okay? I love Clarke. Shes my friend. I just hate her right now. I don't want her dead Abby. Please. She needs it." Tears fill Raven's eyes. She didn't want anyone else to die. Hadn't they lost enough already?

Abby sighs, pulling out another piece of leather coat before Jackson begins to stitch up a piece of an artery. "You just had major surgery not that long ago. Severe blood loss. Any blood we take from you would kill you. I can't Raven. Clarke would hate me. You can help Murphy find some people. Hurry." The mechanic steps back, face slack in anguish as she looks to Clarke before nodding, stumbling outside to help Murphy.

Anya's shoulders shake. She had lost Tris. She couldn't lose Clarke. Her jaw trembles and she hates it. It had never been this weak before. Had never trembled. She blamed Clarke. Clarke had made her weak. Made her cry. _Love isn't weakness Anya. Tears show your strength._ Anya can swear she can hear Clarke. Knows it is just her memories and mind playing with her but she wants Clarke to speak. To call Anya out on crying. She just wants Clarke to live. She begs to all the goddess and gods that Clarke fights to live. That they let her unioned fight for this lifetime. She had never really asked the goddess for much but now, now she was begging, pleading like a simpering fool. She prayed the Goddess of Strength that she lent Clarke a hand. To the God of Healing that he helped Abby. She screeched at the Goddess of death and told her Clarke would live another day. She would not take her unioned from her. She pleaded with the Goddess of Warriors that she spared Clarke a death by combat. That she let Clarke live to fight more battles. Clarke was a strong warrior. The Goddess need not take her away in her prime. Before she had even lived.

Before long men and women are coming through, lead by Raven as Murphy searches for more. Abby sends some of them away with a quick look at their watering noses. They would sicken Clarke. Pulling a young man down she asks how much he's willing to give. "Whatever you need. She was saving my sister in Mount Weather." Her eyes scan over his face and she sees the similarities between him and Harper Turner. Abby had memorized every one of the hundreds faces. The dead haunted her in her sleep.

"Do you have any health problems. Any diseases. I need the truth because if you do she could die." Her voice is hard as steel and as cold as ice. A warning. A promise to cause pain if she is lied to.

"No." He shakes his head, eyes bright with conviction. "I'm healthy, my screening results are on file. I'm clean." He stares at Abby, he needed to help Clarke like Clarke had helped his sister. Harper was in that mountain and he knew without a doubt that Harper was coming back here.

"The files are down. Have been." She pauses as she listen to his heart before checking over his body. Letting out a sigh of relief. He was healthy. "Thank you." She breathes out as she connects a needle to his arm, connecting it to tubing before putting another needle into Clarke. She watches and counts as the blood leaves the boy and fills Clarke. After a minutes she bandages his arm up. "Take him to get food, he needs rest." Another person steps forward, helping the boy out of the medical wing.

A woman steps forward, she looks to be almost fifty. "Chancellor." She stands tall, proud and ready.

"Gertrud." She dips her head in acknowledgment. "Any health issues that will harm her?"

"No. She saved my Damien." The woman's eyes prick in tears of happiness and Abby takes blood from the woman sighing in relief as color slowly comes back to her daughters face. They had been in here for hours. Now that there was more blood in her they could finish the surgery.

"Thank you. Get some rest." The woman nods and more people wait outside in case the chancellor or the leader of the hundred needed them. "Alright Jackson, lets hurry up and finish. The longer she's open the more danger."

"Got it Abby." His face shows relief and hope. They had a chance to save her now. They continue to stitch what needs to be fixed, cleaning out what is dirty and the cloth left over in there when Clarke's chest stops moving.

"ABBY!" Anya's voice is pained. "She not breathing!" Brown eyes frantically look to Abby before feeling her unioned's chest. The eyes grow more pained and full of fear.

Jackson steps forward, hand over her throat then chest. "Her heart stopped." His voice is low, broken as he looks to Anya and then Abby.

"Anya I need you to hold your hands over her stomach so she doesn't keep bleeding." The woman rushes forward, legs swinging up over the hips of her unioned as she presses down on the bleeding. "Jackson epinephrine now!" The man grabs a syringe from the box and rummages around in it as Abby begins chest compressions. "Give it to her!" Murphy stands in the doorway, face frozen in horror and Raven's jaw shakes and trembles. Tears in her eyes. "CLARKE! I know you can hear me. Don't give in! Come on! Breathe!" Abby begs and screams at her daughter continuing to push on her chest. The epinephrine takes effect as Abby gets her heart beating again. Clarke gasps as air comes back into her lungs. Heart and blood flooding with epinephrine, adrenaline, sending her body into overdrive. Restarting everything quickly. Lungs. Brain. Heart. Her chest slows as her breathing settles. Her body remains limp due to the medicine. "Jackson we need to hurry. Anya look out." Anya clammers off of her unioned, moving back to stand above her head, hands gripping Clarke's. Blood covers them.

Finally Jackson and Abby are stitching the girl up. "Is she fine? When will she wake?" Anya speaks the words quickly, heart aching to see Clarke's eyes again. To speak with her.

Sliding her forearm across her forehead to wipe away sweat she sighs. "It's up to her now. I've done everything I could. When she wakes up is up to her. But she will wake up. She's stubborn. Strong. She'll wake up." Abby's voice is strong, never doubting her daughter. She dumps moonshine over her hands, Jackson doing the same as they clean Clarke up. Abby offers the grounder a rag. The woman stares at it. Nodding her head in thanks as she cleans the blood from her hands and then Clarke's. Now she waits.

* * *

><p>They head out through the tunnels, shocking any reapers in their way and picking up comrades who had died in the tunnels earlier that day. Bellamy looks back at the train of warriors and injured. His heart ache as he thinks of Clarke. Shaking his head he finds his hundred. His original people. They are in starched clothing. Out of place but carrying guns across their shoulders, scowls on their faces. Harper and Miller sit on a cart, hips throbbing in pain. Monty walks beside him, face slack with worry. Jasper's is covered in guilt and grief. Indra supports her wounded warrior, helping him through the tunnels. The carts were full. Horses complaining with each reaper they brought in.<p>

Hours had passed since they'd all exited the Mountain. It would take a nights journey of walking to get to the camp. A twenty minute ride on horseback at full sprint. God he hoped they had made it there in time. The day had given way to night already as they step out of the tunnels. They were getting close. "Indra, Nyko, take the reapers to the drop ship. Chain them down. Tie them to tree if you need to. Take warriors with you."

"Yes Commander." They breath out, Indra looks around and Bellamy steps forward, taking the injured grounder from her. The man groans and Bellamy takes most of his weight. More than Indra had been taking. The warrior sighs in relief. Indra begins to lead the horse to the left, some warriors cutting off with her. Guards pass batons to the warriors. Nodding their head in admiration. They were all fighters. Warriors. They would all protect their people. Fighting together to free their people had brought warriors and guard closer. They trust now. Octavia watches as Dana and Flint leave with the reapers. Monroe stares at Bellamy, eyes seeking permission. The leader nods his head and the girl takes off after them, catching up to Flint and Dana.

The night drags on but they do not stop. They cannot stop. Their feet ache but they ignore it until finally the lights come into view. Two horses tied outside the camp snort at their arrival. People of the Arc shout as they come into view. Abby comes out of medical, eyes haggard. "We need to get broth into them. Imogene!" Abby's voice brings the cook forward. "Make as much broth as you can. It will be all they can keep down. I need anyone with first aid training to come with me now." A few people step forward and she turns to them, eye moving to the Commander. "I take it they won't want to be confined in the medical wing?"

"The metal would make them uncomfortable and nervous." Commander Lexa's voice echoes throughout the camp, strong as she looks to her warriors. Abby nods.

"Bellamy set him down and then go get as many cots and chairs as you can. If you are not injured I want you fetching water and getting blankets." Abby's voice is every bit as commanding as a chancellor should be. "Lincoln you're a healer. I need you with me."

Lexa turns to her warriors. "_You heard her. Get water for your injured. Help her bring them back."_

Bellamy steps towards Abby. "Clarke." He swallows. "Is she?" His eyes are worried, broken.

"She's resting. She'll be fine. She's to stubborn to die." Bellamy feels the weight lift from his chest. She was alive. He couldn't do this without her. Anya wouldn't be able to do this without her.

He begins to help his people gather supplies to help the wounded. The horses are taken to drink and eat and cool down. Their bodies exhausted from overworking. They had served their people well. Grounders rub them down, cleaning the sweat and blood off of them. Treating them. Raven steps out of the medical bay, eyes searching as she hears the commotion of the warriors coming back. "Hey." She grabs a grounder. "Where's Dana."

The man shrugs her arm off, wrinkling his face as he speaks. "Gone. I am working." He moves back to setting up spots for his injured people.

Raven feels her heart stop. Feels her stomach drop. She had yelled at Dana. Told her she didn't care. She couldn't handle this. Finn dying. Clarke dying then coming back and now Dana was gone. Her knees wobble and she feels someone catch her. "Hey Raven, you okay?" Octavia stares at her, eyes full of worry.

"I. Dana's gone?" Her words shake and tears fill her eyes.

Octavia scrunches her face in confusion. "Yeah." Brown eyes tear up and threaten to spill as Octavia squeezes her shoulder. "She's at the drop ship helping with the reapers." Relief floods Raven. "Are you okay?" Octavia looks over the mechanic's face, green eyes worried.

Raven swallows. She feels like laughing. Crying. Screaming. "That asshole told me she was gone." She turns to lunge at him but Octavia catches her around the waist.

"He barely speaks English Raven calm down." Octavia holds her shoulders down, forcing the mechanic to look at her.

"Finn's dead. Clarke died and then he told me Dana was gone." Her chest is heaving and Octavia steps back.

"Clarke's dead?" The words are quiet, confused. Broken.

"No." Raven's eyes water. "She died but Abby brought her back."

Octavia slams her fist into Raven shoulder. "I freaking hate you. I almost had a heart attack."

"Now you know how I felt." The mechanic swallows. "There's some cots in my workshop. I crash in there sometimes."

"Then help me get them." Octavia rolls her eyes. "We need to work on communicating better."

"Yeah." Raven almost grins.

Octavia ducks her head as they grab the cot. "How does she look?" The words are quiet, scared as they move items around the dark workstation.

"Better than when Anya brought her in." She swallows thinking to Clarke's face as she died. Chest not moving. Anya screaming. She blinks away the tears and emotion. "She's got some color back. She hasn't woken up yet but Abby's confident she will."

"Good." Octavia smiles in relief. "I'll pop in to see them when we finish here."

"Yeah, if we spent all night there she yell at us for not being productive." Raven smile is trembling but her eyes are lighter. They hadn't lost much yet. They would be fine. They finally clear a pathway through the messy workstation.

"Her and Bellamy." Octavia grunts out as they pick up the cots and drag them outside.

Abby sits near a grounder, Lexa translating as Abby speaks softly to her. Cleaning the wounds and bandaging them up. They were skin and bones. Covered in bruises. Cuts along the major points of the body. Bruising around he ankles. Abby treats it all as they clean the dirt and grime off of them. Warriors come in carrying loads of clothing in for the ones who had been cleaned and bandaged. A huge fire is built and slowly people gravitate to it. The weak grounders sitting in their cots by the fire. Mugs of broth in their hands as they sip on it. Shooting these Sky people weird wary looks. Their Commander seemed to trust the woman who treated them so they let her. Buckets of dirty water are taken out of camp, clean water brought in and boiled over the fire to give heat to it. Slowly the dirtiness is washed off of them. Their malnutrition becomes apparent but they sip the broth quietly. Bodies hating yet loving it.

Slowly each wounded warrior and guard are treated. All to slow, each grounder who was in cages is treated. It takes most of the night and Abby is exhausted by the time the sun begins to rise. But they have treated everyone. Have to make sure everyone if okay. Grounders pull wool blankets over their shoulders, huddling together on cots and the ground. Seeking warmth and touch from others. Seeking to feel they weren't in those cold cold cages anymore. Empty cups and bowls cover the ground. The malnutritioned having drank all of it. Raven moves around, collecting the dirty dishes and staring around the camp. It is covered head to toe in grounders. Some guards are passed out near them. To exhausted to head back to their bunks.

Bellamy comes back from dumping dirty buckets, face covered in sweat, muscles exhausted but working. Commander Lexa lugs in clean water, setting it near the fire as she looks over her people. Silently grounder and Arc people work together. Abby sighs as she sits down on one of the cots. "We'll give them broth and bread for breakfast. Tonight we can try meat, but only a small amount. Too much and they'll make themselves sick." She runs a hand through her hair. "Make sure they don't drink a lot of water. Or drink it to fast. I need to check on my daughter."

Commander Lexa steps forward. "The Sky people are not as bad as I had thought. Clarke and her warriors have proven that. As have you. Rest. I will watch my people until you are well."

Abby nods her head at the Commander. "The same goes for you and your people. Thank you for rescuing the 47."

"They are Clarke and Anya's people. The two would have went in alone." Lexa's face has smudges of her war paint on, eyes hard truthful. "I will not let my people suffer. The mountain needed to crumble."

Abby sighs in exhaustion as she nods and turns around. Moving to go to her daughters side. Anya hadn't moved an inch. The grounder looks up as Abby walks in. "Anything?" Abby's voice is soft as she sits near her daughters side.

"No. But she will wake. She is strong." Anya stares at her unioned's face, voice determined.

The you woman's mother flicks her eyes over Anya before she speaks in a soft low tone. "You care for my daughter."

"I will not lose her. Cannot." Anya's eyes blaze yet are shattered.

Abby leans forward, eyes curious as she tries to focus on anything other than her daughter laying in the bed in front of her. Unconscious. "How did this come to be?"

"Clarke feared how you and your council would react." Fingers brush across the unconscious blondes cheeks and then forehead, moving stray hairs from her face. "You sent them down here to die." Her voice is accusatory, just factual as she looks over her unioned.

"No." Abby shakes her head. "We gave them a second chance."

"Sometimes second chances are death." Anya thinks to the beginnings of this. Watching this glowing ship crash into the ground. Wondering what enemies it would bring. "But they lived and I will forever be grateful. Clarke taught my people to love. Her people taught my the value of a good laugh. We were warriors through and through. Blood. Sex. Drinking. Killing. We lived for it." Brown eyes look up to find Abby's. "She wanted peace between us. Wanted her people to live. I did not need another enemy so we were unioned in a peace union."

"Union?" Abby leans forward, eyes curious and confused.

"I believe Bellamy called us wives?" She tilts her head to look down at Clarke. Misses Abby's shocked face. "She feared your council would hate the idea so we did not tell you." Anya looks up eyes blazing. "I will not leave your daughter."

"I wouldn't try to make you." Abby pulls her knees up to her chest. Anya cared for Clarke and Clarke cared for Anya. She could never destroy that. "She wouldn't let me either. She's grown up. She's not a child anymore."

"She is strong. You should be proud." Anya's voice is full of pride, wonder and truth. Brown eyes are bright with it.

"I am." Abby smiles slightly, heart warming. There is no hum of the Arc but there is the quiet hum on people moving about. Their breathing mixing together into an orchestra as the sound of the fire crackling and metal moving. Abby thinks she could come to love the sound of camp. Of home more than the sound of the Arc humming.

They sit in silence for thirty minutes, when Octavia comes in. The war paint is washed from her face. Wounds cleaned. Face hopeful. She holds a bowl and swallows when she sees Clarke's still form. "I um, I brought some soot. Lincoln made it. It's the healing one." She turns to Abby, telling her what's in it.

Abby stares at the mixture before nodding. The grounders seemed to be spiritual, she wouldn't keep them from doing what they needed. "You should be fine to put some on her, just keep it away from any wounds."

Octavia sets it near Anya and they finish cleaning the blood off of her arms and chest. Her black bra is dark against her pale skin. Anya dips her fingers in the paint, the powdery liquid cool against her skin before she begins drawing designs across Clarke's chest. Octavia looks to the leader. "May I?" Dipping her head in acknowledgment Anya continues to draw healing runes and tattoos over her unioned's arms and torso. No soot touches her stomach or wounds. Octavia dips her fingers in it, holding Clarke's palm as she begins the pattern there. Abby watches, this was a grounder custom. Finally the finish. Some paint covering Clarke's face in small designs. Chest covered in intricate designs. Anya pulls a blanket over her unioned, warding the cold away. They sit in silence. Waiting.

* * *

><p>Dana clutches her broken nose, cursing the reaper who had snapped out of his bindings. Monroe steps forward, slamming her gun into the back of his head. HE falls limply to the ground. Dried blood covers his face. "Let me see it Dana." Monroe steps forward looking over the warriors face. Flint is laughing quietly behind Monroe, broken eyes glimmering in amusement. Monroe winces as she presses down on it. "It's broken."<p>

Dana rolls her eyes in a very teenage like fashion, picked up from the hundred. "Yes I fi-" Monroe works quickly, snapping it back into place like her mom had to do plenty of time to her brother. Dana clutches her nose, glaring at Monroe as Flint pats the young sky girl on the back. Laughing.

Indra glares at them. "Tie him up. We must get the healer here." She glares at the three of them as they tie up the grounder. "Get fresh water for them." Dana sighs but does as she's told. Indra narrows her eyes at the sound Dana had unconsciously picked up from the hundred. "_Watch yourself Dana. Insubordination is not appreciated."_ Dana adverts her eyes in apology. Indra rolls her own, motioning the three to hurry up. The last reaper is tied down. any tied to trees, the walls. Strapped down in seats. The drop ship and former home of the hundred is covered in reapers. All they do now is try rehabilitate them. Bring them down from their high and keep them alive.

* * *

><p>The first day with the reapers is the hardest. They thrash and scream and pull in their bindings. They howl and almost get loose. They die. Some more than once as Abby continues to bring them back over and over again as they go through withdraw. No warrior sleeps that night at the drop ship. The screaming and groaning is eery. They focus on bring their brethren back to the living. Slowly but surely it works and they give them water and converse with the exhausted reapers changing back to warriors. It had taken a day but maybe they could get them back to themselves. Back to being who they once were. Back from cannibalistic monsters. Nyko stares at Abby in respect after he finishes cleaning one reaper off. They had stripped them of most clothing, it was covered in blood and dirt. They had cleaned all wounds and now they waited. "You and Clarke are death kissers. You have touched death and you have fought against death. No one has ever done that before. I am proud to have met both of you." He dips his head in respect.<p>

Abby smiles softly, almost brokenly as she thinks to those she had saved and couldn't save. "We have much more we can learn from one another. I can teach you how to bring the dead back to life."

Nyko swallows. "Can I bring my son back?" His words are low, hopeful yet broken.

Abby ducks her head, tears stinging her eyes. She would have asked the same thing if she were him. "No. There are rules I guess you could say. After five minutes the chances of bring the dead back is gone." She had been lucky to get Clarke back breathing when she had. Her hands tremble at the memory. At the screaming from Anya. "If they are dead longer than a minute or to then they may not come back as themselves."

He nods. "Death used to be death. The dead stayed dead. It was not an end for but it was the loss. I am fine with bringing them back having limits. It is more than we used to know."

* * *

><p>Bellamy had put off going to Clarke since they got back yesterday night. Abby had been gone the entire day at the drop ship and he had helped with the malnourished grounders. They looked better after a days rations and sleep. He creeps into the medical wing, feet hesitant before he is upon them. Anya is staring at Clarke intently, dark bags are under her eyes. Bellamy swallows thickly before speaking. "You know they say a pot of water won't boil if you continue to stare at it."<p>

She looks up at him, staring at him with one raised eyebrow. "Water will boil due to the fire. It is inevitable."

Bellamy cracks a smile. "I know. It just means that if you keep looking at her or staring at her nothing will change. But if you go to sleep there's the probability she'll wake up while you're asleep."

Anya swallows her emotions down, facing Clarke again. Chest aching and heart racing in fear. "Her chest stopped moving once. I will not sleep and it happen when I am not awake to watch her." Her fingers dig into the side of the cot as she turns her eyes to stare at him. They are determined.

"I can watch her. Sleep Anya." He steps forward, staring at the warrior in compassion. "You've been up to long. It'll be fine."

The woman clenches her jaw, looking down at her unioned. "I do not know if I can sleep."

He nods, understanding completely. "Then we'll watch her together. Maybe an audience will wake her up." He grins as he sits down near them.

"Why not tell her someone forgot to feed the horses." Murphy's voice comes from the shadows as he steps through the door.

Bellamy snorts as he leans back on two legs of the chair. "Or that someone reorganized her medical supplies."

Anya stares at the two of them, tilting her head. "She will eat you for dinner if you moved her things."

Bellamy laughs loudly, eyes curious. "Tell me what you moved?" Anya stares at him suspiciously. He rolls his eyes. "You have to know from experience, Clarke's very anal retentive about her medical supplies."

Anya sighs, a small twitch in her lips as she looks down at Clarke. "I moved the moonshine. She couldn't find it and tore the room apart looking for it. I had to point where it was located." She smiles a half grin. "She didn't want me in the medical tent after that." Fingers brush Clarke's knuckles. "She is very messy though."

Bellamy snorts. "Let me guess, she leaves her clothes everywhere."

Anya narrows her eyes. "How'd you know?"

He chuckles and he rocks back and forth on two legs of the chair. "I've seen her tent back at the drop ship before you dragged her back home. We may have had little clothing but hers was everywhere."

Murphy snorts. "Who knew the Queen of OCD would be a mess."

Anya tilts he head at the strange words but runs her fingers along Clarke's shoulder, heart loosing the heaviness as she speaks to the two men about her unioned. "She also does not like waking in the morning."

"Stop spilling my secrets to them." A voice grumbles out. Three sets of eyes turn to her. Anya stops breathing. Staring at Clarke. "What?" The small blonde croaks out, sitting up slowly, Anya's hands on her back. Supporting her.

Murphy smirks as the blanket falls, his eyebrows move teasingly before Bellamy rolls his eyes and speaks to his equal. "Just glad you're awake. We'll go tell the entourage." He winks. "Don't get in to much trouble wifey." Bellamy grabs Murphy by his shoulder and leads him out.

Clarke turns to Anya. "Anya?" Blue eyes look worriedly at the grounder.

Anya swallows, finding her voice. "You said your fight was over. You said you goodbyes." Her voice is low. It doesn't shake. Doesn't waver.

Clarke swallows, ducking her head. Eyes furrowing. "I don't remember much. Everything was fuzzy but I do know I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye. Without telling you I'd see you again." Clarke looks up, blue eyes glazed with tears and emotion.

Anya stares at her before tracing the patterns across Clarke's cheeks. "If you try to die again Clarke of Sky and Blood, I will kill you." Anya mumbles.

Clarke laughs and pulls the grounder in. Their foreheads touch and they rest there for what seems like forever. Taking in the comfort they each have to offer. "The same goes for you Anya of the Earth and Blood. Try not to die."

Anya smirks. "I make no promises." She kisses the blonde, lips soft and soothing. "You would just bring me back to kill me again."

Clarke laughs before sobering up, blue eyes staring into Anya's deep brown. "How is everyone?"

Anya swallows, tilting her head. "From what I gather they are all al right."

* * *

><p>Raven sits outside the tents. Waiting for the grounders to come back from the drop ship. Her heart aches and races as she waits for familiar faces. As the sun begins to move farther and farther down the sky she sees the masses moving over the horizon until finally thy are there. Coming through the trees like a river of black. Monroe and Flint are shoving one another. Flint's eyes are broken and Raven looks for his other half. His brother. She does not find him. Her heart aches. The other grounders are speaking to one another, voices low and bodies still dirty. Suddenly Raven catches dark hair and green eyes. The others move past them as Raven and Dana stand there staring at one another. They are alone when Raven decides to speak. "I'm glad you're alive."<p>

"As am I." They begin walking to one another. Dana's green eyes bore into brown.

"Have I told you i'm stupid?" Raven speaks softly, eyes searching Dana's face.

Dana's lips almost twitch but she holds it in, tilting her head to the side. Eyes still connected with Raven's. "Not lately."

Raven almost smiles but she just swallows and keeps walking toward the grounder. "Well I am stupid."

They stop walking, bodies inches from one another. "Why is that?" Dana's voice is challenging yet lost.

Raven blinks her eyes quickly, begging the tears not to fall. "I do care about you. What happens to you."

Dana clenches her jaw, forcing herself to keep looking at Raven's shattering face. They were both breaking but refusing to acknowledge it. "Warriors died like you said they would." Her words don't shake.

Raven licks her lips and stares at Dana. "I am glad you weren't one of them." Her is relieved yet full of guilt.

"Grunt was." Dana's voice doesn't break but her eyes water, her teeth tremble and her stomach drops.

Raven flinches. "I know."

Dana swallows the emotions. Hands limp by her side as life continues around them. "You know what he was to me?"

"Yes. He was everything. Family. Best friend. Ex." Raven thinks to Finn. They had both lost someone very important to them. All because of this war.

"I will continue to fight." Dana's words are strong yet soft. Warning Raven that if anything did happen with them Dana would always be at risk.

Raven steps forward until they are almost nose to nose. "I will always wait."

* * *

><p>Bellamy and Murphy sit against the side of the Arc, in the shadows. "I never did thank you." Bellamy's voice is gruff.<p>

Murphy scrunches her eyes in confusion, scar wrinkling on the left side of his face. "For what?"

"Not dropping the rope. I saw the rope burns." Bellamy also knew Murphy could have made it look like an accident. But he didn't. Anyone else could have let go.

Murphy shrugs, and almost blush crossing his face. "Turns out I couldn't kill you after all."

"I'm glad." Bellamy grunts out, head leaning against the cool metal as he watches his people move around the camp. They were broken but they were all mending.

"Me too." They sit in silence. Murphy turns his eyes to face Bellamy, swallowing he speaks in a low tone. "Do you think the faces will ever go away?" He thinks to the people he had killed.

Bellamy sighs, hand coming up to push his hair back. "No who we kill will stay with us forever." He thinks back to the three hundred that haunt his visions. His dreams. Sometimes waking moments. He knows Finn haunts Clarke just like all the others are effected by those they kill. Living with it is hard, but it makes you human.

* * *

><p>Clarke leans into Anya's chest. The grounder had climbed up in the cot due to Clarke request. Now the younger blonde rested against her unioned. "We will have to get our marks sometime won't we." She can feel Anya's fingers moving over her scar, dancing across her bare skin.<p>

Anya drops her chin to Clarke's shoulder. "Yes, sometime when you feel better." Her fingers slip across Clarke's skin, touching anywhere she can just to remind herself Clarke is here with her. "You will receive tattoos also."

"For?" Clarke rolls her head until she is staring at Anya through her lashes, head lolled against her unioned's shoulder.

"Your bravery." She touches Clarke's hip gently. "Winning a war." Fingers brush across Clarke's ribs. "Leading." They curl around Clarke's bicep.

Clarke nods, her fingers finding Anya's as she turns her head around. "Can we see our people?" Clarke stares at her unioned in question.

Anya smiles, she knew it wouldn't take long for Clarke to ask that question. "They have been waiting long to see you." Anya helps the blonde slip on a shirt before they step out of the metal building together. All movement stops and Clarke stands tall, arm around Anya's shoulder as their people stare at them. Grounder and Sky are mixed together. Eating, speaking, sleeping. They are mixed together. Brought together by one war. By an enemy so evil two unlikely forces joined. Clarke slips her arm from Anya's shoulder until she tangles her fingers with Anya's. They stand tall and look to their people. Their people stare right back. Pride and happiness evident. There had been many casualties, but they had won. They had saved their people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

Maya screams in anguish as she opens the cafeteria doors. Two hundred people lay on the ground unmoving. Children's bodies cradled in parents arms and Maya wants to die. Wants to scream and throw things. Wants to yell at the dead president and his son. At Dr. Tsing but they are all dead. Slowly Maya grabs arms, dragging the bodies to the furnace. The cremation machine they used to take care of their dead. She drags children's too light bodies down the hallways. Lips trembling as their peaceful faces look back at her. Eyes are closed as if asleep. She pulls parents down the hallway until she sees her mom. She falls to her knee, cradling her mom's face and sobbing into her shirt. Her mom had been fine with the grounders in cages. They had all ignored the deep dark secret because it kept them alive. Her fingers clutch at her mom's shirt. Gripping fitfully at it as she sobs into her stomach. "I had to mommy. I had to. Forgive me. Please. Please. I'm sorry. So sorry." Her words crack and break as they leave her trembling lips, sobs wreaking havoc on her body.

Maya wipes her tears away and continues her job. Her muscles ache and she wants to sleep but her job isn't done. She needs to take care of her people before they begin to smell. Soon she grabs one of the machines used to move huge paintings, mind finally working. She couldn't do this by hand she needed to use the machinery. Her heart aches as she uses it to pull more bodies to the furnace. Hours pass until finally the cafeteria is empty. Her hands tremble as she moves down the halls, dragging dead soldiers to the elevator and sending them to the furnace. Her fingers press into the wall. Into the bullet holes and she stumbles to her knees at the silence. Chest trembling as she realizes she is all alone. She had killed the rest of her people. She killed them all without a second thought. Staring at her hands she stands up shakily, legs trembling before she gets to work again. She had to finish this. Had to do this. Needed to wipe away all the bad they had done. Needed to clean everything. Burn the dead.

She finds no guns. No weapons in the entire mountain and she sighs in relief. Weapons had been utilized to kill innocents. She swallows thickly as she presses the green button. She stands as water rains down from the ceiling. Filtering through the dam as it pushes all the blood down the drains. Bullet holes still stain the wall but slowly the blood washes away. Every pieces of the hallways dripping wet. Some still stained in red wet puddles. She presses the button again and again and again. Over and over as her body shakes from the cold water. It is cleansing. Washes the blood from the floor and tears from her face. As she stands her feet squeak against the wet floor but it is white again. The blood gone but the death remains. She can feel it in the air. The way is clings to it.

She doesn't know how long has passed. She had long since turn off the alarms. Turned off the clocks. Shut down the kitchen. Her hands bleed with blisters as she begins to take plastic and cover the furniture room by room. Hiding what had once seemed amazing but now had horrid memories clinging to it. Her heart aches as she finds a teddy bear on a bed. Some of the children's beds are made, others sloppy as she collapses onto one. Tears stain her face as she sobs into the bedding. Clutching the teddy bear in her hands she stares at it. She throws it across the room with a scream. Throat aching she curls into a ball on the bed, falling fitfully to sleep. Dreams addled with bodies screaming. Children crying for help. Dreams covered in blood. In her people yelling after her. Calling her murderer. Traitor. Her mother's soulless eyes as she lays on the floor staring at Maya, lips moving but Maya can't hear her over the children screaming for help. For it to stop. That they wanted to live.

She wakes with a start and begins all over again. Checking through the mountain again and again. Finishing cleaning the mess left behind. She notices that only her people were left here dead. None of the warriors or the space people were here. No bodies left behind. She swallows an ache in her throat she recognizes as thirst. Shaking herself as she grabs some water, stomach churning as she drinks it slowly before getting back to work. Time passes by her without a thought. She cleans. Fixes her people's mess.

Maya stumbles out of the mountain at a loss for how long had passed since the battle. Days? Weeks? The sun is warm against her skin and she feels sorrow. All her people had wanted was to feel the sunlight. They had went about it in the worst way possible though. Turning to monsters. Staining their legacy. She turns, looking at the entrance. It looked so inconspicuous. So innocent but she knew it wasn't. She had to right this wrong. Had to tell them the mountain wasn't a threat anymore. Set the worry at ease. She wanted to die and knew the grounders would give that to her. She needed it. Deserved it.

She walks day and night, never stopping. She had to do this. Had to tell them the threat was gone. That her people were gone. She just keeps walking in a straight line when she hears hoof-beats against the ground. She looks up to see five riders coming towards her. A woman with paint covering her eyes and a gear on her forehead stares at her. "You are of the mountain?" The dark woman on the white horse behind the younger woman scowls at Maya, hand on her sword. Behind her three warriors shift on their horses in anticipation.

"Yes." Maya stares at the woman atop the horse.

The Commander narrows her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for the leader."

"Is this a threat? We have decimated your army once already." All the warriors reach for their swords as the Commander glares at this frail looking girl.

"No. No threat. Just." Tears fill her eyes. "Everyone in the mountain is dead. I killed them all." Tears fall down her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" The Commander's eyes are confused but face emotionless.

"You need to know there is no threat there anymore. They're gone. I'm the last of my people." The words make Maya's heart crack and ache and she wants the pain to stop.

"Why did you kill them?" A hint of curiosity in the Commander's voice.

"They would have died without treatment." Maya shakes her dark hair, eye filled with emotion. "Our bodies can't survive without your blood. I killed them to spare them the pain." The words crack coming from her lips.

Lexa the Commander swallows. "The children?"

Maya sobs. "Yes." Her body trembles. "Gone. I burned the bodies. All of them."

"You walk out here. How?" Blue-green eyes narrow in suspicion.

"The doctor gave me Harper's bone marrow to test it. I didn't. I don't deserve to walk in the sun. My people became monsters. Please I've done everything I could. Killed them all to save them and I clean the entire mountain." She falls to her knees tears dripping down her face. "I'm the last of my people. The mountain has resources that you can use. Power from the dam. Machines for medical uses."

"We will not step foot in that cage." Face full of rage and eye blazing with anger.

"I disassemble all the cages." Maya holds a key card. "If you pr Clarke ever want to go in there again use this."

"And what of you? What do you expect us to do with you?" Indra shifts, gripping the sword at the Commander's words.

"Kill me." Maya begs. "I'm the product of _monsters_. I deserve to die for what my people did."

"No." Lexa looks almost bored as the words leave her lips.

Eyes wide words spill out of Maya's lips before she can stop them. "Excuse me?"

"You will not be killed by my hands." Lexa shifts on her horse, staring down at the mountain girl on her knee in front of her. "You are the last of your people. Live with their actions."

"I cant!" Maya's voice is frantic. Hysterical. "Don't you get that? We deserved everything that happened. We became monsters. I know you wanted us all dead. I'm the last. _Kill me_!"

"No." The tone is final, full of authority.

Maya almost screams throat aching. She couldn't kill herself. Wasn't strong enough to take a knife to her wrists. The grounders were her last chance. "KILL ME!" She screeches out. "I deserve to die for what I did! For what my people did! I killed them all. I'm a monster. Kill me!" She screams, throat aching and the warriors just watch her with knowing eyes.

"No. You did nothing to have me kill you."

"I killed my people!" Her eyes are desperate, begging for death. For punishment.

Lexa shifts on her horse, staring down at the pale girl. "Then you will live with that."

"My people killed your people." The words are forced from a tight throat. "Bled them dry. Turned them to Cannibals."

"And we killed those that did that." Her tone is neutral as she watches the pale girl torture herself with words.

Maya's eyes are frantic and then she's lunging forward, pulling the knife from a warriors thigh sheath and runs to Lexa. The Commander easily slides off her horse and disables the girl. Pulling the knife from her hand and flipping her onto her back. Maya shows her throat and waits for the blow. It doesn't come and tears fall from her face as she gets to her feet. She glares at the woman before swallowing and running at the woman, slamming her frail body into the woman. The warriors sigh as Lexa waves them off and slams the girl into the ground again. Maya grunts and the killing blow doesn't come. She gets up body aching as she pants out, tears falling down her face before shes running at the Commander only to be thrown on her back again. And again and again as she keeps getting up until she is on the ground exhausted. Tears fall down her face and she lays there. Lexa stands above her. "Kill me. Please."

"No." She grabs the girls arm and yanks her to her feet. "I will take you to my village. We will decide what to do there." She heaves the girl onto her horse as Indra glares at her. Maya doesn't even marvel at the creature below her. Just sits with her head bowed as the Commander hops on the horse behind her.

* * *

><p>Anya's grins down at her unioned. Watches the rise and fall of Clarke's chest beneath the fur blanket before she is brushing her lips along the tattoo on her wrist. It is blue. The blue of a healers and then she's brushing her lips softly up to touch the marking on her bicep. She can hear the young woman mumble beneath her and holds her smirk in as she slips the fur off of her unioned and brushes lips against the ink on her ribs before moving to the scar on her stomach. There is a deep moan above her before hands grip her hair. "Anya." The voice is gruff and low with arousal and sleep. Anya feels warmth pool and desire flood her body as she kisses the blonde on her stomach again, teasingly using teeth again the puckered scar. "<em>God."<em>

Anya laughs throatily. "_There are no gods here. Only me." _ She kisses and licks her way up her unioned's body, feels the chest heaving under her attention before she meets soft lips with her own. Anya grunts low in her throat as Clarke digs fingers into her hair and nails into her shoulder. Pulling them closer together as they kiss with a fevor. Anya shifts, allowing her thigh to brush her unioned's heat when there is a knock on the post outside the door. Anya growls. "_I will kill whoever is interrupting us." _Anya kisses Clarke harder and the blonde complies, teeth digging into the older blonde's bottom lip before the knock sounds again. Clarke throws her head back and groans in annoyance as Anya glares at the doorway. "Yes_?"_

They both her the shuffle of feet outside the tent. "_The Arc leaders showed up."_

Clarke groans again, fingers idly running through Anya's tangle hair. "I hate my mother right now."

"I am akin to agree with you." Anya growls out before pulling herself from sun-kissed skin. "_We will be there. Go inform them now."_

Clarke huffs as she stands up, pulling Anya into another kiss. "We can finish this later."

"We would finish now if not for your mother." Anya scowls as she pulls on her pants. Anya huffs but rolls her eyes at Clarke's teasing grin to her words. "Hurry. If we finish quickly we can finish this sooner." Anya steps forward and nips at Clarke's throat.

The blonde groans as Anya's hands slip into her pants, the button yet to be close. "_Anya. I swear if you start something we can't finish."_

Anya kisses her throat as her fingers dip into Clarke underwear, pressing with a purpose. "_I will finish before they can get you. Keep quite." _ Clarke groans as she feels the smirk against her throat. Fingers tease her before pushing into her and she bites her lip to hold in her moan, throwing her head back against Anya's shoulder and turning to the side to press open mouth kisses there as Anya's front presses into her back. Skin against skin. She actually moans at the feeling of Anya's nipples pressing into her shoulders. A hand winds around her waist, reaching up to roll a dusky nipple between her fingers.

That teasing smirk presses against her shoulder as Anya moves her head. "_Don't stop."_ Clarke moans out and she can feel Anya shudder. She loved it when Clarke spoke Trigedasleng in that low tone. Clarke can feel the pleasure coursing through her before there is a knock again. She feels Anya curse against her shoulder, fingers stilling as the woman scowls. "Anya if you stop right now _I will make you regret it. Don't stop."_

She feels Anya's chest heave and then the fingers are moving faster and deeper. Clarke has to clench on hand around Anya's forearm, the one not connected to the finger inside of her at the pace. She can't hold back the moan and then Anya is tilting her head, somehow managing to sloppily kiss Clarke and muffle some of the noise. The knock is still there and Clarke digs her nails in as warning. Anya just moves her fingers faster, twisting them just right before shes tumbling over the edge, Anya's name on her lips. Anya kisses her deeply as she pulls her fingers out. She slips away from a dazed Clarke before slipping fingers into her mouth. Brown eyes, pupils blown staring into blown blue before Clarke is kissing her again, the force of her body slamming into Anya's causing her to stumble back. Anya catches her, lifting hands to pull Clarke's legs around her waist. "They are expecting us out there." Anya speaks lowly between kisses.

"Let them." Clarke mumbles as her fingers find purchase in Anya's hair. The woman manages to get her onto the table in the corner of the tent. The knock is there again as Clarke shoves her hand down Anya's breeches. Slipping into her unioned without problem. "Ignore it." Clarke's voice is low as she brings her equal to kiss her deeply. Anya is close, she can feel it in the way the woman's teeth dig into her lip. The way her hips cant toward her fingers. So close. The knock is more insistent and Clarke can feel the tightening of Anya's walls as they clench around her fingers before she is coming with a moan after a few more thrusts. She licks, sucks and hides her smile against Anya's shoulder. Of course Anya would get off to someone standing outside the door waiting for them.

Anya pants as she lets her head fall to Clarke's shoulder. Sweat clings to both of them as their hearts slow. The knock is there again and Anya huffs as she pulls back from Clarke, tossing a shirt at her as the flap opens. Raven spots them before turning around. Her back to them as she speaks. "So glad I came in instead of Abby."

Anya rummages around before finding the undergarment for her chest. Clarke slips her bra on then the shirt as she moves to help Anya wrap the cloth undergarment around her chest. "Thanks Raven." Clarke voice is low as Anya slips her own shirt on and then a long coat, using a belt to finish it off as she slips a sword on her waist.

"What do the Arc leaders want now?" Anya's voice is annoyed and Clare runs her fingers through her golden hair to tame it.

"You guys decent?" Anya grunt and Clarke hums in answer. Raven turns with a roll of her eyes. "Jaha wants to go to the City of Light. Abby wanted your view on it."

Anya grunts. "It is a child's legend."

They can hear the hesitation in her voice. "But?" Clarke stares at her unioned, looking for answers.

Anya chews on the side of her cheek, only able to show this emotion when in the presence of her unioned and her friend. "People falling from the Sky use to be legends until we saw it with our own eyes."

Raven's eyes widen in shock. "So you're saying it's possible?"

Anya clenches her jaw before Clarke's fingers twitch and run along her forearm. "I'm saying it is not smart Mechanic."

Raven shifts. "Whatever, you two better get out there before they throw a fit."

"You're lucky you are Clarke friend or your tone would get you in trouble." AN=nya scoffs out as she walks past Raven.

"Please Warrior Princess, you know you love me!" Raven's smirk is wide.

Anya just grunts as she steps out of the tent, Clarke by her side. The can hear the screaming of their people as Miller leads a game across the outside of the tents. "_Go in the arena!"_ She screams after them as some younger warriors and some of the remaining hundred rush past them, younger grounder children on their heels. Last time the game had ended in one of the seconds falling through a tent and fifteen stitches in Brooke's arm. The hundred had moved into Anya's camp. The rules of the Arc to much and the metal reminding them of the mountain. The drop ship was full of skeletons reminding them of ghosts lost so they moved with Anya. With their Tribe. Their village. This was their home. Dana stands tall by the entrance of their tent as the group runs by, Anya scowling as she turns to look at her warrior. "_Keep yours on a shorter leash."_ Anya grunts out, annoyance evident.

Dana swallows a smirk, face impassive. "_It was either her or the Chancellor."_

Clarke's face turns red before she follows the others to the head building. Inside her mother pulls her into a hug. "Clarke." The words are relieved and loving.

"Mom. How's the Arc?" Blue eyes search her mother's weary face.

"Fine. Ratios are good." A small relieved smile crosses the Chancellor's face. "How are the hundred?"

"Good. They're better here." A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she thinks of her group. Her remaining of the original hundred.

Abby cups Clarke's cheek in her hand. "You look better." Eyes flash to her stomach and Abby shakes her head to get rid of the images of her daughter dying.

"I am." Clarke furrows blue eyes. "The City of Light?"

Abby sighs, the sound full of so many emotions. "Thelonius is sure of it. He's been trying to convince people to go with him."

"Will they?" Clarke's words are worried.

"I don't know. But that is for future discussion." Abby runs her hand through her hair.

Eyes confused she looks over her mother, checking for injuries. "What are you doing here then. I though you wanted to discuss the City of Light?"

Abby smiles. "No. The decision is Thelonius', we'll ask the Woods Clan on their opinion and decide then. The Arc wants to have a celebration. It's been three months since the battle." She swallows, forcing her eyes not to wander to her daughter's stomach. "We need one."

"Warriors will like that." Anya's voice is low as she addresses her unioned's mother.

Monty pops up beside Clarke seemingly out of nowhere. Anya scowls at the boy, he should have known better but Clarke's people were known for bending the rules and breaking barriers. He sings an arm around her shoulder, grin on his face. A scar tears itself across his cheek but does nothing to pull from his childlike glee. "I can totally brew up more moonshine." His grin is contagious and suddenly the hundred are shouting in agreement from outside the building, listening to Monty's words and dragging grown warriors around to plan the party. Monty smirks. "Can't say no now can you?" Bellamy steps forward from the doorway, shoving Monty away with a shake of his head, grin tugging at his lips as he comes to stand near Clarke, Murphy beside him.

Murphy smirks, eyes dangerous in snark. "Another celebration? Sure this one isn't going to end in a bang?"

"Murphy fuck off." Bellamy grunts out.

"Maybe later." The smirk is lecherous and Clarke rolls her eyes at them.

* * *

><p>They have the celebration at the Arc. The open field is covered in tents and tables as a huge bonfire burns intensely. Children run around, leather ball kicked between them. The Woods Clan and Arc children playing together. The gate to Camp Jaha is open and drumbeats fill the silence. Almost heartbeat like in its rhythm, it captivates the Sky-people. Clarke turns her eyes to the torches as riders and warriors flood out of the woods. She feels warms fingers press into her lower back and she turns a soft smile in Anya's direction as they make their way to greet the newcomers. She hears rapid footsteps as Bellamy blows past her, sweeping his sister up in a hug. She laughs freely as he swings her around, that stupid Blake grin on both their faces. Clarke feels a smile tugging at her own lips and turns her eyes back to the Commander who is sliding down her own horse.<p>

Anya lets out a low whistle and the stable hands from her village are there, taking the horse and patting them on their sides and chests as they lead them away. "_Anya."_ Lexa bows her head slightly. "_Clarke."_

The unioned pair do the same and then Anya's eyes are teasing. "_Keeping Indra on a short leash?"_ Anya's brown eyes flicker to the dark woman who scowls at her.

Lexa's lips twitch. "_Indra is easier than I ever was." _

"_And her second?_" Anya grins knowingly, she had seen Octavia from the beginning. She knew how stubborn that girl was.

Indra grunts and Lexa tilts her head to her leading warrior, letting her speak for her second. "_The girl knows her place. She learns quickly."_

Clarke smiles at Octavia as the girl steps forward, pulling her into a hug. _"Octavia. Causing trouble?"_

_"Only a little. Just keeping the old bag on her toes." _Octavia's eyes are bright and grin teasing.

Indra scowls at her second. "_I would watch you tongue. I can still defeat you."_

"N_ot for long. I'm getting better."_ Octavia's grin is contagious as Bellamy grips Lincolns forearm. The two men nod to one another in greeting as their eyes lovingly find Indra's second.

Harper steps forward from the group of Woods Clan and Clarke pulls the girl into a tight hug. She feels stronger already, no longer skin and bone and bruises. The three months have been good on her. "You look better."

"I feel better." Her face is bright. She was born to be a warrior.

Anya looks back to her former second, as her unioned speaks to one of her hundred. "_I have heard you took a second. Is it true?"_

Lexa clenches her jaw before nodding. "_It is true. She has proven that she can fight. Come forward."_

From behind the warriors Clarke sees a familiar face step out, Harper and Octavia swallow tightly as they watch Clarke. "Maya?" Clarke's voice is confused and her hand trembles as she fights to not reach fro the knife on her thigh. Trusting Octavia and Harper. Trusting that Anya trusts the Commander. "What are you doing here?" Anya's hand on her hip stops her from stepping forward. Blue eyes take in Maya's form. She was in grounder gear and her skin was darker than Clarke ever thought it could be. She was standing here breathing their radioactive air. "You have the hundred marrow in you." She turns to look at Lexa eyes flashing as she lunges forward. She had _their_ blood coursing through her veins.

Harper steps forward, cutting Clarke off. "It's mine." The girl stands tall but her jaw quivers as she stares at her leader.

Clarke clenches her jaw, confused. Angry. "Why is she here?"

Lexa stares at Harper before turning to Maya. The dark haired former mountain girl shakes with guilt. "Maya came to me seeking for her death for her people's crimes." Clarke holds her tongue even though she wants to scream and rage about the mountain. She knows Lexa remembers what it was like inside of there. "She killed the replacement Commander and then the rest of her people."

"So you let her live because she killed the remaining people in the mountain?" Clarke's voice is low and she stares at Maya. Maya hadn't been the bad guy, she knows this but the pain tied to the mountain was coming back up from seeing the girl.

Lexa tips her head back, gaze challenging. "The reason for which I made her my second are my own. You will respect that. She is part of the Woods Clan same as you. Her people have payed for their crimes and she has paid for what was desired."

Anya steps forward. "She is welcome as a member of the Woods Clan. The celebration has just begun." Anya's words are stilted but full of respect for her Commander.

Clarke keeps her mouth shut as warriors walk past them, some carrying offerings for the celebration. Maya stands near Lexa and Harper. Lincoln has his hand on Octavia's hips as they stand there in silence. Indra mumbles something as she crosses her arms, glaring at them all. "The others of the hundred need to know that Maya is here." Clarke's voice breaks the silence.

Lexa clenches her jaw. "If any from the Arc try to harm my second."

Clarke shakes her head. "They won't know and the hundred won't tell." Her eyes find Maya and she swallows. "We all deserve second chances."

Bellamy stares at the girl before nodding and looking to Clarke. "I'll tell them. You can discuss things." His eyes find Maya before he shakes his head and heads off to their original people, trusting Clarke to handle things and Anya to handle whatever Clarke would do. He loved his best friend but she could be vicious sometimes in order to protect her people. Those she loved.

Harper shifts her feet as she stands between Clarke and Maya still. Octavia shoves Lincoln in the direction of her brother with a soft smile. Indra glares back at them before turning back to face Clarke as the blonde speaks. "Why didn't you two tell me?" Blue eyes search Harper and Octavia's face.

"I told them not to. I knew how most would perceive this." Clarke clenches her jaw but holds her tongue as the Commander speaks. "Maya is a healer. She has paid for crimes she did not commit. She has paid for her people's crimes." Briefly Clarke catches sight of pale scars all along Maya's arm and a long one across her collarbone. They had given her the thousand cuts. Made her pay with her blood.

Anya slips her hand around Clarke's hip, gently squeezing it. "_Blood has had blood. We understand. Maya will not be held for her people's crimes. Crimes that have been punished once already." _Anya slips her hand free of Clarke's hip and steps forward hand extended as her jaw clenches. Maya's own trembles before she grasps the older woman's forearm. "_I do not doubt the Commander."_ She dips her head before backing away, hand finding Clarke again as Clarke nods.

The Commander nods and Octavia grins, teeth bright against her tan face. "So now that's none of us are killing one another lets drink." Her grin is contagious and Indra's lips twitch before she pulls her face back into it's stone mask.

"_And if I told you to defend the forest with other seconds?"_ Indra stares at her second, watching her face closely as she challenges her.

Octavia smirks, shoulder straightening before her face slips into warrior mode. "_Then i'd drink tomorrow defend the camp today." _

Indra grunts. "_Go celebrate. Keep you Lincoln away from the drinks."_ Octavia nods, hugging Clarke again, winking at Anya before taking off in a sprint to her boyfriend and brother.

The Commander stands taller. "_Harper, Maya, go celebrate."_ Green blue eyes turn to Harper then Maya. The two girls leave and Indra looks over them before shaking her head and walking away. The Commander's guard stands many feet away from the three of them, "_I did not do this to spite you Clarke._"

Clarke swallows. "_I know. She will be accepted. She helped Jasper and Monty inside._"

Lexa nods. "_Have fun my first._" Lexa's eyes dance in mirth as she walks away from the two Leaders of the Western Blood Tribe.

Clarke leans into Anya's side once all eyes are off of them. They stare out at the bonfire as their people celebrate with the Commander's and the Chancellor's.

* * *

><p>Thelonius stands up straight, a little wobbly as he looks to the people around him. Voices echo around the night as they celebrate. Children continue to play games and duck around grown adults. Sober warriors oversee challenges of strength, keeping death from being dealt in drunken stupors as warriors and guard go against each other. As warriors go against warriors and guards against guards. Eyes turn to the dark man as he shouts for silence. Lexa stares up at him with amused eyes yet stonic face. Harper looks up from where she and Miller were arm wrestling. Jasper turns his eyes from Maya to the former Chancellor. Abby huffs and Kane slips an arm around her shoulder. Octavia stops dancing with Lincoln to turn confused eyes upon the man who had floated her mother. Bellamy and Murphy look up from here they had both been watching the festives as Clarke stares at the man and Anya grumbles under her breath about children's tales. "In the next few weeks I will go to find the City of Light!" Laughter rings throughout the camp and Abby sends Byrde and Houston to get the man. "I have hear tales of its magnificence and if anyone wants to go with me to see it I will take them."<p>

"It is a child's tale." Indra's voice is low yet echos around the camp. "You would take your people to their death across the dead zone to find a story told to children."

The dark man stands tall, eyes bright as he stares at Indra before looking around at the people staring at him in confusion and annoyance. "We used to be stories you told to children and now here we are. I believe in the City of Light. I believe I can find it."

"You will die." Dark eyes glare at him as she speaks lowly, truthfully.

His shoulders straighten and the people watch the argument with baited breath. "Then I will die for what I believe."

"You are a fool." She growls out.

"Then I am a fool."

Abby steps forward as they pull him down, eyes looking over the group of people surrounding her. "No decisions have been made. That will be for future discussion. For now Celebrate. It has been three months." She pauses. "Three moon cycles since we defeated Mt. Weather and freed our people from their clutches." Shouts ring out throughout the camp and the party begins again. Octavia grabs Lincoln's arm and drags him to keep dancing. Hope and happiness burning in her chest and he stares at her lovingly.

* * *

><p>Clarke sits atop the hill as the moon moves throughout the sky, she feels a familiar presence sit down next to her. "Hey Princess." The name doesn't bring the pain it used to, only past memories of a time when things were different. Bellamy situates himself next to her. "Planning the next war?"<p>

Clarke chuckles. "No. I'm not all war strategies y'know."

Blue eyes meet brown and he grins in that stupid Blake was of his. "Never thought of that. What're you doing out here?"

"Thinking." Bellamy turns curious eyes to her, face full of understanding. "Are we done? Are we safe finally?" Worried blue eyes turn to the man who had lead with her.

Bellamy sighs. "For now I think we're doing pretty damn good." He looks up to the sky. "There will be war and there will be loss and we'll never be ready for it but that's life. We deal with it, we survive. We cope."

"Long way from whatever the hell we want." She smiles softly at him. "When did you become so wise?"

He laughs. "Always was Princess." He stands up, brushing off his pants as he winks at her. "Here comes your wife, try to keep the exposure to children down." He walks off with a laugh as she chucks a pebble at him and hits him in the butt.

Anya raises her eyebrow before sitting down next to her unioned. They sit in silence watching the celebration as they lean into one another. Warmth spread throughout their bodies as they find their people.

Raven sits beside Dana, much like when they first met. Shots of something are being passed around and the warriors cheer the mechanic on as she downs one after another, grin on her face as Dana's fingers trace designs across the tan skin of the mechanic. Their bodies are relaxed and faces happy.

Across the fire, sitting on a stump are Miller and Monty. They lean into each other's side as they laugh at something the others are saying. They look relaxed, happy. Better than they had when they were first out of the mountain. They were healing. All of them were. Warriors that were once caged sit around the fire, drinking and celebrating with their families. Warriors once reapers shift nervously and stare into the dark too often but they were here and they were alive and well. Monroe sits across from the two men, braids glowing in the moonlight as she talks animatedly to Flint. The warrior's lips twitch in a half grin as they debate on the strategies to a grounder game the children are playing. Monroe's eyes are bright with happiness and alcohol. Leyvan and Brooks are heading to a tent, Brooks grin wide and mohawk slightly ruffled from Leyvan's hands as they make their way to their tent.

Clarke briefly catches sight of her mother and Kane talking softly to one another, too close to be friends yet too far to be lovers. She feels a trembling smile cross her face. Her mom deserved to be happy. It had been years since her father's death and it hurt but she understood. They worked, her and Kane. Somehow they worked for each other. Thelonius sits behind them staring at the sky and cradling a chess piece he had made in his hands. As Anya's hands slide along her collar bones and goosebump break out across her body she spots Octavia in Lincoln's arms, foreheads brushing together as they dance slowly. Oblivious to the others around them.

Bellamy watches his sister with a smile only reserved for her before he turns his attention back to Murphy. Clarke can see them arguing with one another but there's something else there besides normal arguing between them. A tension as their eyes stare into one another. A tension that would soon be released later that night. Clarke shakes her head. Of course it would be those two. They were somehow wrong yet right and understood the other.

Up on a hill far from the others lies Maya. Her knees are cradled to her chest as she talks to Jasper. The man stares at her, full of longing and surprise, happiness and sorrow as his fingers brush along her scarred arm. Anya peppers kisses down Clarke's throat and Clarke tilts her head as she moans, giving Anya more access but also seeing something she never thought she'd see. Harper walking past the guard outside Lexa's tent with a discreet nod. The former gunner shuts the tent quickly and Clarke shakes her head. It explained on of the reason Harper was so adamant about staying at Lexa's camp. The thoughts run from her head as Anya bites into her shoulder. Clarke turns, catching Anya's mouth in her own before the taller woman lowers her to the ground.

Her fingers brush Anya's hair from her face as the grounder hovered above her, brown eyes dark in emotion. "What now?" Clarke's voice is low, deep.

There is a smirk crossing Anya's face but her eyes are soft as she leans down into her unioned. Lips hover a breath away from Clarke's. "We live." Clarke's fingers thread through blonde and brown hair, pulling her unioned's mouth to her own. She was right. They would live. They would survive.


End file.
